La caza
by serendipity-789
Summary: ¡¡TERMINADO! SLASH DracoHarry y SeverusSirius, y en un futuro con Lemon. Ron va a hacer una apuesta que Draco ayudará a ganar. Las consecuencias llevarán a Harry a un año lleno de sentimientos confusos.
1. Cerveza y hormonas

Esto va a ser SLASH, y habrá LEMON. Aún no sé que camino va a seguir, así que admito sugerencias, como siempre.  
  
Los personajes no son míos, no gano nada con hacer esto, etc..

**Cerveza y hormonas**

Había sido un dura entrenamiento, se acercaba el primer partido de la temporada y Harry quería que todo estuviese preparado hasta el milímetro frente a los Slytherin. No quería dar mala imagen en su presentación como capitán. Pero estaban fuera de forma por el verano y las nuevas incorporaciones, así que se habían metido una buena paliza. Además llovió todo el entrenamiento, así que estaban llenos de barro. Al llegar a las duchas en la torre, los chicos se encontraron un cartel que ponía 'Averiado'.

-Mierda – Dijo Harry – Con las ganas que tengo de meterme bajo el agua caliente.

-Yo me voy al baño de prefectos.

-Claro, ¿y el resto? Menudo amigo, ¿así haces equipo? Dejándonos a todos tus compañeros así....Ron, jamás esperé esto de ti

Ambos amigos se echaron a reír. Ron miró a los otros dos chicos...

-Hagamos una cosa, primero que pasen ellos mientras vigilamos que no venga nadie. Luego nosotros, aunque venga alguien no me pueden decir nada.

-Está bien.

Así lo hicieron, Ron y Harry esperaron pacientemente a que los otros muchachos terminaran de ducharse y luego pasaron ellos. Ron llenó el baño y empezó a mezclar jabones con diferentes perfumes, mientras Harry prefirió la ducha.

-¿Tienes una cita, Ron?

-Si, con Hermione

-¿Cómo? Pensé que solo quería ser tu amiga

-Ya haré que cambie de opinión. Por cierto Harry...

-¿Sí?... ¿Qué ha sido ese chasquido?

-¿Chasquido? Yo no oí nada... esto... ¿te importaría hoy dejarme a solas con ella para ir a Hogsmeade?

-Bueno, vale, pero solo porque tu me lo pides. ¿Cuál es el champú?

Harry tenía las manos apoyadas en las baldosas de la pared, mientras dejaba que el agua resbalase por su espalda, trataba de descubrir entre los botes borrosos cual sería el que buscaba.

-Es el bote verde – Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras

-¡Malfoy! ¿Cuándo has entrado? ¿qué haces aquí? – Involuntariamente, el moreno se giró hacia la voz.

-He entrado hace unos minutos y estoy comprobando que tu amigo Ron no mentía – Su mirada no perdía un detalle de lo que tenía enfrente

-¿Mentía? Ron...

-Tranquilo Harry, todo tiene una explicación

-Ron...

-Bueno, os dejo pareja. Tu dinero Weasley, ciertamente es el mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts...y será mío. – Dijo acabando la frase en un susurro que a penas oyó el pelirrojo.

Harry pudo oír como se cerraba la puerta, cogió una toalla y sus lentes y fue hacia Ron que miraba al techo desde la bañera, acababa de darse cuenta de que las cosas no ibas a ser tan fáciles como creyó.

-Quiero una explicación

-Lo sé

-La quiero ahora

-Antes de que te cuente...que sepas que lo hice por dinero

---Flash Back---

_22:00 Horas - Reunión de los prefectos 'masculinos' de Hogwarts dos días antes de la ducha:_

Cuatro chicos de sexto estaban en el aula de reunión de prefectos, bebiendo cerveza muggle y fumando maría recién requisada por Draco a una Ravenclaw de cuarto.

-Que tontería dices... que no tío... que es mejor la maría que vende el novato de Hufflepuff que la que trae tu colega.

-Pero que dices... además esta es maría con denominación de origen...

-Jajajajajaja. Eh, ¿os habéis fijado en Parvati? La ha sentado bien el verano... ha venido estupenda, además con ese par de melones...

-¿Y Cho? No está mal, lo que pasa es que ya ha pasado por las manos de casi todo el colegio

-¿Cuál creéis que es el mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts?

-La hermana de Ron

-¡Eh, tío! No te pases, mi hermana es sagrada

-No, Blaise.

-¿Zambini? No jodas, no, tiene demasiadas espaldas

-Y sus brazos demasiado mazas....

-Harry

-¿Quién?

-Harry Potter

-¿Bromeas, Ron?

-Pensé que eras pura y castamente hetero... - Bromeó Draco, que de repente se mostraba interesado en la conversación.

-Y lo soy, pero estamos hablando de cuerpos perfectos, no de a quién me llevaría a la cama.

-¡Hermione!- Dijeron dos o tres a coro entre risas

-¿Estás diciendo que debajo de esas ropas de segunda mano...?

-Si

-¡Venga ya!, estás tanto con él que ya no distingues.

-No miento, le he visto muchas veces... pregunta a...

-¿Quién? ¿Cho? Jajajaja. Según ella a penas consiguió besarle un par de veces.

-Hagamos una apuesta, ponemos cada uno una moneda y un nombre y Draco hace de juez.

-¿Por qué Draco?

-Porque las normas dicen que el proveedor de la noche es el juez de las apuestas que se hagan durante ellas.

Ron miró a Draco con desconfianza, no sabía si iba a ser un juez muy justo, este lo miraba con curiosidad... El pelirrojo sacó una moneda y dijo:

-Por Harry, apuntadme.

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

-Lo más difícil fue conseguir una forma de estropear las duchas para traerte.

-tío, eres mi mejor amigo

-Oh, venga, no seas quejica, me has hecho ganar una apuesta y Malfoy por una vez ha tenido que dar la razón a un 'pobreton' Gryffindor.

Ron salió del baño y se empezó a preparar

-¿Te vas a enfadar?

-No, en realidad todo esto me parece estúpido ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo tan infantil?

-Necesito el dinero, así que lo dejé estar.

-Me lo podías haber pedido

-Sí, claro... - Ron sonrió con tristeza.

-No importa, en serio – Harry abrazó a su amigo – Así que soy el mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts...

-Eso me recuerda... que tengas cuidado con Malfoy, desde que comenzó el curso no duerme solo ni una sola noche, y creo que estás en su lista, bueno, después de cómo te ha mirado... estoy seguro de que estás en su lista.

-¿Desde cuando os lleváis tan bien?

-¿Bien? Ah, es una regla del grupo, pero solo dentro del grupo. El respeto es obligatorio, y llamarnos por el nombre de pila. Sigo pensando que es un imbecil. Además si quieres ciertos privilegios, tengo que ser políticamente correcto con ellos.

-¿Y el secreto?

-También, y tu ya sabes demasiado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que solo yo sé lo de...?

-Tu, y tal vez algún Slytherin, y tiene que seguir siendo así, a algunos profesores no les gustaría la idea de que los prefectos 'limamos' los problemas entre casas fuera de su tutela.

-¿Seguro que no sois la mafia? – Harry sonrió, sabía que el pertenecer a ese grupo de cuatro hacía que su amigo se sintiera importante. Ahora era él el que podía hacer favores al 'niño que vivió', y aunque no le parecían las formas, apoyaría a su compañero en este viaje.

Continuará...  
  
Bueno, comienzo de nuevo otra historia. Esta vez he subido el tono... Sólo me ha surgido esta idea, no sé hacia donde va a caminar la historia, así que admito sugerencias, y sobretodo, NECESITO vuestros comentarios para seguir... me animan aunque sean críticas. S.


	2. Pansy y el dragón

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Antes de nada AVISO IMPORTANTE, esto es y será un SLASH, pero en este capítulo aparece una relación sexual HETERO, probablemente la única que describa en esta historia. Si no queréis leerla, con saltaros el Flash back vale. ¿Ok?

Los comentarios os los contesto al final del capítulo, muchas gracias por todos, espero que me sigáis dando ideas para que esto tome forma.

Los personajes no son míos, etc...

Los pensamientos aparecen entre "comillas".

**Pansy y el dragón**

-Tengo noticias para ti, Draco – Dijo Pansy que perezosamente se tumbaba en uno de los sofás de la sala común de Slytherin

-¿Buenas o malas? – Dijo el aludido levantando la vista del libro que estaba ojeando – Te advierto que hoy no he tenido uno de mis mejores días.

-¡Oh! que pena me das – Contestó con ironía – Bueno, que sepas que el 'niño de oro' sabe a regaliz.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Que no solo tiene un cuerpo 10, sino que también lo sabe usar.

Hacía dos días que Ron había ganado la apuesta, y por la noche entre quejidos y suspiros, el rubio le contaba toda la historia a la mujer que tenía en su cama. El fallo fue ese. Pansy no era la mejor para mantener un secreto aunque sí para sacarlos, tenía que haber sospechado que no tardaría en comprobar si la información que acababa de sonsacarle era o no cierta.

-No puedo creerte. ¿Potter en tus brazos? Si Cho no consiguió nada de él, y eso que él estaba coladísimo por ella, tu...

-Draco, por favor, me conoces de sobra. ¿Crees que lo he seducido? no tengo ganas de tener a un Gryffindor baboseando tras de mi. He sido menos sutil

-Le chantajeaste

-Si

-¿Con qué?

-Bueno, tengo, tenía en mi poder una foto de sus mejores amigos haciendo... llamémosle manitas, en la casa de los gritos.

-¡Qué!

-Me extrañó verlos solos el sábado, así que como me aburría les espié, y cuando les vi entrar en esa sucia casa, que por cierto conocen muy bien, solo aproveché la oportunidad. Una nunca sabe cuando puede necesitar ciertas cosas... y mira tú que por la noche vas y me cuentas...

-Ya ya ya, lo recuerdo, estaba allí. También recuerdo haberte dicho que sería mío, y no me gusta compartir determinadas cosas, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Por eso me he dado prisa, encanto, antes de que le marques como 'coto privado de caza'. Sentía curiosidad.

-Ya está marcado – Dijo en tono enfadado

-¿Si? pues deberías de poner un cartel más grande porque no eres el único que lo tiene en su punto de mira.

Pansy se levantó despacio, sabía que la paciencia de Draco estaba a punto de terminarse, y no quería ser el objeto para su desahogo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – La rabia era ya totalmente patente en su voz

-Que al llamar tu atención, muchos han mirado en la misma dirección para descubrir que mirabas y... como tu fama te precede y... Hogwarts entero sabe que no te fijas en cualquiera... y que si tu... a él pues será por algo..., y que te pongas las pilas, porque solo hay un zorro y muchos sois los sabuesos. - Esto último lo dijo a toda prisa mientras salía corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Draco respiró profundamente y calmó su interior, después de todo no era para enfadarse así, gracias a ella sabía que era vulnerable al chantaje, claro que eso haría que se dejase hacer, o que haría lo que le mandasen, pero no habría... entrega, sería como pagar a un profesional y no, él quería una rendición total.

En otro lado del castillo, Harry dejó una foto sobre la cama de Ron. Este la cogió con despreocupación, y cuando la miró se quedó petrificado.

-¿De dónde ha salido esto?

-De Pansy

-¿Qué?

-Por lo visto os sigui

-¿Qué quiere? ¿por qué te la ha dado?

-No te preocupes por ella, ya tiene lo que quería.

-¡Dios mío! Harry, no me di ni cuenta de que nos seguía.

-Ya pasó todo. No le digas nada a Hermione. Por cierto – Harry caminaba hacia las duchas – Felicidades... tigre.

Ron quedó en su cama entre feliz y abochornado. Esperaba que nadie más tuviese una foto como esa, no le apetecía que medio colegio supiera...

Mientras, Harry se quitaba la ropa con lentitud y ponía en marcha la ducha. Dejó que el agua cayera por su cabeza y sus hombros. Recordaba perfectamente lo que acababa de suceder en el hueco de las escaleras de la torre de adivinación:

--- Flash back ---

Pansy le mostraba triunfante la foto, lo tenía contra la pared y había cerrado la puertecilla del hueco tras ella. Un par de hechizos y nadie que estuviese fuera se enteraría de nada.

- ¿La quieres? - Dijo con malicia - Pues te la daré si te dejas hacer.

- ¿Cómo sé que no hay más? - Dijo sintiéndose acorralado

- No lo puedes saber, tendrás que fiarte de mi. Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño. ¿Qué decides?

Harry dudó unos instantes, algo le decía que no lo iba a pasar tan mal y que además haría un favor a su mejor amigo, pero otra voz no estaba de acuerdo "¡es un chantaje!" gritaba algo en su interior "es el comienzo de las consecuencias de la apuesta del estúpido de Ron"... pero no podía dejar que esa foto se hiciera pública... Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- Tú mandas - dijo al fin.

- Si, yo mando. Estate quietecito y déjame hacer a mi. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Pansy se acercó sinuosamente a su presa, y despacio lo besó, primero suavemente, saboreando el regaliz que el moreno acababa de comer, luego profundizó el beso con su lengua. Harry no se resistió, pero tampoco la siguió. A ella pareció no importarle porque siguió besándole en el cuello, mientras desabrochaba su camisa, y luego comenzó a bajar lentamente esparciendo besos y mordiscos por todo el pecho del chico, con especial atención a los pezones y el ombligo provocando que se le acelerara la respiración. Cuando llegó al pantalón lo desabrochó despacio, acariciando la parte más sensible de modo que Harry tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, todo era demasiado excitante y no sabía si podría mantenerse así mucho más tiempo. Ella le bajó la ropa y comenzó a lamer, y lamer, y lamer, "al infierno con todo" pensó mientras dejaba deslizar su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. En el momento en que Pansy notó en su boca que le quedaba poco para llegar paró, Harry abrió los ojos despacio y la miró, se estaba abriendo la blusa, tenía unos pechos pequeños y redondos, y en ese momento sus pezones estaban duros y le apuntaban directamente a él. Pansy le sonrió, se abrazó a él y le besó de nuevo, aprovechando para dejarse caer suavemente sobre la erección que en ese momento estaba en pleno auge. Harry no pudo más y se abrazó a ella comenzando a besar y acariciar todo aquello que tenía a su alcance, aún así la dejó seguir llevando el control. Cuando todo terminó, ella rió de una forma extraña y le preguntó:

-Ahora entiendo la decisión de Draco. ¿Te ha gustado, Harry?

Pero no se quedó a esperar la respuesta del confundido muchacho.

--- Fin del Flash back ---

"Que si me ha gustado, ¡claro que me ha gustado! De todas las formas que imaginé mi primera vez, ninguna se acercó ni a 1000 Km. a esta. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me siento tan... mal"

-¿Te pasa algo? – La voz de Ron le sacó del ensimismamiento

-No, bueno, si. Y todo es tu culpa y de esa maldita mafia que...

-¡Eh! Espera un momento, y no lo llames mafia. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Tu apuesta... parece que Malfoy ha puesto un cartel luminoso en mi cabeza que pone 'Pasen y Vean'

-Lo siento, la verdad es que esperaba que no pasase esto...

-¿Lo sabias?

-Saberlo... Bueno, conozco a Malfoy, yo no bebo tanto como ellos, y le he oído muchas... cosas...

-Pues empieza a contar mientras me visto, porque tengo que quitarme esto de encima cuanto antes, o voy a tener problemas con medio colegio.

Harry y Ron pasaron toda la tarde hablando pero no veían la solución por ningún sitio. Al final la única conclusión a la que llegaron es que a Malfoy lo que le gustaba era la caza... "¡Un momento!"

-Lo tengo, Harry

-¿Sí?

-Lo que le gusta es cazar

-¿Y?

-¿No lo entiendes? Le gusta el juego, el que no estés disponible... – Miró a su amigo que en ese momento veía la luz.

-Si me vuelvo fácil...

-Y te muestras disponible...

-Perderá la gracia y...

-Te dejará tranquilo.

-Sí. Y una vez que Malfoy se muestre disgustado, todo su club de imitadores me dejarán tranquilo.

-Sí, es genial ¿no crees?

-Si. Por cierto ¿cuándo os volvéis a reunir los de la mafia? Es broma. Este jueves volvéis a reuniros ¿verdad?

-Sí, unos Slytherin están intentando crear una red de extorsión a los de primero y tenemos que buscar una solución pacífica. Si los profesores lo descubren los echaran y Malfoy no puede permitirse ese lujo, bueno, su casa perdería muchos puntos.

-Mejor ¿no?

-No, porque en represalia podrían destapar la destileria ilegal de Sesamus y otros trapos sucios de todo Hogwarts. Y sería una lástima perder esas 'pequeñas cosas' que nos hacen la vida más agradable, amen de un cerro de puntos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si, luego te doy la lista de ingredientes, voy a hacer una poción de transparencia y algunas cosas no las puedo conseguir...tú ya me entiendes.

-Vale, dalo por hecho.

-No sé como sois capaces de hacer todo esto a espaldas de todo el mundo, ni siquiera sé como llegasteis a esta situación.

-Instinto de Conservación...

Pasaron los días y Draco empezó su juego de seducción. Entre mirada y mirada, y toques casuales, Harry decidió que era el momento de llevar a cabo su plan. A la salida de una horrible clase de pociones en la que el profesor Snape no había quitado ningún punto a Gryffindor, pero no se había alejado de la nuca de Harry en las dos horas, éste cogió a Ron del brazo y como quien no quiere la cosa, y de forma que el rubio le oyera comenzó una conversación pactada:

-Esto... Ron ¿vas a ir al lago con Hermione esta tarde?

-Si, espero que no te importe, pero me harías un gran favor si nos dejas solos.

-Claro, para eso están los amigos. Yo me iré al antigua aula de astronomía, la de la torre sur, para estudiar y que nadie se de cuenta de que estáis solos.

-¡Oh! Gracias, que detalle por tu parte. ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

-Claro.

Tras cerciorarse de que Malfoy tenía la información, Ron cogió a Hermione y con la excusa tonta de que tenía algo que contarla se la llevó hacia el lago. Harry se fue al antiguo aula de astronomía. Al llegar allí tiró la bolsa con los libros sobre una vieja silla, y se sentó sobre lo que fue una mesa de profesor. Draco no llegaba, así que terminó por tumbarse, con las piernas colgando y los brazos en cruz. Los rayos del sol se colaban por algunas grietas obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y si a esto le sumamos el cansancio acumulado... al final se durmió.

Draco había decidido ir a arreglarse, no es que fuese a conseguirlo todo en el primer encuentro a solas pero... "la primera impresión...". A las 2 horas subía tranquilo por las escaleras camino del famoso aula "ya estará cansado de estudiar, así que será fácil que me preste atención". Abrió despacio la puerta y quedó paralizado ante la imagen que se le presentó. Se acercó despacio al moreno y observó como respiraba con tranquilidad. Decidió no despertarle "por ahora" y con la mano derecha empezó a recorrer el cuerpo que tenía delante, pero a unos centímetros de distancia, sin rozarle. El rubio empezó a notar como se le aceleraba el corazón, solo con hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces intuyó uno de los pezones del moreno a través de la camisa, se inclinó y empezó a soplarle con suavidad notando que su intuición era cierta cuando Harry gimió suavemente. Se acercó más hasta llegar a abarcarlo con la boca y empezó a succionar, dejando la marca de su saliva sobre la camisa y haciendo que Harry reaccionase y abriese los ojos. Se incorporó sobre los codos mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba y qué estaba pasando. Enseguida lo recordó todo cuando vio que Malfoy se colocaba entre sus piernas.

-Pensé que ibas a estudiar, Potter.- Empezando a acariciar las piernas del chico.

-Eres tu, has tardado más de lo que pensaba

-¿Me esperabas? – Draco estaba sorprendido

-Si, la verdad.

-¿Para? – Su voz sonaba coqueta.

-Para que me hagas lo que quieras

-¿Cómo? – El tono cambió a sorpresa, e instintivamente se apart

-Si, para eso. Vamos, no te hagas el sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Potter? – "Algo no va bien"

-Vamos, todo el colegio sabe que quieres acostarte conmigo, bien, pues vamos, cuanto antes lo hagamos antes se acaba todo.

Draco se quedó mirando a Harry con los ojos entornados "Se está enfadando, esto marcha" pensó el Gryffindor

-¿No haces nada? Ah, ya entiendo, quieres que te lo haga yo... De acuerdo – Dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia el Slytherin - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Si quisiera una prostituta, Potter, la pagaría – Sus palabras destilaban veneno.

-Venga ya, no te hagas el ofendido. ¿Para qué perder más tiempo con juegos tontos? Creí que yo te gustaba

-¡Tontos...! – Su sorpresa y su enfado cada vez era mayor

-Tú tampoco estás mal... aunque tu mente no seduzca... es solo sexo ¿no? ¿se trata solo de eso, verdad?

-¡Que mi mente no te...! – "Esto es increíble, no puede estar pasando"

-Así que ¿para qué esperar más?... Vamos Malfoy, estoy esperando a que te decidas ¿qué quieres que haga? – Se acercó haciendo el amago de abrazarlo por la cintura

-Vete – Draco se alejó evitando el abrazo

-¿Cómo?

-VETE

-Entiendo, hoy no tienes ganas. No importa, estaré disponible para ti, cuando quieras... me lo dices y...

-LARGATE, POTTER, ¿ESTÁS SORDO?

Harry salió del aula y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí sonrió "¡Por fin libre!", y bajó las escaleras a todo correr, tenía que ir por Ron y contárselo. Si hubiese esperado un segundo más se habría dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. No escuchó como las mesas y las sillas salían volando por el aire hasta estrellarse contra las maltrechas y polvorientas paredes "Que mi mente no te seduce, que no te seduce, si crees que no puedo seducirte con mi mente, maldito Potter, estás muy equivocado."

Continuará...

Espero no haber defraudado vuestras expectativas, Dejadme vuestra opinión, escribo por vuestros comentarios.

**pupi-chan – **Gracias, pronto me dedicaré más a hablar de lo que Harry llama ' la mafia'. S.

**Goettia – **Soy una de tus fans ¿lo sabías?. Releí el capítulo, y tienes toda la razón, parece que tengo prisa, como yo lo tenía muy claro... no me di cuenta de que era la única que sabía de que iba a ir, bueno, más o menos. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más, con el tiempo iré profundizando en los personajes y contaré la historia del grupo que forman los prefectos. S.

**Mickaelle – **Me alegra que te guste, ¿este capítulo también?. S.

**yukinajaganashi – **Y espero que hierva hasta que se evapore, jajajajaja. S.

**zhakdna-yhizet – **Y son una especie de mafia. Y Harry, va a aprender muchas cosas este curso. S.

**Gaby –** Gracias, espero que la sigas hasta el final. Ya sabes que admito sugerencias. S.

**Laura - **De Ron/Hermione no va a haber mucho, es más de Draco/Harry. No te preocupes, que siempre he terminado las historias, además me sienta muy mal cuando alguien me deja en la estacada a mitad de una, así que no pienso hacer lo mismo. Espero que este te haya gustado más que el primero. Y sí, necesito muchos ánimos. S.

**gabyKinomoto – **Le acabo de desvirgar con Pansy, lo siento pero esa parte ya estaba escrita cuando llegó tu comentario, pero no te preocupes, el primer chico será Draco, y tu idea me ha gustado, muchas gracias. S.


	3. Reunión a cuatro bandas

Ya estoy de nuevo ante todos vosotros, siento el retraso, pero mi musa se ha tomado las vacaciones que yo no he tenido. Este capítulo me ha salido un poco... denso y raro... espero que no os disguste mucho, yo no lo acabo de ver muy redondo, pero por más vueltas que le doy más se complica. Por cierto, sigo admitiendo sugerencias.

Dedico este capítulo a AMALY MALFOY, SARHALIENE, GOETTIA, LAURA Y GABYKINOMOTO por todas vuestras sugerencias, y al resto, muchas gracias, vuestros ánimos, poco a poco os iré nombrando a todos.

Ya sabéis que las respuestas a vuestros comentarios están al final del capítulo, que los pensamientos están entre "comillas" y que espero que os guste.

Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ellos, etc...

**Reunión a cuatro bandas**

Era tarde y empezaba a correr un viento frío que anunciaba que el día siguiente no iba a tener tan buen tiempo como los anteriores, de hecho ya estaban casi en otoño y eso se tenía que notar. Cuatro chicos, uno de cada casa, terminaban de recoger los restos de lo que había sido su reunión semanal.

Desde hacía un año más o menos, se habían salido de las normas del colegio, aprovechando el espacio de poder que podían ejercer, para facilitar o dificultar la vida de los demás alumnos según se diera el caso. Las normas internas eran sencillas, el secreto de las reuniones, el respeto y el llamarse por el nombre de pila (estaban un poco colocados cuando decidieron esto último). Empezaron a ganarse el respeto con un poco de dificultad y mucha suerte en sus primeras acciones que, principalmente, consistieron en establecer una cuota a los pequeños traficantes de objetos mágicos a cambio de facilitarles el acceso a una clientela muy bien seleccionada que no les iba a delatar. Su ley se basaba en la del Intercambio Equivalente de los antiguos alquimistas (te doy si me das algo de valor equivalente). Los cuatro chicos en cuanto dejaron de insultarse y vieron que la idea de la cabeza ambiciosa de uno de ellos podía ser viable empezaron a colaborar, a partir de ahí, un mundo de posibilidades se habría ante ellos. Pero ninguno de los cuatro tenía prisa por lograr más poder, así que iban midiendo el suelo que pisaban al milímetro. Con unas bases tan sencillas y 'lo mejor de cada casa' esta pequeña asociación empezaban a dominar el terreno con paso lento pero firme y su éxito estaba más que asegurado.

-Bueno, resueltos los temas previstos para hoy... ¿alguna petición especial?

-Yo – dijo Ron – Tengo una lista de ingredientes para una poción que necesito.

-A ver... ¿quién quiere desaparecer? – Draco cogió el papel

-Ya sé porque eres el niño bonito de Severus – Dijo otra voz desde el fondo del aula.

-Jajajajajaja, ¿qué más da? ¿lo puedes conseguir todo?

-Si, pero tardaré una semana – Aseguró el rubio

-Estupendo. Bueno, yo me voy a dormir que estoy molido.

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos todos. Toma Ron bébete lo que queda.

El chico obedeció, mientras los otros abandonaban el aula. Bueno, no todos, Draco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y esperó a que el pelirrojo acabase.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ¿Te has acostado con la Granger ya, Ron?

-Si, claro, en la casa de... ¡mierda! Veritaserum.

-Si – Draco cerró la puerta del aula con un movimiento de varita

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?

-Tengo muy buenos motivos, ¡inmovilus! Bien, Ron, ya te quejarás después, pero ahora necesito que me des cierta información – Se acercó al Gryffindor y le quitó la varita – finite incanten.

-Maldita serpiente, devuélveme la barita.

-No, dijo apuntándole con la suya a la cabeza, antes tienes que contarme la vida obra y milagros de tu amigo Harry.

-No voy a traicionarlo, maldito hijo de...

-Cuidado con tus palabras, un giro de muñeca y no volverás a hablar jamás – Dijo Draco peligrosamente – Tu amigo me decirlo...planteado un reto y no me voy a dejar vencer.

-Que yo sepa puedes tirártelo cuando quieras, de hecho tendrás el honor de ser el primero podrás montar una fiesta por todo lo alto para celebrarlo en Slytherin.

-¿Cómo? – "Maldita Pansy, maldita, maldita, maldita, de esta te vas a acordar" – No me lo creo.

-En serio, hasta que le pusiste el cartel de 'tio bueno', nadie le hacia caso, y él quería encontrar a alguien especial

-¡Que romántico!- Dijo con sarcasmo

-No, he dicho especial, no la noche de bodas...pero claro, ahora medio colegio le persigue gracias a ti.

-Así que lo que quiere es que le deje en paz para que el resto de estudiantes le olviden...

-Si, muy listo Malf... Draco. Ahora, ¿me dejas ir?

-No, dije que sería mío y lo será, contesta a lo que te pregunté antes

-Te repito que no te hace falta nada para eso

-A ver si me entiendes... no me interesa el cuerpo de Harry si no lleva de compañía todo lo demás.

-¿Qué? ¿quieres enam...?

-En principio, me conformo con seducirlo, y sólo la cama no me va a ser muy útil, aunque soy muy bueno, pero... eso a ti no te importa.

-Coge lo que te ofrece Draco, si empiezas a jugar con sus sentimientos le harás daño, y eso no te lo perdonaré.

-O sea, que si me lo tiro no te importa, pero si además de sexo le llevo a cenar ¿no me lo vas a perdonar? Que poco romántico eres Ron – Draco se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-El problema es que luego le dejarás como a un juguete roto.

-"El veritaserun es milagroso, jamás me habría hablado así mientras le estuviera apuntando a la cabeza..." Bueno, no esperarás que me case con él. Como él me recordó hace poco 'cuanto antes le tenga antes le dejaré en paz', y, como ya te he dicho, no me conformo con su cuerpo... ahora cuéntame lo que quiero saber, no quiero pasarme aquí toda la noche.

Unas horas después alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de Pansy, ésta al abrirla medio dormida, y descubrir quien esperaba al otro lado, primero sonrió, pero según empezó a ver con más claridad, esa sonrisa se empezó a trasformar en una mueca de miedo. Draco la empujó hacia el interior mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Ron entró tan agitado a la habitación de los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor que los despertó a todos.

-¿Qué has hecho Harry?

-¿Qué? – Dijo este medio dormido

-Maldito idiota, se trataba de quitarte de encima a Malfoy, no de excitarle más.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto Nevil medio dormido aún

-Que Malfoy a comenzado una nueva cacería y por lo visto Harry es su presa – Contestó Sesamus.

-¡Mierda! ¿Es que lo sabe todo el colegio? – Dijo Harry

-Claro, si no vivieras en las nubes..., hasta yo me entero de las aventuras de Malfoy – Dijo Nevil ya más despierto – Así que eres su nueva presa... Cierto, Pansy dijo que él opinaba que tenías un lindo...

-¡Ya déjense de tonterías! Esto es serio – Dijo Ron - ¿Qué le dijiste Harry?

-Lo que hablamos, que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo... eh... que cuanto antes mejor... no sé, no recuerdo ahora toda la conversación. – Harry se empezaba a molestar.

-La mente, ¿qué le dijiste de la mente?

-Eh... no sé... ah, que no me seducía o algo así... que total era sexo...

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Cómo se te pasó por la cabeza decirle algo así?

-Le retaste Harry – Aseguró Sesamus

-¿Qué?, yo no le reté

-Oh, si que lo hiciste, le insinuaste que no sería capaz de conquistarte... ¡Maldito estúpido!

-Pero que demonios...

-Ron tiene razón, Harry. Le has tocado su orgullo – Dijo Sesamus, que se había levantado a por algo de beber, ya que preveía que la noche iba a ser complicada.

-Harry, tengo algo que contarte – Ron cogió una de las copas que le ofrecía Sesamus y se la ofreció a Harry – y sé que no te va a gustar...

Draco acababa de dejar a una irreconocible Pansy en la enfermería. Cuando Poppy les vio llegar y vio los signos de maldiciones en el cuerpo de la chica, preguntó asustada:

-Dios mío, ¿quién te hizo esto, chiquilla?

-No lo sé... no lo vi

-¿Malfoy?

-Ni idea – Dijo con voz de preocupación fingida – Cuando llegué ya estaba as

-Pero... - Poppy miró a los dos Slytherin, por el tipo de maldiciones sabía que lo más probable es que fuese uno de esa casa el atacante, y por experiencia sabía que ninguno de los dos que tenía delante hablaría. Slytherin siempre solucionaba sus problemas puertas a dentro – Informaré a vuestro tutor y a Dumbledore.

-Haga lo que crea conveniente – Dijo Draco, que ya se lo esperaba.

La escena ya le era muy familiar al rubio, el vejete preguntaba, él no sabía, Severus preguntaba y él no sabía, así durante un rato. Al final el director mandaría investigar a Severus que no haría nada, ya que este tipo de 'llamadas al orden' o avisos estaban permitidos en Slytherin. Pasados unos días, el jefe de las serpientes diría en su informe que el atacante era de otra casa e imposible de reconocer, ya que nadie vio ni oyó nada y todos los Slytherin tenían una cuartada para esa noche.

Después de todo esto decidió dar un paseo y aclarar las ideas. Se fue a la torre sur, a la famosa aula que a partir de ese momento se convertiría en su cuartel general, ya que al parecer al moreno le gustaba. Comenzó a dar vueltas por las ventanas observando el panorama. Pronto se dio cuenta que desde una de las ventanas se podía observar con tranquilidad la torre Gryffindor. "Vaya, así que están de reunión" pensó al ver la luz encendida en una de las ventanas. Sabía que Ron le contaría todo al ojiverde, pero era un mal necesario, además, conociendo al moreno esto le pondría a la defensiva y haría más interesante el juego. Sonrió para sí mismo y decidió irse a la cama, quedaba poca noche y había que estar preparado para lo que se avecinaba.

Los Gryffindor no durmieron esa noche, mientras Harry observaba el techo de su cama pensando en que lo mejor que le podía suceder era que se le cayese encima y lo aplastase, sus compañeros de cuarto le miraban y bebían sin decir nada.

-Creo que estamos dramatizando – Dijo al fin Nevil - Tu no eres una indefensa doncella que se tenga que rendir a su destino en las garras de un cruel dragón.

-Todos le miraron con cara de interrogación.

-En serio, después de todo, Malfoy es uno de los hombres más deseados de Hogwarts, y tiene mucha experiencia... que te persiga alguien así no es tan malo.

-Pues te lo regalo – Dijo Harry en tono serio

-Vamos, los cuatro sabemos qué va a pasar ahora. ¿Por qué no te aprovechas?

-¿Qué? – Ron lo miró con cara asesina

-Sí, deja que te seduzca, es cierto que lo más probable es que luego te deje tirado como a una colilla, pero... si eres listo...a parte de aprender con un gran maestro...tal vez puedas cambiar los papeles y dejarle tu a él. Sería perfecto.

-Has bebido mucho Nevil – Dijo Ron

-No, yo estoy de acuerdo con él. – Sesamus hablaba mientras colocaba bien el cojín que había puesto para apoyar su espalda - Alguien debe de parar los pies a ese... en fin, después de todo, él cree que solo eres un objeto de decoración, un trofeo para su vitrina ¿por qué no, por esta vez, se convierte él en la presa? Tienes todos los ases en la mano Harry.

-¡Estáis locos! Queréis que seduzca yo al demonio ese y luego lo deje plantado ¿sabéis lo que estáis diciendo? – Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza

-Dicho así, amigo, la verdad es que no suena nada mal

-¿Tu también Ron?

-En serio, juega con él, ellos tienen razón. Aprovecha la oportunidad, puedes ganarle en su propio terreno y sin que se dé cuenta, de hecho – Ron se animaba cada vez más – el muy tonto te va a abrir las puertas sin quererlo, ¡hasta te va a dar las llaves en llavero de plata!

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Pretendéis que yo juegue con Malfoy igual que él va a hacer conmigo?.... ¡Un momento! Pero si tenéis razón –Dijo Harry aterrizando – ¿por qué demonios voy yo a esconderme? Si quiere marcha, tendrá marcha.

-¡SI! – Gritaron los otros tres. Sesamus sacó otra botella y sirvió de nuevo. El grupo se había animado.

-Lo primero que él espera que pase es que yo te lo cuente todo, no es tan tonto como para no esperarlo. ¿Cuál sería tu reacción lógica?

-Supongo que ponerme a la defensiva...

-Bien, pues eso harás, por ahora vas a actuar como él espera, hasta que le tengas tan controlado como para poco a poco cambiar los papeles.

-Esto...parecemos Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor – Dijo Nevil

-Bueno, entre Nevil y Devil solo hay una letra de diferencia, además, que seamos valientes no está reñido con que seamos listos, el riesgo es grande – Le respondió Harry

-Siempre pensé que eras el más Slytherin de los Gryffindor, Harry, y ahora que veo ese brillo en tus ojos... creo que no me equivoqué.

-No sigas Nevil, que me da la impresión de que te me vas a declarar. ¡Oh cielos! Acabo de parecerme a Malfoy, me empiezo a trasformar en él... ¡horror! - Dijo con voz falsamente melodramática.

Los cuatro rompieron a reír tras un segundo de silencio. El resto de la noche trascurrió entre risas y bromas, y una caja de ranas de chocolate que sacaron para que el alcohol no les diese problemas al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente Severus Snape caminaba despacio entre las mesas de los alumnos mientras estos desayunaban, al pasar cerca de lo Gryffindor de 6º no pudo dejar de observar las ojeras que lucían y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Hacia algunos años, cuando él era estudiante, si ciertos Gryffindor aparecían con ojeras, era señal de que algún Slytherin lo iba a pasar mal, pero éstos de ahora no llegaban a ser tan 'buenos' como los de antaño, así que no tenía de que preocuparse, y suspiró aliviado.

Cuando salieron del comedor se cruzaron con los Slytherin, que comenzaron el consabido duelo a insultos y empujones, pero Harry se apartó del grupo y siguió avanzando ante la mirada atenta de Draco "Así que vas a evitarme".

-¡Eh! Cara rajada.

-Olvídame Malfoy, hoy no estoy de humor – Harry siguió caminando.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería. Una persona... como diría... que se quedó sin saberlo con algo tuyo... creo que está ahí... y que te interesa hablar con ella.

-Todas las personas que me interesan están bien y aquí presentes.

-¿Sí? Yo también estoy aquí, y Blaise y Goyle, y... ¿todos te interesamos? Eres insaciable Potter

-Vete al infierno Malfoy – Dijo Ron

-Vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clase – Dijo Hermione cogiendo a su novio por el brazo y tirando de él.

Los Gryffindor se dirigieron a Herbología dejando atrás a unos Slytherin divirtiéndose a base de burlarse de ellos "llegaremos tarde a clase" imitaba Goyle. Afortunadamente estarían con Hufflepuff.

La clase fue un suplicio para Harry, ya que se pasó la hora esquivando a cierta morena que en cuanto tenia oportunidad le tocaba el trasero sin la menor vergüenza. En realidad casi toda la mañana se la pasó esquivando manos, y llegó un momento que estaba tan agobiado que no sabía donde meterse. Había sido acosado por los pasillos, en las clases, en los servicios... se estaba desesperado, esto tenía que acabar, no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la pila de agua bendita del colegio.

Al entrar en el antigua aula de astronomía se sorprendió, estaba perfectamente limpia y recolocada. Alguien se había encargado de quitar todo el mobiliario roto, y de colocar el aun servible a los lados. La mesa grande estaba en el centro del aula, y había libros y cocines tirados en un pensado desorden por todo el aula. Entonces empezó a oír algo, parecían gemidos, pero muy suaves. Se acercó al ruido, este le dirigía hacia una caja de cartón, ya había identificado los ruidos, eran gatos, estaba seguro. Abrió la caja con cuidado y vio dos lindos gatitos, eran aún muy pequeños, a penas ocupaban su mano, uno gris y el otro negro, pero aun no habían abierto los ojos.

-Si el negro tiene los ojos verde cuando los abra lo llamaré Harry

-¿Malfoy? – El rubio estaba tumbado en la mesa grande – No te he visto al entrar

-¿Te gusta como he dejado esto? No había subido nunca hasta el otro día, ya sabes cual... y me gustó, me gustó tanto que decidí hacerlo un poco más acogedor. ¿Te gusta el nombre del gato?

-¿Y si tiene los ojos grises?

-Se llamará Harry igualmente

-¿Y el gris?

-Aún no lo he decidido. ¿Por qué no te acercas?

-No sabía que te gustasen los gatos – Sin saber porqué se iba acercando al rubio

-Si, me gustan, y muchos otros animales, pero estos no me los voy a quedar, son para intercambiar.

-¿?

-Vamos, sé que Weasley te lo cuenta todo, igual que tu a él. – Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa - Bueno, no, no le contaste lo de Pansy. – Draco agarró a Harry por el jersey y lo atrajo más cerca.

-¿Estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada? – Sus labios a penas estaban separados.

-La estamos iniciando, a no ser que quieras hacer otras cosas.- Los brazos del Slytherin le atrajeron con fuerza contra él.

-Escucha Malfoy, no estoy dispuesto a ser una muñeca hinchable así que... - Notó como el rubio le atrapaba los labios.

Al principio el beso fue suave, pero pronto comenzaron a profundizarlo, lentamente, todo ocurría como a cámara lenta. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio, buscando alguna rendija por donde poder colarse para acariciar su piel. Entre los gemidos empezó a escuchar su nombre "Harry"

-Harry, Harry, despierta, ya terminó la clase. – Ron le movía para que reaccionase

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Oh! Me he quedado frito... - Dijo restregándose lo ojos.

-Sí, pero tranquilo, Blinns no se ha dado cuenta, tienes suerte de no roncar. Por cierto ¿qué soñabas? Tenías una cara de felicidad...

Harry cogió sus cosas y salió del aula y comenzó a caminar sin dirección. Inundado por el recuerdo del sueño que acababa de tener. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no iba a ninguna parte paró "¿Qué demonios me pasar? Al final me voy a obsesionar con todo este lío".Movió la cabeza intentando borrar de su cabeza este último episodio. Miró al frente y vio la enfermería. Decidió entrar a ver que es lo que Draco "¿Draco?" quería que viese. Empujó la puerta despacio y entró. Caminó entre las camas vacías hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

-Harry Potter

-¿Pansy?

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Alguien me ha recordado que con las cosas de los amigos no se juega sin permiso.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-En realidad... tu eres intocable, y a mi se me olvidó. La verdad es que al principio no pasó nada, solo se enfadó, pero no sé de que se enteró después que...

-Espero que... en fin, me voy al comedor, me deben de estar esperando.

No esperó más y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Entró en el comedor como si le persiguiese el demonio, y allí se sentó al lado de Hermione sin mirar a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Ya apareces, empezábamos a preocuparnos.

-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Oh, creo que recogiendo algo que se le ha olvidado en no sé donde. Míralo, por ahí viene.

Ron aparecía en ese momento en el comedor acompañado por el prefecto de Hufflepuff. Se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó sonriendo a Harry.

-Parece que alguien ha decidido que como te toque cualquiera que no sea él, va a sufrir una de las imperdonables por lo menos.

-¿Aún seguís con esa historia? Vamos chicos, Malfoy no tiene tanto poder como para prohibir a todo el colegio que... además, es una tontería todo eso de la caza. En mi opinión...

Harry y Ron se miraron pero no la contestaron, dejando que siguiese diciendo cosas sin prestarle a penas atención. El moreno trató de atar cabos. Primero Malfoy insistía en que fuera a la enfermería a ver a Pansy, a la que había castigado por haberle tocado y... un momento, no le había castigado no por tocarle, si hubiese sido por eso lo hubiera hecho la primera vez, sino por... ¡porque ella había sido la primera! ...

Continuará...

Espero vuestras críticas y comentarios como el comer. S.

**yukinajaganashi –** Ahhhhhhh, no, va a haber mucha cama, pero poco a poco y ...no con todo el colegio, Draco no lo permitiría, y francamente, me gustaría que Harry llegase vivo a la madurez, jajajaja. S.

**Murtilla** ­– Como ves, Malfoy ha entrado en acción, no está muy dispuesto a permitir que a su presa se lo beneficie todo el personal. Y también se vengó de Pansy, por tocar lo que no era suyo.

**OlgaxTomFelton1 – **Gracias, gracias, al final te ganarás un puesto en el cuadro de honor de algún capítulo. S.

**Alex** – Gracias, me alegra que te guste y lo sigas, hasta los comentarios más cortos me animan a seguir, gracias de nuevo. S.

**Conacha ­– **Espero que lo de la mafia te haya quedado un poco más claro, y respecto a lo que quiere Draco... aún no lo tenemos claro ni él ni yo, así que no puedo contestarte.

**Yuina-chan – **Es que la comunicación es muy importante... porque si no nos expresamos bien.... Mira lo que pasa. Gracias por leerlo. Y por enviarme el review 2 veces para que supiera que está ahí, es muy importante para mi que estéis. S.


	4. Jugando al ajedrez

Aquí aterrizando un capítulo más, en el que entran más personajes en el ovillo de lana. Antes de nada os aviso que hay una parte que está ocurriendo en paralelo en dos escenarios diferentes, así que os he puesto quien habla en ese trozo para que no os lieis, ya que es la mezcla de dos conversaciones similares en sitios diferentes.

Dedico este capítulo a la amante de los gatos DUARE y a OLGAXTOMFELTON1 por sus inagotables besotes manolotes.

Ya sabéis que las respuestas a vuestros comentarios están al final del capítulo, que los pensamientos están entre "comillas" y que espero que os guste. Ah, y sigo abierta a sugerencias

Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ellos, etc...

**Jugando al ajedrez**

Harry se había quedado hasta tarde terminando un trabajo para McGonagall y el hambre le empujó a ir a las cocinas. Los elfos estuvieron encantadores como siempre y le llenaron los bolsillos y las manos de diferentes tipos de pastelillos. Al volver a la torre se encontró esperándole una silueta que para su desgracia le era muy familiar.

-¿No es muy tarde para una guardia, Malfoy?

-En realidad no estoy de guardia, te vi deambular por el castillo y me picó la curiosidad, ya sabes que me intereso por ti.

-Oh, que detalle por tu parte, muy amable, muchas gracias, pero creo que no necesito tu protección.

-¿En serio? Qué lástima, y yo que confiaba en que me dejases estar pegado a ti.

-Piérdete.

-En realidad solo quería saber... ¿Sigue en pie la oferta que me hiciste en la torre? Ya sabes, la de que cuando yo quisiera...

Harry lo pensó unos segundos, y una idea pasó por su cabeza, "intentémoslo" pensó.

-Con una condición, sólo una vez y después me dejarás en paz.

-Solo si tú también participas, no quiero que te comportes como una muñeca hinchable.

-Entonces vale, me avisas y...

-Ahora

-¿Ahora? Pero si yo... - Harry miró los pasteles que tenía en los brazos - ¿Ahora?

-¿Qué pasa Potter, te echas a atrás?

-No, no por supuesto... pero es que ahora no me viene bien, estoy hambriento y...

Draco no le dejó hablar más, le agarró con fuerza tirando todo lo que llevaba en los brazos y le llevó hasta el aula más cercana. Cerró la puerta tras de ellos y antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, lo besó con furia. Harry estaba tan sorprendido que tardó en reaccionar.

-Te he dicho que no quiero una...

-Sólo una vez, solo una vez, dame tu palabra.

-La tienes

Harry se abrazó al rubio y empezó a besarle el cuello. Draco estaba muy sorprendido, no había esperado que el Gryffindor besara tan bien. Comenzó el duelo de manos y caricias, hasta que al final Draco tomó el control. Comenzó a sacar la camisa de Harry del pantalón, para poder meter sus manos por debajo y acariciar su piel.

-Tienes las manos frías

-Ahora se me calientan

Besó de nuevo al moreno para que se callara, y subió suavemente las manos hacia los pezones. Cuando los acarició por primera vez notó como todo el cuerpo del moreno se estremecía.

-Esto... Malfoy, ¿en las mazmorras hace tanto frío como aquí?

-No es el momento... - Gruño el rubio.

-Ya, solo me preguntaba...

Pero la pregunta quedó interrumpida cuando el rubio pellizcó los dos pezones a la vez, el sobresalto del Gryffindor hizo sonreír a Draco que acababa de descubrir lo interesante que iba a ser descubrir un mundo aún virgen. No se molestó en desabrocharle la camisa, lo tumbó en una mesa y la subió dejando al descubierto lo que en ese momento tanto deseaba. Empezó a jugar con la punta de la lengua y uno de los pezones, y al colocarse encima descubrió que no era esa la única parte del cuerpo de Harry que reaccionaba ante sus atenciones, así que decidió ponerse a un lado, y mientras su boca empezaba a excitar el otro pezón una de sus manos se dirigió hacia la entrepierna del moreno, que luchaba por no perderse en esas sensaciones como ya había hecho una vez, de la que luego se arrepintió.

-Malfoy... ¿Sabes que el otro día soñé con gatos?

-¿Gatos?... Da lo mismo, no te distraigas.

-Si, había uno negro que tu querías llamar Harry si tenia los ojos verdes, bueno, la verdad es que lo ibas a llamar Harry de todas maneras.

Draco suspiró y paró mirando a los ojos del otro chico, que mirando al techo le seguía contando su sueño.

-Y otro gris. Los querías para intercambiar.

-¿Y cómo iba a llamar al gris? – Draco bajó la camisa tapando de nuevo a Harry que pareció relajarse.

-No lo sé, no lo hablamos. – Harry miró a Draco que se había dejado caer a su lado.

-¿Paras? Yo... lo siento, no quería...

-Si querías, sí. Escúchame, no es que me importe, tú te lo pierdes, pero ¿se puede saber por qué me dices que sí cuando no quieres?

-Para acabar con esto

-¿Con qué? ¡Ah! Cierto. Pues lo estás consiguiendo – Draco se incorporó y se puso en pie recomponiendo su túnica.

-Eres el primero que me rechaza, ¿lo sabías?

-Y tú el primero que para cuando nota que no quiero seguir...

Draco se acercó despacio y lo besó en los labios con suavidad. Harry lo abrazo obligándolo a que de nuevo se recostase a su lado. Los dos se quedaron tumbados sobre la mesa mirándose a los ojos. Draco se sentía terriblemente extraño, esto era algo que no había hecho nunca, mientras que Harry estaba completamente hipnotizado por el gris de los ojos de su compañero.

-Hace más frío.

-¿Qué?

-En las mazmorras, hace más frío que aquí.

-Lo suponía – Harry rompió el contacto ocular al mirar de nuevo al techo del aula

-No vas a dejar que me acerque a ti de nuevo ¿verdad?

-No sé, supongo que no. No me malinterpretes, pero... aunque seguramente hubiese disfrutado mucho contigo esta noche... mañana me sentiría fatal...

-Ya.

-No sabía que te importasen los sentimientos de los demás.

-Ummm, en realidad – Draco se incorporó de nuevo – quiero mantener mi fama de gran amante, que me recuerden como el mejor polvo de su vida. Es una cuestión de orgullo.

-Ah, claro, ya me extrañaba que pensases en los demás...

Draco sonrió y tendió la mano a Harry para ayudar a que se pusiera en pie cómodamente. Salieron en silencio del aula y se miraron unos segundos. Para sorpresa del Slytherin Harry le dio un último y fugaz beso en los labios antes de girarse y desaparecer en dirección a su sala común.

Media hora después ocurría una escena muy parecida en dos puntos opuestos de Hogwarts. Por una lado, en la sala común de Gryffindor Nevil, Ron y Harry reían ante la chimenea, por el otro en las mazmorras de Slytherin hacían lo mismo Draco y Blaise.

-Ron - ¿En serio?

-Harry – Sí, se lo creyó...

-Draco - ... todo a pies juntillas...

-Harry - ... el muy tonto.

-Draco – Ahora solo me queda esperar

-Nevil - ¿No te parece demasiado sencillo?...

-Blaise – ...se lo creyó todo demasiado rápido

-Harry – Ya, lo pensé, pero su orgullo...

-Draco –... ya sabes, los Gryffindor no saben separar el corazón de la cabeza...

-Ron – Entonces se terminó.

-Harry – No sé, no creo que se dé por vencido tan pronto.

-Draco – El juego acaba de comenzar, pero le daré un descanso.

-Harry – Pero tardará en volver.

-Blaise – Entonces, felicidades por tu actuación.

-Draco – Gracias. Pero dejemos las celebraciones para más adelante...

-Ron –... cuando sepamos seguro que se lo ha creído y que tu, Harry, estás libre.

-Harry – Ok.

Entre los entrenamientos, los trabajos extra y algún que otro castigo, empezaron a pasar los días y ya se aproximaban a las vacaciones de Navidad, pero antes de eso aún tenían un par de semanas agotadoras y el partido contra Slytherin. Harry ya se había olvidado de la apuesta de Ron y de sus consecuencias, cierto era que cada vez soñaba con más frecuencia situaciones en las que estaba demasiado cerca del rubio, lo curioso es que este parecía haberse olvidado de él y andaba persiguiendo otras presas.

Por su parte Draco había decidido postergar la caza, no quería desconcentrarse durante su "duelo anual sobre escoba tras la famosa pelota dorada" como lo llamaba Pansy, con la que había retomado su amistad, aunque no de forma tan profunda ya que había decidido que no se volvería a acostar con ella, para que no le sacase más información. Aún así no había perdido de vista a su presa. Sabía que sus costumbres no habían cambiado, que cuando quería estar solo se escondía en el antiguo aula de astronomía, que volaba con su lechuza al menos 2 veces por semana y que seguía respondiendo a sus insultos con la misma vehemencia de siempre. También sabía que había desayunos en los que no era capaz de enfrentarle la mirada, aunque el porqué era todo un misterio, pero tenía sus "calientes" teorías ya que desde aquella noche en que lo pudo abrazar y besar, él mismo se había levantado más de una vez más húmedo de lo debido. Y lo más importante, sabía que echaba de menos ese cuerpo más de lo que nunca antes había echado de menos a alguno de sus amantes "será porque no lo pude hacerlo mío", pero era cuestión de tiempo, "esto tiene solución- se repetía continuamente - solo tengo que aguantar un poco más".

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que cierto profesor de pociones también los había estado observando, y tenía una idea más aproximada de lo que ocurría que cualquiera de los dos implicados. En principio le pareció divertido, una experiencia de cama, pero luego se dio cuenta de las consecuencias a no muy largo plazo, así que se encontró en medio de un conflicto de intereses. Por un lado adoraba a Draco y no iba a permitir que un "estúpido Gryffindor" se convirtiera en su pareja quién sabe si de por vida, pero por otro, el estúpido Gryffindor era la única oportunidad que tenían contra el Lord Oscuro por más que odiase esa idea y a ese mocoso. Así que llegó un momento en que no sabía si ayudar o entorpecer. Pensó en consultárselo al director, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era el más adecuado para estos temas. McGonagall tampoco servía ya que sin duda no sería neutral, en el fondo era una romántica. "Pues entonces ¿quién?" Decidió entonces utilizar un hechizo guía. Este tipo de hechizos era muy sencillo, y generalmente se usaban para buscar una cosa perdida o buscada pero no encontrada como por ejemplo "alguien con quien tratar este tema". El hechizo dio su respuesta más rápido de lo esperado. Alguien llamó a su puerta despacio. Severus se sobresaltó, conocía esa forma de llamar, miró deprisa el calendario de encima de su escritorio y mientras abría pensó "no sé si no hubiese sido mejor quedarme con la duda".

-Hola Snape – Dijo un sonriente Remus - ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro ¿lo has vacunado contra la rabia ya? – Dijo Severus mirando al enorme perro negro de ojos grises que le mostraba los colmillos como haciendo una mueca.

-No sé cual de los dos es peor, la verdad – Pasaron y al cerrar la puerta el perro volvió a su forma humana.

-Tu poción está casi a punto, tienes que esperar unos minutos. "¿Por qué ellos? No lo entiendo"

-Que curioso, mira Sirius, ¿tú no tienes una foto muy parecida a esta pero con Harry?

-Si, la pose es muy parecida, claro que el que sonríe en la mía no tiene...auch...- Había recibido un fuerte codazo en las costillas - ... la misma escoba, no tiene la misma escoba.

-Así que es por eso – Severus pensó en voz alta, lo que hizo que sus 'invitados le mirasen' – Sentaos, Black deja esa foto en su sitio, tengo que comentaros algo.

-Parece serio – Remus se sentó mientras Sirius dejaba la foto

-Lo es, de hecho acabo de invocar un hechizo buscador para consultar sobre este tema, lo que no me explicaba hasta hace unos segundos es por qué os envió a vosotros, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sois los mejores para el puesto.

-Estás borracho si crees que te voy a ayudar en algo Snape – Dijo Sirius que no veía un sitio cómodo donde sentarse.

-No es a mí, es a tu ahijado. – Ambos le miraron con sorpresa - Por eso sois perfectos, tu Black estarás en mi posición solo que al contrario, y Lupin... bueno, Lupin siempre a sido el más moderado de los tres que estamos aquí.

-Si es tan importante, y tiene que ver con Harry, deja de dar vueltas y cuéntanoslo de una... vez – Al final se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá en el que estaba Remus.

-No sé muy bien cómo empezó todo, sé que Draco y Harry están metidos en una especie de -juego de seducción.

-¿Les gusta la misma chica?

-No Lupin, lo que quiero decir es...

-¿chico?

-No Lupin, no, resulta...

-Que se han picado a ver quien seduce a quien, ¿me equivoco, Snape?

-Más o menos, Black, lo que pasa es que Harry sí sabe que fue en un momento objetivo de Draco, aunque no sabe que sigue siéndolo, y Draco no tiene ni idea de lo que pretende Harry

-¿Qué según tu es? – Sirius se inclinó hacia Severus al hacerle la pregunta

-En caso de ataque... pagarle con la misma moneda

-O sea dejarle antes de que el dejen. El chico es listo. ¿Dónde está el problema?

-Sí, es sólo un juego de adolescentes, yo tampoco veo ningún problema – Dijo Remus.

-Si hubieseis visto como yo, cómo se vigilan mutuamente, y cómo está avanzando esta historia...

-¿Crees que se pueden enamorar? Bueno, tampoco es para tanto...

-Remus, Snape tiene razón, la cosa es grave, Draco es un Malfoy su padre es uno de los alfiles negros y él probablemente esté pensando en jugar con las mismas piezas. Y Harry, en cambio... es el rey blanco, si hacen jaque mate se acabó la partida.

-Muy grafico Black, no sabía que supieses jugar al ajedrez.

-No yo que te gustase cotillear en las historias de cama de tus alumnos

-¡Alto los dos! – Remus de un salto se colocó entre ambos – Esto es lo suficientemente serio para que dejéis a un lado vuestras diferencias, además, Sirius... me lo prometiste...

-Está bien. – Esta vez se sentó en el sofá dejando a Remus de pie – Personalmente no creo que debamos de hacer nada todavía.

-Yo tampoco, Black, por si me equivoco y queda en una anécdota. Pero ¿y si no me estoy equivocando?

-Cuando ocurra tendremos que ver en qué situación están y a partir de ahí tomar medidas, aunque si es tan grave, podemos intentar separarlos ya.

-Remus... si está escrito, poco podemos hacer a favor o en contra.

-Tonterías, no me digáis ahora que creéis en eso del destino... Sus sentimientos ahora son lo de menos, estamos en guerra ¿os acordáis? Hay que ver que es lo que conviene.

-Ya salió el jefe de los Slytherin – Dijo Sirius.

-Sí, porque vosotros dos no tenéis conocimiento, maldita sea, seguís pensando con el corazón, eso mató a vuestro amigo, y casi te mata a ti Black y como no os centréis matará a vuestro chico.

-Bueno – Dijo Remus dudando – En cierto modo, Snape tiene razón, hay cosas más importantes que...

-Lo sé, lo sé... ¿por qué te inclinas tu Snape?

-Con todo el dolor de mi alma, creo que lo mejor es unirlos. Es poco probable que Harry cambie de bando y no me gustaría ver a Draco convertido en su padre.

-Si, yo también creo que lo mejor es que estén juntos. Además el amor vuelve a los Potter mas prudentes – Al decir esto Remus sonrió mirando a Sirius que sin querer trajo de nuevo a la mente la imagen de su amigo muerto.

-Se os olvida que es un Slytherin, ¿y si miente? ¿y si nos engaña? ¿y si le traiciona?

-No, Black, por Draco respondo yo. Nunca me ha mentido, y si planea algo contra Harry me lo dirá tarde o temprano, siempre lo hace.

-¿Quieres dar a tu chico la oportunidad que a ti no te dieron? – Los ojos de Black hacía rato que se habían oscurecido por los recuerdos.

-Tal vez... Lupin, tu poción ya debe de estar terminada, te doy un frasco ahora mismo. Usaré lechuzas del colegio para que no sospechen y os mantendré al tanto de todo.

-De acuerdo, pero tranquilo, estaremos aquí unos días, este fin de semana es el gran partido, y quiero ver cono Harry coge la...

-¡No! Sirius, eso es terrible. No pueden enfrentarse, lo echaría todo a perder.

-El lobo tiene razón, no deben de enfrentarse... tendré que hallar la manera...

-Castígalos – Dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros

-No, por nada del mundo, McGonagall me despellejaría vivo si castigo a su buscador días antes del partido.

-Entonces, déjame a mí, después de todo sigo siendo un merodeador.

-Uf, no, estás desentrenado – Bromeó Remus – lo mejor es que coman algo que les haga estar indispuestos un par de días. Habla con los elfos y que les echen algo en la comida.

-Se lo dirían a Dumbledore. No, me gusta mucho este puesto de trabajo

-Pues quién lo diría, la verdad. Tengo un candidato mejor para el puesto de envenenador... y seguro que no se lo dice a nadie. Ahora vuelvo. –Dicho esto se trasformó en perro y salió de la sala.

Harry estaba contento, primero porque a penas ya quedaban dos días para el partido, y luego porque su Sirius y Remus estaban allí. Habían ido a por la poción matalobos y habían decidido quedarse unos días para verle jugar. Así que decidió servirse ración doble de pastel de cerezas. Hermione y Ron estaban enfrascados en una tonta conversación pero a él le daba lo mismo. Miró hacia Slytherin y vio como Draco se molestaba porque Crookshanks se paseaba impunemente por su mesa, hasta tuvo el descaro de pasar por encima de su plato. Los aspamientos del rubio y sus compañeros llamaron la atención de todo el comedor Antes de ser maldecido, saltó de la mesa de Slytherin hacia la de Gryffindor, donde Hermione ya se preparaba para defenderlo. Vitoreado por el resto de alumnos, Crookshanks empezó a pasear esquivando con tranquilidad las cosas de esta mesa, hasta que llegó donde Harry, disimuladamente se acercó para que le acariciara, y con una pata terminó de volcar el contenido de un pequeño frasco que tenía en el collar, en el plato de éste. Una vez realizada toda la operación fue a sentarse en las piernas de su dueña, pero una voz desagradable atrajo su atención. El profesor Snape acercó su mano al animal que le recibió con un bufido.

-Señorita Granger, sabe que están prohibidas las mascotas en el comedor en horario de comidas. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Snape se dio la vuelta satisfecho, todo había salido bien. "Hay que reconocerle a Black que para ciertas cosas es un genio" y metió en su bolsillo el pequeño frasco que acababa de quitar del collar al animal

Continuará...

Criticas y alabanzas en lo reviews.... Please. S.

**yukinajaganashi – **Pues... Draco no va a ser una linda flor a la espera de su amado, tiene una reputación que mantener. Dime una pareja y a ver que es lo que puedo hacer en el próximo capítulo. S.

**Goettia – **Cielos, ahora voy a cambiarlo....eh, bueno, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. Que error, porque los acentos reconozco que no son lo mío, pero lo de varita con b. Lo raro es que no me lo corrigiese el word... fue una gran metedura de dedo, se fue a la tecla que no debía. En este como verás se amplia el elenco de personajes, pero es que la historia requiere más gente alrededor, no es tan denso como el anterior, pero... S.

**OlgaxTomFelton1- **Gracias por tu fidelidad al fic, y a los reviews. Un besote manolote ;). S.


	5. Severus o Snape

Hola, yo había pensado batir un record de comentarios, pero... jajajajajaja, no, es una broma. Sé que el tiempo es oro, yo misma ando supeliada. Me he dado prisita con este capítulo (perdón por adelantado por los fallos que ello conlleva, la prisa me refiero) porque mañana me quedo sin mi amado PC durante lo que dure el traslado de casa. Iré escribiendo en papel y en cuanto pueda os pongo al día. Os lo prometo, calculo que para el jueves o el viernes.

Dedico este capítulo a PUPI-CHAN que ya me dijo que la encanta Severus, y a YUKINA-JAGANASHI por no enfadarse conmigo aún cuando me explico como un libro cerrado.

Ya sabéis que las respuestas a vuestros comentarios están como siempre al final del capítulo, que los pensamientos están entre "comillas" y que espero que os guste.

Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ellos, etc...

**Severus o Snape**

Cuando los gritos le despertaron tardó un rato en saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Luego recordó que todo el mundo estaba en el partido, todo el mundo menos él, que desde el día anterior no había parado de vomitar. El partido del siglo y él en una cama de la enfermería sin tan siquiera poder pensar en comida porque el estómago se le subía hasta la boca. "Seguro que ese presumido, está burlándose subido en su escoba, y yo aquí". De la rabia tiró el biombo que le separaba del paciente de la cama de su derecha. "Pero... ¿qué hace él aquí también?".

Buenos días Señor Malfoy, veo que ya se ha despertado, y que su estado de humor ya es el habitual

-Buenos días... esto... ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Lo mismo que usted. Curiosamente hasta los síntomas son iguales.

-¿Iguales?

-Si. Tómese esto. Voy a despertarlo, a él también le toca la medicación.

Poppy le despertó con cuidado. El moreno se puso las lentes y sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo se tomó el jarabe de un trago. Luego arrugó la nariz en señal de "que malo está esto", y se tumbó.

-Así que el Slytherin-Gryffindor está siendo jugado por suplentes.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Harry se giró al oír a Draco

-Creo que lo mismo que tu.

-Que raro

-Si, eso mismo pensaba yo, pero sea lo que sea tú y yo estamos aquí y el resto está en el campo divirtiéndose.

-Si quieren oír la retrasmisión del partido puedo hacer un hechizo... ay, no, el profesor Snape me ha dicho que no es bueno para ustedes que se estresen.- Comentó Poppy

-Poppy... digo...

-No señor Potter, ordenes son ordenes.

-Maldito Snape.

-Eh, que es el jefe de mi casa

-¿No me digas? ¿en serio que es una serpiente?

-Potter...

-Va, déjalo Malfoy, estoy de mal humor por lo del partido – Harry se puso dando la espalda al Slytherin.

-Draco, si no te molesta llamarme por mi nombre. Solo cuando no haya público, claro.

-Tú y yo no somos amigos, preferiría seguir llamándote Malfoy, la verdad.

-Ya entiendo, te doy miedo.

-Deja de esnifar pegamento, Malfoy, te está dejando sin neuronas.

-Quién lo iba a pensar, te da miedo conocerme... cuando lo cuente en Slytherin van a tener risas para unos meses. – Draco cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza y miró al techo.

-No hay nada en ti que me asuste, maldito engreído.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres llamarme por mi nombre? Te lo voy a decir, te da miedo porque eso significaría cierto acercamiento hacia mí.

-Está bien – Dijo el moreno golpeando la almohada a la vez que se giraba para mirarlo – Draco ¿vale?

-Yo te llamaré Harry – El aludido le echó una mirada asesina pero no le contestó.- Bueno 'Harry', ¿Quién crees que va a ganar el partido?

-¿Bromeas? Gryffindor, por supuesto

-Ni de....

-¡Cállense ya los dos!, les recuerdo que están en la enfermería. ¿Por qué no tratan de descansar un rato? – Y mientras decía esto, volvió a colocar el biombo entre ambos.

A partir de ese momento se estableció un extraño vínculo de confianza entre ambos chicos. Las peleas en los pasillos y las clases se suavizaron pero no llegaron a desaparecer, e incluso llegaron a compartir mesa en la Biblioteca. Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso de paciencia de los demás Gryffindor, que cuando el moreno volvió a la torre habían decidido tener una charla con él.

-Creo que te equivocas Ron, solo está tratando de ser amable conmigo

-No Harry, él es Malfoy y Slytherin, quiere algo de ti, eso seguro. – Contestó Hermione.

-No os entiendo, ¿qué es exactamente lo que os molesta?

-Que seas tan ingenuo, Harry. Malfoy dijo que te conseguiría y aunque tu lo hallas olvidado, él no. – Dijo Nevil ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate.

-Gracias Nevil. – Dijo cogiéndola - Ya ha tenido otros amantes, yo creo que se ha dado por vencido.

-Y yo – Dijo Ron – que no, supongo que sabe que no eres una presa fácil y se está tomando su tiempo. Eso es todo.

-Pues que se lo tome. Cho y yo hemos decidido probar de nuevo

-¿Qué? – Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza – No aprenderás nunca.

-Creo, que lo mejor es que le dejemos tranquilo.- Ron miró serio al resto del grupo, sabía que la discusión no iba a salir de ahí.

-Gracias Ron

-Pero que sepas, que seguimos aquí cuando nos necesites.

Ron abrazó a su amigo. Cuando vio que éste desaparecía rumbo a las habitaciones, miró a su asombrado público.

-Por más que se lo digamos no nos va a hacer caso, así que mejor estamos preparados para recibirle cuando se pegue el golpe

-Este es mi chico – Dijo Hermione abrazándole.

La nota ponía '_A las 23.00 en tu refugio. Te ayudaré con la poción. D.'_ pero como no tenía nada que hacer y Ron y Hermione se había ido a dar un paseo por el lago, decidió subir antes de tiempo y tenerlo todo preparado. Además, tenía una gran curiosidad por averiguar como Draco supo que era él quien estaba fabricando esa poción (que le había salido mal la primera vez era obvio, ya que tuvo que volver a encargar los ingredientes), pero esta vez Ron había jurado que él no se había ido de la lengua, y que cuando Draco le dijo "Parece que Potter no va a aprender nunca a mezclar más de dos ingredientes", se quedó alucinado.

Iba subiendo despacio las escaleras, así que antes de llegar al primer rellano ya sabía que una parejita estaba en el antiguo aula. Pensó en darse la vuelta, pero reconoció los gemidos de la chica "¡Cho!". Al principio le extraño ya que últimamente habían vuelto a tontear y de hecho habían quedado para ir juntos a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana, justo antes de las navidades, luego recordó que la fidelidad no era una de las virtudes de la chica. Cuando por fin decidió bajar y esperar a que terminaran o viniera Draco, ella en pleno éxtasis grito "¡Sigue así, mi dragón!". Harry quedó paralizado, de hecho hasta dejó de respirar unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se asomó al aula para confirmar sus temores.

Draco sabía que Harry ya estaba fuera, le había oído llegar "En estos sitios viejos nunca puedes ser silencioso", así que decidió acelerar el ritmo, cosa que a la chica no le importó en absoluto. Después del grito de ella, sabía que la suerte estaba echada, miró de reojo y vio como dos esmeraldas miraban con asombro desde la puerta. Escuchó perfectamente como el moreno bajaba deprisa las escaleras y sonrió, su plan empezaba a funcionar.

Cho salió a las 11 en punto por la puerta de la torre, encontrándose a un Harry triste y enfadado que, al verla, se giró y la dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?

-¿Enfadarme? No, no te confundas... Solo estoy decepcionado.

-¿Decepcionado?

-Si, creí que esta vez íbamos en serio.

-Y ¿no es así? Vamos, Harry, solo ha sido un polvo.

-Ya, bueno. ¿Sabes? es que yo en esto de las relaciones de pareja soy un poco 'tradicional', no me gusta compartir, así que... enhorabuena, vuelves a ser libre.

Harry recogió el caldero con los ingredientes que tenía a sus pies y sin mirarla volvió a subir hacia el aula donde estaba Draco. Al entrar le vio apoyado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas.

-Llegas tarde Harry

-¿Si? oh, es que me he encontrado con Cho y hemos estado charlando un ratito.

-¿Has traído todo lo necesario?

-Si. Es curioso, me pregunto de dónde vendría.

-Una de las cosas que hace que sea un buen amante, es que nunca hablo de ello.

-Ya... ¿Sabias que estábamos saliendo?

-Si, y que tal vez nos pillases y tal vez no, así es el juego. Haremos aquí el fuego, trae el caldero. ¿Celoso?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

-¿Cínico? Espera, no te dispares antes de tiempo. Yo no he violado a tu novia.

-Ex

-Bueno, ex novia. Ella ha querido, y sabía los riesgos tan bien como yo. No es la primera vez. Así que cálmate y asúmelo. Y no lo pagues conmigo.

Harry se quedó quieto mirándole, no sabia si golpearle, irse, quedarse, en realidad no sabía como reaccionar. Draco le quitó el caldero de las manos y se puso a trabajar.

-Se trata de ayudarte, no de hacértelo. Reacciona ya de una vez.

-Esto... estoy confuso. Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento. La verdad es que en este momento eres la última persona con la que me apetece estar.

Draco apagó el fuego despacio, su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, parece que algo se había torcido en su plan. Se trataba de darle celos y de que dejase al pendón de Cho, no de hacerle daño a él. Sabía que no era el momento de mostrar lo que sentía, y lo que sentía era "¿Rabia? ¿Dolor? ¿Inseguridad?...". Recogió y se giró para devolver a Harry las cosas "¿En qué me he equivocado? ¿No estaría realmente colgado por esa?". Cuando extendió la mano para entregárselas le miró directamente a los ojos. Esta vez no pudo distinguir en qué estaba pensando el moreno que recogió lo que le ofrecía.

-Tal vez, lo mejor sea que no me ayudes. Te he dado mi confianza y te has burlado. Vale que ella no es una santa, pero tu también lo sabías y no te ha importado lo más mínimo lo que yo pudiera sentir... Nos vemos en clase... Malfoy.

-Potter... - Draco hizo una inclinación con la cabeza como le había enseñado su padre que debía hacerse en ocasiones incómodas, para no mostrar debilidad, y salió del aula dejando solo a Harry. Las últimas palabras de éste se le habían clavado como un crucio en el pecho, y le dolía, le dolía mucho. "No sabes nada todavía, pero lo que he hecho lo he hecho por ti, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me correspondas".

La noticia de la ruptura corrió como la pólvora, y la causa de la misma fue el centro de todos los corrillos del colegio, así que a nadie extrañó que los enfrentamientos entre Slytherin y Gryffindor se recrudecieran. Severus observó como Harry se había apartado de Draco poniendo un gran muro invisible entre ambos, actuando la mayor parte del tiempo como si este no existiese, así que decidió intervenir. Les puso juntos en clase, pero Potter hacía la poción sin mirar a su compañero y solo respondiéndole con monosílabos, lo que hizo que al final Draco estuviera peor que al empezar. Halló la manera de imponerles un castigo juntos, pero fue mucho peor porque el moreno ignoró todos los intentos de su compañero por hablar y aclarar la situación. Ya que los Malfoy estaban acostumbrados a no pasar desapercibidos, el hecho de que alguien le ignorase como si no existiese era uno de los peores castigos que se les podía imponer.

---Flash Back---

-Quiero que cuando yo vuelva a entrar en este aula, el suelo brille como un espejo ¿han entendido? – Y dicho esto, Snape salió del aula dando un portazo.

-Pues tampoco es para tanto – Dijo Draco

-Harry cogió la escoba y empezó a barrer con furia.

-Es injusto que nos castigue el primer día de vacaciones ¿no crees?

-(silencio)

-¿Vas a ignorarme todo el castigo? Venga, si no hay nadie. No hace falta que disimules.

-(silencio)

-Te estás comportando como un crío.

-(silencio)

-Está bien, empezaré a barrer por el lado contrario a ti, o ¿prefieres que friegue lo que tú ya has barrido?

-(silencio)

Draco cogió la otra escoba enfadado y empezó a deshacer los montoncitos ya barridos por el moreno, de tal forma que cuando este se dio la vuelta el aula estaba igual que al principio. Sin mediar palabra volvió a comenzar, pero esta vez recogía los montoncitos y arrastraba el cubo para que no se lo volcase.

-No puedes estar eternamente así conmigo... Vamos... está bien, ¿quieres que me disculpe? lo siento – Harry siguió su tarea sin prestarle atención - ¡Eh! por lo menos mírame, me estoy disculpando.

Harry dejó la escoba y empezó a llenar el cubo de agua y jabón. Draco tiró su escoba, agarró al moreno y lo volteó hacia él. Como seguía evitando mirarle tuvo que obligarle sujetando su barbilla.

-LO SIENTO, ¿vale? perdóname. Sé que no me he portado bien contigo, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, deja de ignorarme.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Por un momento miró sus labios y se acercó más, deseaba besarlo. Cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de Harry, abrazándole con fuerza para acercarlo más, pero el moreno reaccionó y le mordió en el labio haciendo que sangrase y el dolor le hizo apartarse. Draco le miró fijamente mientras se tocaba el labio herido, en los ojos verdes vio odio durante unos segundos, jamás le había visto mirarle con ese odio. El moreno no dijo nada, se giró y recogió el cubo poniéndose a fregar. En su desesperación Draco cogió el cubo y se lo echó por encima al moreno que con tranquilidad lo recogió y se puso a llenarlo otra vez como si no hubiese pasado nada, hizo un hechizo para secarse y volvió a su tarea. El Slytherin no consiguió ninguna respuesta.

-¡Maldita sea Harry!, si lo que quieres es odiarme, hazlo, pero deja de hacer como que no existo.

Harry recogió todo y lo guardó en el armario. Cogió sus cosas y sin más salió del aula dejándole solo. Draco se sentó en una esquina y se quedó pensativo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando una voz lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

-Ten cuidado Draco, no hagas más tonterías o lo perderás, si es que no lo has hecho ya – Dijo mirando con una ceja levantada la herida en el labio del chico.

-¿Severus? No te entiendo

-Si, si que me entiendes. Te contaré algo. Cuando yo tenía tu edad viví una situación muy parecida a la tuya. – Se acercó a un estante y cogió un bote rojo

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Equivocarme – Empezó a curar la herida.

-¿Cómo?

-No fui sincero con él, nunca le dije lo que sentía, me limité a tratarlo como un objeto.

-¿Y?

-Aún me odia. Esto ya está, no te quedará cicatriz visible al menos.

-¿Estabas enamorado?

-Y aún lo estoy

-Pero yo no...

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Claro

-Entonces déjalo ir... Si no te vas a enfrentar al mundo por él... déjalo ir, en serio. Vuelve a ser el que eras y con el tiempo el también lo será.

-Pero...

-Habéis perdido los dos. Piensa en prepararte para la batalla y no te desconcentres con escaramuzas. Ya lo humillarás si eso es lo que buscas.

-... ¿Padrino?

-¿Sí?

-Soy un Malfoy.

-Pues asume las consecuencias, Draco. Yo asumí las de ser un Snape, por eso intenté humillarlo. Pero a veces, algunas veces, preferiría ser Severus y haberme enfrentado al mundo y, tal vez, estar con él en vez de frente a él. Pero elegí ser un Snape y tengo que ser consecuente... aunque me duela...

-¿Así que no eres tan duro como pareces? – Dijo Draco sonriendo

-¡Oh! eso ya lo sabías. Pero como le cuentes a alguien la conversación que hemos tenido... sabrás cuan duro puedo llegar a ser. Recuerda que si tu padre es la mano derecha del Lord, yo soy su izquierda. – Dijo usando un tono de rimbombante seriedad. – Anda, vete a la cama que ya es tarde.

-Severus – Dijo Draco con la puerta en la mano a punto de salir ya del aula - ¿Y si elijo no ser un Malfoy? Es un suponer ¿eh?

-Pues en ese caso... yo supongo que te apoyaría eligieras lo que eligieras, pero piensa que eso también traería sus consecuencias.

-Severus... ¿él... te correspondía?

-No lo sé, no le di la oportunidad. Tal vez... - Meneó la cabeza negativamente – Nunca lo sabré.

-Gracias, por todo.

---Fin del Flash back---

El 23 por la noche, Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su sala común. Sirius le había escrito, quería hablar con él a solas, así que Ron y Hermione se habían encargado de echar a todo el mundo de la sala común y estaban vigilando para evitar visitas inoportunas. A las 12 en punto, entre las llamas apareció la cabeza de su padrino.

-Hola Harry

-Hola, te ves bien, noto una mano femenina...

-De eso ya hablaremos en otro momento

-¿Y Remus?

-Con la mano femenina

-¿Te ha levantado el ligue?

-Tonks es mi prima, no mi ligue.

-¿Tonks? Creí que...

-Estoy en busca y captura, hay ciertas cosas que...

-Ya claro, se me olvidaba. No veo a Remus con Tonks

-Ni yo tampoco por su bien y el de cierta parte de su anatomía.

-¿Celoso?

-No, no es por eso... aunque me acabas de dejar la conversación en un buen punto. ¿Y tú?

-Yo ¿qué?

-¿Estás celoso?

-No, no, pero que... no

-Un pajarito, más bien un pajarraco, me ha contado lo tuyo con Cho y lo de ésta con Draco.

-Eso ya está pasado

-¿Si? Dime una cosa... ¿A Cho también la ignoras?

-¿Qué? No, no es lo mismo, él abusó de mi confianza.

-¿Y tu 'novia' no?

-Pero...

-Escucha, no puedo quedarme más, pero quiero que pienses en una cosa ¿vale? – Su ahijado afirmó con la cabeza – Cuando los pillaste... ¿de quién tenias celos, de Draco o de Cho?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿qué insinúas?

-Sé sincero contigo mismo, porque si no, puede que te arrepientas en un futuro. Tengo que irme, despídeme de Ron y Hermione.

Sin más desapareció, dejando a un asombrado Harry mirando las llamas.

Continuará...

Hasta pronto, espero vuestros comentarios, ideas, críticas, sugerencias.... Besos. S.

**yukina-jaganashi- **Perdona, me expliqué mal. Lo que quería decirte es que entre Harry y Draco va a tardar todavía un poco en aparecer cama, así que mientras tanto, para matar el gusanillo, si querías te hacia un lemon con la pareja que quisieses. Aún no me he quedado sin ideas (gracias a mis musas) pero la verdad es que lo que sugieres no está nada mal, así que, tal vez pueda usarlo en algún momento. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tu ayuda desinteresada. Por cierto, esta noche leo tu fic, te lo prometo. ¿Te gustó la dedicatoria?. Perdona y gracias. S.

**OlgaxTomFelton1- **De nada, si no fuera por la gente como tu, que me apoya capítulo a capítulo, esto sería frustrante. Así que gracias. S.

**Murtilla- **En realidad Harry no sabe a lo que está jugando, no conoce las reglas aunque él crea que sí. Pero no es tonto, aprende rápido. Gracias. S.

**Amidala Granger –** Gracias por los ánimos. En realidad, Severus, Sirius y Remus, comparten una dolorosa experiencia que por nada del mundo van a permitir que la vivan otros.S.

**Diabolik –** Intentaré hacer lo que me dices. Más que nada porque a mí Draco tampoco me gusta en plan cursi, pero esto es un fic romántico, y es difícil que no sea cursi en algunas de sus partes. De todas formas, si me paso y le hago patético o algo así, me envías un Howler e intengo arreglarlo ¿vale? . Gracias. S.


	6. Más o menos hace 20 años

Me ha costado un horror escribir este capítulo, primero porque lo tuve que hacer en lápiz y papel y corregir es más difícil para mi. Segundo porque intento transmitir la empanada mental en la que vive Draco que hace que cada vez diga, actúe y sienta de una forma diferente lo que le hace muy complicado de describir. Y porque Harry decidió hacer algo que ni yo misma me esperaba. Ya lo leeréis. Así que espero haber logrado mis objetivos. Tanto si es así como si no me lo decís en los comentarios e intento arreglarlo ¿vale? Al final del capítulo hago unas aclaraciones que espero que os sean útiles.

Dedico este capítulo a FALLEN FAN por sus desvelos, y a DIABOLIK porque con muy poco me trasmite mucho.

Ya sabéis que las respuestas a vuestros comentarios están como siempre al final del capítulo , que los pensamientos están entre "comillas" y que espero que os guste.

Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ellos, etc...

**Más o menos hace 20 años**

Draco entró en la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba cansado y hambriento ya que hacía casi dos días que no probaba bocado. Llevar a cabo determinados planes era difícil incluso para un Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Esta noche nos honrará con su presencia o seguirá desaparecido como desde el día del castigo? – El jefe de la casa Slytherin estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón con una copa de brandy y mirando al fuego de la chimenea.

-Profesor... no estoy desaparecido

-¿No? – Severus se volvió para mirarlo – Entonces ¿dónde ha estado?

-Eh, pues... por ahí... pensando... comprando los regalos...

-¿Regalos? Así que sabe que día es hoy

-Si señor... 24, mañana es Navidad... ¿por qué está enfadado conmigo? ¿Por qué nos hablamos de usted si no hay nadie?

-Me tenías preocupado, Draco – Dijo el hombre sonriendo suavemente – Desde el otro día no has dado señales de vida, y nadie sabía nada de ti.

-En serio, Severus, necesitaba pensar.

-¿En Potter?

-Sí... en Potter. – La voz del rubio sonó triste.

-¿Y...?

-Supongo que en el fondo la suerte está echada. Voy a intentar recuperar su 'enemistad'. "En este momento me conformo con que vuelva a mirarme a la cara"

-¿Le quieres? – Draco se sorprendió ante lo directo de la pregunta

-Soy un Malfoy.

-No me has contestado.

-No tengo otra respuesta. En el fondo somos muy diferentes, como agua para chocolate. Lo mejor es que todo vuelva a ser como antes. En realidad... tal vez sea porque no he conseguido lo que me proponía... seguro que si hubiésemos... no pensaría tanto en él.

-Eso no lo sabes. Pero... tienes razón. – Se levantó del sillón haciendo desaparecer la copa vacía - Tal vez solo sea que te hayas obsesionado por un tema puramente hormonal. Después de todo, hay mejores partidos para ti en este colegio. No me gustaría que terminases tirándolo todo por la borda por un mediocre al que pasados unos días se le habría acabado la gracia.

-Sí, eso es muy posible. Pasados unos días se me pasará.

-Bien, entonces, ponte presentable porque dentro de una hora empieza la cena de Navidad y... no voy a permitir que nadie deje en ridículo a mi casa.

Dicho esto, y con un gesto majestuoso y exagerado, salio de la sala común. Fue con paso firme hacia su despacho y al abrir la puerta y sin esperar preguntas contestó a los interrogantes ojos castaños que le esperaban.

-Está completa y absolutamente enamorado. Un poco desorientado, pero muy enamorado.

-Sirius me dijo que Harry está muy despistado. No sabe que pensar.

-En el fondo, me siento extraño manipulando a dos críos.

-Pensé que te gustaba manipular a los alumnos.

-Oh, prefiero a los adultos. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no vino Black contigo esta vez?

-Fue a... en estas fechas suele ir a visitar la tumba de su mujer y su hija. Por eso habló con Harry por la chimenea.

-No pude hacer nada por ellas – el tono de voz del mortífago sonaba apagado. Durante años había intentado borrar eso de su memoria – En serio, la epidemia fue tan rápida que... los mendimagos no podían con tantos enfermos, cuando yo llegué con la pócima, la enfermedad en ellas ya estaba en un estado muy avanzado y no les hizo efecto.

-Lo sé, yo también llegué tarde. Aunque no lo creas, él no nos culpa. Su odio hacia ti no es por eso y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero...

-Si no hubieras sido tan estúpido de adolescente, él no se habría fijado en tu prima y no se hubiesen casado, así que supongo que en el fondo te lo debe.

-Si, tal vez... Bueno, para principios de año tendré más matalobos, así que espero no verte por aquí hasta esos días.

-Tú siempre tan amable – Remus se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir. - ¿Algún recado para mi vuelta?

-No, no necesito nada. Que tenga un buen viaje, Señor... Lupin... y Feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad a ti también. – Cerró la puerta tras de si, con suavidad.

Harry había recorrido el castillo siete u ocho veces. Había buscado al rubio por todos los rincones, pero nada, no había tenido éxito. No sabía por qué le buscaba, no iba a perdonarlo, y no pensaba volver a ser su amigo, pero tenía prisa por mostrarle que ya no iba a ignorarlo. Terminó de arreglarse y se miró al espejo. "El pelo desordenado, la ropa grande, las gafas rotas..." negó con la cabeza. Suspiró y salio del cuarto. Había quedado con Ron y Hermione en el comedor.

Draco se miró de nuevo en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación "estoy imponente" pensó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Al llegar a la sala común Pansy lo miró con detenimiento:

-Vaya, vaya. Es una cena especial, pero... estás rompedor Draco, veo que has decidido no dormir solo... - La morena se le acercó despacio.

-Olvídalo Pansy, hace tiempo que perdiste ese puesto.

-Ya, pero soy tu mejor opción, visto que cierto ojiverde...

-¡Pansy! No tientes a la suerte...

La chica recordó que con ciertas cosas Draco no bromeaba, así que se alisó unas arrugas invisibles en el traje y puso su mejor sonrisa. Salieron en dirección al comedor. Al doblar la esquina al rubio le empezó a palpitar fuertemente el corazón, ahí estaba, tan desaliñado como de costumbre. Avanzó despacio esperando ver la reacción del moreno al verle. Harry levantó la mirada, el estómago se le hizo un nudo al ver como los ojos grises que había estado buscando todo el día le miraban. "Está grandioso, es perfecto" suspiró cerró los ojos unos instantes para concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer.

-Veo que las serpientes salís en grupo ¿ahora os da miedo ir solos?

-¿Te molesta cara-rajada?- Draco contestó con dificultad, ya que al ver que no era ignorado se le había parado el corazón

-Por favor Malfoy, nada de lo que haga una mala imitación de su padre como tu, puede molestarme. – Harry sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que el mensaje había sido recibido.

-Al menos él tiene a quien imitar no como otros

-Bonito vestido Pansy – Dijo Harry con cara de interés

-¿De verdad te gusta? – Pansy le miró asombrada y coqueta

-Si, cuando adelgaces los 5 kilos que te sobran te quedará de cine.

-Pansy dio una patada al suelo en señal de disgusto, levantó el mentón y entró muy digna en el gran comedor. Harry se dispuso a entrar detrás de ella con una amplia sonrisa en los labios cuando escuchó a su espalda:

-Buen insulto Potter, digno de un Slytherin

-Me insultas Malfoy

-No, intentaba alagarte, vas aprendiendo.

-Pues con la falta de práctica, pensé que había perdido la habilidad de insultar a los inútiles como tú.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta ser el blanco de unos insultos tan torpes, me hace sentir vivo.

Ambos entraron en el comedor sonriendo y se dirigieron a la única mesa que estaba preparada. Ron y Hermione le dejaron a Harry un sitio entre ellos, mientras que Draco se sentó lejos al lado de los Slytherin.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas, regalos, villancicos y dulces para casi todos. Severus estuvo con la mente ausente todo el tiempo y Harry no podía dejar de mirar al rubio y preguntarse si lo que Sirius le había insinuado sería verdad, lo malo, es que si lo era... había caído en las garras del ser más superficial de todo Hogwarts. Al otro lado de la mesa Draco reía y bromeaba con el de primero de su casa, con un único pensamiento que repetía mentalmente como un mantra "todo tiene que ser como antes, yo soy un Malfoy, y no voy a dejarme llevar por un calentón."

Harry se levantó a mitad de la noche, estaba cansado de dar vueltas en la cama y no poder dormir. Las cobijas de la cama de Ron estaban cerradas, lo que indicaba que no estaba solo, así que decidió no molestarlo. Cogió la capa de invisibilidad y salió despacio a dar un paseo. La noche era fría y muy estrellada, caminó durante una hora más o menos, y al final decidió ir a su refugio para ver mejor el cielo. Subió despacio las escaleras de la torre y entró en el antiguo aula. Vio que la chimenea estaba encendida, y que había alguien sentado en el suelo sobre unos cojines. Cuando los ojos se acostumbraron a la suave luz descubrió de Draco le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo – Harry vio que Draco metía la en una caja que tenía a su lado.

-¿Qué guardas ahí?

-Ven, siéntate, estarás helado. – Harry obedeció sentándose enfrente del rubio, en ese momento vio que sacaba dos gatitos pequeños – Este es Ryhar y este es Codra.

-Harry y Draco, has cambiado el orden de las sílabas... Me figuro que Ryhar es el negro ¿no?

-Sí, la idea me la dio tu sueño.

-¿Para qué quieres dos gatos?

-Bueno, los encontré en el camino de Hogsmeade el otro día, parece ser que se habían despistado, o que no tienen madre, estaban moribundos, así que decidí cuidarlos. Uno, Ryhar es mío, Codra... es tu regalo de Navidad.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha... estaba abrigándolos porque hoy hace mucho frío y no quería bajarlos a Slytherin, porque Pansy te lo hubiese contado.

-¿Mi regalo? Pero...

-No se me ocurría mejor manera de pedirte perdón. Supongo que he hecho que estos meses de atrás tu vida fuera un infierno, y quería... quería darte algo... Quería que volvieses a ser el de antes, no me importaría que volviésemos a ser amigos, ya sé que te traicioné y que... pero al menos quería que... Pensé que no te resistirías. Tienes buen corazón, si yo no había conseguido acercarme a ti, tal vez Codra...

Harry había cogido el gatito gris entre sus manos. Era tan pequeño que aún no había abierto los ojos. Temblaba levemente y luchaba por meterse entre las ropas de Harry en busca de calor.

-Veo que para conseguir tocarte hay que estar indefenso

-Necesita calor eso es todo... Escucha Draco, creo que también yo te debo una disculpa. A lo mejor no fui muy justo contigo. Estoy dolido, y no voy a volver a confiar en ti, me diste una buena lección, pero no debí de ignorarte de ese modo.

-Entonces ¿enemigos? – Draco le tendió su mano

-Enemigos – Dijo aceptándola - Esto... yo no tengo regalo para ti.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes, nunca nos hemos hecho regalos, no sería muy normal ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió. Cogió a Codra, se puso en pie y se dispuso a volver a su torre. Al llegar a la puerta se paró un momento. Se giró y volvió a la chimenea. Dejó a Codra en la caja junto con Ryhar. Se giró hacia Draco que lo miraba con curiosidad, y sin muchos preámbulos lo besó.

El beso no era suave, sino ansioso, y con la misma ansiedad fue respondido por el rubio. Draco abrió su boca y con la lengua empezó a profundizar en la de su compañero mientras le atraía hacia sí, cayendo para atrás y poniéndole encima de él.

Harry no se mostró tímido como en otras ocasiones. Siguió besando al Slytherin en la boca y en la cara mientras le abría la camisa. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar el pecho blanco que tenía debajo y tranquilizándose empezó a besar el cuello de Draco que por el momento se dejaba hacer. Se quitó también la camisa y durante unos segundos disfrutó del roce de sus pieles. Se sentó en las caderas de su amante para tener una visión del torso desnudo de Draco, que aprovechó para quitarle las gafas y agarrarle de la nuca para atraerle a un nuevo beso, tomando en ese momento el mando de la situación. Con mucha destreza se colocó encima del moreno.

-Nunca entenderé porqué te escondes bajo esa ropa muggle de segunda mano. Eres perfecto Harry. Podrías conquistar a quién quisieres.

-No, no todo es atracción física, también hay otras cosas, y estas no se consiguen solo con una bonita camisa.

-Tienes razón.

Draco se inclinó para besarlo en el cuello, y lentamente empezó a bajar. Su lengua hizo dibujos por todo el cuello y el pecho de Harry, haciendo que este gimiera y su cuerpo buscara mayor contacto. Los pezones respondieron rápidamente, y la erección no se hizo esperar mucho más. Mientras Draco jugaba con el ombligo, le quitaba lentamente el pantalón y el bóxer. Miró a Harry que en ese momento estaba un poco sonrojado, y sin apartar los ojos de su cara, comenzó a introducir poco a poco la erección del moreno en su boca. Subía y bajaba con suavidad, Harry recordó a Pansy, pero no había punto de comparación, eso le estaba gustando mucho más. Notó como se acercaba al punto de no retorno, y con sus manos, paró al rubio.

-No, así no. Contigo

-¿Estás seguro? – Draco no había creído que el moreno quisiera llegar tan lejos

-Si, seguro. Contigo

Se besaron de nuevo. El rubio miró de nuevo los ojos verdes que tenía en frente, y vio la decisión en ellos "Mi suerte está echada" pensó, y suavemente lo giró poniéndolo de espaldas. Comenzó a besarlo por los omóplatos y después empezó a dibujar de nuevo con su lengua a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral mientras volvían los gemidos de Harry. Conjuró un bote de vaselina que tenía en su habitación, y comenzó a preparar a su amante, que si bien al principio se tensó, luego poco a poco se fue relajando. De algo tenía que servir toda la experiencia del rubio, que se hizo más patente a la hora de sustituir los dedos por su propia excitación. El dolor intenso duró solo unos segundos, pero pasó rápido olvidado entre las palabras, las manos y los movimientos de Draco. Con movimientos precisos hizo que Harry olvidase hasta su nombre, estallando su placer en la mano segundos antes que él dentro del moreno.

Agotados se quedaron un rato tumbados en silencio, Draco abrazó a Harry que dócilmente se dejó llevar.

-¿Y ahora? – Dijo Draco besando el pelo del moreno

-¿Ahora? Supongo que todo tiene que volver a ser lo que era.

-¿Qué? Nos hemos acostado... juntos

-Ni que fuera tu primera vez – Harry se giró para mirarlo a los ojos

-Ya, vale, si, no es mi primera vez, pero... tú eres especial.

-¿Lo soy? Si, supongo, tu también lo eres, pero... No puede ser

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-Vamos Draco, no seas crío. Tu eres un Malfoy, yo un Potter, tu eres Slytherin, yo Gryffindor, tu casi un mortífago, yo el 'niño que vivió'... ¿quieres más motivos? – Harry se incorporó y buscó sus gafas y su ropa.

-Si, claro que quiero más motivos. – Dijo Draco enfadado mientras empezaba también a vestirse. – Todo eso podemos solucionarlo, seguro que hay una forma de...

-Ya me has traicionado una vez – La voz de Harry sonó triste y lejana – No puedo confiar en ti, y en tus palabras. Sabes mentir con mucha facilidad, y yo... no puedo permitir que juegues conmigo. Hay mucho en juego ¿sabes?

-Harry, yo... No puedo deshacer lo que hice, pero... ¡Demonios! Tienes razón, somos incompatibles. En el fondo seguro que ha sido un calentón y dentro de unos días...

-Claro... - Harry terminó de vestirse y cogió a Codra de la caja – Feliz Navidad Malfoy. – Y avanzó hacia la puerta

-Disfruta de lo que te queda en este mundo 'niño que no debió vivir'

Al notar que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda Draco se derrumbó. Horas después entraba en su sala común con el gato negro en sus brazos. Pansy le vio pasar como a un fantasma. Ni siquiera paró a mirar los numerosos paquetes que tenía esperándole y que los días siguientes no se movieron de su sitio. A los dos días decidió avisar al profesor Snape. Este entro en el cuarto del prefecto sin pedir permiso, y le vio sentado dando de comer al gato.

-Dejadnos solos – Pansy y el chico de primero desaparecieron al instante – Draco, ¿qué te pasa?

-Es la primera vez que alguien me rechaza por ser un Malfoy – Dijo sin dejar de dar el biberón al gatito.

-Draco, ¿has comido algo estos días?

-Si, Severus, no te preocupes, no me voy a suicidar, es solo que no tengo ganas de salir.

-Cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado. – Dijo sentándose en la cama del chico

Sirius andaba inquieto por el aula de pociones. No le gustaba estar en ese lugar, no es que le trajera malos recuerdo, es que el estar cerca de Quejicus siempre el alteraba los nervios. Remus le miraba divertido sentado en lo que fue su sitio durante 7 años hace..."uf, no quiero pensarlo".

-No sé como puedes vivir así.

-¿Así como?

-Odiando

-Vamos Moony...- Suspiró – Supongo que no sé vivir de otra manera. Mira

Sirius estaba de pie en una mesa cercana a su amigo, con un dedo recorría una marca en la mesa. Remus se levantó y se acercó. Al ver lo que señalaba sonrió de nuevo, en la mesa estaban grabadas las iniciales J y L, con un corazón flechado en el medio.

-James tardó toda una tarde en hacerlo – Dijo Remus con cierta nostalgia

-Sí, y le costó un severo castigo gracias a Quejicus

-Fue un amor a primera vista, bueno, Prongs se enamoró a primera vista, porque Lily...

-Me pregunto de quién será este pupitre ahora

-De su 'famoso' hijo – Se oyó al fondo de la clase – Que por cierto es tan pésimo en pociones como su padre.

-¿Por eso sacó la nota suficiente para aguantarte un par de años más... Snape?

-Aún no sé cómo lo hizo Black, pero me figuro que de una forma tan poco ética como...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Sirius se había acercado y le había cogido del cuello a toda velocidad.

-¡Basta ya!... Los dos... dejadlo de una vez – Remus trataba de separarlos – Sirius... recuerda lo que me prometiste.

-Está bien, está bien. – Dijo el moreno soltándolo

-No sé como lo haces Lupin. Domesticar perros es realmente complicado.

Sirius se giró tan deprisa que cuando Remus reaccionó, Severus estaba en el suelo sangrando copiosamente por la nariz.

-¡Sirius!

-Es un imbécil. Los años no lo han mejorado... Te espero fuera Remus. No entiendo porqué vine aquí.

-Porque yo te lo pedí. – Remus se había agachado para ayudar a Severus.- Y siéntate. Estamos aquí por algo más importante que vuestros egos.

Severus y Sirius se miraron con frialdad, pero no dijeron nada. Sabían que el licántropo tenía razón.

-Habla Severus, dinos que ha pasado. – Dijo Remus

Mientras, un ojeroso Harry comía inquieto sin dejar de mirar la mesa de Slytherin, desde aquella noche no había vuelto a ver Draco.

-Harry – Dijo Ron – No te preocupes, estará bien. Hiciste lo correcto.

-¿Y si era verdad? ¿y si no era uno de sus juegos?

-Da lo mismo, no podéis estar juntos. Al final os acabaríais haciendo daño – Dijo Hermione.

-Pero yo... en el fondo... me gustaría estar con él.

-A la larga saldría su naturaleza venenosa y te haría sufrir, eso con suerte, porque lo más probable es que te entregase adornado con un lacito al Lord Oscuro.

-Hermione tiene razón. Personalmente creo que Malfoy es incapaz de enamorarse de alguien que no sea él mismo. Pensar que siente algo por ti, solo va a hacerte más daño. Tienes que pensar que el juego ha terminado. La cacería se acabó. Retoma tu vida.

-Ya, pero ¿y si...?

En ese momento, Draco entró en el comedor. Estaba perfecto como siempre, si había sufrido en ese momento no se notaba. Se sentó como siempre dando la espalda a Gryffindor. Pansy a su lado miró con gesto de victoria hacia el moreno, y luego besó al rubio en los labios.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Draco? Tal vez, esta vez no haya marcha atrás.

-Seguro Pansy. Hay que terminar ya con esto. No podemos tirar nuestras vidas al desagüe por... esto.

-Le estás rompiendo el corazón, lo puedo ver desde aquí. Y estás destrozando el tuyo.

-Mejor así, no habrá motivos para el arrepentimiento.

Draco la abrazó y la besó con fuerza. En la otra mesa Ron abrazó a su amigo.

-Te lo dije Harry, la caza ha terminado.

-Si, Ron. Si, ha terminado.

Se levantó y se fue, seguido por los ojos grises de su primer amante y enemigo.

Sirius daba vueltas por el aula mientras pensaba en lo que Severus les acababa de contar.

-Así, que ahora tenemos que convencerles de que el amor lo puede todo y de que lo lógico no lo es. – Dijo Sirius – Perdonadme, pero no lo entiendo. Si Harry ha hecho lo lógico, apartar a quien le ha traicionado y que tiene todas las papeletas para volverlo a hacer, y Draco se ha comportado como una persona madura y ha entendido que tiene razón y que va a facilitarle el camino ¿Por qué vamos a intervenir nosotros?

-Porque si les dejamos seguir, de adultos serán muy infelices – Dijo Remus

-No podemos obligarlos, ¿no lo entendéis? Draco pagaría un precio muy alto, y Harry... no quiero ni pensarlo.

-No quiero que ninguno sea como yo – Sentenció Severus

-¿Feo, grasiento y amargado?

-¡Sirius!

-¡Remus!

-Defíneme como quieras, pero esos dos están cometiendo los mismos errores que cometimos tu y yo hace 20 años.- Severus se había incorporado con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa mirando a Sirius

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Sirius asombrado

-Creo que Snape tiene razón

-¿Qué? – Todavía más asombrado

-Sentaos, es hora de que arreglemos un pequeño problema del pasado. Porque Draco lleva camino de prometerse a una chica que no quiere y Harry de arrepentirse toda la vida de haberle dado el argumento para hacerlo.

-¿Te arrepientes, Severus?

-Todos lo días, Sirius, todos los días.

-No hubiese salido bien, tenías razón.

-No lo podemos saber. Puede que si, o puede que estuviese equivocado. Pero seguro que la duda no me estaría matando. ¿No te has preguntado nunca que hubiera pasado?

-Muchas veces, pero... Alexia curó muchas de mis heridas, aunque no todas.

-Al final la amaste.

-No, la quise como madre de mi hija, pero nunca la amé. Creo que no la hice feliz, aunque se conformó con lo que la pude dar.

-Yo no pude amar a nadie más. Realmente ¿quieres esto para Harry? Porque yo no quiero que otra cure las heridas de Draco.

-No te olvidé, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Draco no olvidará por mucho odio y desprecio que muestre a Harry, no lo olvidará nunca... Tenéis razón, hay que evitar que suceda lo mismo.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto Remus.

-Yo tengo una idea – Se escuchó desde el fondo. Una figura delgada estaba sentada al final del aula.

-¡McGonagall!

Continuará...

ACLARACIONES: Bien, antes de nada deciros que las historias de Harry- Draco y Sirius-Severus, son parecidas pero no iguales. Me explico. Harry y Severus dan la excusa por miedo, no sólo a la fama de rompecorazones de Draco y Sirius, sino que en el caso de Harry teme la traición y en el de Severus la forma en la que Sirius toma sus decisiones y sigue hacia delante (como con su familia). Si es cierto que Sirius y Draco son los cazadores cazados, y que deciden hacerse odiar para facilitar la decisión del otro, pero Sirius nunca dio explicaciones a Alexia que lo amaba con locura, para no reabrir heridas. En el caso Draco, éste si que habla con Pansy que le estima pero que sobretodo ama su apellido y su fortuna. Sirius no se acostó con nadie para dar celos a Severus porque este no tenía a nadie y... a ver... ah sí, esta pareja no llegó tan lejos en el sexo como sus 'descendientes'. No pasaron de cuatro besos y un par de masturbaciones mutuas.

**Comentarios**

-Diabolik - Espero que te guste la dedicatoria y el capítulo. I'm very happy. S.

-Camille Potter – Gracias por tus ánimos. Espero que te siga gustando Harry. S.

-Ayda merodeadora – Gracias, gracias. S.

-yukina-jaganashi – Cho está castigada sin volver a salir en el fic, que es todo lo que puedo hacerla. No he podido leer mucho esta semana porque estaba en un ciber ya que he estado trasladándome de casa en casa, pero en cuanto tenga de nuevo las cosas en su sitio, leeré la de los gemelos, en la otra te dejé un comentario creo. Y lo de la S. es por mi nombre y mi nick, Sophia y Serendipity. Muchas gracias por tu fidelidad, en serio. S.

-mURTILLA - Creo que lo de las historias repetidas ya se te habrá aclarado en este capítulo. Jajajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

Espero vuestros comentarios. S.


	7. El muro

Estoy en vena, así que he tardado poco en escribir este capítulo. Tengo que pediros disculpas, porque la idea original al final se ha ido al garete, supongo que algún día la retomaré en otro fic. El final está relativamente cerca, creo, ya no me atrevo a hablar por si las moscas. Tengo una encuesta para vosotras/os, he decidido que Sirius y Severus hagan las paces, pero no sé si dejarlos como amigos o como algo más, y en el segundo caso, tampoco sé si con o sin lemon. La verdad es que no me decido, a cada rato pienso una cosa diferente, así que he decidido que haré lo que me diga la mayoría. Será probablemente el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que sufren la incomprensión del resto por vivir de forma diferente, y a aquellos que no se rindieron ante los deseos y planes de los demás y decidieron vivir su propia vida. A mi madre y su compañera, porque me han enseñado que, aunque no sea fácil, hay que ser consecuentes con uno mismo. Estoy muy dolida, porque después de trasladarnos hemos tenido que volver a nuestra antigua casa por culpa de unos caseros homófobos que nos echaron al día siguiente.

Ya sabéis que lo que piensan va entre "comillas" y que los personajes no son míos, no gano nada económico con ello, aunque adoro vuestros comentarios, me suben la autoestima, en serio.

¡Ah! Las respuestas a vuestros comentarios donde siempre. S.

**El muro**

El día uno de enero Harry estaba sentado delante de un pergamino en blanco. Como manda la tradición, decidió comenzar el año con su 'Lista de propósitos para el nuevo año'. A su lado, Hermione escribía frenéticamente, mientras Nevil y Ron la miraban entre asustados y divertidos.

-Como sigas así, Hermione, vas a terminar agotada el día uno – Rió Ron

-¡Tonto! Me has desconcentrado. Sabes que esto es muy importante para mí.

-No te enfades. Además si es tan importante, deberías de ser realista y plantearte objetivos reales.

-Idiota. – Hermione cogió sus cosas y se fue – Me voy a la biblioteca, allí seguro que hay más tranquilidad.

-Seguro, nadie normal estará hoy allí. – Dijo Harry.

-Harry, tu gato, esto... Codra, parece que ha decidido escaparse de la habitación y hacer vuelo sin motor – Nevil miraba a lo alto de las escaleras, donde un pequeño gato gris de grandes ojos azules, se preparaba para saltar.

-¡No! - Harry se incorporó deprisa

Pero el gato se lanzó. El problema es que aún no había aprendido a calcular bien y a medio vuelo le entró el pánico. Pero cayó en las manos de Harry sin problema, y empezó a ronronear suavemente.

-Gato tonto – Dijo cariñosamente mientras le rascaba la barriguita.

-Lo que es, es un gato afortunado. Tener como propietario al mejor buscador de Hogwarts es un seguro de vida.

-No se me ocurre nada para este año – Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba de nuevo con Codra en su regazo.

-A ver si vuelve Sesamus, echo de menos su destilería. – Dijo Nevil

-Tengo una botella escondida por algún sitio.

-¡Ron! Que calladito te lo tenías.

-Si se entera Hermione me mata, así que Nevil, por tu bien, mantén la boca cerrada.

-Ya, déjalo Ron, y saca la dichosa botella. – Dijo Harry. – Ya tengo un propósito. Cambiar mi aspecto.

-No lo hagas, tienes mucho éxito con ese aire de niño desvalido – Dijo el pelirrojo subiendo las escaleras.

-Cierto, mira a Draco, cayó en tus redes como un abejorro.- Al segundo se arrepintió de lo dicho - Lo siento Harry... no creí que te afectase tanto.

-No es nada Nevil, solo que no sé quién cayó en la red de quién. – Ron reapareció con la botella y tres vasos.

-Aquí está, ¿a qué vienen esas caras?

-Le recordé a Draco

-Tranquilos, en serio, estoy bien.

-Me pregunto que puntuación te habrá puesto en el muro ¿Tu lo has visto ya Ron?

-No, aun no ha puesto nada.

-¿Qué muro? ¿qué puntuación? ¿de qué estáis hablando?

-No lo sabías – Nevil se volvió a servir – Draco apunta el nombre de todas sus conquistas en un muro de las mazmorras, por lo visto es muy típico entre las serpientes.

-Sí, y las puntúa, una 'X' es que fue un polvo entretenido, dos que merece la pena repetir y 3 que fue muy buen rato, a más X mejor amante. Si en vez de X aparece 'D' es que fue un desastre, cuantos más D peor. A Cho la puso 2D.

-¿Y alguien tiene 3X?- Dijo Harry mientras se tomaba de un trago lo que le quedaba.

-Blaise, Pansy... no sé, no recuerdo toda la lista.

-Supongo que a mi me pondrá 3D, después de todo soy su enemigo.

-No te fíes, es bastante imparcial. A mi me puso 2X.

-¿Tu Nevil? ¿Tu? ¿Cuándo? – Ron y Harry no salían de su asombro

-A finales del año pasado, fue durante un castigo de Snape. Me dio vergüenza contarlo, hasta que me di cuenta que esa puntuación era un chollo. La gente le sigue como a un dios, así que desde entonces no tengo problemas en encontrar pareja.

-Tengo que verlo, quiero saber dónde está ese muro. – Dijo Harry.

-¿Recuerdas dónde está la entrada a Slytherin? – Harry asintió con la cabeza – Pues sigue recto dejándola a tu derecha. Al fondo del pasillo hay una puerta que baja a una especie de mazmorras. Busca la que tiene el número 7 en números romanos, entra, es la pared del fondo. – Describió Ron

-Te aconsejo Harry que lleves una buena manta, y la varita, no hay antorchas.

-¡Ah! Si, mejor ve antes de cenar. Después es una zona de parejas. Hay gente a la que le van los sitios oscuros y fríos.

-Siiii, y con cadenas y grilletes... - Terminó Nevil.

En unas mazmorras menos profundas que las que describían los Gryffindor a Harry, Severus Snape terminaba de ordenar los últimos frascos con ingredientes recién llegados de Londres. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no notó llegar a un perro negro y lanudo que suavemente se había deslizado por la puerta y lo observaba. Cuando terminó de colocar el último de los frascos miró satisfecho su obra, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Ante su mirada el perro se trasformó en mago.

-Bueno Black ¿qué te trae por las mazmorras?

-Evito a Lucius Malfoy

-¿Está aquí? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho?

-Está con Albus, Minerva y su hijo. El viejo me dijo que no subieras hasta que te lo ordenara, así que no he visto la necesidad molestarte.

-Es extraño, ¿qué hará Lucius aquí?

-Severus – Se escuchó por la chimenea – Sube a mi despacho por favor.

-Creo que lo vamos a saber pronto. – Diciendo esto se volvió a trasformar en el enorme perro de antes y salió delante de él.

Severus entró despacio en el despacho del director. Se hizo el sorprendido al ver a Lucius Malfoy allí sentado, y fue a saludarle.

-Malfoy, ¡que grata sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Draco

-¿Draco? No ha hecho nada malo como para distraerte de tus obligaciones.

-No es eso. El director Dumbledore y la Srta. McGonagall no me entienden, pero sé que tu si lo entenderás.

-Cuéntame entonces – Dijo sentándose en la silla que quedaba libre.

-Quiere llevarse a Draco del colegio, ahora, justo cuando empiezan ya las clases. – Dijo una contrariada subdirectora.

-¿Sacarle, por qué?

-¡Oh! Serán solo un par de semanas. El día 17 estará aquí de vuelta.

-¿Dos semanas? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Un viejo amigo de la familia necesita una ayuda estos días, su familia tiene que ir de viaje y... creo que Draco podrá realizar ese trabajo. Además, es un hombre poderoso y bien relacionado, que puede ser muy importante en el futuro del chico.

-Ya, bueno, entonces, mañana por la mañana espero que envíes a alguien a buscarlo ¿no?

-No, lo haré yo en persona. Espero que tú como su tutor te encargaras personalmente de los temas escolares – Severus afirmó con la cabeza mientras se levantaban y se daban la mano - Sabía que tu lo entenderías.

-Si, lo entiendo – La voz de Severus sonaba amarga.- Hasta mañana entonces.

El profesor de pociones miró a los dos adultos y al chico que estaba muy pálido.

-Draco, si me haces el favor, espérame en mi despacho, tengo que decirte algo.

-Si profesor Snape. – Draco salió del despacho de director para ir al que estaba situado en las mazmorras.

-¿No hay forma de evitarlo, Severus? – Dijo el director

-Me temo que no. Hace ya un tiempo que se estableció la norma para los aspirantes. Todos los años hasta que les pongan la marca serán al menos una semana juguetes del Lord Oscuro.

-Pero se lo lleva 15 días – Dijo escandalizada McGonagall.

-Es un Malfoy. Lucius quiere que su hijo sea... ya me entendéis. Es una demostración de fidelidad.

-Pobre niño ¿Sabe lo que le va a pasar? - Albus se levantó de su sillón y caminó lentamente por el despacho mientras escuchaba la conversación de los dos profesores.

-Si, creo que sí. Trataré de convencerle para que se niegue, pero no creo que tenga mucho éxito tal y como están las cosas. Creo, Minerva, que tendremos que posponer tu idea.

-Si, lo sé.

-¿Qué idea? – Dumbledore los miraba con curiosidad, ambos se habían olvidado de que el vejete estaba allí.

-Esto... una competición...

-Duelos, una competición de duelos – Terminó la profesora

-¿Y porqué habían de retrasarla?

-Porque no sería justo para Slytherin, el señor Malfoy es su mejor varita.

-Aunque cualquier Slytherin de primero podría ganar a cualquier otro de este colegio, pero..., se perderían al mejor en acción.

-¿El mejor? No Severus, el mejor, y creo que lo ha demostrado mil veces, es Potter.

-¿Potter? Ese mocoso no daría ni a un troll a 2 centímetros de distancia.

-Bien, bien, vale, ya lo he entendido. Vuelvan a sus obligaciones, por favor.

Minerva y Severus salieron del despacho aún picados por la discusión. Fuera estaba Remus acariciando las orejas de Sirius que mostraba su agrado ante este gesto. La subdirectora les indicó su despacho, Remus y Sirius la siguieron, Severus sin embargo bajó hacia las mazmorras. Al entrar en su despacho se encontró que Draco había recuperado parte de su color y toda la compostura Malfoy.

-No intente convencerme profesor.

-Escúchame, Draco, ¿sabes a qué clase de humillaciones y vejaciones te va a someter?

-Si, lo sé. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar por ello ¿no?

-No, no si no quieres. No tienes porque seguir los pasos de tu padre, ni cumplir sus deseos ciegamente.

-Llevo toda la vida preparándome para esto.

-Te aseguro que nadie está preparado para lo que vas a soportar, Draco. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Lo crees?

-Lo que quiero, no lo puedo tener. Esta es mi segunda opción.

-Draco, tienes muchas más opciones. – Dijo el hombre ya desesperado.

-Esta es mi decisión – Draco se puso en pie.

-Está bien, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas. Ahora... ve a hacer tu equipaje.

Cuando el rubio iba a doblar la esquina para ya entrar en el pasillo que lleva a su casa, vio que alguien se deslizaba en las sombras en una dirección que él conocía bien y, se dejó arrastrar por el impulso de seguirle.

Harry seguía las instrucciones que Ron le había dado. Bajó despacio las escaleras y llegó a unas mazmorras muy frías y oscuras. Empezó a buscar la que tenía el VII encima del dintel de la puerta. Cuando por fin la encontró empujó despacio la puerta y al entrar las antorchas del interior se encendieron al instante haciendo que parpadeara unos segundo para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz. En cuanto esto ocurrió se dirigió rápidamente a la pared del fondo. Había infinidad de nombres, casi todos los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo estaba ahí, y también algunos de séptimo del año anterior.

-No te busques... no estás. – Harry se giró con rapidez

-¿Cómo... cuando... desde cuando estás ahí? – El rubio estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta.

-Te he seguido desde la entrada de mi casa. No sabía que tuvieses interés por...

-Me lo han contado hoy Nevil y Ron

-Ah, Nevil tiene dos X y Ron una. No es muy allá tu amigo.

-¿Y a mí cuantas me vas a poner? – Dijo Harry molesto por lo de Ron, lo de Nevil, lo de todos los nombres de la pared.

-Ninguna

-¿Tan aburrido fui?

-No, Harry. Ya te lo dije. Tú eres diferente, eres especial. – Draco se acercó al muro y comenzó a recorrerlo con la mano. – Nunca estarás en este muro.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, ¿por?

-Desde... bueno, ya sabes... desde lo que pasó... todo había vuelto a la normalidad... tú con Pansy... nuestras peleas...

-¿Y?

-No, nada, que te noto melancólico.

Draco se acercó despacio a Harry que no se apartó y apartó los ojos de los de su enemigo. Éste le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Escúchame Harry – Dijo muy bajito – Lo que te voy a decir ahora, probablemente no te lo pueda repetir nunca más. Así que escúchame con atención. Mañana comenzará mi iniciación como mortífago, como siempre se ha esperado de mí.

-Pero... - Draco le volvió a besar con suavidad para callarlo.

-Escucha... Tenías razón, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de jugar a ver que pasa. Tu destino y el mío son muy diferentes y desgraciadamente están enfrentados. Esto es una despedida Harry. Cuando regrese ya no podré acercarme más a ti. Estarás completamente libre y...

-¿Por qué no te podrás acercar?

-Porque alguien como tu no debe de mancillarse con gente como yo.

-No te entiendo...

-Da igual, ya lo harás. Solo quiero que sepas que... esto lo hago por ti...

-¿Vas a hacerte mortífago por mí? Perdona pero no lo entiendo, creí que era la voluntad de tu padre. – Harry se separó de las manos de Draco.

-Para odiarte Harry, lo voy a hacer para apartarte de mi cabeza y odiarte.

Harry iba a decir algo más, pero un ruido los sobresaltó. Draco apagó las antorchas con un movimiento de varita. Cuando creyó que había pasado el peligro buscó a tientas al moreno.

-¿Por qué no te enfrentas a ellos? Yo estoy dispuesto a tirarlo todo por la borda si tú estás a mi lado – Dijo Harry.

-¿Estás loco? – Encendió solo una de las antorchas para ver a su interlocutor – Sabes de sobra que no nos podemos enfrentar a todos.

-Yo lo haría si tu...

-No, no, no... nunca dejaré que pases por eso. Sigamos el destino que nos han fijado, es lo más sencillo y lo más cuerdo.

-Pero, yo estaba equivocado cuando te dije eso, nadie puede decidir... escucha yo... quiero que... yo... te...

-No sigas. Por favor. No me lo hagas más difícil... yo... yo...

Draco respiró hondo, y notó como Harry se acercaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar y besar. De repente se apartó de él bruscamente. Sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al sorprendido moreno. Hizo de tripas corazón y lanzó un hechizo contra la pared para volver a apuntarlo. Harry pudo leer "Harry Potter DDD"

-¿Pero qué...?

-Fue un polvo ¿vale? Un polvo. - El rubio recuperó el tono de voz fría por el que era conocido.

-Pero Draco... acabas de decirme...

-Eres un ingenuo Potter... solo quería que te fueras para ponerlo después. – De nuevo arrastró las sílabas

-Pero...

-En realidad fue muy aburrido, todo lo tuve que hacer yo, además me pareció muy patético que creyeses que yo podía sentir algo por ti.

-Sexo

-Exacto, solo sexo. Siento que te hayas... 'pillado' por mi, pero ya se sabe, el que juega con fuego... cuando tengas un poco más de práctica, puede que repitamos y tal vez suba tu puntuación.

-Y todo el discursito de antes.

-Bueno, si te sacaba una mamada pues...

Harry sabía que le estaba mintiendo, que le hería a propósito, pero no entendía el porque estaba pasando eso. Miró al muro de nuevo y luego los fríos ojos grises de Draco. "Descubriré lo que está pasando, lo juro". Salió deprisa de las mazmorras y no paró hasta su sala común. Necesitaba aclarar las ideas, necesitaba hablar con Sirius, él le ayudaría. Ahora tenía que encontrarle, sabía que estaba en el colegio, tenía que buscarle para hablar con él.

Mientras, Draco borraba a Harry del muro "eres especial, nunca estarás aqu".

Harry se saltó la cena lo que llamó la atención de Severus. Miró a Draco y vio que este buscaba insistentemente al moreno, al igual que Ron, y que la desesperación empezaba a adueñarse de él. Severus miró a Minerva que también se había percatado de que algo pasaba. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y cada uno con una excusa salieron del comedor. Se miraron y sin decir nada comenzaron a buscar al moreno por el colegio. Al final la profesora lo encontró.

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo vagabundeando por el colegio, señor Potter?

-Estoy buscando a Si... a Lupin.

-El señor Lupin está con su perro en el despacho del profesor Snape.

-Gracias profesora McGonagall.

-No tan deprisa jovencito, yo lo acompañaré. Quiero asegurarme que es ahí donde va. Además, mañana hay luna llena y ya sabe que a Lupin...

-Si profesora.

McGonagall se dirigió seguida por el muchacho al despacho de Snape. Al entrar vio a su padrino, a Remus y a Severus muy serios sentados alrededor de la mesa. Severus se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la puerta.

-La profesora, Remus y yo esperaremos fuera, en el aula.

-Gracias Severus – Dijo Sirius.

Harry notó que algo pasaba, su padrino había llamado por su nombre de pila a su peor enemigo, además a nadie le sorprendía que él estuviese allí. Se acercó casi corriendo a los brazos de su padrino y lo abrazó con fuerza. Este lo rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo pequeño. Llora todo lo que quieras. Luego me cuentas.

Harry lloró como hacía años que no lloraba, y entre sollozo y sollozo le contó todo lo sucedido a Sirius.

-¿Por qué Sirius? ¿por qué no ha querido escucharme? ¿por qué intenta hacerme daño? ¿por qué me besa y luego me desprecia?

-Por miedo Harry, porque ni si quiera él confía en sí mismo. Porque el valor es una característica Gryffindor no Slytherin.

-Pero yo sé que él me mentía.

-Si, pero... cree que está haciendo lo que debe. Tu mismo le dijiste que no podrías volver a confiar en él.

-Me equivoqué... ¿por qué no me escucha ahora?

-Él aún no sabe... déjale ir. Tiene que ver en qué se va a convertir, y tiene que sentir que es lo que va a perder. Entonces podrá decidir con libertad. Harry, tu lo has perdido y el dolor de no saberlo tuyo te ha hecho reaccionar, por eso has estado a punto de declararle tu amor. Él tiene que darse cuenta, no de que te ama, que estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe, sino de que el no arriesgarse no es el camino correcto.

-Pero...

-Chissss, calma, déjale ir. Aún no sabe quién es su padre y que por seguirle no merece la pena perderte. Tiene que aprender que estar contigo va a ser muy duro, pero que si te pierde va a ser peor.

-Tu crees

-Estoy seguro. Cuando vuelva, seguro que lo arregláis todo. Siempre pensé que Draco era mucho más maduro que tu, aunque veo que tu aprendes más deprisa.

-He perdido demasiadas veces.

-Debe de ser eso.

Al final Harry se durmió en lo brazos de su padrino. Como él no podía llevarlo a la habitación, McGonagall lo llevó con un hechizo de levitación. Allí, Ron y Nevil lo acostaron.

Por la mañana Draco salía por las puertas del castillo, temblaba, pero no de frío, aunque cualquiera lo hubiera achacado a las bajas temperaturas invernales. Vio a su padre esperarle en una carroza. Instintivamente miró hacia las escaleras. Arriba vio que unos ojos verdes lo observaban con tristeza. Apartó la mirada, antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras él escuchó.

-Te esperaré.

Cerró los ojos para evitar llorar. Avanzó hacia la carroza de su padre y entró en ella. Tras un par de horas de viaje llegaron a su destino. Draco reconoció enseguida la casa, era el castillo de verano de los Goyle. Era muy pequeño, pero acogedor, y sobretodo fácil de proteger y con un sin fin de pasadizos para huir en caso de ataque. Su padre, que no le había hablado en todo el viaje, le condujo hasta unas puertas grandes que Draco sabía eran las del salón principal de la casa. Antes de entrar le dio un ultimo 'consejo'

-Sé amable y obediente. Haz todo lo que te diga, no quiero una sola queja sobre ti. Dentro de 15 días volverás a Hogwarts si te portas bien.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron. El Lord oscuro iba a comenzar una de sus reuniones de estado. Casi todos los mortífagos importantes estaban ya sentados. Al entrar todos los ojos se posaron sobre él. El Lord lo miró de arriba a bajo.

-Tienes un chico muy guapo, debe de ser muy famoso en el colegio.

-Lo es mi señor.

-Bien, bueno, comencemos la reunión. Todos a vuestros sitios. Tu chico, vamos a ver que tan bueno eres. Métete debajo de la mesa y demuéstrame como usas tus manos... y tu boca.

Draco miró a su padre que lo ignoró por completo. Luego miró al Lord y sin decir nada se metió debajo de la mesa. Durante toda la reunión, durante todo su 'trabajo' no dejó de llorar en silencio. Al principio se mantuvo quieto, luego cerró los ojos empezó a pensar en Harry e imaginó que estaba en el gran comedor debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

A kilómetros de él, y sin ni tan siquiera sospecharlo, Harry lloraba y se convulsionaba en los brazos de su padrino, mientras el profesor de pociones le daba a beber un potente relajante para ayudarle a olvidar lo que acababa de ver en la mente de Voldemort.

Continuará...

No os olvidéis de decirme qué hago con Sirius y Severus. S.

**Respuestas a los comentarios**

**Gaby - **Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que necesito saber que seguís ahí. S.

**Diabolik** – Si hay esperanza, pero déjame tu opinión, ¿juntos y revueltos o solo juntos? S

**yukinajaganashi – **Ahhhhh, me sonrojas, muchas gracias. Si, es cierto que el fic no es lo que había pensado al principio, iba a meter mucho más sexo, pero acontecimientos recientes me han cambiado el chip, y supongo que mis personajes han decidido hacer de psicólogos y sacar fuera cómo me siento. Lo malo es que creo que barruntaba que iba a pasar algo, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. A mediados intentaré entrar a ver si has actualizado (aún no te metí en alertas) Supongo que los comentarios son además de para dar ánimos, para ayudar a mejorar al escritor ¿no? S


	8. Argollas, cadenas y esposas

Hola de nuevo. Antes de nada daros las gracias por enviarme vuestro apoyo y vuestros ánimos, de verdad muchas gracias. Ya hemos encontrado un piso nuevo para irnos, será a principios del mes que viene, la verdad es que a mi me gusta más que el anterior, y la mujer que nos lo alquila parece buena persona, así que mi madre dice que hemos salido ganando.

Volviendo al fic, hice un recuento de votos entre los comentarios de los dos sitios en donde lo publico, así que aquí tenéis el resultado, lo siento por el resto, aún así, os aviso que las cosas van a ir avanzado ya que, aunque no iba a ser así, he visto que os gusta esta pareja y me preguntáis mucho por ellos, pero se mantendrán en un segundo plano respecto a la historia principal que es la de Harry y Draco.

Como siempre espero no decepcionaros.

Las respuestas a vuestros comentarios están donde siempre.

Esta vez, los comentarios han sido tan bonitos que me ha sido muy difícil escoger, además me habéis dado muchos ánimos y mucho apoyo, así que va para vosotros/as por estar ahí contra viento y marea, y por enviarme vuestros comentarios, tanto cuando os gusta, como cuando no para que corrija cosas. Y por mostrarme que no soy un bicho raro. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS/OS

Ya sabéis que los pensamientos están entre "comillas" y que no gano nada económico con unos personajes que no son míos...

**Argollas, cadenas y esposas.**

Harry había decidido no dormir, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la escena que se presentaba en su mente lo sumía en un mar de lágrimas y desesperación. Estaba cansado de escuchar que tenía que ser fuerte, que seguro que Draco volvía bien y podrían hablar... Una noche Ron llegó más tarde de lo habitual de su ronda y se lo encontró encogido en el suelo como una bola, abrazado a Codra y llorando. Esa noche el Señor Oscuro había sido especialmente cruel, obligando al rubio a soportar la tiranía de un 'dignatario' extranjero que se habían acercado a entablar relaciones con el futuro amo del mundo.

-Ahora entiendo a qué se refería cuando decía que a su vuelta no podría acercarse a mí.

-Draco es fuerte – Le decía su amigo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – lo soportará. El que no lo va a soportar vas a ser tú como sigas así. Tienes que intentar romper este vínculo.

-No puedo, intento no entrar, pero lo echo tanto de menos que solo puedo pensar en él y... entro en la mente de esa bestia. Solo quiero saber que está bien, que sigue entero.

-Él ha elegido ese camino, Harry, tú le dijiste lo que sentías.

-Bueno, casi.

-Se lo dijiste, y él te rechazó. Si es tan sumamente idiota y orgulloso como para dejar escapar a alguien como tu, se merece todo lo que le pase y más.

-¡No digas eso! – Harry se levantó bruscamente empujando a su amigo.

-Harry, tranquilo, tranquilo. Ven, vámonos de aquí que vamos a despertar a todos. Vamos, ven conmigo. – Ron le agarró cariñosamente del brazo y lo guió hasta la sala común. – No puedes seguir así, esto te va a matar.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Quédate quieto aquí en el sofá, voy a avisar a Sirius.

-Se fue esta tarde con Remus

-No, está aquí, se ha quedado. No te muevas de aquí, ¿vale? ¿quieres que despierte a Hermione y se quede mientras contigo?

-No, deja, no hace falta.

Ron, poco convencido, salió de Gryffindor rumbo al antiguo aula de astronomía. Sirius le había dicho que lo encontraría ahí en caso de urgencia. A mitad del camino una voz siseante le detuvo en seco.

-¿Deambulando por los pasillos de noche, señor Weasley?

-Profesor Snape... eh... es que me he dejado unas cosas en... durante mi ronda y... vuelvo a por ellas.

-Vaya, vaya, un prefecto descuidado... 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Se supone que usted debe dar ejemplo seños Weasley.

-Si, si... - Ron cada vez estaba más nervioso - ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Por supuesto, pero no se entretenga mucho, no sea que mañana, su casa se encuentre sin puntos.

-Claro profesor, gracias profesor –Dicho esto, se fue intentando no correr para no levantar sospechas.

Llegó acelerado al antiguo aula, y no vio al perro, lo llamó despacio para no llamar la atención, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Lumus Máxima! – Oyó detrás de él. Al instante la clase quedó iluminada – Sirius, despierta, han venido a buscarte.

-Profesor Snape ¿por qué...?

-No es muy normal que un Gryffindor me de las gracias cuando he amenazado con bajarle puntos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Sirius saliendo de un hueco debajo de la tarima – Ron, ¿le ha pasado algo a Harry? ¿Severus?

-Cada vez está peor, no quiere dormir porque dice que en cuanto se relaja ve a... bueno a... - Ron miraba con sospecha a Severus

-Draco, señor Weasley, después de 6 años ¿no ha aprendido su nombre?

-Tranquilo Ron, es largo de explicar, tal vez algún día lo haga, pero ahora vamos a por Harry.

-Tú no puedes entrar, ves a mi despacho, yo avisaré a Minerva, ella lo llevará allí, le daré una poción de dormir sin sueños.

Sirius y Ron fueron a por Harry, mientras Severus iba a su despacho y llamaba a la jefe de la casa Gryffindor.

Habían pasado 3 horas y por fin Harry descasaba en una cama de la enfermería. Esta vez, la reunión era en el despacho de McGonagall, ya que estaba más cerca de la enfermería que el de Snape

-Hay que hacer algo, hay que sacar a Draco de ahí.

-No sabes lo que dices Black

-Harry va a debilitarse tanto que no sé que va a ser de él, y me apuesto el cuello y no lo pierdo a que tu alumno favorito no debe de estar mucho mejor que él.

-Draco es fuerte, es un Slytherin

-¿Sí? Pues mira para qué le está sirviendo, para convertirse en la puta de ese miserable asesino

-Black, no consiento que hables así del chico, él no tiene la culpa. Si tu ahijado no...

-Mi ahijado no ¿Qué?

-Basta ya, señores, compórtense por favor. Parece que vuelvan a tener 15 años.

-Disculpe señorita... perdón, Minerva – Dijo Sirius, mientras Severus se limitaba a sentarse.

-Creo – Dijo la mujer – que tengo la solución a los cuatro problemas que veo aquí.

Los dos hombres la miraron con cara de interrogación "¿Cuatro?" se preguntaron mentalmente.

-Los problemas son:

1º - Hay que hacer que Draco se de cuenta de lo que va a perder, que no solo va a ser su libertad y su vida, sino también la de Harry.

2º - Hay que convencerle de que Harry, no le va a rechazar por todo esto que está pasando, evitando así que se le quiten las ganas de luchar.

3º - Hay que preparar a Harry para lo que se va a encontrar y drogarle para que no intente ver en la mente de Voldemort, es valiente así que si sabe que Draco va a ser todo suyo, luchará contra viento y marea por él. Creo que la mejor solución, es que Severus, me des todas tus reservas de poción para dormir sin sueños. ¿Me han entendido?

Los dos hombres asintieron asombrados, de repente se sentían como estudiantes de primero en su primer día de clase cuando les explican las reglas a seguir.

-Perdone profesora – Dijo Severus - ¿Cuál es el cuarto problema?

-Ustedes

-¿Qué? – Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Creo que hoy solucionaremos el cuarto, mañana, cuando estén serenos hablaremos de los demás.

-¿Serenos? – Dijo Sirius

-Si, esto lo pensaba hacer con los chicos de una manera más refinada, con el veritaserum, pero con ustedes, lo haré a la española.

-¿Qué? ¿a la qué? – Dijo Severus

-A la española. Tomen asiento uno frente a otro en esa mesa.

Ambos hombres lo hicieron, de repente frente a ellos, surgieron dos vasos y una botella de vino tinto.

-Bien, yo estaré allí, por si me necesitan. No creo que deba ser testigo de lo que se tengan que decir. Les voy a explicar como funciona esto. El verano pasado estuve de viaje por España, precioso país, les recomiendo que lo visiten.

-Profesora

-Esta bien, continuo. Como bien sabrán, es un país famoso por sus tenores muggles, los toros, la paella...

-Minerva

-Si, sigo, famoso por sus vinos. Así que me traje unos cuantos. Ustedes van a recorrer España a través de ellos. Empezarán por los del Penedés, siguiendo por los de Navarra, la Rioja, Rivera del Duero, Manchegos, Mondejar, Rueda....

-Creo que...

-Usted no cree nada señor Black. Ustedes dos, van a beber y a aclarar sus problemas esta misma noche. Si no, mañana mi represalia, será terrible. Creo que ambos me conocen bien como para saber que no amenazo en balde ¿verdad? – Ambos asintieron algo asombrados – Bien entonces – Sirvió el primer vaso a cada uno - ¡Salud! – Se levantó y los dejó más que sorprendidos mirando el vino. Al llegar a la puerta se giró y al ver que ambos estaban parados gritó - ¡Beban! – Instantáneamente ambos hombres comenzaron a beber y a ver como se les rellenaban automáticamente los vasos.

-Me siento como un colegial – Dijo Sirius medio en broma.

-No te quejes, a ti te trató mejor que a mi cuando lo éramos.

-Eso no es cierto Quejicus, ella siempre a sido muy justa, lo que pasa es que yo era más brillante que tu.

-No me llames Quejicus, perro sarnoso. Y sí, eras brillantemente estúpido.

-¡Eh!, vale que era un poco... como decirlo...

-¿Insoportable-estúpido-engreído-pendenciero...?

-Vale, vale, he cogido el concepto. Por favor, esto se llena más rápido de lo que yo puedo beber. ¿Y tu? Tu no eras un angelito, siempre metiendo tus narices en asuntos ajenos

-Porque os metíais conmigo

-Porque no nos dejabas tranquilos

-Porque os metíais conmigo

-Porque no nos dejabas...así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte

-¡Otra botella! ¿ya? ¿pero cuantos vinos hay en un país tan pequeño?

-Es la segunda Severus, y no es Suiza precisamente.

-Tampoco es Brasil

-Cierto ¿has estado allí?

-¿En Brasil? No, estuve a punto de ir, pero un famoso asesino se escapó de Azkaban

-¿Ah, si? ¿Quién?... ¿De verdad creíste que yo maté a James y a Lily?

-Pues... a mi casi me matas

-¡Por mil demonios!, fue una broma. Reconozco que se me fue la mano, pero estaba dolido contigo. Habías escrito en todos los pupitres del aula de transformaciones 'Black es un traidor a la sangre, muerte al traidor'

-Bueno, ese verano te fuiste de casa.

-Si, pero a nadie le importaba mi vida

-A mí si, por eso me sentó tan mal que te fueses con Potter. Eras un Black, eras de los nuestros.

-Eso es una estupidez.

-Teníamos ¿Cuántos? 15 años, es cierto que era una estupidez, pero entonces no lo sabíamos, entonces, para mi, era muy importante, y tu me habías traicionado. Nos habías traicionado a todos.

-Me estás diciendo que si en vez de en Gryffindor, hubiese estado en Slytherin...

-Supongo que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Mira, yo me llevaba mal con Potter desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Cuando tu te sentaste con él...

Pasaron un par de horas y bastantes botellas, en las que discutieron y aclararon cada una de las bromas pesadas, chivatazos, trastadas, etc.... que se habían hecho mutuamente. Hasta que después de dos vasos en silencio:

-¿Te acuerdas de séptimo? – Sirius, con los ojos ya vidriosos

-Si, como no. Fue un año importante para mi. – Severus estiró el brazo y le mostró la famosa marca.

-No me refería a eso.

-Lo sé.

-Fue un mes muy bonito el que estuvimos juntos.

-Si – Dijo Severus sonriendo.- Nunca entendí porqué entre todas tus conquistas me elegiste a mi, en ese momento.

-La verdad... no lo sé. Solo sé que quería estar contigo y que me dejaste.

-No, no fue así.

-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente 'Sirius, es lo mejor, yo soy un Slytherin, soy un mortífago, tu no quieres ser de los nuestros....'

-Vale, vale, fue así, pero tu no te enfrentaste a mi, no me discutiste mis argumentos.

-¿Qué iba a discutir si no me querías?

-Nunca te dije que no te quisiera.

-Tampoco me dijiste lo contrario

-¡Te prometiste a mi prima! ¡Demonios! No luchaste por mi.- Dijo Severus poniéndose en pie bruscamente. Pero una fuerza invisible le empujó de nuevo hacia la silla.

-¿Era eso lo que querías? Pues te explicaste como un libro cerrado, porque yo entendí lo contrario. ¿Y tu que? ¿Acaso tu lo hiciste? No vi que te molestase mucho el compromiso, ni tan siquiera un... un... no sé algo.

-Veo, que estamos condenados a no entendernos.

-¿Y si probamos a ser sinceros por una vez? Creo que no voy a poder con mucho más vino antes de perder el sentido.

-Tu primero.

-Muy Slytherin, muchas gracias. Exactamente que quieres sabes.

-¿Podemos volver a intentarlo, o el lobo ya ocupa tu cama?

-¿? ¡Remus! ¿crees que Remus y yo? ... jajajajajajajajajajaja ¡Es lo mejor que he oído desde años! jajajajajajajajajaja.

-O sea que tu y él... él y tu no... ¡Deja ya de reírte! – Severus se había puesto rojo por el vino hacía tiempo, así que no se notó su vergüenza en ese momento.

-No, tranquilo – Sirius intentaba tranquilizarse y dejar de reírse – Remus...Remus... - Aún le costaba hablar por la risa – Él tiene pareja desde hace un tiempo... y no soy yo. Además es... heterosexual... nunca le atrajeron los hombres.

-Ya, pero... parecéis tan unidos.

-Somos amigos desde la infancia, compartimos habitación siete años... no sé, a veces creo que sabe lo que voy a pensar antes de que yo lo piense... Ahora me toca preguntar a mi

-No, solo has contestado a la primera parte de mi pregunta.

Sirius se quedó pensativo un momento. Su mente ya no funcionaba tan rápido como hacia unas horas. Cerró los ojos unos instantes para ayudarse a pensar. Cuando los abrió mostraban decisión. Se levantó despacio sin que el hechizo que los mantenía sentados se lo impidiera y se acercó a Severus inclinándose hacia él por detrás.

-No estoy seguro del resultado, pero... no quiero vivir más tiempo con la duda.

Severus dejó de respirar durante los segundos que tardaba en escuchar estas palabras a su izquierda. Se giró despacio para encontrarse con los ojos azules con los que soñaba todas las noches desde hacía años. Cerró los suyos y sintió el calor que los labios de su antiguo amante posándose en los suyos.

Tal vez por causa del vino, tal vez porque el deseo era tan intenso que los detalles no tenían importancia, ninguno de los dos recordaría al día siguiente como habían conseguido llegar a la cama y quitarse la ropa. Lo que si guardarían siempre en la memoria sería el momento en el que decidieron llegar más lejos que veces anteriores, y demostrarse con el cuerpo y la mente lo que sentían, habían sentido y pretendían sentir en el futuro.

A kilómetros de allí, un chico rubio con la piel blanca como la leche estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana, intentando con sus dedos, recordar el sabor de otros labios diferentes a los que hacía un rato lo habían besado. Aunque no llevaba puesto más que una camisa hacía días que había dejado de sentir frió o calor. Las heridas de los grilletes de los tobillos y las muñecas que a veces le ataban, habían cicatrizado gracias a los ungüentos de los medimagos del hombre que dormía en la cama que estaba a su espalda, solo le molestaba la correa de cuero que con una argolla y unas cadenas hacían que no pudiera alejarse del brujo más de unos 5 metros, de él o de a quien él decidiera prestarlo. Pero en este momento, tampoco eso le molestaba. Su mente estaba ausente, estaba en Hogwarts, en el antiguo aula de astronomía, intentando atrapar de nuevo el calor de un cuerpo que ahora echaba de menos, y que temía haber perdido para siempre.

Unas palabras volvieron a su mente "te esperar" suspiró dejando que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

Desde que dormía por las noches, gracias a la poción sin sueños, Harry había mejorado bastante, además las continuas charlas con su padrino, que ahora dormía en el aula de pociones, le habían infundado el valor y los motivos necesarios para seguir adelante. Tenía que estar fuerte, Draco iba a necesitarle, además, si este se negaba a estar con él, tendría que reconquistarle. "Mejor quemar las naves y continuar que arrepentirse siempre" se había convertido en su mantra personal. Todas las mañanas se lo repetía hasta la saciedad, incluso mientras entrenaba a quidditch. Aún así, sobretodo después de comer, había días que tenía pequeños flash, Voldemort estaba disfrutando demasiado, pero en esos momentos estaban Ron y Hermione para apoyarle, incluso algún que otro Slytherin empezaba a dejar ver muestras de apoyo, no por Harry, sino porque Draco no era solo un Malfoy en Slytherin, era también su líder, y todo por él era poco, pero tanto tiempo de desconfianza entre casas no se podía romper en unos pocos días.

Por su parte, Severus, Sirius, Remus y Minerva, ya habían planeado como solucionar los dos problemas referentes a Draco. Lo difícil sería llevarlos a la práctica.

-¿John Taylor? Pero... - Se quejaba Sirius – Es un tipo horrible.

-Si, pero su padre no es importante dentro de los mortífagos, así que al chico, los que están en el castillo apenas lo conocen, además, es el buscador sustituto de Slytherin.

-¿Y los compañeros?

-No te preocupes, McGonagall lo tendrá ocupado, además él está de acuerdo. – Sentenció Severus mientras le acercaba la poción multijugos.

-Todo sea por Harry – El animago la bebió de un solo trago, y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a sentir sus efectos.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, estaban ante unas enormes puertas dentro de un castillo pequeño. Severus mostraba una tranquilidad que a su joven acompañante lo ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Puede pasar, profesor - le dijo un mortífago joven que había sido su alumno hacía unos años.

-¡Severus! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te presentas ante mí? Empezaba a pensar que te habías cambiado de bando – El Lord Oscuro lo saludaba sentado al fondo de la sala.

-No mi señor, mi lealtad es a todo prueba – Dijo haciendo una reverencia. – Vengo a traerle unos informes sobre las últimas actividades de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Y tu acompañante? – Draco asomó la cabeza por detrás de la silla para ver quién era el que venía con su profesor, sin que éste pudiera verle.

-Es el hijo de Taylor, un confidente – Lord Voldemor lo miró mientras movía la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento de las palabras de Severus – Es el buscador de Slytherin

-¿El buscador?

-Si. Señor... como el próximo fin de semana nos enfrentamos a Hufflepuff, y el buscador titular, Draco Malfoy está... haciendo su iniciación. Me he tomado la libertad de...

El Señor Oscuro se levantó de golpe, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen. A grandes zancadas se acercó a Severus, arrastrando con la cadena a Draco. Snape, bajó la vista temiendo que el plan se estropease en ese momento, mientras Sirius no pudo evitar mirar al rubio unos segundos, antes de bajar también su mirada.

-No me gusta que penséis por vuestra cuenta.

-Señor...

-Calla Snape – Dijo mientras se acercaba despacio al joven que tenía detrás – Así que tu eres buscador...

-Si, señor – Dijo evitando mirarle a los ojos como Severus le había repetido hasta la saciedad.

-Y dime, buscador, ¿tu crees que venir aquí ha sido una buena idea?

-Solo si usted lo cree, señor – Dijo Sirius mirándole a los ojos. En ese momento, se dio cuenta, de que el Señor Oscuro era un hombre muy atractivo. Ahora se explicaba el porqué de su éxito atrayendo la fidelidad de las mujeres y muchos hombres. Tenía belleza, y ese no sé qué que tienen los grandes líderes, todo esto unido a una gran inteligencia daba como resultado algo... explosivo.

-Eres valiente, chico, valiente y listo. Más que tu padre... - Giraba a su alrededor observando detenidamente al muchacho – Lástima que tu físico... no te acompañe. – Severus suspiró mentalmente – Bien, os quedareis hasta mañana ¿no?

-Si, señor, contestó Snape.

-Estupendo... Goyle, acomódalos. Mañana dejaré que tus dos buscadores hagan planes para vencer a esos inútiles, mientras trabajamos. Nos vemos en la cena.

Severus iba cargado con poción para que Sirius se mantuviera siempre transformado, aun así decidieron no arriesgar y puso como excusa que el viaje había agotado al chico para excusarle de la cena. Esta trascurrió tranquila, la docena de mortífagos se dedicó a hablar de cosas intrascendentes, y Severus no tuvo ningún problema para dar disimuladamente a Draco un frasquito, del tamaño de un dedal que era el verdadero motivo por el que ellos habían venido. Este lo miró sin entender, pero lo guardó en su capa, sin que nadie notara nada.

Una hora después, estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo la etiqueta "Bebe el contenido cuando te deje para dormir. Sev." No entendía que era lo que quería su profesor de pociones, pero sabía que algo tramaba, porque jamás le haría daño. Además, había algo que no casaba, pero no conseguía saber cual era la pieza del puzzle que no iba bien. Guardó el frasquito de nuevo entre unos cojines, sabiendo que no se lo podría beber hasta dentro de, con suerte, dos o tres horas, y se quedó esperando a que tirasen de su cadena. Esto no tardó en pasar. Un tirón lo empujó hacia atrás en la cama dejándolo poco ahogado. Sintió como su ropa desaparecía, siendo sustituida por unas finas tiras de cuero que recorrían distintas partes de su cuerpo. Se giró sobre sí mismo y se puso de rodillas sobre la colcha.

-¿Qué es lo que desea esta noche mi señor? - Dijo mirando al hombre de ojos rojos, que totalmente vestido le miraba con deseo desde el otro lado de la cama.

-Empieza por desvestirme, despacio, esta noche no tengo prisa.

El chico obedeció, y se alzó un poco para desabrochar la capa negra que llevaba, mientras lo hacía, comenzó a sentir como unas manos empezaban a acariciarle entre las tiras. Sabía que al Lord le gustaba que perdiera el control de sí mismo al menos una vez solo con las caricias de sus manos mientras él le desnudaba, así que para no hacerle enfadar, había cogido la costumbre de cerrar los ojos e imaginar otras manos y otro cuerpo que ahora estaba muy lejos de él. No supo porqué pero esa noche no le costó nada satisfacer a su 'temporal' amo, fue como si realmente Harry hubiese sustituido al hombre que le ataba noche tras noche para penetrarle una y otra vez, sin pensar si él lo deseaba o no, esa noche no había sentido dolor. Cuando notó que la respiración de éste se hacía regular y las ataduras desaparecían, se levantó con suavidad y cogió el pequeño frasco escondido, lo bebió de un trago, y se acostó para abandonarse al sueño.

Mientras, el niño que vivió, sonreía en sus sueños. La poción yacía olvidada y sin probar en su mesita.

Continuará...

¿Os ha gustado el resultado? ¿y la solución de McGonagall?

**Ayda merodeadora – **Yo pienso que sí, pero ya es bastante difícil el mundo real, así que mejor dejar que los finales sean felices al menos en la ficción (por ahora) y gracias por la idea de los celos. S.

**R – **Hace un par de años aprendí que amamos a las personas, no a los cuerpos (salvo que seas más superficial que una crema hidratante). Gracias por tu apoyo. S.

**Caroline Mcmanaman – **Tal vez, solo digo que tal vez, suceda algo parecido a lo que dices. Gracias por todo. S.

**Conacha – **Hay muchas formas de aprender, además no son solo Harry y Draco los que tienen que aprender algo. Gracias por tu voto. S.

**Diabolik – **Jajajajaja, me halagas demasiado, ¿fan? Eso es mucho para mi. Muchas gracias. Harry lo tiene que saber, sino no le podrá ayudar, y no creo que Draco se lo contase. Gracias de nuevo, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. S.

**Murtilla – **No voy a describir todo lo que va a pasar Draco, aunque sí que iré dejando ver más o menos que es lo que soporta, me gusta que la imaginación haga el resto. Pero si tienes mucho antojo, me lo dices e intento poner algo más explícito. S.

**Camille Potter – **Gracias, gracias, gracias, miles de gracias. S.

**yukinajaganashi – **T'as pasado, compararme con J.K.R. eso es demasiado, jajajajaja. Ojalá, no me importaría escribir la mitad de bien que ella. Eres un sol. No te preocupes por lo de las faltas, es solo una cuestión estética, a mí también se me cuelan muchas, soy laista, leista...anti-acentos, jajajajaja. Y yo no soy sádica...bueno, tal vez un poquito, jajajajaja. S.


	9. Mi madre me dijo

Aviso a navegantes. En este capítulo hay cosas un poco raras, es normal, son sueños, pero también sube el tono, hay VOYERISMO, así que si eres sensible a estas cosas... pasa de lo escrito en cursiva, o del capítulo... tu mismo/a.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, hoy el capítulo va dedicado a... (redoble de tambores)... AZALEA y AKABAL porque me gusta la gente positiva que trasmite buenas vibraciones, y a AIDA MERODEADORA, por su preocupación por la salud etílica de los personajes.

Como siempre, los pensamientos van entre "comillas", los sueños en _cursiva_... y las respuestas a los comentarios en su lugar acostumbrado.

Los personajes no son míos, no gano nada con esto y.... etc.

**Mi madre me dijo...**

_Estaba confuso, todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, y el sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Llevó su mano al punto de dolor y notó que aún llevaba puesta la máscara. Se la quitó y observó como estaba ensangrentada. Algún golpe lo sacó de la batalla al quitarle el conocimiento._

_Aquel castillo al sur de Gran Bretaña, que había sido su hogar en los últimos 10 años, estaba ahora frente a él, convertido en llamas y ruinas. Suspiró y tiró la máscara al suelo. "¿Y ahora qué?"_

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren quien tenemos aquí. La puta del gran Señor Oscuro. Draco Malfoy en persona._

_-¡Potter! – Draco se había girado al oír esa voz. Vio que Harry estaba apoyado contra un árbol, a unos pasos detrás de él._

_-Así que no estás esposado a la cama de tu amo... has tenido suerte, eso te ha librado de la muerte, esa torre se derrumbó hace rato – Dijo el moreno sin moverse._

_-¿Habéis ganado vosotros?, vas a apresarme ¿verdad?_

_-Tu amante está muerto, si es lo que quieres saber.- Sus ojos verdes destilaban veneno, y el rubio seguía sin ser inmune a él. Pero había aprendido a disimularlo_

_-La verdad... no me importa. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – Dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo – ¿Me llevarás ante Dumbledore?_

_-Estás muy desinformado, 'Draco', murió hace unos años. Ahora es Serevus el que dirige la Orden de Fénix. ¿No te lo dijo Voldemort? No claro, tus deberes para con él no incluían la política. – Draco se fijó en porqué no se movía el Gryffindor, estaba herido.- ¿No vas a luchar? _

_-Deja que te ayude – Dijo, sin responder a la pregunta, intentando acercarse a él, pero Harry levantó la varita hacia él. _

_-No te acerques, ni se te ocurra... Levanta tu varita y lucha._

_-Harry, estás herido y yo puedo ayudarte... - Pero Harry le seguía apuntando - No te muevas de donde estás. Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que te dignaste a hablarme tus palabras fueron algo así como 'No dejaré que me toques nunca más' – El odio volvió a brillar en los ojos verdes de Harry._

_-Yo, no... yo... no fue por lo que crees, yo... - Pero no terminó la frase, ya que el moreno perdió las fuerzas y cayó. Se acercó a él deprisa y le tomó el pulso, seguía vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo. – Escucha, te llevaré con los tuyos._

_-Malfoy, vete... no te he apartado de la batalla para que termines en Azkaban. Draco..._

_-Harry, no, escucha, no te vayas. – Draco le había apoyado en su regazo y le acariciaba el cabello. Había visto la herida, y sabía que iba a morir._

_-Vete. No tardarán en llegar aquí... ¡Vete! – Cansado cerró los ojos_

_-No, no. Yo, tengo mucho que contarte... Escucha, Harry, no te vayas, escucha... yo lo hice por ti, por nosotros. ¡Mírame! Abre los ojos, mírame, no te vayas, no me dejes ahora. – Notó como sus ojos grises se empezaban a enturbiar, mientras nervioso seguía acariciando la cara del herido._

_-Me hiciste mucho daño, Draco – El moreno hablaba con dificultad, la garganta se le había secado del esfuerzo, y el dolor comenzaba a dominarlo – pero..._

_-No, no hables más por favor, no gastes fuerzas. Escucha quédate conmigo, te compensaré por todo, te lo prometo. Perdóname Harry, perdóname – Las lágrimas cruzaban su rostro formando pequeños ríos que acababan en su barbilla – Me equivoqué, lo sé, hace mucho que lo sé, pero puedo compensarte, no te vayas._

_-Te quiero Draco, aún te quiero – Abrió los ojos y los cerró de nuevo. Draco pudo notar como el aire abandonaba los pulmones del moreno._

_-No, ahora no, ahora que todo a terminado no me dejes, no te vayas – El rubio apretó fuerte contra sí el cuerpo inerte de Harry, mientras el llanto y la desesperación invadían todo su ser, provocándole el mayor dolor que nunca había sentido – Te quiero Harry, te quiero._

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! – Alguien le llamaba a lo lejos. – Despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla. ¡Despierta!

Se despertó sobresaltado por esa voz. Se incorporó de golpe y durante unos instantes dudó de lo que veía. Tenía de nuevo 16 años, y estaba en la cama de...

-Has tenido una pesadilla, me has despertado con tus gritos.

-Lo siento mi señor – Se limpió las lágrimas que aún rodaban por su rostro con el dorso de la mano - ¿Cómo puedo compensarle?

-Dime – Los ojos rojos se clavaron en él - ¿A quién decías 'te quiero'?

-Pues... la verdad... es que no me acuerdo bien del sueño. Supongo que a mi madre, ella estaba en el sueño. – Mintió.

-Ya veo. Acuéstate y durmamos.

-Gracias, mi señor.

Draco volvió a acostarse, pero tardó en conciliar de nuevo el sueño que no llegó hasta el amanecer.

_-¿Has visto a Potter, Pansy? – Apenas podía hablar porque había subido las escaleras corriendo._

_-Si, está en la sala común._

_-¿En la sala común? ¿En nuestra sala común?_

_-Claro, dónde va a estar si no, ¿en la de Gryffindor? – La morena le miró como si acabase de contestar a la mayor estupidez del mundo. Él fue para la sala y ahí estaba, tumbado en uno de los sofás, leyendo un grueso libro. La verdad es que los colores de Slytherin le sentaban mejor que los de Gryffindor._

_-¿Harry?_

_-Malfoy – Dijo levantando la vista hacia él – que hayamos echado un polvo no te da derecho a tanta... confianza._

_-¿Qué? – El rubio se quedó asombrado_

_-Es una broma tonto. Ya era hora de que llegaras, el Señor nos está esperando – Dijo poniéndose en pie – Venga, vamos, ¿a qué estás esperando?_

_-Le siguió sorprendido hasta la puerta de su habitación, pero cuando la abrió vio que no era la suya, sino otra muy distinta que no reconocía. En ésta todo era granate y negro, y la seda cubría las ventanas y paredes. Sentado en un sillón al lado de la gran cama estaba sentado un hombre de unos 40 años, atractivo, vestido de verde y plata y bebiendo una copa de lo que parecía ser coñac. Sus ojos rojos se centraron en los dos chicos que acababan de entrar. A su lado, de pie y vestido de negro estaba su padre, Lucius Malfoy, que lo miraba con cara acusadora, fue el primero en hablar._

_-Llegas tarde, Draco, has hecho esperar a tu señor._

_-Lo siento padre, intentaré compensarlo._

_-Si, claro que lo harás. Ya sabes que la vida de tu amigo depende de ello – Dijo siseante Lord Voldemort – Y la tuya también... Espero que esta noche me ofrezcáis un buen espectáculo. Hoy solo voy a mirar, así que portaos bien ¿de acuerdo muchachos?_

_Harry se acercó a Draco y comenzó a besarlo, primero con suavidad, y luego con más ansia. El rubio estaba tan angustiado que no podía concentrarse en devolver las caricias que estaba recibiendo. _

_-Lo siento tanto – Susurró al oído de su amante – No debí dejar que me siguieras_

_-Todo está bien si eres tu el que me acaricia. Te seguiría hasta la muerte. _

_El moreno volvió a probar sus labios, y esta vez, fue correspondido. Se quitaron la ropa con ansia, olvidando que no estaban solos, pero su entrega era tal que no les importaba nada de lo que ocurriese fuera de esa cama. Ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con caricias y besos varias veces, hasta que Harry dejó que Draco fuera el que dominara. Dejó que le besara el pecho y los pezones, que hacía tiempo que reclamaban atención de las manos del rubio. Dejó que su lengua se entretuviera en su ombligo y que poco a poco, su boca se adueñase de su erección, primero recorriéndola centímetro a centímetro, y luego apoderándose de todo con glotonería. Hundió las manos en el pelo largo y suelto de su amante y dejó que impusiera el ritmo que quisiese. Cuando estaba a punto de eyacular, una voz desde fuera les sacó de su sueño._

_-Aun no, no dejes que llegue todavía._

_Draco obediente dejó a Harry con ansias de más, pero no pensaba dejarle así mucho tiempo. Con suavidad untó sus dedos en un bote abierto que había aparecido en una mesita anexa a la cama, y empezó a prepara su entrada lentamente, mientras notaba como los ojos verdes de su compañero estaban poseídos por el deseo._

_-Quiero verlo todo bien, así que no me ocultéis nada._

_Draco se sintió molesto, pero no dijo nada y siguió jugando con sus dedos en Harry Cuando notó que ya todo estaba bien le ayudó a girarse, quedando el moreno apoyado sobre su lado izquierdo, para que sus espectadores no perdiesen detalle. Se colocó detrás y pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la cabeza del moreno, para sujetarla y poderla traer hacia sí y así tener mejor acceso a su boca. Harry pasó la pierna derecha hacia atrás de forma que quedaba apoyada sobre su amante y le abría el paso para un mejor acceso, llevó su mano hacia el trasero del rubio y le animó a entrar. La invitación fue aceptada. Aunque la postura no era la más sencilla, la estrechez hacía que los roces fueran muy placenteros, además, Draco tenía libre aún su mano derecha, que después de pellizcar uno de los pezones de Harry, bajar hacia su erección y continuar masturbándole._

_Todo estaba expuesto, nada quedaba para la imaginación. Draco podía ver el cuerpo completo de su compañero mientras se movía dentro de él, pero también veía las miradas de deseo y aprobación de los espectadores. Se odió a sí mismo, por pensar en ellos y no en Harry, pero sus reproches quedaron interrumpidos cuando notó que el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos se estremecía y llegaba al orgasmo. Cerró los ojos, y con su mano derecha de nuevo libre, abrazó a su amante y con un par de empujones más se dejó ir._

Notó que se mojaban las sábanas, y como empezaba a despertar. El sueño había sido tan real... Sabía que todo había sido un sueño, pero se negó, durante un rato, a abrir los ojos, queriendo conservar la imagen de Harry de nuevo en sus brazos. Pero la realidad lo sacó de ese estado de bienestar.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que este sueño ha sido mejor que el anterior – Dijo el Lord.

-Señor yo... - Abrió los ojos y vio que el que en es sueño era su espectador, ahora estaba mirándole ya vestido desde los pies de la cama

-Esta noche tendremos que repetir lo que sea que hicieras en ese sueño. Ahora vístete y ve a buscar al chico ese... Taylor para decirle lo que necesite para ganar ese partido. Snape y él partirán antes de comer.

Cuando se quedó solo, se vistió y se deshizo del frasquito de la poción. Pasó del desayuno, los sueños le habían quitado el apetito, y fue para la habitación de invitados en donde pensó habrían acomodado a Severus. Llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que entró. Vio las cortinas flotando en el aire, debido a que las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas. Supuso que el chico estaría allí y salió. Le miró durante unos instantes mientras este contemplaba el paisaje, era delgado, lleno de acné... De pronto, el puzzle encajó.

-Mi madre me dijo que reconocería a un Black entre miles de personas, por su porte.

-Tu madre... supo educarte bien. Lástima que tu padre lo estropeara – Dijo Sirius volviéndose para mirarle.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-¿Qué tal has dormido, Draco? – Dijo ignorando las preguntas del rubio. – Espero que hayas tenido pesadillas. – Una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro

-¿Ese era el objeto de la pócima? ¿Que tuviera pesadillas?

-Sí. La pócima proporciona al que la bebe sus peores temores, para así poder conocerlos y evitarlos. ¿Soñaste con Harry?

-Si...

-¿Y?

-No quiero perderle, no quiero que crea que le odio... pero tampoco quiero que se entregue a mí ciegamente y comparta mi destino.

-¿Qué destino?

-Este.

-Bueno, tampoco tú estás obligado a coger 'este' destino.

-Ya, eso es fácil decirlo, Black

-Lo sé, y también sé que no es fácil hacerlo. Pero no es imposible.

-... - El rubio lo miró unos instantes – Te salió muy cara la decisión, perdiste las cosas que más querías.

-Las cosas nunca me preocuparon – Aún con otros ojos, la mirada de Sirius seguía siendo profunda. – Lo difícil es perder a las personas. Pero ellos creo... que nunca hubiesen dejado que yo decidiese lo contrario.

-Da lo mismo – Suspiró con desánimo – Harry se apartará de mi cuando sepa lo que aquí a pasado.

-Ya lo sabe. Tiene... como decirlo... una rara conexión con 'el que no debe ser nombrado'. Cuando está muy enfadado o alegre, Harry ve cosas, y a ti te ha visto.

-Entonces... - Pareció dudar, su mente empezó a dar vueltas a toda velocidad. "¿Harry lo sabe todo?" - ¿Me odia?

-No.

-Ya, le doy lástima.

-Tampoco. Harry... digamos que se parece terriblemente a James en el físico y en su habilidad para meterse en líos, y de Lily... a parte de sus ojos verdes... la cualidad de ver lo hermoso que cada persona tiene... aun cuando ni tu mismo lo sepas.

-Pero... no, no. Él no se merece... ¡Me doy asco!

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. Él se merece algo mejor que tú. Pero – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros - has sido su elección, y yo respetaré eso. – Sirius volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte.

-Severus... Él... ¿está de acuerdo?

-Bueno, él opina de Harry parecido a lo que yo opino de ti. Pero si hay alguien que sepa sobre decisiones erróneas en temas amorosos y arrepentimientos tardíos... ese es Severus... Ya sabes lo que tienes a este lado de la línea, y lo que pierdes y dejas en el otro. Es tu decisión. Harry está apostando por ti ¿Tu que vas a hacer?

-¿Y si sale mal?

-Es un riesgo, pero de verdad ¿quieres vivir con la duda el resto de tu vida?... ¿Quieres vivir sin él el resto de tu vida? Recuerda que no siempre hay segundas oportunidades. Puede que cuando os volváis a ver...

-Muera en mis brazos sin saber que le quiero.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada, nada, es lo que pasaba en uno de mis sueños.

-Si sale mal, Draco, siempre sabrás que lo has intentado. Además, si quieres ingresar en este nido de avispas, siempre te dejarán entrar, después de todo... eres un Malfoy, un Slytherin y según dicen por los pasillos, un buen amante, y al 'que no debe ser nombrado' le gusta someter a los rebeldes. Te costará una nueva iniciación... Te quedan seis días para regresar puedes pensarlo mientras.

Fueron interrumpidos por Severus que entró con Goyle en la habitación.

-¿Todo bien? – Dijo mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro.

-Si, contestaron los dos a la vez.

-Pues nos vamos. Aquí ya hemos terminado. – Dio un golpe de varita y se terminaron de cerrar las maletas. – Te esperamos pronto en Slytherin Draco.

-Si, yo... estoy deseando volver, y seguir hablando con... Taylor – Dijo mientras le miraba de reojo, viendo como este asentía.

Harry estaba entrenando con el equipo Gryffindor. Aún faltaban semanas para su próximo partido, pero aun así, quería que todo fuese perfecto. Vio llegar la carroza de Severus y Sirius, y decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento. Ron también les había visto llegar, y fue con su compañero a ver qué noticias traían. Antes de llegar hasta ellos vieron que casi todos los Slytherin estaban también esperando lo que les hizo dudar si acercarse más o no, pero la inquietud que tenía Harry en el estómago hizo que se armase de valor.

-Profesor Snape... - Dijo acercándose a acariciar el perro negro que lo acompañaba

-¿Sí, señor Potter? – Los Slytherin miraban la situación con curiosidad.

-Me gustaría saber si Malfoy va a estar a tiempo del próximo partido.

-No, no llegará a tiempo. Aun le quedan seis días antes de regresar.

-Profesor Snape... Señor

-¿Si, señor Potter?

-¿Tengo que terminar hoy mi castigo? Es que...

-Si, Potter, no hay ninguna patética excusa que le libre de ese castigo. Dentro de una hora en mi despacho. – Se giró hacia los de su casa – Y venga adecuadamente vestido, no le servirá de nada presumir de su puesto en Gryffindor para acortar la situación.

Cuando los dos Gryffindor habían desaparecido rumbo a las duchas. Los Slytherin acribillaron a preguntas al jefe de su casa sobre Draco. Severus no se asombró por el interés, sabía que muchos de ellos le seguirían tomase la decisión que tomase aunque otros ya lucían la marca oscura en su brazo y lo que no querían era quedarse aislados. El que sí se quedó sorprendido fue Black, pensaba que las serpientes eran individualistas, así que esta muestra de unión le rompía unos cuantos esquemas. Como Severus le cerró la puerta, dejándolo fuera de la reunión con los de su casa, se fue directamente al despacho de McGonagall para anunciarla su llegada. Allí estaba Remus ojeando con la profesora unos viejos libros sobre licantropía, y unos cuantos alumnos castigados así que simplemente pegó un ladrido y se quedó mirándolos desde la puerta. Al verle sonrieron disimuladamente, sabían que eso era señal de que todo había salido bien.

-Señor Lupin, si no le importa, puede llevar ese maldito chucho a su dueño, el profesor Snape.

-¿El profesor Snape tiene un perro? – Preguntó el castaño con falso asombro.

-Si, desde hace un par de noches.

-Ven perrito – Dijo Remus mientras salía del aula – Vamos.

Cuando Harry llegó se encontró con una escena un poco peculiar delante de la chimenea. Remus estaba en un sillón cómodamente sentado acariciando distraídamente el cabello de Sirius que estaba sentado a sus pies con la cabeza relajada apoyada en las rodillas del licántropo. En frente, Severus, en otro sofá, con cara de póquer tomaba una copa de coñac, aunque su mano izquierda estaba blanca de la fuerza con la que apretaba el reposabrazos. Minerva estaba sonriendo discretamente mientras se servía lo que parecía un zumo. Fue la que lo vio entrar.

-Señor Potter ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Esto... yo...

-Tranquila Minerva, necesita saber, eso es todo. – Dijo Sirius incorporándose un poco para mirarle. En ese momento Remus miró a Severus y automáticamente dejó de acariciar al moreno.

-¿Cómo está Draco?

-Bien... está bien... - Dijo Severus

-¿Volverá con la marca?

-Pues... - Sirius dudó un instante – Yo creo que no, pero no te lo puedo asegurar. Todavía no ha elegido, Harry.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si vuelve con ella? – Severus le miraba con dureza, estaba molesto por algo.

-Aún no lo sé. Supongo que no me daré por vencido. La verdad es que no lo sé. Eso complicaría las cosas, pero... - Dudó durante unos instantes – No. Seguiré adelante traiga o no la marca.

-¿Le seguirás? – Dijo un poco nerviosa McGonagall

-No, él me seguirá a mi.

-Ningún Slytherin...

-Perdone profesor Snape, tampoco ningún Gryffindor. Además yo soy aquí, el que habla parssel.

-¡Este es mi chico! – Dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a abrazar a Harry, sin dar tiempo de respuesta al otro.

Continuará...

**Murtilla - **Eres peor que yo, jajajaja. Voy a intentar hacer ese trío, pero no creo que Draco disfrute, además, tiene que echar de menos a Harry, si le coge el ritmo a esto... a ver si se va por otro lado. S.

**Diabolik** - No soy mala, buaaaaa, es que él eligió mal. Pero para curar sus heridas está... no te cuento más. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

**Ayda merodeadora – **Sí soy española, jajajaja, por eso sé lo de las denominaciones de origen de algunas marcas. Lo de beber.... ¿quién inventó el botellón? Jajajajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

**yukinajaganashi – **La poción era la de dormir sin sueños, que tomaba para no ver lo que le pasaba a Draco. Esa noche no la tomó ya que no le controlaba nadie y quería ver a su rubio. Mi msn es el correo que aparece en mi perfil, pero conecto muy poco, estoy...en libertad vigilada, por así decirlo. Si puedo servirte de ayuda por mí encantada. S.

**OlgaxTomFelton1 - **Gracias. Te aviso que antes de volver a Hogwarts, Voldemort le tiene preparada una 'sorpresa' a Draco, pero lo superará. S.


	10. A ciegas

De nuevo por aquí, esta vez atendiendo a vuestras peticiones. Gracias a SIRIUSGIRL por preocuparse de la promoción de productos típicos como el melón con jamón, y a MURTILLA por tener paciencia con las que no sabemos leer por las prisas. Por cierto, aunque lo niegue, en el capítulo de hoy, Draco disfruta mucho.

Las respuestas a vuestros comentarios están donde siempre y.... a ver...a sí, leed el VIPS del final para aclarar algunas cosillas.

Lo que piensan está entre "comillas", lo que leen en _cursiva_...Estoy un poco espesa, perdonadme... bueno, no gano nada con esto y los personajes no son míos....

**A ciegas.**

Tenía ya todo preparado para su regreso, había empacado todo lo que había llevado, y se había puesto el uniforme. Quedaban cinco horas para salir de ahí, pero tenía tantas ganas de volver... Ahora estaba sentado en la cama, esperando a que pasara el tiempo y fantaseando con su regreso. Lo tenía todo decidido, iba a coger a Harry delante de todo el colegio y lo iba a besar como nunca había besado a nadie. Sabía que él le había esperado, es un Gryffindor y siempre mantienen su palabra, además la visita de Snape y Black se lo había confirmado. Después escribiría una larga carta a su madre y... Notó como tiraban de él hacia atrás... aun no le habían quitado la correa del cuello.

-¿Qué desea mi señor?

-Veo que ya lo tienes todo preparado para tu marcha.

-Si, no quiero hacer esperar al...

-He estado tentado de no dejarte ir, pero – Draco se había quedado sin respiración – Severus tiene razón, lo mejor es que termines de formarte, quiero que seas mi... secretario personal – Empezó a desabrocharle la corbata – así, que tendré que tener paciencia... este verano vendrás directamente aquí, tu padre me enviará tus cosas.

-Señor yo – Dijo para evitar su beso – me siento muy alagado.

-Si, lo sé. Vamos a jugar un poco, aun queda tiempo. Vas a hacer realidad un sueño que llevo teniendo un par de días – Sacó un pañuelo negro de la nada y se lo enseñó – Póntelo, y sé obediente, no hables, no preguntes y... no te lo quites hasta que yo te lo ordene.

Draco suspiró, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, así que no se resistió, cuanto antes pasara mejor. Se colocó el pañuelo en los ojos, quedando totalmente a ciegas. Oyó como se abría la puerta a su izquierda.

-Bien, él ya está preparado. Trátalo bien. Espero que seas tan obediente como él – Dijo el Lord a quien fuera que acabara de entrar.

"Así que no vamos a estar solos" pensó Draco. Entonces notó como le agarraban por los hombros y le besaba con ansias. "Este no es él, ¿quién es?" Llevó las manos al pecho del desconocido, era un hombre alto, y parecía tener un buen tipo "al menos no son Crabe y Goyle". Por detrás, otro que supuso era "el que no debe ser nombrado" empezó a subir su jersey para quitárselo por los hombros. Él no hacía nada, aun no se lo habían ordenado, así que dejó que los dos hombres lo desnudaran poco a poco. Luego sintió como le empujaban hacia la cama. Aquel hombre seguía apoderándose de él poco a poco "si fuese Harry esto sería una locura de la que no me gustaría salir, pero... por favor, que termine ya, quiero irme". Notaba sus besos por todo el cuerpo, por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, sus pezones...Las atenciones que le estaban prestando estaban haciendo efecto en su cuerpo, que contradecía su mente, cuando el hombre se apoderó de su erección, a penas pudo contenerse. Intentó llevar sus manos a la cabeza del desconocido, pero otras manos se lo impidieron y le sujetaron con fuerza de las muñecas para luego guiarlas hacia atrás y atarlas a la cama. Draco no hizo nada por evitar llegar hasta el final, no le gustaba nada estar atado y quería acabar pronto. Advirtió como el desconocido le levantaba un poco las caderas.

-No. Solo yo puedo poseerlo, al igual que a ti.

Notó como se olvidaban de él y se relajó. Notó que los dos adultos seguían excitándose mutuamente. De nuevo quedó libre.

-Date la vuelta Draco.

En realidad el rubio no estaba nada excitado pero eso no importaba. Se colocó a cuatro patas y percibió como le separaban las piernas para después, y de un solo empujón, introducirse dentro de él. Le cogieron del pelo y le levantaron la cabeza, recordó que no eran solo dos, y advirtió algo caliente cerca de sus labios. Llevó una mano hacia esa fuente de calor y cogió la erección del desconocido, poco a poco la introdujo en su boca y empezó a recorrerla al ritmo que le marcaban desde atrás. No tardó en notar como ambos adultos llegaban casi a la par.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó cuando apreció que alguien se vestía a su lado, quería saber quien había sido el desconocido, quería saber quién era tan importante como para que 'el que no debe ser nombrado' le permitiese tocarlo, pero no se atrevía a mover la venda. Oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

-Puedes quitarte ya la venda, y vestirte, aunque si quieres aun estás a tiempo de darte una ducha.

-¿Quién era? Señor – Dijo mientras intentaba acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz

-¿No lo has reconocido?

-No he podido tocarlo.

-Cierto – Sonrió – tal vez... la próxima vez te deje mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando llegue la hora pásate a despedirme antes.

Draco se duchó y se puso de nuevo el uniforme. Aún quedaba un rato para poder salir de ahí, vio algo que brillaba en el suelo, parecía un botón. Cuando se acercó a cogerlo descubrió un gemelo. Al desconocido se le debía de haber caído con tanto ajetreo. Lo miró detenidamente era de oro lacado en negro, por detrás había dos iniciales borrosas ¿LM? "No, eso es imposible", pensó mientras apartaba un oscuro pensamiento de su mente con un gesto de la mano.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó a las puertas de Hogwarts, sabía que los estudiantes estarían en el gran comedor a punto de empezar a cenar. Miró como la carroza de su padre se alejaba y no pudo evitar cierta rabia en su interior. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y avanzó deprisa por los pasillos, en las puertas paró en seco y respiró hondo dos o tres veces, no podía dejar que se notara lo nervioso que estaba en esos momentos. Ya había decidido que no iba a besar a Harry en público, antes tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero solo pensar que lo iba a ver después de dos semanas... Hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y empujó las puertas, varias caras se volvieron hacia él, pero no la que tanto deseaba. Hizo por llamar la atención del moreno, pero solo consiguió una mala mirada por parte de los miembros de su mesa.

Estaba terriblemente agotado, después de la cena había tenido que lidiar con casi todos los miembros de su casa y algún que otro profesor. Pero con la excusa del viaje había conseguido meterse en su habitación sin dar muchas explicaciones, "Tal vez mañana...". Además, estaba terriblemente decepcionado porque Harry apenas si le había mirado en toda la cena, y más con disgusto que con alegría. Se acercó a Ryhar, que estaba hecho un ovillo a los pies de su cama, había crecido en este tiempo, y parecía que Blaise lo había cuidado bien. Le acarició entre las orejas y el gesto fue respondido por un suave ronroneo, entonces lo vio. Pegado en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía al lado del armario había un pergamino doblado.

"_Veo que sigues siendo un presumido. Creo que debemos hablar, al menos a mi me gustaría. ¿A las 12 en donde siempre? HP_"

"Las 12... son menos 10, no me da tiempo a nada... en qué estaría pensando... bueno, el uniforme no está mal... espera, Draco, espera... ha puesto hablar... ¿por qué no me ha mirado en toda la cena?... mejor con la corbata a medio desabrochar... si... no... si, parece más casual. ¿Dónde puse mi cepillo de la ropa?... no llego... no llego...¡Mierda! si salgo ahora me van a ver todos los de mi casa... La ventana del cuarto de baño... pero que tonterías pienso, por ahí no cabría ni Ryhar... No llego..."

Al final salió como si nada de la habitación. Para su sorpresa, la sala estaba vacía. Miró el reloj "las 12:05" y salió corriendo hacia la torre del viejo aula de astronomía. Cuando dobló la última esquina antes de llegar, paró, respiró hondo de nuevo y...

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!

-Se puede saber que hace a estas horas de la noche recorriendo los pasillos.

-Pues... - El reloj de la torre tocó el cuarto – es que no podía dormir y pensé...

-Pensó mal, señor Malfoy. Usted como prefecto sabe mejor que nadie las normas de este colegio.

-Ya, pero...

-10 puntos menos para su casa, y vuelva inmediatamente a su habitación, o me veré obligada a dar parte de esto al profesor Snape.

-Si, profesora.

McGonagall se quedó esperando a que el rubio se diera la vuelta. Draco no vio más salida que obedecer, al menos hasta que le perdiera de vista, podía ir por el otro camino. Ya llevaba más de 30 minutos de retraso. Minerva sonrió, sabía perfectamente a dónde iba el Slytherin, pero no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil.

Recorrió los pasillos corriendo, se iba a ir y no tendría excusa para mañana, iba a perder la gran oportunidad de su vida por tecnicismos...

-¿Draco?

-Severus... eh... tengo prisa.

-Ya lo veo, pero...

-Castígueme ¿vale? haré lo que me pida, pero por favor, no me retenga ahora.

-Está bien, mañana a primera hora quiero verle en mi despacho y me aclarará toda esta situación.

-Gracias profesor

Draco salió corriendo hacia la torre, temiendo que su ya casi hora de retraso le saliese realmente cara.

-Hola Malfoy.- Dijo este sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-Potter – Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Estaba a punto de irme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Es tarde y estoy cansado.

-Solo quería saber unas cosas. Por ejemplo, si llevas algo tatuado en tu antebrazo. – Dijo mientras se volvía para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Es obvio ¿no? Serías mi enemigo... y eso haría que tuviese que cambiar un par de cosas respecto a ti.

-¿Cómo qué? – Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana.

-No te equivoques, Malfoy. Tengo muy claro lo que quiero de ti, solo quiero saber que terreno piso.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí?

-Por ahora saber si llevas o no algo tatuado

-No – Dijo subiéndose las dos mangas – No llevo la marca. ¿Y ahora?

-Eso facilita mis planes.

-Harry, dejemos esta tontería. En estas dos semanas has sido lo único que me ha mantenido en pie. Cuando me fui me hiciste una promesa ¿Recuerdas? tu estabas...

-Sí, te he esperado.

-¿En serio? ¿Aún sabiendo por qué me fui, para qué y lo que he hecho?

-Y lo que te han hecho. Sí.- Suspiró – Aquella tarde en las mazmorras, en tu muro, te quise decir algo y no me dejaste. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado respecto a ti. Siento algo muy fuerte y muy especial que hace que seas lo primero en lo que pienso cuando abro los ojos por las mañanas, y lo último cuando los cierro por las noches.

-Harry... - Las palabras y emociones se agolpaban de tal forma en la boca del estómago del rubio, que no podían salir – Yo...

-Lo sé – Dijo tristemente mirando hacia la chimenea apagada del aula – Estás confuso... No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo ¿verdad?

-No estoy confuso. Tengo muy claro que... - Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos- Deberíamos intentarlo, ya sabes... nada muy formal al principio. Para ver si puede funcionar o no. Sin mucho compromiso.

-¿Sin mucho compromiso? – Se preguntó más para sí mismo que para Draco

-Si, poco a poco. Aún no puedo... Estos días atrás yo...

-Tranquilo, Draco, iremos todo lo lentos que quieras. Si es lo que me puedes dar lo acepto. Pero que sepas – Dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos – que pienso luchar por lo nuestro con uñas y dientes ¿entendido?

-Si. No esperaba menos de ti. – Borró los escasos centímetros que los separaban depositando un beso en los labios del moreno.

Harry le abrazó he intentó profundizar en el beso. Al principio todo fue bien, Draco le había abrazado también y lentamente acariciaba su espalda, pero cuando el moreno trató de sacarle la camisa, se paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?

-No, nada... es solo que estoy cansado.

-Esta bien – Dijo deshaciendo el abrazo con mimo – no pasa nada. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya a dormir, son casi las 3 de la mañana. – Y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-No, no te alejes. – Le atrajo hacia sí más fuerte – No quiero dormir solo esta noche. El solo que...

Harry enredó sus dedos en la melena rubia, y se acercó a besarle de nuevo. Esta vez no hizo ningún avance más. Draco por su parte, le abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, como con miedo a que no fuese real.

-Me haces daño, Draco

-Lo siento – Dijo mientras aflojaba un poco el abrazo

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Tranquilo.

-Aquí no vamos a poder dormir, hace mucho frío.

-Draco, juntos no podemos dormir en ningún lado. Yo soy Gryffindor y tu...

-Claro, nos turnaremos, cada semana en una habitación. – Dijo sin escucharle.

-Draco, quieres aterrizar, si mis compañeros de cuarto te ven en mi cama...

-Cierto, que la tuya es compartida... que mal rollo. Pues tendrás que venir a la mía, y madrugar para volver antes de que...

-No.

-No...¿no? ¿por qué no?

-Has dicho despacio y sin obligaciones. Si me meto en tu cama o tu en la mía, todas las noches...

-¿Y por esta noche? – Harry dudó, le gustaba el riesgo, pero de ahí a meterse en Slytherin vestido de Gryffindor... Draco leyó sus dudas - Haré lo que me pidas. – Dijo en un intento de aclararlas.

-No, Draco, yo no soy él. No tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera por miedo. Si necesitas que esta noche te vele, lo haré sin esperar nada a cambio, solo por ti. Cuando estés preparado para el siguiente paso... ya veremos.

-No es eso... estoy muy cansado... tal vez mañana...

-Vamos a Slytherin, tengo algo que me ayudará a salir por la mañana de allí con vida. – Dijo mostrándole la capa.

Al final fueron a la habitación del rubio despacio por los pasillos y con el mapa merodeador evitando a la Sra. Norris y a su dueño. Draco estaba tan cansado que apenas se tumbó en la cama se durmió abrazado a Harry. Mientras, este se dedicó a curiosear desde los brazos de su amante, la habitación. Todo era verde y plata con algún detalle en negro. El escudo de la casa Slytherin estaba bordado en las cortinas de la cama y en la colcha...

Por la mañana Draco se despertó temprano, se había dormido con la ropa puesta, y Harry estaba igual de vestido que él. Debía estar tan cansado que no recordaba muy bien su llegada al cuarto. Estuvo observando durante un rato el sueño del moreno, hasta que una terrible inseguridad volvió a atemorizarle. La persona a la que más admiraba, le había entregado como juguete a una serpiente, ¿qué pasaría ahora? él podía enfrentarse al mundo por Harry, de eso ahora estaba seguro, pero ¿y si este también le traicionaba? Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, hasta hacía unos días el que tenía todo claro era él, era el cazador... "¿Cuándo cambió todo esto? Supongo que en el momento en que le tuve, hasta entonces no tenía nada que perder... ahora sí. No, me estoy comiendo la cabeza, él es mío, Harry es mío y por nada del mundo me dejará".

Notó como unos labios suaves recorrían su rostro, no quería despertar por nada del mundo, pero esos labios empezaban a apoderarse poco a poco de él, incluso reclamaban sus propios labios. Con un suspiro, Harry abrió un poco los ojos y dejó que Draco profundizase el beso, al notar que había reaccionado, sus ojos grises le miraron fijamente.

-Despertaste, por fin

-¿Te despiertas siempre tan cariñoso? Porque voy a replantearme lo de trasladarme a tu habitación. – Recibió otro profundo beso como respuesta, y notó las manos de Draco empezando a recorrerle.

-Eres mío ¿verdad? Tu nunca me traicionarás como él ¿si?

-¿Él?... Yo no soy tu padre. No te dejaré, claro que soy tuyo.

La respuesta de Harry dio en el blanco. Draco se quitó la camisa y empezó a hacer lo mismo con la del moreno que en ese momento se dio cuenta del daño que habían producido al rubio. No era el que lo hubiesen humillado y usado como él creía al principio, sino la traición, el sentirse traicionado por lo que más admiraba en el mundo. Él sabía lo que dolía la traición de un ser querido, de hecho, el que ahora empezaba a reclamar sus pezones con su lengua, le había traicionado a él, y le había costado un triunfo confiar y esperar. Probablemente, Draco, jamás volviese a confiar en su padre, y por eso le había pedido tiempo, para acostumbrarse de nuevo a confiar en alguien, y por eso le devoraba ahora, para asegurarse de que realmente él, Harry Potter, le pertenecía.

Cuando Draco comenzó a bajar por el estómago con la lengua, Harry no puedo evitar arquear el cuerpo hacia él, hacía rato que la mano del rubio se estaba ocupando de que al llegar a esa zona baja con la boca, la erección fuese ya grande, de tal forma que cuando comenzó a jugar con ella y con la lengua, el moreno hacía rato que había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo. Los gemidos eran fuertes y hacían que el rubio se excitase más deprisa. Se dio cuenta de que el Gryffindor no aguantaría mucho más, todavía no tenia mucha práctica, así que envolvió toda la erección con su boca, y con un par de movimientos notó la descarga en su boca. Subió despacio para besarlo y disfrutar así de la visión de su amante. Harry estaba totalmente relajado, sudoroso y con los ojos semicerrados, aun así respondió a su beso, decidió que ahora le tocaba a él, pero Draco no le dejó. Comenzó de nuevo a besarlo con suavidad.

-Draco... ahora me toca a mí.

-Necesito tenerte, necesito estar dentro, necesito que seas mío.

-Y me tendrás, no te preocupes, pero no tengas prisa.

El Slytherin sus piró y se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la cama. Harry se puso encima y comenzó a repetir una por una las diferentes cosas que antes le habían hecho a él. Draco estaba muy excitado, así que no necesitó mucho. Sus pezones estaban ya erectos, pero aun así agradecieron las atenciones recibidas, hacía mucho que nadie los trataba con tanta dulzura. Los besos que le estaba prodigando su pareja no tenían parecido con los de nadie, eran suaves, dulces y calientes, por eso los había echado tanto de menos, lo poco que los disfrutó la otra vez había dejado una huella de necesidad en su piel, que no se había borrado. Cuando Harry llegó a la erección de Draco se detuvo, él nunca había hecho nada parecido, y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero al menos lo intentaría. Empezó suavemente, ayudándose con la mano, al principio la propia tensión le jugó alguna que otra mala pasada, hasta que logró tranquilizarse. Draco sonreía y le decía tonterías para que se relajase, hasta que el moreno le cogió el truco y ya no pudo pronunciar nada más que incoherencias y gemidos. Al contrario que en su caso, Harry no esperó a que Draco llegase, cuando creyó que era el momento se apartó, besó a su amante y le susurró:

-Hazme tuyo.

Draco se quedó con la protesta en la boca al oír a su amante. Se giró hacia la mesita y sacó el conocido bote de vaselina. Entre besos y caricias deslizó sus dedos a la parte baja de la espalda de Harry y lentamente comenzaron a prepararlo. Luego lo volteó y se colocó entre sus piernas, para tener un mejor acceso. Sabía que su compañero era casi virgen, así que entró con tanto cuidado como la primera vez, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrase. Empezó a moverse primero despacio y luego a mayor velocidad. Harry empezó a masturbarse al ritmo marcado por el rubio, hasta que este ocupó su lugar apartando su mano. Llegaron casi a la vez, primero Harry y luego Draco, que en sus ultimas envestidas grito "Mío, eres solo mío".

Continuará...

**V. I. P. S**

Hace tiempo alguien me pidió un trío, y hace menos tiempo alguien me dijo algo de Lucius. Bien pues hay trío, lo que pasa es que por ahora mantendré en secreto la identidad del tercero, porque lo de Lucius fue una metedura de pata mía al leer los comentarios muy deprisa, y me hace falta un malo malísimo más en esta historia (o tal vez sea que no quiero que lo sepáis todo antes de tiempo) se admiten apuestas ¿creéis que es Lucius o no?, jajajajaja.

También os diré que la nota en el espejo, no la puso Harry, sino que pidió el favor a un Slytherin con acceso a esa habitación.... Si, Blaise.

Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias. S

RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS

**yukinajaganashi – **Uf, hace siglos que no leo nada en inglés, bastante tengo con lo que me mandan en el insti. ¿No te dejé un comentario en tu fic? Pues en cuanto cuelgue esto me paso. Lo del sueño... no fuiste tu la que me dijo algo de los sueños???. Estoy un poco espesa hoy debo de estar a punto de coger una señora gripe. Gracias por todo. S.

**Conacha - **Si que es una decisión difícil, pero contará con el apoyo de los que realmente le quieren. Gracias. S.

**OlgaxTomFelton1 – **Tranquila, que por ahora viene un poco de calma. Luego ya se liará todo de nuevo, pero les voy a dejar descansar un poco. Gracias. S.

**Diabolik - **Pues sí, Sirius estaba enfadado por no dejarle entrar en la reunión de Slytherin y decidió dar celos a Severus con Remus. Gracias. S.

**Murtilla - **Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque fue un error mío al leer tu comentario, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba hecho. Por eso te lo he dedicado. Y lo dicho, aunque Draco no lo reconozca, le gustó. S.

**Tere Potter – **Gracias, me hace mucha falta que me deis ánimos, aunque solo sean dos palabra. Muchas gracias. S.


	11. Celoso ¿yo? Ni en tus mejores sueños

He decidido dar un poco de descanso a mis dos parejas, así que este es un capítulo muy ligero, por eso no me ha costado mucho tiempo. Pero no os fiéis, tiene su miga, dejo caer quién es el famoso desconocido (sé que no os va a gustar, pero que le vamos a hacer). Era la idea original, y aunque me desvié un poco la retomo de nuevo.

Dedico este capítulo a ALYM y a CAROLINE MCMANAMAN por su preocupación por la salud mental de Draco. Tranquilas, que es muy fuerte.

Como siempre, los pensamientos van entre "comillas", los sueños en _cursiva_... y las respuestas a los comentarios en su lugar acostumbrado.

Los personajes no son míos, no gano nada con esto y.... etc.

**Celoso ¿yo? Ni en tus mejores sueños.**

Sirius abrió despacio los ojos, no quería despertar, pero los ruidos de cacharros del aula de pociones no le dejaban ya quedarse en brazos de Morfeo. Giró hacia la izquierda para ver que hora era.

-Severus... por favor, son las 8 de la mañana, y hoy es domingo

-¿Y?

-Vuelve a la cama

-No tengo sueño – Dijo mientras seguí buscando algo ruidosamente.

-Vale. ¿Podrías hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo sin romper mis tímpanos? – El animago comenzaba a enfadarse.

-No. Si te molesta puedes ir a dormir a otro lado.

-Bien – Dijo por lo bajo - ¿Por qué estas enfadado? – Dijo sentándose en la cama dispuesto a levantarse, mientras Severus entraba a medio vestir rumbo al fondo de la habitación

-No estoy enfadado, es solo que ayer me dio la impresión de que no te apetecía mucho quedarte a dormir aquí.

-No es cierto, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?... espera, no quiero empezar el día discutiendo.

Sirius se levantó de un salto y abrazó por detrás a un desprevenido profesor de pociones.

-Buenos días, cariño – Dijo suavemente mientras le besaba en el cuello.

-Esta vez, Sirius Black, esas artimañas no te van a salvar

-¿No? - Seguía besándole mientras notaba como se empezaba a derretir en sus brazos. – Venga, comencemos bien el día. – Y le dio la vuelta para besarlo en los labios. A medio beso, Severus se separó de él.- Pero... ¿qué demonios te pasa? Estás en huelga de sexo y yo no me he enterado ¿verdad? A ver – Dijo sentándose en la cama- ¿Qué hice mal esta vez?

-Quiero que seas sincero conmigo – Dijo sentándose enfrente suyo

-Lo soy

-Es solo que... cuando está aquí Remus... Te olvidas de mí.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí que lo es. Siempre te sientas cerca suyo, y por muy hetero que digas que es, en cuanto puede te mete mano.

-¿Qué Remus me mete...? No digas tonterías. – Dijo sonriendo - Vale que me siente cerca suyo, somos amigos desde hace siglos y es lo único que me queda de... Pero jamás me ha metido mano.

-¿Cómo que no? Ayer cuando regresé de mi ronda...

-Ya te lo expliqué, está enfadado con su novia. Le consolaba, por eso le abrazaba. Severus... yo soy así con todo el mundo, ¿Por qué crees que me llamaban Padfood? (Nota de la autora En las islas británicas, es como llaman a los perros de peluche, Paddy o Padfood) Soy muy achuchable, pero eso ya lo sabes. Además si hay alguien que te respeta, es él.

-Y ...

-¿Estás celoso?

-Celoso ¿yo? Ni en tus mejores sueños

-Estás celoso, jajajajaja, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inseguro?, anda ven, volvamos a la cama, voy a demostrarte que eres el único que...

-Tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo mientras se levantaba ofendido.

-Después, hazlas después – Sirius le había atrapado de la muñeca y lo atraía hacia él.

-No, ¿sabes? Empiezo a pensar que estás jugando conmigo.

-Está bien – Soltó – Veo que no quieres entrar en razón. Me iré a dar una vuelta, y a despedirme de Remus... hoy se vuelve a Londres. Tranquilo, no dejaré que me toque.

Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido, no entendía porqué tenía que dejar de estar con su mejor amigo solo por salir con él. Se vistió en silencio ante los ojos de Severus, que empezaba a dudar si no se estaban enfadando por una tontería.

-Creo que tienes razón. Estoy celoso.

-¿? – La mirada interrogante le animó a seguir.

-Sirius, eres... eres... todo lo que siempre he deseado. Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti desde los 15. Tengo miedo de perderte, eso es todo.

-Si sigues enfadándote por tonterías así, lo terminarás haciendo. – Vio como él otro tragaba saliva - Por ahora puedo estar contigo, pero tarde o temprano Albus me enviará por ahí, y no puedes envenenarte día y noche pensando en lo que estaré haciendo o dejando de hacer. O confías en mí, o lo único que pasará es que terminaremos odiándonos.

-Tienes razón, sé que tienes razón. Pero cuando te veo con él, o cuando se te acerca cualquiera yo... no puedo evitarlo. – Se acercó para abrazarlo

-Bien, pues no lo evites, pero aprende a controlarlo. A mi tampoco me gustó como te miró alguno de tus antiguos colegas mortífagos, pero no voy a matar a todo el que te mira ¿no? – Severus sonrió imaginando la escena

-Hagamos un pacto. Tú no me excluyes de tus 'reuniones' y yo intento que nadie me abrace delante de ti.

-¿Reuniones? Ah no, tu eres Gryffindor, no pensarás que te voy a dejar entrar en...

-¿Molesto? – La voz del lobo se venía del fondo del aula anexa.

-No

-Si

-Severus...

-Está bien. Estamos en el despacho Remus. – Dijo soltándole

-Solo venía a despedirme, salgo ya – Miró a los dos hombres, y el instinto le indicó que algo sí había interrumpido.- ¿Quieres encargarme algo Severus?

-Si, toma – Sacó un pergamino de un cajón de su escritorio – A ver si puedes traerme lo que hay aquí. Últimamente me desaparecen muchos ingredientes raros. Seguro que tu ahijado tiene algo que ver.

-Seguro... - Sonrió mientras le acercaba una camisa

-Vale, lo intentaré.- Miró de nuevo a Sirius - He visto a Harry hace un rato, parecía muy sonriente, solo me ha dicho que todo va muy bien.

-Eso espero.

-Por cierto, Sirius, si no te importa he quedado con Draco a las 9 aquí.

-¿Y?

-Que podías aprovechar para dar una vuelta por el lago.

-Ya... - Se le volvió a oscurecer la mirada - Bueno Remus, espero que tengas un buen viaje – Se acercó al licántropo que automáticamente le abrazó como tenían por costumbre.

-Gracias, te voy a echar de menos. Te escribiré contándote lo de... tu ya sabes.

-Si, no te preocupes que ya verás como se arregla. – Al fondo Severus hizo un ruido de 'si claro'

-¿Qué os pasa hoy? – Dijo en voz baja separándose un poco de su amigo

-Nada, nada. Ten buen viaje. Vete ya o perderás el tren. – Le besó en la mejilla y le acompañó a la puerta del aula – Ten cuidado ¿vale? La próxima luna llena intentaré estar cerca si ella... ya sabes.

-Gracia Padfood.

-Tranquilo Moony.

Cuando Remus se hubo ido, Severus se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón.

-Lo he entendido, si no...

-No, en realidad he sido yo el que acaba de entenderlo – Dijo Sirius – Tu necesitas tu privacidad y yo no tengo porqué estar pegado a ti siempre. Pero... la próxima vez, espera a que yo me quede para echarme, no me eches sin saber lo que yo voy a decidir... Tal vez te respete más de lo que crees.

-¿Y Remus?

-¿Vas a obligarme a elegir? – Los ojos azules se clavaron en él con mucha seriedad.

-No, supongo que no. Es un mal necesario ¿verdad? Me tendré que acostumbrar.

-Eres injusto con él.

-Dame tiempo ¿vale?

-Supongo que los dos lo necesitamos.

Apoyó sus manos en los reposabrazos del sillón de Severus y se inclinó para besarlo. El profesor estiró los suyos para abrazarlo por la nuca y acercarlo más a sí. Cuando el beso se estaba haciendo más profundo, y Sirius había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa del otro, se oyó como llamaban a la puerta del despacho.

-Profesor Snape ¿Puedo pasar?

-No, espera un segundo Draco.

-Nos vemos luego – Sirius le volvió a besar y se trasformó en perro. Severus se colocó de nuevo la ropa.

-Pasa, Draco, pasa.

-Hola Severus – Le pareció que una sombra se deslizaba por detrás para desaparecer por la puerta – Eh, venía por lo de anoche.

-Si, si, lo sé. El castigo. Toma – Dijo acercándole una pequeña torre de libros y un pergamino – Aquí tienes lo que hemos trabajado estos 15 días. Hoy te quedarás en la biblioteca hasta que me hayas hecho un resumen de todo.

-Pero... profesor – Draco no se había imaginado algo tan severo – Es mucho, no me dará tiempo.

-¿Tan pronto te acostumbraste a la buena vida? – Dijo subiendo una ceja.

-No... pero...

-No es tanto como parece, sus compañeros decidieron ir terriblemente lentos estos días, y como verás, no voy a descontar puntos a mi propia casa...

-Claro – Draco sonrió aliviado mientras comprobaba que era cierto- Esto... Severus

-¿Sí?

-Yo... he decidido que... bueno, en realidad, Harry y yo hemos decidido... probar un tiempo... Nada serio por ahora...

-Me parece perfecto, no es la pareja que a mi me gustaría, pero es tu decisión. Además parece que él lo tiene claro. ¿Lo van a hacer público?

-No, por ahora no. Hasta que veamos si es o no viable.

-¿Dudas de tu decisión?

-No, pero mi padre... él me traicionó, ¿qué le impide a Harry hacerlo?

-No lo hará, es un Gryffindor, además te quiere. - ¡Mierda! Es lo mismo que me pasa a mí – Y sabe que como te haga daño se tendrá que enfrentar conmigo.

-¿Qué clase de mortífago eres? – Preguntó Draco sonriendo más relajado

-Uno muy especial. No es que quiera echarte... pero tienes mucho que hacer y yo también.

-Severus... quería pedirte un favor, es muy importante.

-Pide

-Toma – Draco sacó de su bolsillo el gemelo que había encontrado la mañana anterior – me gustaría saber a quien pertenece.

Severus miró el gemelo con atención. Vio las siglas inscritas y tras pensar unos instantes su cara se tornó seria.

-¿Dónde encontraste esto?

-Severus, no es de mi padre ¿verdad? – A Draco le temblaba ligeramente la voz.

-No exactamente. Es de un antiguo amante suyo. Tu padre tenía la costumbre de hacer regalos de este tipo. Ahora dime ¿dónde lo encontraste?

-En el suelo de la habitación de... bueno, ya sabes de quien.

-¿El Lord le dejó que te tocase?

-... Si... Yo tenía los ojos vendados...

-Tranquilo, Draco... Este hombre es un fiel servidor... pero también es un enemigo declarado de tu padre. Ha debido de hacer algo muy importante para que el Lord le concediese el poder tener al hijo de su mayor enemigo, y más sabiendo que te has convertido en su objeto de deseo.

-No le dejó...bueno... ya sabes...

-Si, eso ya me lo imagino. Creo que tendré un intercambio de palabras con tu padre. – Severus hablaba para sí mismo mientras jugaba con el gemelo.

-No merece la pena, a él no le importa lo que me pase.

-No estés tan seguro. Tal vez esté un poco ciego...

-Haz lo que quieras... pero salga bien o salga mal lo mío con Harry... no pienso volver allí nunca más.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, lo estoy, de esto sí que estoy seguro.

-Bien, pues tendré que ponerme a buscarte un lugar seguro para ti este verano, también tendré que hablar con Dumbledore... y contarle... lo justo.

-¿No vas a decirme su nombre?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – Le miró expectante. Draco dudó antes de responder.

-No, la verdad es que no. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no había sido él, no lo soportaría.

-Si lo harías. Eres el Slytherin más fuerte que conozco. – Puso su mano en el hombro del chico para dar mayor fuerza a sus palabras. - Ahora vete, llegas tarde al desayuno.

Draco salió seguido de la pila de libros que volaba detrás de él, rumbo al comedor. La verdad era que tenía mucha hambre, y además estaba mucho más tranquilo después de la conversación con su padrino.

Severus esperó unos segundos a que se alejara, miró de nuevo el gemelo y se dirigió a la chimenea.

-Director Dumbledore. Tenemos un serio problema. Creo que debería de reunir a la Orden del Fénix. No avise a Finch-Fletchley..

Cuando entró en el comedor, vio que Harry había terminado ya de desayunar, y que jugaba con Ron una partida al ajedrez mágico. Se sentó cerca de ellos que le saludaron disimuladamente. Poco después Justin Finch-Fletchley se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Harry, he pensado que el trabajo que tenemos que hacer para herbología...

-¿Sí?

-Podíamos hacerlo hoy. La biblioteca estará más vacía y si nos ponemos en las mesas cercanas a la Sección Prohibida nadie nos molestará. Estaremos tranquilos. – Draco escuchaba atentamente. Había algo que le hacía sentirse molesto.

-Vale ¿Quedamos en una hora? – Dijo el ojiverde.

-Estupendo. ¡Ah! Ernie me ha dicho que tiene algo que decirte y que se pasará a media mañana por allí.

-Ok

Definitivamente había algo en todo esto que no le gustaba. Pero no sabía él qué. Al menos si sabía en qué parte de la biblioteca iba a hacer su castigo. Cuando iba a levantarse, Blaise, le agarró de la muñeca y le mantuvo en el sitio.

-No te fíes. Los de Hufflepuff de sexto andan muy revueltos.

-¿Por qué tiene eso que importarme? – Dijo Draco con su habitual tono de superioridad.

-Porque Harry... - Se volvió para mirarle de frente – Deberías de hablar con él. Creo que vuelve a ser la pieza de caza de alguien.

-¡Va! Eso no va a preocuparme. Estoy muy tranquilo respecto a Harry.

-¿Sí? ¿Y de los demás, estas tan seguro? Además estos 15 días, el moreno ha sido objeto de muchas atenciones.

-Él no me traicionará – Dijo más para intentar auto-convencerse que para convencer a Blaise.

-Es humano, y algo ingenuo. Ya sucumbió a un chantaje una vez... ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Eso opinas de él?

-Eso y que no me importaría tener un clon suyo. Pero la suerte te tocó a ti. Te ha sido fiel, le hemos tenido vigilado estos días, pero que sepas, que oportunidades ha tenido más que tu en tus mejores tiempos.

Draco sonrió. Blaise le acababa de dar muchas noticias en pocas palabras, entre ellas que era afortunado y que los de su casa le apoyaban discretamente. Recogió las cosas y de nuevo seguido por los libros, se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Al rato llegó Justin, al que no le hizo mucha gracia que Draco se hubiese colocado en una mesa cercana. Al llegar Harry quiso ir a otro lado, pero el moreno no cedió, así que se pusieron manos a la obra con el trabajo de herbología, vigilados de cerca por los ojos grises del Slytherin. El Hufflepuff de vez en cuando miraba con desconfianza hacia la mesa de al lado, pero no decía nada. Cuando llevaban más de dos horas ahí, llegó Ernie. Primero miró a Draco y luego a Harry, hizo una seña a Justin que se levantó con la excusa de ir a lavabo y se fue. Draco no levantó la vista de su trabajo, pero agudizó su oído, concentrándose en escuchar lo que pasaba.

-Harry – Dijo Ernie sentándose a horcajadas en el banco – tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Tu dirás – Contestó el moreno alejándose inconscientemente unos milímetros.

-Estaba pensando, que si estás libre, tal vez tú y yo podríamos... ya sabes.

Se oyó un estruendo, ambos miraron y vieron como Justin pedía perdón a un enfadado Draco que en ese momento estaba cubierto de tinta mientras que, su antes ordenada mesa, ahora parecía asolada por un terremoto. Los pocos estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca en ese momento se echaron a reir hasta que les llamaron la atención. Cuando Draco se giró hacia Harry vio como Ernie se inclinaba a besarlo, pillándole desprevenido. Se quedó paralizado, con la varita en la mano pero sin poder reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces? – Dijo Harry alejándose bruscamente y pasándose la manga por los labios

-Besarte – Le contestó divertido – Qué me contestas ¿Eh? ¿Quedamos?

-Tal vez algún día, Ernie. Por ahora no puedo quedar contigo.

-¿Estás con alguien?

-No, todavía. – Draco desvió la mirada unos segundos – Pero espero que caiga pronto.

-Está bien, tendré paciencia, pero no me voy a dar por vencido.

Ernie salió de la biblioteca seguido por Justin. Mientras, Draco seguía de pie mirando a Harry que volvía de nuevo a sus libros sin hacerle mucho caso. De repente el moreno vio como uno de sus libros desaparecía para aparecer en las manos del rubio, que salía apresuradamente después de haber colocado de nuevo su mesa con un hechizo. Suspiró y decidió seguirle, al salir tropezó con Justin.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a por un libro que he olvidado.

-Vale, te espero – Dijo el Hufflepuff

Siguió a Draco hasta un aula vacía y al entrar se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta.

-Dame el libro, Draco, tengo ganas de terminar ya este trabajo.

-¿A qué se debe tanta prisa? – Dijo suavemente mostrándole el libro

-Venga, déjate de juegos.

-No será que tienes una cita ¿verdad?

-Draco, por favor.

-¿Has quedado con Ernie? – El tono de voz había dejado de ser suave

-Claro que no. No digas estupideces.

-¿Estupideces? Te ha besado delante de toda la biblioteca, y te estaba pidiendo una cita.

-¿Me espiabas? – Harry puso cara de incredulidad

-No, lo oí por casualidad

-Es una tontería, no le des más vueltas. Sabes que soy todo tuyo. Dame el libro.

-No vi que te enfadaras cuando te besó.

-Eso ni siquiera fue un beso. Draco... ya le dije que no, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Qué lo hubiese golpeado como si yo fuera una virgen ofendida?

-Por lo menos una pequeña muestra de enojo, además ¿por qué negaste que estabas con alguien?

-Creí que era lo que tú querías, ahora si quieres que lo hagamos público, por mí...

-No, no quiero eso. No cambies de tema.

-¿Te arrepientes o te avergüenzas? – Harry se puso a la defensiva

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Sólo quiero que dejes de flirtear por ahí con cualquiera.

-Yo no estaba flirteando – Dijo ofendido.

-Pues no des pie a que otros lo hagan contigo.

-Yo no doy pie a nada. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? El que me puso en el punto de mira de todo el colegio, si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú.- Los ojos de Harry echaban chispas.

-Lo siento, lo siento Harry, es que cuando vi como te besaba... - Bajó el tono de voz y movió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos dolorosos.

-No fue ni tan siquiera un roce. Tú eres el único al que permitiría que me besara. –Harry se acercó y le abrazó – Tienes que confiar en mí.

-Lo siento, de verdad – Le devolvió el abrazó y le comenzó a besar. Harry sin querer comenzó a sonreír dentro del beso. - ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, 'Potter'?

-No esperaba verte celoso tan pronto, 'Malfoy'.

-Celoso ¿yo? Ni en tus mejores sueños.

-Oh, no, en mis mejores sueños... – volvió a besarlo –...estás... - le quitó el libro rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta - ...en mi cama... - mientras la abría y salía –...sin ropa.

Y sonriendo, dejó a un entintado Draco maldiciendo los trabajos de herbología y los castigos de pociones.

Continuará...

Sé que me va a llegar algún howler por que no ha sido Lucius, pero... como ya he dicho, empiezo a retomar la historia original, si es que los personajes me dejan. Por cierto, sigo admitiendo sugerencias y peticiones. Besos a todos y muchas gracias por estar ahí. S.

RESPUESTAS (Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie).

**Conacha** – No, cuando se entere no le va a gustar nada de nada. Gracias. S.

**Diabolik** – Ya ves que no fue Lucius, pero tampoco Severus, no iba a ser infiel tan pronto a Sirirus. Gracias. S.

**Tere Potter** – Gracias por todos tus comentarios, me han llegado todos seguidos. Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y sus parejas. Gracias por preocuparte en darme ánimos en tus ratos de descanso. S.

**Caroline Mcmanaman** – A mí tampoco me gustaba Lucius... en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y la dedicatoria. Y sí, Draco soportó por Harry, al igual que éste esperó por él. Gracias por todo. S.

**Murtilla** – De nada, me alegra saber que te gustó. Draco marcó a Harry, pero no como una vaca, jajajaja, ten en cuenta que está inseguro. Y el Lord, no puede entrar en la mente de Draco desde tan lejos, pero... No te cuento más. Gracias, me has dado una idea, quién sabe. S.

**yukinajaganashi** – Tranquila, ya he aclarado lo de Lucius, ya veremos como se porta ahora. Lo de los sueños... es que alguien me contó lo de emplear pesadillas para ayudar a avanzar la historia, y creí que habías sido tu. Tengo que poner más atención. Gracias por aguantar mis resbalones mentales. S.

**OlgaxTomFelton1** – He sido rápida esta vez, no podrás quejarte. Espero que te guste el resultado. Gracias. S.


	12. Descubrimientos

Hola de nuevo, ya os traigo el capítulo 12 de la saga. ¡Uf! Parece increíble. Tengo que entonar un "Mea Culpa" porque fui muy sutil en el capítulo anterior con el amante misterioso. Para los que ya lo sabéis porque valéis para espías, y para los que os pillé despistados os diré que un par de líneas después de que lo nombre Severus, su hijo (por eso puse su apellido) habla con Harry. Así que a repasar el capítulo anterior. Intentaré corregir ese defecto y dejar las cosas más claras.

Este fin de semana me traslado (de nuevo) de casa, así que tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo. Creo que ya he dedicado un capítulo a todos aquellos que me enviáis comentarios a menudo. Si me he olvidado de alguien que me envíe una recordadora, porque no me gustaría dejar a nadie fuera. Solo me queda dedicarlo a XD por su apoyo a los "apoyadores" (jajajajaja) como Blaise, en este capítulo hay más. Y repitiendo a SARHALIENE porque en este capítulo, hago que les pase...el lemon es un poco atípico. ).

Como siempre, los pensamientos están entre "comillas" y las respuestas a vuestros comentarios en su lugar.

Los personajes no son míos, ojalá, y no gano nada......

**Descubrimientos**

Se despertó sobresaltado. Instantáneamente miró sus muñecas y se las frotó. Estaba libre, a salvo y estaba en su habitación. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y miró hacia su derecha. Hoy también había dormido solo. Siempre que lo hacía tenía pesadillas. Había decidido superar sus temores y no encontró mejor manera que enfrentarse a ellos todas las noches, pero llevaba ya un mes y no veía ningún resultado.

Harry tenía razón, y lo peor es que su decisión les había costado una buena bronca que había hecho que el moreno decidiese que si le echaba de su cama, no habría sexo en ningún otro lugar, así que esto se había convertido en una cuestión de orgullo, a ver cual de los dos cedía antes. "Harry... - Suspiró - ¡Cómo te echo de menos!" Ahora ya no podría dormir lo que le quedaba de noche.

Decidió evocar en su mente el cuerpo de su amante, su sonrisa, como entrecerraba los ojos cuando lo besaba... Suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a acariciarse... "Su pelo negro, su pecho..." Con su mano derecha empezó a masturbarse, mientras con la izquierda se acariciaba. No tardó mucho en llegar al climax humedeciendo las sábanas de su cama. Abrió despacio los ojos, estaba pegajoso, tumbado en la cama boca arriba, y más frustrado que al principio. "No hay solución, estoy irremediablemente atado a él. Mañana tenemos que hablar y...Un momento, si lo voy a hacer, voy a hacerlo bien". Se incorporó de un salto en la cama y cogió la ropa que tenía más cerca. Un vaquero y una sudadera con las palabras "Resident Evil" y una chica que le parecía un verdadero cañón. Por lo visto, se la habían regalado al primo de Harry con un DVD o algo así, y como le estaba pequeña se la había dado al Gryffindor, y éste se la regaló a él porque desde que le contó la historia estaba empeñado en ver esa película. "Todo me lleva a él", volvió a suspirar. Se limpió con un hechizo y se vistió deprisa. Salió despacio de su sala común, dispuesto a solucionar las cosas lo antes posible.

A medio camino escuchó una pareja en una de las aulas... por los gritos ella era Cho "la muy... fue el polvo más caro de mi vida, casi le pierdo" pero a él no lo identificaba. La curiosidad pudo con el rubio, que discretamente se acercó a la puerta, la abrió despacio y esperó unos segundos. Ambos amantes estaban ya descansando e intentando controlar la respiración.

-Esto hay que repetirlo, más a menudo.

-Eso depende de ti Justin. Quedamos en que ...

-Lo sé, solo que se está resistiendo. Ese Gryffindor es duro.

-Me prometiste que mordería el polvo.

-Tranquila, preciosa, Ernie nunca ha fallado, Harry caerá en su red tarde o temprano.

-Más os vale que sea temprano. Cuando Ernie le abandone yo estaré ahí para consolarlo.

-Potter está muerto, 'el que no debe ser nombrado' se ocupará pronto de él.

-Entonces, seré una viuda rica, y si... él gana seré la esposa de un héroe

-Creo que vas muy deprisa... Anda vamos a vestirnos que estoy cogiendo una pulmonía.

Draco se apartó de la puerta y se apoyó en la pared de enfrente. Matarlos no los iba a matar... no al menos sin que se tragaran sus palabras... Como se notaba que no eran Slytherin...no habían vigilado a su presa ya que no sabían que estaba con él, lo comentaban sin tomar precauciones... lo único que había hecho bien la zorra esa era el asegurarse la fidelidad de sus compinches a base de polvos... pero no había sabido elegir a sus compañeros de aventura. Sonrió y siguió su camino hacia las cocinas. "Además, jamás debes de dejarte guiar por los sentimientos en estas cuestiones... te precipitan... Preciosa, vas a aprender como trabaja un autentico maestro", y sonrió como solo un Malfoy sabe sonreír.

Rascó la pera del cuadro y pronto tuvo el acceso libre. Unos dormidos elfos salieron para atenderle.

-Quiero ver a Dobby – Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas y empezando a probar unos pasteles.

-Enseguida señor.

Dobby apareció enseguida, su antiguo amo le seguía dando miedo, pero había aprendido a no mostrarlo y así dar ejemplo.

-Ya no estoy a su servicio, trabajo para...

-Ya, ya, ya... quiero que lleves un mensaje a Potter.

-¿Harry Potter? El señor no planeará hacer daño a Harry Potter, Dobby no le dejará.

-No, daño no, todo lo contrario. Llévale esta esponja, y dile 'ut nasga, et ropees ne le toarcu ed ñoba ed sol tosfecpre' ¿Podrás recordarlo? (Nota de la autora 'tu ganas, te espero en el cuarto de baño de los prefectos'. A Draco le gusta cambiar el orden de las sílabas, como en Ryhar y Codra.)

-Un sero posi desol umga...

-No, no, no... Uf, espera, ¿papel y lápiz?

Un elfo que estaba detrás de Dobby al instante hizo aparecer papel y lápiz, Draco lo escribió en letras grandes. Y se lo dio.

-Apréndetelo, nadie debe de saber lo que ahí pone. Correría peligro la vida de tu amado Potter. – Lo dijo con su habitual tono de prepotencia que Dobby recordaba a la perfección. El elfo, abrió los ojos, y en un minuto se aprendió el mensaje. Luego quemó el papel.

-Moriré antes de traicionar a Harry Potter. Le daré su recado ahora mismo. – Y desapareció.

Draco sonrió y salió de las cocinas rumbo a su destino final. Engañar a Dobby era fácil, y debía hacerlo porque aún no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que había entre ellos y los elfos de los demás no tenían porqué guardar sus secretos.

Entró en el baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera, cuando estaba a punto de elegir el aroma a limón notó que llamaban a la puerta. "Se me olvidó darle la contraseña". Abrió y se encontró a Harry en pijama doblando lo que debía ser la capa invisible con toda tranquilidad. Lo metió a toda prisa.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que te vea alguien?

-No hay nadie por aquí cerca, te lo aseguro – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba acercándolo a él. Se inclinó y le mordió suavemente el labio, dejando a rubio con ganas de más – Dime, ¿a qué viene ese cambio y estas prisas? Dobby estaba tan nervioso que a penas pude entender el mensaje. ¿No le amenazarías?

-Por supuesto que no. Solo usé el 'encanto Malfoy'. Tenía que asegurarme...

-El encanto Malfoy... - Ahora depositó un suave beso en los labios del rubio

-Te echo mucho de menos – Dijo intentando profundizar en el beso

-Espera, espera un momento – Harry se separó de Draco – Tu me ocultas algo, lo noto.

-No, anda, ven quítate el pijama. Iba a poner gel con aroma a limón.

-Draco, o me cuentas que pasa o me largo por donde he venido. – Vio al rubio agacharse para comprobar el agua y dar al grifo con el gel.

-No he avanzado nada en este último mes. – Le respondió sin mirarlo - Tu tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado. He salido a dar una vuelta y a parte del frío, el castillo está lleno de parejitas haciéndose arrumacos, que me recordaban mi estupidez y que te echo terriblemente de menos. – Se volvió hacia él a la vez que su voz se tornaba más disgustada. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas - Al principio me consolaba solito, pero estoy hasta el gorro de hacerlo, no soy de madera como parece que eres tú. ¡Mierda, Harry! ¿Es que vamos a discutir de nuevo?

-No... ¿Sabes? Creo que sé por qué nos pasa esto últimamente. – Dijo en un bien fingido tono reflexivo.

-¿El qué?

-Esto, lo de tanta discusión. – Seguía serio

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

-Falta de sexo – Dijo el moreno empezando a sonreír

-¿Qué?

-Venga, tu mismo lo has dicho, hace... - Draco se había lanzado a sus labios sin dejarle acabar la frase. Tras un largo y profundo beso...

-Creo, Harry, que tienes razón. – Continuó con tono jocoso - Se te amarga el carácter cuando no me tienes cerca – Ri

-¡Eh! – Mordió suavemente el labio de abajo del rubio, en señal de protesta, pero este siguió riendo mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa del pijama.

-¿Me frotas la espalda? – Dijo sugerentemente mientras metía la mano por la goma del pantalón. Sabía que Harry no usaba slip para dormir.

El moreno le besó de nuevo, mientras dejaba que la mano de Draco hiciera su trabajo. Metió sus manos por debajo de la sudadera y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, pero dejándole al rubio espacio para que continuara. Tras unos minutos, se separó del moreno mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Se quitó la sudadera y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Harry le imitó y se terminó de quitar el pijama. Se metió en la bañera esperando que el rubio se le uniese, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Siguieron acariciándose y excitándose entre la espuma de colores, hasta que el único pensamiento de Draco era el de entrar en Harry y sentirlo nuevamente suyo. Harry no se resistió, además con tanto jabón no hizo falta mucho preámbulo, cuando notó que su amante ya no pensaba sino que solo sentía, aprovechó el sostén del agua, y el jabón, para sentarse despacio encima de Draco, dejando que poco a poco este le penetrara mas por la ley de la gravedad que por un esfuerzo físico de ambos. Cuando lo tuvo dentro, se empezó a mover lentamente ayudado de nuevo por el agua, dejando que Draco solo se mantuviera boca arriba disfrutando de la situación mientras se agarraba a los bordes de la inmensa bañera para facilitar el trabajo del moreno. Draco estaba tan excitado, que por primera vez en su vida sexual, no pudo controlarse y se fue mucho antes de lo que hubiera querido. Harry, muy tranquilo, disfrutó la sensación del orgasmo de su pareja, olvidando su media erección.

Al recobrar su respiración normal, Draco se sintió terriblemente mal. Nunca le había pasado esto, nunca involuntariamente se había corrido antes que su pareja, y jamás había dejado a una pareja suya insatisfecha. Harry leyó sus pensamientos y se abrazó al rubio con intención de tranquilizarle. Draco le besó y comenzó a acariciarlo, ahí donde sabía que al moreno le gustaba, para resarcir su fallo. Este se dejó hacer, dejó que le besara por todo el cuerpo y le hiciera chupetones en el cuello. Dejó que se entretuviera en sus pezones y en su ombligo, y dejó que casi se ahogase jugando con su lengua en su erección. Después de verterse en la boca del rubio, este le besó apasionadamente, tanto, que llegó al orgasmo sin necesidad de que Harry hiciera nada, solo abrazarle durante el beso.

Draco estaba desolado, jamás había tenido tan poco control sobre su cuerpo. Mientras, Harry le abrazaba y le besaba dulcemente los cabellos.

-No pasa nada, cariño.

-¿Cómo que no? Me estoy convirtiendo en un eyaculador precoz.

-No digas tonterías. Lo que pasa es que estabas tan ansioso que no has podido controlarte. – Dijo intentando tranquilizarle.

-Un Malf... - Draco se entristeció – Nunca pierde... Yo nunca he perdido el control.

-Tal vez ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que eres igual al resto de los mortales.

-Me pregunto cuando acabará esto. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, tu el inseguro y yo el...

-¿Chulo, pedante, engreído, niño de papá? Pues francamente, no sé que pensar.

-Harry, no bromees, esto es serio.

-En realidad, eres tú que no te das cuenta de que lo importante en ti no ha cambiado. Sigues dirigiendo la mafia, siendo el niño bonito de Snape, un as en pociones... y un mal buscador.

-Nunca fui un mal buscador – Comenzó a sonreír, sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero aun así...

-Por cierto, tu padre viene a hablar con Snape mañana.

-¿Mi padre? - Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cierto perro negro me lo contó.

-Sirius... ¿Cómo es que tu padrino sabe tanto del mío si ...? Oye, ¿no estarán...?

-¿Quiénes, Sirius y Snape? Bromeas...no, definitivamente no. Si se odian desde críos.

-Tienes razón, que tonterías pienso.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Harry cogió una toalla grande para envolver a Draco, que dócilmente se dejó, y salieron de la bañera. Entonces abrazó al moreno y le envolvió junto a él, así que Harry volvió a besarle y a recorrer con sus manos la espalda del Slytherin, que en un principio se empezó a dejar llevar por las sensaciones, pero de repente paró y se intentó separar. Miró los ojos verdes de su amante y supo que no le dejaría escapar, así que cuando este se inclinó para darle un profundo beso, se dejó llevar de nuevo.

La toalla cayó al suelo segundos antes de que los dos cuerpos la siguieran, concentrados en darse placer mutuamente. Los roces, los besos, la lucha de ambos por llevar el control, todo terminó cuando Draco decidió que no había más excusas y volteó a Harry. Este se puso a cuatro patas y dejó que el rubio entrara primero despacio y luego más aprisa. El ritmo no fue regular, el rubio bajaba el ritmo de vez en cuando para prolongar el placer de ambos. Luego de un par de pruebas y comprobar que tenía todo el control, cogió la abandonada erección de Harry y, al mismo ritmo que sus caderas, comenzó a masturbarlo. Esta vez el moreno llegó primero, haciendo que las contracciones de su orgasmo provocaran la eyaculación de su amante, que a los pocos segundos, se dejó caer sobre él sonriente.

Salió despacio y dejó que Harry se volviera para poder abrazarlo y disfrutar, por fin, de las sensaciones que ambos cuerpos trasmitían.

Se quedaron dormidos, hasta que el frío los despertó. Eran casi las siete de la mañana, así que tuvieron que ducharse deprisa para que otros prefectos no les pillasen. Y con un rápido beso, se despidieron. Harry regresó oculto en su capa, mientras que Draco, preocupado por la cercana visita de su padre, se dirigió al despacho de su padrino.

Llamó despacio y al no recibir contestación entró, como había hecho miles de veces. Oyó a Severus en la ducha, así que decidió sentarse en un sofá que había cerca de la chimenea a esperar que terminara. Cuando se iba a sentar vio que había alguien en la cama. Si Severus estaba en la ducha, entonces... Se acercó un poco más. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la penumbra. "Lo sabía" pensó cuando descubrió a Sirius placidamente dormido, y estirado en la cama. Lo observó unos minutos "Si Harry tiene un cuerpo así cuando tenga sus años... lo ataré a la cama. ¡Demonios! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Es..."

-¿Draco?

-Si – Dijo sobresaltándose y sonrojándose.

-No hables alto, no lo despiertes, hace poco que se ha dormido. Sal aquí fuera, no tienes porqué entrar en la habitación – Draco se sonrojó más mientras Severus sonreía mentalmente ante la situación.

-Yo... lo siento... perdón, no debí.

-Cierto, no debiste. Pero supongo que no pudiste evitarlo. Se me olvidó cerrar con llave para evitar esto. En fin, no voy a darte explicaciones sobre mi vida en este momento...

-Claro, claro, lo entiendo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

-¡Eh! ¡Ah, sí! Tengo dos problemas

-Tu dirás – Dijo sentándose

-¿Hoy verás a mi padre?

-¡Ese maldito Gryffindor! No pudo tener la boca cerrada. ¿Te lo dijo Harry? – Draco asintió – Sirius... en fin, nadie es perfecto. Luego arreglo eso. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?

-Todo, es mi padre, ya le conoces. ¿Qué le vas a contar?

-Lo de... su antiguo amante. ¿Quieres que sepa algo más?

-Sí, pero eso es algo que debo de decírselo yo.

-Veo que empiezas a recuperar tu seguridad. ¿Se lo quieres contar hoy?

-No sé, tú vas a hablar con él, supongo que si lo ves...asequible... o necesario, me llamarías ¿no?

-Así que si no lo veo bien, esperarás a mejor momento...

-Sí, eso es.

-Está bien, según respire tu padre hoy, te mandaré llamar o no. Creo que lo mejor es que abra los ojos hoy, pero si no entra en razón, no te pondré en peligro.

-¿Lo estaría?

-Tú conoces a tu padre mejor que yo ¿Qué crees?

Draco se removió inquieto en su sitio, y buscó donde sentarse, de repente no le apetecía seguir de pie, el estómago se le estaba declarando en rebeldía y amenazaba con salir disparado por su boca.

-Tranquilo, todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes – Draco lo miró con dudas, pero asintió despacio.

-¿Cuál es tu segundo problema? – Severus quería rebajar la tensión de su ahijado.

-Pues... resulta que...¿recuerdas que no quise la poción sin sueños para enfrentarme a mis temores?

-Ajá – Dijo asintiendo

-Lo que no te conté es que dije a Harry que... - Bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Que...

-Que no durmiera conmigo porque con él no tenía pesadillas, y yo quería...

-Enfrentarte solo a tus temores. Y entonces él se enfadó y decidió que nada de sexo.

-Eso es ¿Cómo...?

-Sirius no es el único Gryffindor bocazas. Harry estaba preocupado y buscó el consejo de su padrino, y yo 'por casualidad' lo escuché. – Hizo un gesto para reforzar el hecho de que lo escuchó por casualidad.

-Ya. – Draco estaba sorprendido, ofendido, escandalizado... feliz... todo a la vez. Pero lo trató de disimular y recompuso su imagen.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pues que hoy hicimos las paces... Tres veces.

-¿Eso es un problema? – Miró sorprendido y sonriente

-No, el problema, es que las dos primeras... me disparé.

-¿Te disparaste? ¿Cómo que te...? Ah, ya, comprendo... Bueno, estás sometido a mucha presión... ¿Y la tercera?

-Fue estupenda, pero... ¿Y si me estoy convirtiendo en un...?

-Draco, por favor, no pienses tonterías. Todos tenemos, alguna que otra vez, un gatillazo o un disparo antes de tiempo. Es normal. ¿Harry que dijo?

-Que no me preocupara, que eran los nervios.

-¿Ves? Hasta un... Dejémoslo. Te voy a dar una poción para que te tranquilices un poco. – Rebuscó en una estantería y cogió un frasco con unos polvos verdes que le ofreció – Una cucharadita de café por las mañanas durante una semana disuelta en la leche del desayuno ¿de acuerdo?

-Si – Dijo cogiendo el frasco.

-Dentro de una semana vemos que tal te ha ido. Y ahora... - Miró hacia la habitación donde había oído a Sirius moverse – Será mejor que te vayas. – Bajó la voz.

-Gracias... por todo.

-Vamos vete – Le empujó suavemente hacia la puerta, no tanto para echarle, como para darle confianza – No tienes nada que agradecerme.

Harry estaba teniendo una mañana tranquila, a primera hora cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hufflepuff, pero estaba tan enfrascado hablando con Ron sobre San Valentín que no se enteró de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera de cuando Dean y a Nevil cayeron de bruces al intentar ayudar a Hagrid con lo que fuera que estuvieran trabajando. Hermione les miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pero no dijo nada, luego se vengaría haciéndoles sufrir cuando la pidiesen los apuntes. Además sabía que hablaban de regalos de San Valentín, y Harry era la mejor baza que ella tenía para que Ron no la regalase cualquier tontería.

Cuando el trío se estaba a punto de separar, ya que Ron y Harry tenían adivinación, aparecieron los Slytherin. Draco sonrió al verlos, hoy tendrían un bonito cruce de insultos, pero al prepararse para empezar...

-Por si no teníamos de sobra con un Malfoy en Howgarts... - Dijo Ron

Draco se quedó helado, y se giró despacio hacia donde miraban los Gryffindor. Ahí estaba su padre, dirigiéndose con paso decidido hacia las mazmorras. Aún no les había visto, y cuando Pansy iba a llamar su atención Draco la indicó que se callara. Blaise, Crabe y Goyle le miraron en silencio, mientras Harry le observaba con preocupación. Lucius Malfoy pasó de largo sin verlos, y Draco seguía quieto con la vista clavada en el pasillo por el que había desaparecido su padre.

-Malfoy – Dijo Hermione casi en un susurro – Malfoy... - Este se giró a mirarla de forma extraña.

-Ibas a insultarnos ¿recuerdas? – Los Slytherin la miraron con extrañeza primero y con una ligera aprobación después. Había estudiantes a su alrededor esperando que ocurriese algo.

-¿Tú quién te crees que eres para hablarnos? Sangre Sucia – Dijo Blaise, siguiendo el ritual.

-Alguien que al menos sabe usar la varita – Le contestó Ron

Cuatro insultos más y dieron el tema por zanjado. La verdad es que ninguna de las dos partes estuvo muy aguda, pero cubrieron expediente delante del resto de alumnos. Al separarse Harry vio que el rubio decía algo al oído de Blaise y, en vez de ir hacia su siguiente clase Aritmancia, cogía el pasillo que iba a la torre de las antiguas aulas. Ron le miró y sin decir nada se fue hacia el aula de adivinación, dejando que su amigo se fuera tras el rubio.

-Bueno Snape... ¿se puede saber que es eso tan importante que hace que me apartes de mis obligaciones? – Dijo entrando en el despacho del maestro sin tan siquiera llamar, dando a Sirius el tiempo justo para esconderse bajo la cama.

-¿Tus obligaciones? Creí que tu hijo estaría antes que nada – Dijo tirándole el gemelo. Lucius lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo conteniendo el tono de ira

-Lo encontró Draco en el suelo de la habitación después de que el Lord Oscuro se lo ofreciera como regalo a su propietario. – Ante la mirada de incredulidad del mortífago siguió - Tu chico ha sido el premio de tu ex amante ¿no te parece irónico? – Una genuina sonrisa Slytherin asomó por sus labios

-¿Cómo? ¡Mientes!

-Oh, no. No lo hago. De hecho Draco vino a mí para que le dijera a quién pertenecía. En el fondo temía que fuese tuyo.

-Mi hijo jamás pensaría que yo soy capaz de algo así.

-¿En serio? Creo que no conoces a tu hijo... y tampoco a tu amo. – Apostilló.

Continuará...

No me enviéis muchos howler, pero sí vuestras opiniones, comentarios, ideas.............

Respuestas a los comentarios

**Tere Potter** – Me alegro que te gustara. ¿y la dedicatoria, te gustó o no la leiste?. Además, agradezco que os acordéis de mi, por muy corto que sea el comentario me hace mucha ilusión. Gracias. S.

**Pupi-chan** – Hago lo que puedo, me encantaría complacerte, en serio, pero ya estoy liada con exámenes y trabajos. Lo siento. De todas formas gracias por animarme. S.

**XD **– Espero que te haya gustado este también, ya que te lo dediqué al principio. En él aparecen más apoyos. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

**Murtilla **– Si que me diste una idea, cuando escriba el capítulo que se basa en ella, te lo dedicaré, ¿vale?. A Draco sí que le persiguen, pero es que Harry no puede flojear ahora que su rubio está bajo, además es un Gryffindor, nunca demostrará si siente o no celos. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

**Cerdo Volador** – Tus comentarios me llegan ahora, jajajaja, así que eres reciente. Espero que te hayas puesto ya al día y que te guste como va quedando la historia. S.

**Carolina Mcmanaman** – De nada, supongo que ya habrás leido la pista que dejé arriba. Lo siento, no fui muy clara. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

**Diabolik **– Ains.... Que mal lo debí hacer... es aquel que Severus no quiere que vaya a la reunión de la Orden.

**yukinajaganashi** – Si, es cierto, pero es que Draco tiene que superar la traición del padre y a Harry lo estuvieron aleccionando durante la ausencia del rubio para ayudarlo. ¿Cómo va tu fic? Ahora me pasaré. Gracias por todo. S.


	13. La Polvera

Bueno, debido a ciertas circunstancias... he tardado más de lo esperado. Primero por el traslado (tengo una nueva habitación genial), y luego porque se me abrió la muñeca jugando a Voleibol (balonvolea como dice la cursi de mi entrenadora) y he terminado el capítulo con una sola mano, la izquierda (yo soy diestra), por lo que siento las meteduras de pata que pueda haber, ya que me cuesta un montón. Parezco doña pupas últimamente.

Dedico este capítulo a CERDO VOLADOR, que ha sido la última incorporación a los que me dais ánimos y el pan con vuestros comentarios para seguir escribiendo. Y a AMALY MALFOY porque sé que aunque quiera eliminar a Cho, lo hace por el bien de Harry y Draco, no por el placer de cargarse a un personaje. También a CONACHA, recién recuperada para mi fic (me hace muy feliz tu vuelta).

Como de costumbre, las respuestas a vuestros comentarios están donde siempre, lo que piensan está entre'comillas'.... Y los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling, y no gano absolutamente nada más que vuestros comentarios, etc...

En el capítulo anterior...

-Mi hijo jamás pensaría que yo soy capaz de algo así.

-¿En serio? Creo que no conoces a tu hijo... y tampoco a tu amo. – Apostilló.

**La Polvera**

Sirius observaba detenidamente la escena desde su privilegiado lugar bajo la cama. Pensó en transformarse en perro, pero Lucius lo reconocería, así que lentamente fue metiendo una alfombrilla que estaba a los pies de la cama porque el frío del suelo le estaba matando, ya que no había podido vestirse. Severus se había colocado en el lado opuesto, de forma que facilitó su trabajo al llevar la atención de su invitado hacia la otra dirección.

-Luego, si quieres, puedo llamar a Draco. Creo que tenéis mucho de que hablar. Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es otra cosa. ¿Por qué 'el que no debe ser nombrado' prestó su 'nuevo favorito' – Lucius se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente - a alguien de tan bajo nivel en nuestra orden?

-Tú sabes que es un trámite, Severus. Tú y yo pasamos por ello – Dijo en voz baja refiriéndose a la iniciación de su hijo.

-Si. Pero lo hicimos por voluntad propia. Draco no quiere ser mortífago.

-¿Qué? – Lucius se puso de pie bruscamente - ¿Qué insinúas, Severus, que mi hijo es un cobarde, un traidor? Eso no te lo voy a...

-Siéntate – Dijo con autoridad - ¿Ves como no conoces a tu hijo? Al contrario de lo que piensas, ha tomado una decisión muy arriesgada, para él y para...

-¿Para? – Lucius subió una ceja, había conseguido una información valiosa.

De repente algo hizo caer la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Ambos hombres cortaron su conversación para mirar hacía ahí.

-Debió ser el viento. – "Gracias Sirius"

-¿Cómo? Esa lámpara no pudo caerse así como así. – Lucius trató de acercarse hacia la cama.

-¡No! Tranquilo, luego miro que ha pasado. Tu tiempo es oro ¿no? – Lucius le miró con escepticismo pero decidió sentarse otra vez.

-Hablábamos de...

-Si, lo recuerdo. Te preguntaba si sabías que había hecho Finch-Fletchley para ser obsequiado así por el Lord.

-No, la verdad. Es un mago de tercera, nunca me preocupo por gente así – Lucius había recuperado la compostura.

-Pues tal vez sea hora de que empecemos a preocuparnos. No sé a ti, pero no me gusta nada esto.

-Sí, es sospechoso. Además todo el mundo sabe la animadversión que sentimos el uno por el otro, así que si le dio a Draco... - Lucius se quedó unos segundo mirando detenidamente el gemelo - ¿De verdad que mi hijo dudó sobre mi?

-Si... lo siento. Creo que aún puedes arreglar el daño – Severus se había sentado al borde de la mesa – pero tendrás que asumir las decisiones que ha tomado, que te advierto, no te van a gustar.

-Llámale, por favor. Es lo único que me queda desde la muerte de Narcisa.

-Lo haré... solo quiero que me prometas una cosa. Si después de hablar con él, sigues pensando lo mismo del mundo que cuando hace un rato entraste por esa puerta... Te irás de aquí pacíficamente y no volverás a su vida jamás.

-Severus...

-Jamás, Lucius. Hoy tendrás que decidir si eres el gran mortífago Lucius Malfoy, o el gran padre de Draco Malfoy.

-Está bien. – Lucius le dio su varita.

-Otra cosa... déjale que hable primero.

Severus salió de su despacho, seguido del rubio.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al antiguo aula de astrología ¿la recuerdas?

-Si – Dijo sonriendo interiormente.

-Tu hijo va mucho por ahí. Sé que ahora estará ahí.

-¿No tiene clase?

-Si, pero sabe que estás aquí, y... supongo que le apetecían más otras cosas.

Según se iban acercando escucharon que Draco no estaba solo.

-Te digo que están tramando algo. Tu querida ex es más ambiciosa de lo que creías.

-Vamos ya Draco, no estarás celoso otra vez

-¿Con quién habla? – Severus hizo un gesto para hacerle callar.

-No Harry – Lucius casi se queda sin respiración en las escaleras – la vi con Justin después de un polvo. Pretenden que Ernie te seduzca y luego, cuando te plante...

-¿Harry... Potter? – Sus pupilas grises estaban completamente dilatadas de la sorpresa.

-Cállate ya Lucius – Le dijo el profesor

-Ya – El moreno ojiverde, no se encontraba muy cómodo sabiendo que otra vez, intentaban utilizarlo - ¿Y ahora que lo sabemos, qué?

-Yo les seguiría el juego.- Contestó tranquilamente Draco

-¿Me vas a dejar que me acueste con otro? – Harry le abrazó suavemente acercando sus labios.

-Nunca. No me refería a eso – Draco lo besó – Solo que hasta que tengamos un buen plan – volvió a besarlo – lo mejor es que no se den cuenta que lo sabemos.

-Está bien. Será como dices mi adorado... Slytherin – El moreno rompió el contacto y se acercó a la ventana. – Parece que tardan ¿verdad?

-Mi padre... Lucius es... difícil hablar con él de algunas cosas y... ya sabes 'el apellido'.

-Tranquilo, Snape sabe tratar a todo tipo de fieras... ¿no le has visto como me trata en clase? – Draco y Harry rompieron a reír. Severus sonrió levemente y miró de reojo a su acompañante

-Tú eres más... menos... eres diferente. – Draco se aproximó a la misma ventana, y poniéndose un poco triste añadió – Supongo que tendré que hablar con él.

-¿Y qué crees que va a pasar? – Los ojos verdes se tornaron oscuros

-Confía en mí. Esta vez no voy a traicionarte. Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que yo... que tú... lo eres todo y que te quiero y que... esta vez...

-Vale, tranquilo, todo está bien, Draco, confío en ti. – Dijo acercándole hacia sí - No es eso lo que me preocupa.

Detrás de la puerta Lucius se apoyaba en el marco y miraba al suelo con incredulidad y sorpresa. Notó la mano de Severus en su hombro dándole "¿apoyo o valor?". El profesor abrió la puerta después de que su amigo recuperara la compostura. Los cuatro se miraron. Instintivamente Draco cogió la mano de Harry, pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos de su padre. Lucius miró alternativamente a los dos chicos.

-Severus... - Dijo con frialdad – Creo que deberías de...

-Potter, venga conmigo. Creo que no debería de estar aquí – Harry iba a protestar cuando notó que Draco le soltaba la mano y le indicaba que se fuera. Obedeció a regañadientes.

-Estaré cerca – Dijo en un susurro antes de salir y cerrar tras de sí y su profesor.

Bajaron los escalones hasta el primer rellano. Allí les esperaban un perro negro y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Se miraron y sin decir nada se prepararon a esperar. Harry agradeció en silencio las muestras de preocupación y apoyo que los tres adultos mostraban hacia él y su pareja. Después de todo, sabía que ellos, y el ausente Remus, habían tenido mucho que ver con su relación, aunque aun no tenía muy claro ni cuanto ni el porqué, pero en el fondo le daba lo mismo.

-Draco...

-Padre, no... quiero hablar yo. Creo que será mejor. – Cogió aire profundamente antes de empezar – No voy a ser tu imagen y semejanza. No quiero ser mortífago, en realidad me parece una soberana estupidez y una humillación y creo que Voldemort – Se estremeció al nombrarlo, pero Harry había insistido mucho en que dejase de llamarle estupideces como 'el que no debe ser nombrado' – es un loco que os está arrastrando hacia la destrucción por pura ambición.

-Hijo... yo creo

-Sé lo que tú crees, y la verdad, creo que estás tan equivocado como él. Pero aún no he terminado... Como acabas de descubrir... estoy enamorado y él, Harry, me corresponde y me ha ayudado a... superar tu traición.

-Estás confundido, yo no te traicioné.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo llamas tu a la iniciación a la que me obligaste sin tener en cuenta mi opinión? ¡Maldita sea padre! Si ibas a dejar que me fuese a su casa en verano.

-¿Verano? ¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, venga ya. Él me dijo que me iba a quedar ya con él, pero que dejó que volviera a Hogwarts porque...

-No, no. Yo no iba a dejar... - Una molesta idea comenzó a abrirse paso en el cerebro de Lucius – Draco... sé sincero ¿creíste que era yo el del trío?

-Sí... - Draco vio como un jarro de agua fría caía sobre el adulto que tenía enfrente.

-¡Maldito Finch-Fletchley!

-¿Qué?

-Fue él. Es una historia muy larga. Un error del pasado. Pero me odia y siempre está intentando dañarme. Nunca lo di importancia porque es un mal mago, pero... creo que me equivoqué. Nunca debí bajar la guardia.

-Entonces... ¿Tú no pensabas...? – Lucius se sentó en uno de los viejos pupitres del aula.

-Escúchame bien Draco. Yo... sabes que siempre quise que entrases... pero no quería imponértelo. No sé, tal vez mi ambición... creo que me precipité y me equivoqué. Antes de morir, tu madre, ella me dijo que hablase más contigo, que no te conocía... creo que desoír su consejo ha sido un error. Pero parecías tan convencido...

-Y lo estaba, si Harry... no llega a cruzarse en mí camino... En realidad, cuando él me alejó y me hizo ver que no se podía tener todo lo que uno quiere por el hecho de tener un apellido... y luego... recogió mis pedazos...

-Lo siento hijo, tal vez... lo siento, mis prioridades estaban equivocadas. Pensé que el Lord era mi familia y ahora me doy cuenta de que eres tú, que él me usa para sus intereses. No entiendo como he podido estar tan ciego... - Suspiró y miró al techo – Creo que tienes que contarme lo de tu relación con Potter...

-Pues – Dijo sentándose frente a su padre – todo empezó con una apuesta con Ron Weasley.

-¿Tú te tratas con ese?

-¡Oh! En realidad... - Dudó un momento, hablar sobre Harry era una cosa, pero la mafia.... – Esa es otra historia que te contaré cuando ya no estudie aquí, y Severus no pueda matarme. – Sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué pasó con esa apuesta?

El grupo que esperaba en la escalera había aumentado de tamaño. Ahora Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy... en resumen, los dos sextos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se habían unido a la espera. Incluso un extrañado Dumbledore pasó por ahí, pero simplemente sonrió, ofreció unos cuantos caramelos de limón y se fue de nuevo a su despacho. Cuando se escuchó claramente que Draco y su padre se reían... signo inequívoco de que todo iba bien, el ambiente se relajó, y los dos jefes de las casas presentes decidieron que era hora de que todo el mundo se fuera a comer. Solo quedó Severus con Sirius. Cuando todo estuvo despejado, éste tomó su apariencia humana.

-Parece que todo va mejor de lo esperado.

-Si, Sirius. Parece que sí. Espero que todo vaya mejor a partir de ahora – Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la escalera.- Solo queda saber la reacción de Harry

-¿La reacción de Harry? ¡Ah! Yo no me preocuparía, mientras Draco esté feliz, él lo estará. Si le llegan a decir a James que su hijo iba a unirse con un Malfoy todavía se escucharían sus risas – Dijo melancólico.

-No se rió tanto cuando lo nuestro.

-No, la verdad que no. Pero al final... bueno, da lo mismo. Lo estropeamos bien nosotros solos, no nos hizo falta su ayuda.

-Por eso me preocupa Harry. ¿Y si se lo toma como su padre?

-James al final lo aceptó... Un momento, ¿por qué te preocupa Harry?

-Draco nos vio... bueno te vio en mi cama esta mañana. No creo que le haya dicho nada... pero tarde o temprano...

-Cuando vuelva de la comida... o esta noche... hablaré con él. Pero no te preocupes, si no le gusta ya se acostumbrar

-¿Me dejarás? – Sirius le miró con sus profundos ojos claros, encontrando el miedo en los oscuros en los que se reflejaba.

-Si algún día lo dejamos... será por cualquier otro motivo, no por lo que opine nadie de ti. De todas formas... creo que estás equivocado con respecto a él. Solo tienes que fijarte en qué pareja ha elegido.

-¡Touchée! – Dijo Severus sonriendo. Las razones de su amante eran indiscutibles. (No tengo el diccionario a mano, perdonad si no se escribe así)

La conversación quedó interrumpida al notar que Harry y sus compañeros subían de nuevo las escaleras.

-Han comido muy deprisa hoy – Dijo el profesor de pociones sin mirar a los Gryffindor

-No teníamos mucho hambre, profesor – Contestó Ron. Mientras veía a un inquieto Harry mirar hacia arriba, a la puerta del aula.

Los Slytherin no tardaron mucho en llegar, volviendo a estar todo el descansillo lleno de chicos de 6º. Aunque buscaron miles de excusas para echarlos, no se movieron de ahí, ni bajo la amenaza de quedarse con 100 puntos menos como castigo.

En un momento determinado, el perro de Snape empezó a ladrar a Harry y a tirar de su manga. Harry le miró y luego miró al jefe Slytherin, en ese momento, el perro cogió la varita del moreno y comenzó a correr entre los pasillos. Un medio enfadado Harry le siguió llamándolo a gritos. Al final le encontró metiéndose debajo de la escalera del aula de adivinación.

-Sirius, ya está bien, este sitio no me trae buenos recuerdos.

-Pues a mí si – Dijo ya en su forma humana. – Es la puerta de lo que los merodeadores llamábamos "La Polvera". – Diciendo esto, tocó una de las piedras tres veces y otra más a bajo dos.

La pared se abrió de la misma manera que lo hacía la del Callejón Dragón, y apareció una pequeñísima habitación. Cuando entraron, Sirius tocó la piedra central de la entrada y la pared se cerró de nuevo con tan poco ruido como se había abierto.

-¿La llamabais así por la cantidad de polvo que tiene?

-Jajajajajaja, no, no era por eso. Si convences a Dobby puedes ponerla al día en poco rato.

-La decoración es un poco... cómo decirlo...

-Pasada de moda. Lo sé. Bueno, en aquella época era lo que se llevaba. Papel pintado con flores, lámparas con telas... Si buscas seguro que hay incienso por ahí, a Remus le gustaba mucho.

-Nunca vi esta habitación en el mapa

-Si, lo hicimos así por si descubrían el mapa. Además, la construimos después.

-¿Por qué "La polvera", por el tamaño?

-Pues no precisamente... tu padre la llamó así porque era su uso principal.

-Su uso princ.... Polvera... polvera... - Pensó unos segundos hasta que se le iluminó la mirada - ¡Polvos! Era para... veníais aquí con vuestras parejas para...

-Estar solos, sí, para eso y que cierto Slytherin no pudiera meter sus narices y chivarse. Hay ciertas cosas que... bueno, el castigo si te pillan... Creí que te podía interesar conocerla. Después de todo, no es bueno que andes por ahí, por mucha capa invisible que tengas, todas las noches. – Sonri

-Gracias, Sirius. Si que me interesa. – Dijo ilusionado - Dobby guardará el secreto seguro. Me voy a poner manos a la obra y daré a Draco una sorpresa esta noche.

-Esto... tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Pide lo que quieras – El moreno estaba revisando los pocos muebles de su nueva habitación.

-Dumbledore me envía de misión con Remus dentro de un par de semanas, así que partiré pronto.

-¡Oh! Me da mucha rabia cuando te vas – Harry se acercó a abrazar a su padrino.

-Quiero que cuides de Severus.

-Si claro que... ¡Un momento! ¿Severus? ¿Severus Snape? – Harry se separó del abrazo para mirar a los ojos de Sirius - ¿Snape? ¿Desde cuando es Severus?

-Hace pocos meses, quería estar más seguro para contártelo, pero...

-Severus... el que quería estar presente cuando un dementor te besara

-Si, pero...

-El que me hace la vida imposible y me llama malcriado

-Si, Harry pero...

-El que insulta a mi padre en cuanto tiene ocasión

-Ya, bueno, ellos... ¿Harry?

-... - Harry se había girado y movía inquieto el tirador de la puerta de un armario - ... ¿Qué tienen los Slytherin que son capaces de amargarte la vida y con un roce sacarte del infierno y elevarte al cielo?

-Francamente – Dijo sorprendido – No lo sé, pero espero tener el tiempo en esta vida necesario para averiguarlo ¿Tú no?

-Por supuesto – Volvió a abrazarle. – No me gusta Snape, pero si tú lo eliges... supongo que con el tiempo descubriré qué has visto en él ¿verdad?

-Si, Harry – Dijo acariciándole el pelo – Supongo que el mismo que tardaré yo en descubrir por qué te vuelve loco ese prepotente rubio.

-No es prepotente.

-¿Ah, no? Jajajajaja

Durante unas cuantas horas, Dobby, Sirius y Harry adecentaron y redecoraron La Polvera, encontrando el incienso de Remus y algún que otro calcetín perdido hacía años. Lo dejaron todo preparado para la noche, y volvieron a ver que había pasado entre padre e hijo.

Draco estaba sentado en las escaleras, hablando animadamente con los de su casa cuando llegaron. Al ver al moreno sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial, estaba radiante. Los Gryffindor estaban sentados un poco más arriba esperando.

-El dueño de Hocicos está con el padre de Draco y McGonagall en el aula – Dijo Hermione, así que el perro se subió deprisa. Cuando Harry estaba a la altura de Draco, este se levantó.

-¡Mirad chicos! ¿No es eso una acromántula pequeña? – Dijo Pansy

-¿Dónde? – Dijo Goyle

Mientras todos miraban al sitio que señalaba la morena, Draco atrajo a Harry besándole en los labios con fuerza y susurrándole después.

-Luego hablamos

-Si, tengo un regalo para ti – y le devolvió el fugaz beso y se separ

-Pues yo no veo nada – Dijo Ron

-Eso es porque eres un estúpido Gryffindor – Dijo Pansy

-Yo creo que la estúpida eres tú, que ves cosas donde no las hay – Dijo Sesamus

-A lo mejor es que no sabes lo que es una acromántula – Apuntó Nevil

-O a lo mejor es que sois tan necios que no lo sabéis vosotros y queréis disimulas – Contestó Blaise.

-Pues entonces... todos deberían regresar a sus respectivas clases y aprender – Les reprendió la voz de McGonagall desde la puerta - ¡Ahora! Y 20 puntos menos a las dos casas por montar este escándalo.

Todos protestaron pero obedecieron. Los adultos salieron despacio detrás de los chicos. Cada uno fue a sus clases, mientras que Lucius y Hocicos iban al despacho de Dumbledore.

Por la noche, durante la cena, vieron como el mortífago abandonaba el colegio, no sin antes despedirse de su hijo. Justin Finch-Fletchley se acercó a Harry despacio por detrás justo cuando Draco regresaba a su puesto en la mesa Slytherin.

-¿Tienes planes para luego, Harry?

-Eh... si, voy retrasado en el trabajo de trasformaciones y quería hacerlo esta noche. – Miró de refilón a Draco que actuaba como si nada.

-Si quieres quedamos y te ayudo, y luego podemos dar una vuelta.

-¿Y Ernie? ¿No se enfadará? – Dijo sarcásticamente Dean – Todo el mundo sabe que... - El Hufflepuff le miró con odio, pero el Gryffindor ni se inmut

-Esta noche no puedo – Repitió Harry – Tal vez cuando esté un poco menos liado podamos ir por ahí, no sé.

-Eso se lo dices a todos, pero últimamente no se te ve con nadie – Dijo Justin

-La verdad, es que... - Volvió a mirar a Draco – Estoy muy disgustado desde lo de Cho y Draco... creo que aún no lo he superado.

-Pues deberías de salir, eso te ayudaría – Justin acercaba su cara al Gryffindor peligrosamente, cuando Ron volcó un plato de sopa entre ambos.

-Lo siento... lo siento Justin, no ha sido a propósito, lo siento... - Decía el pelirrojo mientras le ofrecía una servilleta para limpiarse.

-Seguro... que lo... sientes, Ron – Dijo cogiendo la servilleta bruscamente – Harry, ya hablaremos en otro momento, con menos... gente a nuestro alrededor.

-Claro – Respondió el moreno despidiéndose.

Los Gryffindor se miraron y se echaron a reir

-Seguro... que lo sientes, Ron... - Imitó Dean provocando de nuevo las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-Parece, Harry, que vuelves a estar de actualidad – Afirmó Nevil

-Si, ya lo veo... espero contar con vuestra discreción por ahora

-Claro Harry, lo tuyo con... Edmundo Dantés, está protegido bajo 100 candados

-¿Edmundo Dantes? Sesamus, deja de leer novelas muggles y beber... lo que tu ya sabes a la vez. Te estás quedando sin neuronas – Rió Nevil

-Hablando de eso... Harry, esta noche – Ron se acercó al oído del moreno – hay reunión de la mafia, así que tendrás que esperar para ver a... Edmundo. – Se incorporó riendo.

-Bien, pues después me lo mandas a las escaleras de la torre de adivinación, dile que le espero en el hueco de debajo. – A Harry no le gustaba mucho la broma

-Vais a helaros de frío

-No, tengo un plan. Tú solo díselo.

-OK.

Por la noche, cuatro chicos de 6º, uno de cada casa, terminaban una botella del licor ilegal de Sesamus y se encendían el último cigarrillo de la redada de la semana anterior.

-Esta maría es genial, mejor que la que teníamos – Dijo Draco

-Si, pero se han querido saltar nuestra... protección – Contestó Ernie

-Bueno, parece que a los de tu casa últimamente les da por saltarse las normas, Ernie – Draco arrastraba las sílabas

-Son modas – Dijo Ron al quite – ya sabes...

-Sí - Afirmó Anthony- El año pasado fueron los de mi casa durante unos meses. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

-Yo propongo que lo de siempre. Un pequeño susto más y una oferta de contactos para su mercancía. – El rubio había retomado su autocontrol a tiempo

-Es buena, encontraremos clientes con facilidad – Aseguró el de la casa del cuervo.

-Si – Afirmaron los demás

-Entonces, todos de acuerdo ¿tú te encargas Ernie? – Preguntó Ron

-Claro, no hay problema. Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con la poción para desaparecer que iba a hacer uno de tu casa, Ron?

-Fue un completo desastre, así que por ahora el proyecto está paralizado.

-¿Algo más? Porque me muero de sueño – Cortó Draco. Nadie dijo nada. - Pues reunión acabada. Buenas noches a todos.

Se despidieron y cada uno tomó un camino, que un minuto después deshacían Ron y Draco

-Vigila esos celos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo personal fuera, pero es que...

-Ya, ya. Pues controla. Sería irónico que todo esto se fuera al garete por un lío de cama tuyo.

-¡Eh! Que ese lío es tu mejor amigo.

-Por eso lo digo, lo quiero demasiado para que todo el mundo le eche la culpa de tus errores.

-Vale, vale. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

-Harry me pidió que te indicara que te espera en el hueco bajo la escalera de la torre de adivinación

-Genial, gracias Ron, perdón Weasley.

Continuará...

Como siempre, admito sugerencias, críticas, alabanzas.... Besos. S.

Respuestas a los comentarios.

**Murtilla - **Bueno, creo que será el próximo capítulo donde lo podrás leer. Como te prometí, te lo dedicaré. Supongo que muchas de tus dudas se te habrán aclarado ya, y las que quedan... tiempo al tiempo. Gracias por seguir ahí. S.

**Cerdo Volador - **Espero que te guste el capítulo que te ha tocado en dedicatoria, y que por tanto te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta y que lo sigues. S.

**Tere Potter - **Gracias a ti. Espero que tu padre esté mejor. Me halaga saber que sacas tiempo para mi fic, es lo más bonito que nadie me ha podido decir en un comentario. Gracias. S.

**Caroline Mcmanaman - **Cuídate, no es bueno que estés triste. Si estoy ayudando en algo a que estés mejor me alegro mucho. Hace que mi esfuerzo merezca la pena, aunque no sea tan buena como Rowling o muchas otras escritoras de fic (también chicos, lo sé). Espero haber aclarado ya tus dudas, y que te siga siendo un poco útil. Besos. S.

**Conacha – **Hola, hacía mucho que no sabía de ti, pensé que te habías cansado. Ahora veo que sigues ahí, eso me hace feliz, espero que te guste la dedicatoria. También espero haber resuelto algunas de tus dudas. Lo de Cho... lo que algunas hacen por la fama... en fin. Me alegra saber que te gustó la reconciliación. Gracias. S.

**yukinajaganashi - **Tranquila, yo también voy pillada de tiempo. Gracias por tu comentario. S.


	14. Jugando con juguetes

Esto... Anoche hice una fiesta en casa, aprovechando que estaba solita, y cuando se fue todo el mundo tenía insomnio... Bueno, MURTILLA, a quién dedico este capítulo, hace tiempo que sugirió una idea y... insomnio, alcohol y una idea... Y de paso doy la bienvenida a MICKAELLE.

Sigo con la mano mal, así que no me liaré mucho. Las respuestas a los comentarios donde siempre, lo que piensan entre "comillas", lo que leen en _cursiva_....

No gana nada con esto y los personajes no son míos...

**Jugando con juguetes**

Cuando Draco vio la pequeña estancia y Harry le contó su historia, se sintió tan feliz que decidió inaugurarla en ese mismo instante. Pero el moreno le paró en seco. Antes tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Para, para... tenemos que ponernos al día

-Luego – Draco estaba concentrado en el cuello de Harry

-No, ahora – Dijo separándole un poco bruscamente - ¿Sabias que Snape y...?

-Si, les pillé esta mañana

-¿Y qué te parece?

-Pues... un vez Severus me contó una extraña historia de amor... bueno, su historia de amor fallida... y, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Me parece justo que tengan otra oportunidad. ¿Por? Ah, ya – Dijo sentándose en la cama – Severus a ti no te cae bien.

-En realidad no, pero no estoy en contra de su relación siempre que trate bien a Sirius. Solo estoy un poco alucinado. – Se sentó cerca del rubio

-Jajajajaja, no te preocupes, nos acostumbraremos – Volviendo a atacar el cuello del moreno que se separó un poco más suave que la vez anterior.

-¿Y tu padre? – Draco suspir

-Pues... no es tan malo como parece. Se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas respecto a sus compañías, supongo que algo hará, pero lo más probable es que me mantenga al margen de sus actividades.

-¿Y yo? – Harry le miró inseguro.

-¿Tú? Por ahora... digamos que cree que eres un capricho, y que tendremos que pasar mucho antes de que te deje pisar el felpudo de la Mansión Malfoy.

-¿?

-Sí, ha dicho algo así como 'Si no se te pasa la tontería de aquí a un largo tiempo, hablaremos de Potter'

-Bueno, al menos no te ha prohibido verme, ni se ha puesto hecho una furia...

-No, solo tantea el terreno. Recuerda lo que ha opinado de ti y los tuyos durante años, habrá que darle tiempo para que se le caiga la venda del todo... ¿Puedo besarte ya? – Harry casi se atraganta de la risa al ver como Draco le ponía ojitos de cordero.

-Si, pero antes quiero saber para que sirven... - Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita que tenía a su lado y sacó una especie de dedos de latex en colores y con texturas – estas cosas. Sirius casi te atraganta cuando le pregunté y me dijo que mejor lo hacías tú. – Draco también sonrió. Harry seguía siendo un novato según que cosas.

-Son dedaleras. – Escogió una roja con pequeños picos - Se coloca una así, en el dedo medio y... mejor lo ponemos en práctica.

Harry esta vez no opuso resistencia a la cercanía de Draco, y dejó que le besara y le comenzara a desnudar. La habitación era muy calida, así que pronto ambos se habían quitado la ropa y se perdían a besos el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

-Ya sé quien fue el del trío – Dijo el rubio mientras Harry estaba jugando con ombligo.

-¿Quién?

-Finch-Fletchley

-¿El padre de Justin? – Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas.

-El mismo. – Draco aprovechó para empujarlo hacia atrás y quedar él encima.

-¿Tú crees que...?

-Pues no lo sé, no sé si está espiando para su padre y por eso tiene tanto interés en ti... no sé que pensar – Besaba suavemente el cuello del moreno mientras hablaba.

-Estoy pensando... si Voldemor está interesado en ti, y yo le doy algo que pensar, intentará saber con quién te acuestas... así que moverá ficha.

-De esa manera, sabríamos si Justin sabe algo de los tejemanejes de su padre... ¡Vaya, Harry! Te estás convirtiendo en todo un Slytherin. Pero... ¿cómo hacemos para...?

-Tú déjamelo a mí, voy a ver si soy capaz de hacer una cosa... Bueno, me tienes intrigado con las dedaleras. – Sonrió.

Draco le besó nuevamente y empezó a rozar su miembro contra el de Harry para recuperar la excitación, que se había bajado levemente con la conversación. El cuerpo del moreno respondía con rapidez a sus caricias, así que pronto estuvo a punto para la lección.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se puso a cuatro patas, reteniendo entre sus rodillas el torso de Harry. La postura ya la conocía el moreno, era el 69, así que cuando Draco empezó a recorrer con su lengua toda su excitación, él le abrazó las caderas y comenzó a hacer exactamente las mismas atenciones que el rubio le prodigaba.

Esta era una de las posturas favoritas del moreno, por eso la había elegido para introducir el juguete. Despacio y sin dejar de lamer la excitación de su amante, Draco se colocó la dedalera su dedo medio. Se apartó unos instantes para humedecerla con la boca y hacerla más suave, mientras Harry se introducía todo su miembro en la boca y comenzaba a succionar. Casi se descontrola en ese mismo instante, pero supo mantenerse, aún era pronto "Gracias Severus, por lo que sea que me has dado". Volvió a su tarea con la boca y despacio deslizó su mano, por detrás de la pierna doblada del moreno, hacia su orificio, introduciendo lentamente su dedo y masajeando en círculos la zona mientras iba entrando. Harry paró unos instantes para disfrutar las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba, y su erección dentro de la boca de Draco se hizo todavía más fuerte. El rubios sonrió y siguió jugando con su amante.

Harry estiró la mano hacia el cajón y cogió la primera dedalera que pudo. Esta era verde y con una espiral que recorría el dedo en toda su longitud. Mientras se la ponía retomó su trabajo con la erección de Draco, que se quejaba de su olvido, y poco después introducía su dedo en el rubio, que lo recibió con un gemido de placer.

Se aceleró el ritmo, que habían acompasado con facilidad, hasta que ambos, casi a la vez, llegaron a un fuerte orgasmo.

Cuando recuperaron un poco el aliento, se metieron bajo las sábanas para descansar abrazados. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, sumergidos como estaban en disfrutar de las sensaciones que les había dejado la experiencia. Harry miraba a Draco a través de su reflejo en el espejo del techo, mientras el rubio, le acariciaba suavemente el pecho jugando con el poco vello que el Gryffindor tenía.

-Vaya con los juguetes de los merodeadores... - Pensó Harry en voz alta.

-Si quieres mi opinión, algo me dice que eres su digno descendiente.

Sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente antes de acomodarse para dormir.

Mientras, a kilómetros de allí. Un hombre castaño de ojos rojos, intentaba controlarse sentado en la cama. Había tenido uno de los sueños más eróticos de toda su vida, lo que se notaba en la humedad de sus sábanas, pero a la vez, una enorme duda comenzó a cruzar por su mente. ¿Qué estaría realmente haciendo ahora su 'juguete'?

A la mañana siguiente, después de la reunión diaria que tenía con sus seguidores más cercanos, hizo que Lucius se quedase a solas con él.

-Mi querido Lucius... ¿Qué tal está tu hijo? Sé que ayer estuviste en Hogwarts.

-Bien, parece que está bien. Mi señor.

-¿No sabrás si tiene pareja, verdad? – Lucius tragó saliva disimuladamente

-No, mi señor – intentó que la voz sonara firme – Pero Draco es famoso por no tener solo una pareja...

-Ya... ¿y viste al chico Potter?

-Pues no, Dumbledore suele esconderlo cuando estoy allí.

-Y ¿para qué fuiste? – La extrema lentitud y suavidad de sus palabras ponía a Lucius más nervioso.

-Tenía que tratar unos asuntos de negocios con Severus, como sabe tenemos sociedades en común...

-Si, si, si... eso es todo. Malfoy. Puedes retirarte – Dijo dándole la espalda y despidiéndole con un gesto de la mano, que fue respondido con una leve inclinación.

Días después, Harry y Draco habían terminado de organizar La polvera, descubriendo muchos otros juguetes. Sirius había guardado silencio ante las preguntas de los chicos, diciendo que él no sabía nada sobre la existencia y el uso de esos objetos, pero ninguno le creyó. Decidieron regalar los de uso exclusivo para relaciones heteros a Ron, que casi se cae al suelo de la impresión, pero que pronto empezó a buscarles hueco en su armario y en su imaginación, Hermione iba a flipar.

Remus llegó el viernes muy entrada la noche, y fue directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Severus le vio pasar y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, sabía que era la señal inequívoca de que Sirius partiría pronto de su lado. Fue hacia sus habitaciones en silencio. Al llegar cerró la puerta tras de sí, de forma que nadie pudiese entrar sin que ellos lo notasen. Sirius estaba medio dormido en un sillón frente a la chimenea, con una pierna sobre el reposabrazos. Adoraba observarlo cuando estaba dormido y relajado.

Se acercó lentamente a sus labios y lo besó, haciendo que el moreno abriera despacio los ojos, pero sin oponer resistencia. Dejó que el Slytherin le besara y lentamente se apoderara de su cuello, dando un gemido cuando recibió el primer mordisco. Severus empezaba a necesitar con urgencia a su amante, pero este decidió no moverse y dejarse hacer. Para una vez que la iniciativa no era suya iba a disfrutarlo. El mensaje fue captado con rapidez. Así que rápidamente comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, sin perder de vista los ojos grises que lo observaban, y que empezaban a oscurecerse presagiando tormenta. Se abrió también la camisa, dejando que sus pieles se rozaran, y sentándose sobre el Gryffindor, volvió a besarlo con pasión. Sirius dejaba reaccionar su cuerpo sin pensar, por una vez bajaría la guardia, y su espalda se arqueó, cuando los hábiles dedos del profesor comenzaron a endurecer sus pezones a base de pequeños pellizcos. Luego notó como los besos abandonaban su boca, para empezar un lento y tortuoso camino que empezaba por su cuello. En el pecho, a Severus, no le hizo falta entretenerse mucho, sus manos ya habían preparado bien el camino, así que siguió descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Sirius, que gemía sin control ante cada uno de sus toques. Bajó lentamente la cremallera del pantalón de cuero y con habilidad liberó la fuerte erección del animago. Primero se animó con pequeños toques con la lengua, como a él le solía hacer su amante, pero luego decidió hacerla suya, introduciéndola entera en su boca. Comenzó a lamer, a subir y bajar, a succionar, y a jugar con los testículos de tal manera que Sirius se había dejado escurrir por le sillón, cayendo en el suelo. De todas las veces que lo habían hecho, esta estaba resultando ser la mejor. Antes de llegar al punto de no retorno, Severus paró y con un giro de varita hizo que la ropa de ambos desapareciera. Cuando Sirius empezaba a reaccionar, le sujetó las muñecas y de un solo movimiento se sentó encima de él quedando completamente empalado.

-Si hasta ahora has dejado que lleve yo el ritmo... tendrás que esperar hasta el final.

-Tú mandas, pero luego me explicas a que viene tanta pasión repentina.

Severus le calló con un beso y comenzó a moverse encima de él. Primero despacio, pero al notar que las caderas de Sirius exigían mayor ritmo, comenzó a acelerar. Soltó una de las manos del moreno para que le ayudara masturbándole, de tal forma, que cuando se liberó entre ambos, sus propias contracciones liberaron al Gryffindor, que se relajó rápidamente, quedando en el suelo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones que lo recorrían. Severus le observaba con tristeza y le abrazó.

-Tiene que decirme qué te pasa –Preguntó Sirius

-He visto a Remus. – Esta afirmación hizo que los ojos grises del animago se abrieran totalmente.

-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendría que irme. – Acercó su nariz a la de su triste compañero.

-Si. Prométeme que no harás locuras y que regresarás a mi lado.

-Te prometo que seré prudente.

-Y que volverás.

-Severus, cariño, estamos en guerra. No puedo prometerte...

-Por favor – Sirius suspiró, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

-Te prometo que... regresaré.

-Gracias... No quiero perderte... otra vez

-Durmamos, mañana será un día largo.

Sirius levitó una manta desde la cama para cubrir a los dos, pero ninguno pudo dormir bien esa noche.

La despedida fue más triste de lo normal. La misión iba a ser larga ya que tendrían que viajar al extranjero. Dumbledore quería tantear los países del Mediterráneo, así que en unos meses, Remus y Sirius, recorrerían Grecia, Italia, España y Portugal, y el animago era el único que sabía algo de italiano y español, así que su presencia era imprescindible.

En el aula Sirius y Severus se abrazaban en silencio intentado retener lo más posible el uno del otro, mientras, fuera, Harry se despedía de Remus, iba a tardar tiempo en volver a verlos. Draco esperaba escondido tras una esquina, iba a devolver a Snape los polvos verdes que le había recetado, cuando se encontró con la escena. Sabía que los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento eran estúpidos, pero la forma en que "Ese licántropo abraza a Mi Harry" le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Sirius salió y abrazó fuertemente a su ahijado. Snape miró de reojo a Remus y le tendió la mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando Draco entró en el aula, encontró a su profesor sentado en uno de los pupitres mirando al infinito.

-Profesor – Lo llamó suavemente.

-Dime Draco – Saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Vengo a devolverte esto, todo ha ido muy bien. Creo que ya no lo necesito.

-¡Ah! Vale, ponlo por ahí, luego lo coloco.

-¿Qué es?

-Azucar teñido con colorante alimenticio. – Dijo distraídamente.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-Azucar. Lo guardo para casos como el tuyo. No te pasaba nada Draco – Dijo levantándose – Solo necesitabas recuperar la confianza en ti mismo y la tranquilidad. – Draco se quedó sorprendido al principio, pero suelo sonrió despacio.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Severus.

-Jajajajaja, claro. El día que deje de hacerlo, será porque te he enseñado todo lo que sé.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?

-Hazla, lo pero puede que no te la responda.

-¿No te importa que se vaya con... Remus? – Severus arqueó la ceja y le miró de frente.

-¿A ti también, Draco? Tiene una forma de tratarlos... especial ¿verdad?

-Oh, demasiado, le vi como abrazaba a Harry en la despedida, y estoy pensando en cubrirlo de plata para que no pueda volver a acercarse a él.

-Jajajajaja, no se me había ocurrido. Tranquilo, Remus no es peligroso, aunque cuesta creerlo cuando se le ve con gente a la que aprecia... ¡Ah! Un consejo, no se lo comentes a tu Gryffindor o tendrás serios problemas, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Está bien. Gracias por todo... Profesor, ¿cuándo sepa algo de mi padre...?

-Tranquilo, te mantendré informado. – Dijo mientras le despedía con un gesto.

Draco no vio a Harry en toda la mañana, pero sí que tuvo un extraño encuentro en los pasillos. Iba hacia la clase de aritmancia cuando Justin y él tropezaron. Al recoger sus cosas del suelo, el Hufflepuff le metió descaradamente una nota en uno de sus libros. Cuando le perdió de vista abrió la nota "_En tu muro a las 11:00 esta noche. Quiero subir mi nota. J.F-F._" El rubio sonrió con malicia, fuera lo que fuera que hubiese hecho Harry, había funcionado. Guardó la nota en su bolsillo y fue corriendo a clase.

Harry estaba escondido en los servicios de Myrtle la Llorona, Ernie llevaba toda la mañana acosándole y ya no sabía que hacer para quitársele de encima, desde hacía dos días, el acoso se había vuelto muy agobiante, así que había decidido saltarse la comida. Ron había chantajeado a unos de primero para que montaran bronca en el comedor con los Slytherin y así sacar a Draco de allí unos segundos

-Hay que buscar una solución a esto. Empieza a ser agobiante – Se quejaba Ron después de contarle con rapidez la situación.

-Yo tengo la solución – Dijo Ginny que se encontraba vigilando cerca.

-¿Cuál?

-Deja que me haga pasar por su novia.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar – Exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Venga, no seáis estúpidos – Dijo girándose un poco para mirarles – Todo el mundo sabe que lo he perseguido durante años, y soy la hermana de su mejor amigo, así que a nadie le extrañará. – Volvió a su postura de vigilancia.

-No sé... ¿realmente crees que eso va a valer de algo?

-Le espantaré los moscones... y él me los espantará a mí... Vanos Malfoy decídete. – Dijo nerviosa viendo como la situación empezaba a calmarse en el comedor.

-Está bien, ve y explícaselo. Pero no te acerques a él más de lo necesario.

-No amenaces a mi hermana.

-No la amenazo Weasley. Toma, dale esto y dile que su plan ha funcionado.

-Tranquilo Malfoy, no seré más sobona de lo habitual – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y yendo en la dirección donde se escondía Harry.

-Piénsalo Malfoy, si es menos cariñosa la gente sospechará.

-¿Y si se lo pido a Pansy?

-¿Una Slytherin?

-Está bien – Suspiró- Está bien - Entró en el comedor y se sentó disimuladamente. Al rato entró Ron.

Tenía dos horas de pociones por la tarde, lo que significaba dos horas de su asignatura favorita, con su profesor favorito y, su chico favorito en la mesa de enfrente. Caminaba feliz bajo los arcos del claustro rumbo a su maravillosa tarde cuando se cruzó con un furioso Ernie y una muy y siempre llorosa Cho. Iban diciendo algo de matar a alguien que no comprendió hasta que vio un montón de gente susurrando y mirando en dirección a las escaleras de la torre Gryffindor. Se acercó empujado por la curiosidad, y casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Sentado en las escaleras estaba Harry, y sentado encima de él con las piernas abiertas la pelirroja Weasley lo besaba con pasión.

-Vaya, al fin una Weasley inteligente que no quiere seguir siendo pobre como los de su familia. – Escupía Pansy.

-¿Te doy envidia, Pansy?

-Yo ya tengo fortuna, no me hace falta tirarme a un rico para llegar a fin de mes.

-No, cierto... por eso te tiras a todo lo que se mueve en esta escuela.

-Pansy se iba a tirar a arrancarle los pelos cuando Draco la frenó agarrándola del brazo.

-No te manches con ellos. No merece la pena.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Ah! Ya veo, los Gryffindor montando su habitual espectáculo de las 4 de la tarde... Bien, 10 puntos menos.

-Pero...

-Señor Potter, mejor que protestar, se coloca la ropa en su sitio y entra en mi clase antes que le quite 5 puntos más.

Harry se colocó la ropa mientras la gente se dispersaba. Draco se quedó rezagado y se encontraron en la puerta de la clase.

-Mataré a esa pelirroja como te vuelva a tocar así.

-No empieces.

-Y te cortaré las manos y la lengua a ti. – Entró bruscamente delante de él, dejándole parado en la puerta.

Harry se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba furioso, tal vez, Ginny y él se habían excedido. Normalmente se colocaban de tal forma que podían verse durante toda la clase, pero esta vez, el rubio le dio la espalda y no se giró en toda la clase. Y a la salida, en vez de esperarle se fue directo a su sala común sin decirle nada.

Harry esperó pacientemente, escondido entre las sombras, esperando que el rubio saliese para su cita de las 11.

A las 10.45, la puerta de Slytherin se abrió y salio Draco. Harry se incorporó de golpe y se acercó a él.

-Perdona, esta vez me pasé.

-¿Pasarte? No mucho, solo lo suficiente para...

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¿quieres que te lo diga de rodillas? Lo siento.

-Está bien, está bien, en cierto modo me lo esperaba. Pero no te perdono que humillases a Ernie y a Cho sin estar yo presente – Dijo agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y besándole con ansia.

-...Tranquilo, no creo que se den por vencidos tan pronto. La próxima vez te espero.

-Jajajajaja. Pero no vuelvas a...

-Vale, pero tendremos que seguir actuando ¿no?

-Creo que te tendré que dar una lección, bueno, más bien recordártela. Llego tarde, ¿traes la capa como te dije?

-Si.

-Vale, pues quédate en silencio en una esquina.

Esperaron en la mazmorra donde Draco tenía su muro, hasta que Justin llegó.

-La puntualidad no es tu fuerte, por lo que veo.

-Snape está haciendo guardia hoy. Es difícil esquivarlo.

-Así que quieres subir tu puntuación – El rubio pasaba la mano por la X que Justin había conseguido en su momento. - ¿Por qué?

-Por qué no, creo que he aprendido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. – Dijo acercándose a él y abrazándole por detrás.

-Lo siento, pero no puede ser – Dijo dándose la vuelta, pero sin soltarse del abrazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te apetece? – Comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello del rubio

-No exactamente. Digamos... que tengo dueño. – Inclinó la cabeza para dejar más espacio al Hufflepuff.

-¿Dueño? Umm, no mientas. Dicen que tu encuentro con Potter te dejó... marcado. De hecho, debió de ser así, ya que no está en el muro. – Draco y Harry se tensaron a la vez.

-No está en el muro porque es demasiado bueno, y la gente le adoraría aun más. Y si le pongo mala nota, pensaran que miento y le seguirán igual. De esta forma, la gente se olvidará de él tarde o temprano.

-Muy ingenioso... entonces – Empezó a acariciar uno de los pezones del rubio por encima de la ropa mientras volvía a besar su cuello

-Ya te lo he dicho, tengo dueño, y como se entere de que me estás metiendo mano, estás muerto. – Pero no se separó de él.

-No se enterará si tú no se lo dices. Este verano voy a hacer mi iniciación... y creo que vamos a compartir algunas cosas. – "Bingo" pensó Draco.

-Así que es eso, sabes que...

-Te has convertido en el juguete favorito del Gran Lord Oscuro... y quiero aprender de ti. Quiero estar preparado – Comenzó a sacar la camisa de Draco se su pantalón y metió la mano por debajo. Harry empezaba a maldecir la situación y a comprender a su pareja con lo de Ginny.

-Pues – Ágilmente le cogió las dos muñecas y lo atrapó contra la pared, metiendo la rodilla entre sus piernas, haciéndole gemir – Acostúmbrate a vivir atado. Y a no tocar lo que Él no te ordene que toques. ¿Te ha ordenado Él que me toques?

-No.

-Entonces... olvídalo. – Dijo soltándole bruscamente.

-Venga, Malfoy, tú puedes enseñarme... ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?

-Le gustan los tríos.

-¿Los tríos? Pensé que no compartía sus...

-A veces sí lo hace... ¿Has hecho alguna vez un trío?

-No

-Pues ponte las pilas. No admite errores ni dudas.

-Draco...Malfoy... si te cuento un secreto... me ayudarás con esto, quiero estar bien preparado.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú que a mí me interese?

-El Señor Oscuro me pidió... pidió a mi padre... que se enterara si estabas solo o te acostabas con alguien. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Dile a tu padre que soy fiel a Mi Señor.

-Por favor...

-Si quieres que me arriesgue... tendrás que conseguir a quien yo te diga para el trío.

-Claro, no hay problema ¿a quién?

-A Potter.

-¿A Potter? No es posible... está con Ginny Weasley... además no se deja tocar por nadie.

-Si no hay Potter... no hay trío. Tú decides.

-Lo intentaré.

-Pues cuando lo consigas... llámame.

Justin salió de la mazmorra seguido de Draco y Harry. En la puerta de Slytherin, Harry le cubrió con la capa y en silencio se dirigieron a la Polvera.

-No dejaré que Ginny se me acerque tanto otra vez.

-Veo que captaste la indirecta. Eres un chico listo. – Con un brazo le atrajo hacia sí.

-¿A qué ha venido eso del trío? ¿no estarás pensando...?

-No... solo dejo que me toque Mi Señor... Harry Potter. – Lo besó con ansia.

-¿Entonces? – Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras Draco lo sujetaba.

-Vamos a divertirnos, además, está tan desesperado que hará lo que le pidamos... nos mantendrá informado.

-Así que acabamos de hacer un topo...

-Sí – Cayeron en la cama – Y ahora... ¿qué desea mi señor?

Continuará...

Respuestas a los comentarios (espero que a todos)

**Gaby – **Gracias, no te preocupes, comprendo que no me escribáis mucho, yo tampoco ando sobrada de tiempo. Pero es mi sueldo, jajajaja. Gracias de nuevo. S.

**Murtilla ­– **Bien, me dijiste que Voldemort podría torturar a Draco por lo sueños. No es posible, pero Harry puede torturar al Lord igual que le torturó a él... Esa fue la idea que me diste. Muchas gracias, así que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto, lo de la muñeca es de tendones, al recibir mal un balón se me resintió la muñeca, es todo. Mal pensada, jajajajaja. S.

**Diabolik - **Gracias, me alegra saber que sigues ahí. Y gracias por tu comentario. S.

**Pupi-chan – **No pienso matar a Cho, por ahora va recibiendo...su merecido. Gracias. S.

**Caroline Mcmanaman – **Me alegra que estés mejor. La verdad es que yo empecé a leer fics para matar el tiempo en una mala racha. Los padres a veces son sorprendentes... jajajaja, por eso decidí hacer un Lucius...diferente, aunque no buenísimo. Gracias. S.

**Conacha – **Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, cuando os los dedico no sé si acierto o no. Y respecto a Lucius... no siempre tiene por qué ser el perfecto malo o el perfecto bueno. Gracias. S.


	15. A través del espejo

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, con el capítulo 15. En principio, parece un capítulo de paso. No me gusta mucho como me ha quedado, y aunque llevo más de dos días con él terminado, no consigo sacarle más. Así que me preparo para que las críticas esta vez no sean tan benévolas como en veces anteriores, pero es que no me puedo saltar la información de este capítulo, ya que es el principio del fin.

Esta vez voy a dedicar el capítulo a ANNY P.S. y ELDA EDA BLACK por su afán formativo, el saber no ocupa lugar chicas.

Como siempre, las respuestas a vuestros comentarios las he dejado en el sitio de costumbre, lo que piensan está entre "comillas".

Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K Rowling. No gano nada económico con ello, ni intención que tengo...

**A través del espejo**

La semana empezó bastante mal para todos. No había noticias de Remus y Sirius, lo que provocó un Snape muy nervioso que pagó con Gryffindor su enfado, haciendo que les bajasen los puntos a una velocidad inusitada. Al final Harry se enfrentó a él en una clase, con el consabido castigo como resultado. Esto acarreó una fuerte discusión entre Draco y él, que terminó con un par de noches durmiendo separados y casi sin dirigirse la palabra en los pasillos, hasta que Pansy, aburrida de ver como el rubio lo pagaba con los de su casa hizo que Blaise y Ginny los engañasen y terminaron encerrándolos en un armario hasta que hicieron las paces.

Al final de semana las cosas se habían calmado, pero seguían sin noticias desde el continente.

-¿Os habéis enterado? – Dijo un alegre Blaise entrando en la sala común – Ernie y Justin se han peleado, creo que anda Hufflepuff patas arriba.

-¿A sí? ¿y por qué han discutido? – Pregunto Draco mientras levantaba la vista de su libro.

-Pues... si Susan Bones no me ha informado mal, creo que por Potter.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron los que estaban en la sala.

-Si, por lo visto, ambos quieren al Gryffindor... - Miró a todos los presentes por si había alguno que no fuera de 6º.

-Tranquilo solo estamos nosotros 8, no hay nadie más en las mazmorras – Dijo Pansy desde el fondo de la sala.

-Pues eso, creo que a noche se dieron de lo lindo y acabaron en la enfermería.

-Pero... yo creí que con la Weasley, le iban a dejar en paz – Comentó Millicent

-La pelirroja ha espantado a bastante gente, pero... ¡que le vamos a hacer... tengo buen gusto!

-Y mucha suerte... cualquier otro te había coronado hacía mucho – Blaise esquivó la mirada asesina de su compañero.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?

-Nada – Draco estaba molesto por el comentario de Blaise – No haremos nada. Salvo que sea estrictamente necesario, dejaremos que las cosas sigan como están. Será divertido ver qué es lo que pasa. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pues si quieres divertirte... Justin iba hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Hoy lo tiene el equipo Gryffindor toda la mañana.

-Lo sé, pero Ginny es su buscadora... no hará nada delante de ella. Claro que... ¿me acompaña alguien? – Preguntó incorporándose ágilmente.

Draco pensó que su presencia metería presión al Hufflepuff. Aún no había hecho nada desde que hablaron en el muro, y necesitaba conocerlo mejor, para no meter la pata como le había pasado a su padre. Seguido de sus inseparables Crabe y Goyle, y algún que otro Slytherin más, se dirigió a la tribuna que generalmente ocupaban los de su casa.

Justin llevaba largo rato viendo volar al moreno. Estaba claro porque Draco era el objeto de deseo del Lord y de otros muchos y muchas. El rubio no pasaba desapercibido, su porte, sus gestos, a parte de su físico y su fortuna hacían que fuese... "¿Cómo definirlo?... Perfecto".

Recordaba al detalle la única vez que estuvo entre sus brazos el año anterior, en la ducha después del partido de quidditch que enfrentó a ambas casas. Con un simple "Necesito una esponja, Justin, ¿te interesa el puesto?" desarmó todas las razones que hasta el momento pudiese tener en su contra. Nadie se le resistía, bueno, si que uno tardó en caer... pero cayó. Potter... el Gryffindor era otra historia. Cierto era que tenía unos ojos en los que perderse, y que se rumoreaba que debajo de la ropa de segunda mano había un filón, pero... no lo tenía claro. Sin embargo, Cho andaba como loca por volver con él, Pansy también dejó caer alguna que otra indirecta en su momento, y Draco... bueno, él lo dejó claro, solo se arriesgaría a ser infiel a su Señor si era con Potter.

Pero tenía un serio problema. Deseaba volver a estar con el rubio, y aprender, ya que no quería defraudar en su iniciación, pero Harry no era una presa fácil, y más ahora que estaba con Ginny, la pelirroja iba dejando cadáveres a sus pies, su lista de corazones rotos era ya larga, y se pegaba al moreno como una lapa.

-Todos a las duchas. Por hoy ya es suficiente – Gritó Harry al resto del equipo que bajó despacio hacia el suelo.

-Tenemos un problema, las de la torre vuelven a estar rotas – Dijo Ron mirando hacia Slytherin – y yo no tengo nada que ver esta vez.

-Las chicas nos vamos. Las nuestras sí que funcionan. – Ginny se acercó a Harry y le alborotó un poco más el pelo. – Sayonara babies.

-Yo me voy a la de prefectos, así que os acompaño un trozo.

-En fin... Nos han dejado solos, bueno, id vosotros primero, yo recogeré todo esto.

Draco despidió a los demás Slytherin y se quedó a observar un poco retirado. Suponía que Justin intentaría tantear el terreno ya que Ginny no estaba cerca. Harry también se esperaba algo, pero se hizo el sorprendido cuando el Hufflepuff se apareció en los vestuarios después de la ducha.

El moreno salía con una toalla blanca enrollada y atada en la cintura, que destacaba el ligero tostado de su piel. Su pelo mojado le daba un aire muy rebelde y al no llevar las gafas, sus ojos se veían todavía más verdes.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos

-Hola Justin, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿de qué rumores hablas? – Preguntó mientras buscaba la muda entre su ropa limpia.

-Dicen que tienes tus encantos muy escondidos, y veo que es cierto – Harry se colocó los lentes y le miró.

-¿Has venido para espiarme en la ducha? No me esperaba algo tan...

-¿Tan? – Justin se acercó al moreno, que decidió terminar de vestirse.

-Ridículo. Si lo que vienes es a proponerme una cita, te diré lo que te dije la última vez. No.

-La otra vez me dijiste que aún te dolía lo de Cho, pero veo que ya se te pasó. Y... - Le acercó el calcetín que andaba buscando – quedamos en que ya hablaríamos... Así que aquí estoy, dispuesto a hablar.

-Estoy con Ginny – Cogió la camisa.

-Pero yo tengo algo que proponerte, que tal vez... te interese.

-No lo creo

-Draco Malfoy

-¿Qué? – Harry le giró para mirarle

-Lo que has oído, si tu quieres puedo conseguir...

-Con Malfoy ya estuve. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiera repetir?

-Todo el mundo quiere repetir... Hasta 'el que no debe ser nombrado' le...

-Mira, no me interesa, por si no te has dado cuenta, es casi un mortífago. – Se terminó de abrochar los pantalones – Además, si él estuviera interesado ya me habría enterado. La discreción no es su fuerte.

-Piénsatelo ¿vale? Además, sería un trío interesante.

-¿Un trío?

-Si – Justin se levantó del banco y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras Harry terminaba de vestirse. – Esperaré unos días a que te lo pienses.

-No tengo nada... - Pero el Hufflepuff se giró inesperadamente lanzándose contra Harry y apoyándole contra la pared, besándole antes de que pudiera reaccionar de la sorpresa, mientras que acariciaba con una mano la entrepierna del moreno que se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto. Se apartó igual de rápidamente y se encaminó a la puerta de nuevo.

-Te equivocas. Piénsalo – Empezaba a descubrir lo que ocultaba el moreno.

Cuando salió iba lamiéndose los labios, lo que hizo presentir a Draco que algo no había ido como esperaba. Entró en los vestuarios y vio como Harry se recomponía, un poco atontado.

-Pero...

-No te lo vas a creer, Draco... No ha sido tan sutil como creíamos.

-Lo mato...

-Venga, solo me besó. – Decidió no contarle lo de la caricia para evitar un cataclismo.

-¿Qué te besó? Pero... ¿cómo le dejaste acercarse tanto?

-No le dejé, me pilló por sorpresa. – Protestó el moreno.

-Mi niño – Dijo Draco mientras le abrazaba y le besaba el pelo – que lo acosan hombres malos...

-No te burles de mí. No es nada agradable que te intenten meter mano todo el tiempo.

-Sé de sobra lo que es que te metan mano y otras cosas sin tu quererlo. Así que creo tener una idea muy aproximada de lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención...

-Va, no te preocupes... no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando empecé con esta estupidez. La otra noche me parecía una gran idea... hasta hace media hora me lo parecía, pero ahora... no estoy tan seguro.

-Es una buena idea, ya lo verás. – Intentó animarlo. – Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer el resto del día?

-Estoy poniéndome al día en historia – Sujetó la puerta mientras el otro salía

-Vale, yo tengo que cumplir un castigo con Snape. Así que hasta la comida.

-Adiós – Le dio un fugaz beso y se fueron en direcciones diferentes.

Al entrar en el aula, vio como Snape, con lo que parecía una carta, le miraba sin apenas mover la cabeza, y seguía leyendo lo que tenía entre manos. Al terminar se echó para atrás con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente antes de abrirlos y quedarse mirándolo sin verlo durante unos segundos.

-Busca a Draco y dile que venga a verme, es muy importante.

-¿Pasa algo grave?

-No, nada que te concierna. Luego desaparece hasta la hora de comer. Que nadie sepa que te he levantado el castigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, profesor. Pero... Draco está en la sala común de Slythe...

-En ese caso iré yo a por él. Vete ya.

Harry se fue a pasar la mañana en La Polvera, allí nadie le vería. Mientras Severus fue hacia su casa. Al entrar, la seriedad que mostraba en su rostro puso en estado de alerta a todos los presentes, algo grave pasaba.

Draco, tengo que hablar contigo, he recibido una carta de tu padre. – El rubio se levantó despacio del sofá, y guió a su profesor hasta su habitación.

-Tu padre está preocupado – Dijo a la vez que echaba unos cuantos hechizos para que nadie de fuera supiera que era lo que sucedía dentro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el Lord, últimamente, pregunta mucho por ti.

-Lo sé, su espía es Justin, pero por ahora le mantengo bajo control.

-Por lo visto, quiere que pases con él algún fin de semana, no quiere esperar al verano... Por ahora tu padre ha conseguido convencerle, pero cree que no podrá hacerlo mucho más tiempo. Así que tendremos que trazar algún plan.

-No pienso volver allí. No quiero... no puedo... Severus... no lo haré. – Severus suspiró.

-Lo sé, Draco, lo sé. Y tu padre también, por eso me avisa... Pero habrá que hacer algo convincente, porque no podemos dejar las espaldas de tu padre al descubierto ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

-Si, pero... en este momento, a parte de fugarme no se me ocurre nada más...

-Aún nos queda algo de tiempo... para pensar... Una cosa... no le digas nada a Potter por ahora, no sea que le de por hacer alguna tontería... Ya sabes...

-No, no le comentaré nada...

Después de esta conversación, Draco se quedó en su habitación intranquilo, dándole vueltas a la cabeza y buscando una posible solución. No iba a ir a comer, pero Blaise y Pansy le convencieron, además, necesitaba salir un rato de sus pensamientos, y hablar con los amigos seguro que le ayudaba.

En el comedor se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry, que lo miraban con intensidad. Estaba feliz por algo, al contrario que esa mañana en la que el encuentro con Justin...

-Señor Malfoy – La voz de McGonagall le sacó del letargo – No olvide que tiene un castigo conmigo esta tarde. Venga a mi despacho a las 5.

-Profesora, hay un error, yo no...

-No hay ningún error. Sea puntual.

-Pero yo...

-¿Cómo dice, Señor Malfoy? – La vos de la profesora sonaba muy severa, aunque él estaba seguro de no haber sido castigado. La miró a los ojos, y vio como ella miraba a Severus. Algo tramaban

-Nada, profesora. Acabo de recordar el castigo, lo siento.

-A las 5, no lo olvide. – Y se fue hacia la mesa de profesores.

Harry había observado toda la escena, no recordaba nada de un castigo, claro que a Draco podía habérsele olvidado comentarlo. Esto estropeaba sus planes de sexo desenfrenado toda la tarde... Suspiró, tendría que matar el tiempo haciendo los deberes con Ron y Hermione.

A las 5 en punto llamó a la puerta del despacho de la profesora de trasformaciones.

-Adelante, Señor Malfoy. – Al entrar vio que Severus ya estaba allí. – Bien, veo que tenemos un grave problema entre manos.

-¿Usted...?

-Tranquilo, Draco. Necesitaremos su ayuda, para que no se entere todo el colegio... y quien tu sabes. Y si te llamo muy a menudo, la gente va a empezar a sospechar, por eso la pedí el favor de que te castigase hoy. He tenido una idea.

-Yo no creo que quiera saber lo que ustedes dos hagan. – Minerva apoyó esta afirmación con un gesto de la mano – Pero sepan que haré lo que sea porque salga bien... Mantendré a Harry a salvo de sus... planes, sean los que sean... creo que lo mejor es que no sepa nada... no es un Slytherin y no sé si es bueno que sepa todas sus... artimañas.

-Gracias, Minerva. Este favor también te lo debo.

-Últimamente me debes muchos – Dijo ella mientras abría la puerta del despacho para salir y dejarlos solos. – Estaré en el aula.

-He estado dando vueltas al problema, y lo único que se me ha ocurrido es que alguien ocupe tu lugar

-Já, muy bueno, eso ya lo había pensado yo – Dijo con ironía el rubio

-El problema es que no creo que contemos con muchos voluntarios para ese honor – Dijo el profesor ignorando el comentario. - Por eso seré yo. Ya he tenido...

-No, no... no puedo permitirlo, Severus – Dijo Draco. – Tiene que haber otra salida.

-No creo que haya nadie tan tonto como para querer estar en tu lugar...

-¡Oh! Venga... cualquier estúpido ambicioso.... ¡Lo tengo! Si hay alguien, tan tonto como ambicioso, que desea estar en mi lugar.

Severus alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa. Entonces Draco le contó toda la historia con Justin. Lo sucedido en el muro, con Harry...

-Es peligroso, si le descubre...

-Mejor él que mi padre.

-Ya, pero... tengo mis dudas, Draco.

-De hecho, si le descubre, mejor. Mi padre puede decir que le engañaron para...

-El engaño no está mal visto en las filas del que no debe ser nombrado. Además, terminarán sabiendo que tú le convenciste.

-Pues puede decir que le engañé yo y que le he traicionado... Montar el número de 'Mi propio hijo ha traicionado su sangre'. Todo ese rollo. Eso le dejaría libre de toda sospecha ¿no?

-Ummm tal vez pueda funcionar. Haré poción multijugos... y...

-Yo te la robaré... Por si te interrogan... Déjamelo todo a mi... solo... haz saber a mi padre que en una semana estará todo listo, y que se prepare para sentirse traicionado.

-¿Conseguirás convencerlo?

-Sí, no va a haber problema. Lo complicado va a ser Harry.

-Tranquilo, entre mis castigos y los de los demás... no va a tener tiempo de saber si haces o no cosas diferentes.

Draco salió de su castigo, directo a La Polvera, mientras dejaba a Severus hablando con Minerva y planeando la que iba a ser una de las peores semanas de Harry Potter en Hogwarts

Harry aun no había llegado, así que decidió preparar el ambiente un poco... sacó un cono de incienso y lo encendió, luego hechizó unas cuantas velas que empezaron a flotar por la habitación, pero sin encenderse no fuera que se gastaran antes de tiempo. Dobby llegó con una botella de cava rosado que Draco le había encargado antes del castigo, y la puso en una cubitera para que se mantuviera frío. Dos copas, y abrió el cajón de los juguetes... los miró despacio... la verdad es que no se decidía, le apetecía algo tranquilo, necesitaba estar relajado y recuperar. La semana que iba a comenzar sería muy... Slytherin. Cerró el cajón y buscó en la radio mágica un canal, que emitía música blues sin interrupciones. Se quitó el jersey, la corbata y los zapatos, disponiéndose a esperar tumbado en la cama. Como Harry tardaba, fue al armario y rebuscó entre los libros alguno que resultase de su interés. Encontró algunos de pociones amorosas y de hechizos de alto nivel, el que más le llamó la atención fue uno que hablaba de animagia... Lo iba a abrir cuando oyó que golpeaban los ladrillos de fuera. Se giró y los vio moverse, dejando entrar a quien tanto había esperado. En ese momento, las velas se encendieron, dejando ver los ojos sorprendidos y complacidos del Gryffindor.

-Veo que me estabas esperando

-No, la verdad, solo que me apetecía estar un rato en un ambiente intimista.

-Ah, entonces quieres que me vaya ¿no? – Harry empezó a quitarse también la ropa sobrante. Haría como si apenas se conociesen, ser quienes no eran, a veces era divertido.

-No, no hace falta. Puedes quedarte si no haces ruido – Así que Harry había decidido jugar al 'Si pero no, no pero si'.

-Vale. ¿Te importa si me pongo cómodo?

-No claro. Tú mismo – Draco descorchó el cava y sirvió una copa. Lo probó – Perdona ¿Te apetece?

-¡Oh! Pues... ¿por qué no? – El rubio sirvió otra copa y se la acercó. Harry ya estaba en ropa interior – Gracias... esto... voy a dormir un poco para no molestarte... espero que no te importe que me quite toda la ropa.

-Por supuesto que no. Estás en tu... cuarto. – Draco hacía a la perfección el papel – Espero que no te importe que yo haga lo mismo para estar más cómodo.

-No claro – Harry se quitó el bóxer y se metió bajo las sábanas, terminándose la copa y observando como lentamente Draco se iba quitando la ropa – Esto... ¿y vienes mucho por aquí a relajarte? – Draco sonrió sin que lo viera.

-¡Oh! No todo lo que me gustaría, pero sí. Vengo a menudo. ¿Otra copa antes que me siga... poniendo cómodo? – Acercó la botella a la copa de Harry y la rellenó.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué – Siguió quitándose lentamente lo que le quedaba de ropa, bajo la ansiosa mirada del moreno, al que su cuerpo empezaba a pedir algo más que mirar. – Si no te importa... me meteré en la cama para no enfriarme.

-Claro que no me importa... tu llegaste primero – Dijo levantando la sábana para ayudar a su amante a meterse – Espero que no te ofendas, pero tienes algo en el labio.

-¿Dónde? – Draco paseó sensualmente su lengua por sus labios - ¿Ya?

-No, no del todo. Hazlo otra vez a ver si así... - Draco lo repitió, mientras el corazón de Harry se iba acelerando por la excitación.

-¿Ahora?

-No, si no te molesta... te ayudaré.

-No, claro, por favor – Harry recorrió con su lengua los labios de Draco que se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Ahora sí.

-Gracias, pero... ¿estás seguro de que ya no hay nada?

-Ummm – Harry repitió. Esta vez, el rubio entreabrió los labios, dejando más espacio, que el moreno aprovechó, profundizando el beso. Draco estaba completamente excitado, Harry aún no le había tocado y ya estaba a punto de dispararse. - ¿Mejor?

-Harry, por favor, que hoy no estoy para aguantar mucho. Sigue.

-Venga, vamos, un poquito más.

-Como no te toque ya me va a dar algo.

-Me acabas de dar una idea. Hoy mando yo.

-¿Qué? – En ese instante unos lazos salieron de las esquinas de la cama atrapando a Draco de las muñecas y los tobillos. – No Harry, esto no, sabes que no quiero volver a...

-Escucha un momento. Déjame hacer a mí, quiero que olvides todo, y no quiero tener que dejar de hacer cosas por miedo a herirte. No quiero que lo que te hizo ese hijo de mala madre, te impida hacer...

-Harry... prométeme que pararás en el momento en qué te lo pida.

-Te lo prometo. Siempre y cuando, mantengas los ojos abiertos. Quiero que nos veas en el espejo, que me veas a mi, y que te veas a ti, y que sepas dónde estas ahora.

El rubio afirmó levemente con la cabeza, y la dejó reposar en la almohada. Cogió aire muy despacio y lo soltó, mirándose en el espejo del techo. Harry se acercó a besarle, y comenzó a acariciar su pecho. Poco a poco dejó que sus besos lo llevaran a lo largo del cuello y los hombros de su pareja, que seguía observándolo desde arriba. Verse y verlo, sentir lo que veía, hacía la situación mucho más agradable y excitante de lo que el rubio había esperado. Sus miedos se esfumaron cuando su pezón derecho fue cubierto por la boca y la lengua de su amante, y su cuerpo comenzó a pedir a gritos lo que hacía cinco minutos había empezado a susurrar. Esto superaba todas sus expectativas.

Harry lo iba observando, y notó como Draco olvidaba de un plumazo todas las veces anteriores que había estado atado. Jugó con el otro pezón hasta que se puso igual de exigente de caricias que el primero. Comenzó a pellizcarlos mientras regresaba a la boca de Draco, que le recibió con ansias. Al separarse, el Slytherin comenzó a llamarle y a pedirle más, mientras él vertía el cava que quedaba en el ombligo y comenzaba a beberlo a lamentazos. Luego recorrió con el dedo, toda la extensión de la erección y comenzó a jugar con ella dándola golpecitos con la lengua, mientras que las caderas de su prisionero mostraban querer más y su nombre entre gemidos se lo confirmaba.

Cuando la glotona boca de Harry se apoderó de su miembro, Draco creyó estar en el limbo. Su imagen en el techo, lo que le estaba haciendo Harry... era la tortura más deliciosa que jamás había experimentado. Intentó resistir para alargar la situación, pero no pudo y se dejó ir, cerrando los ojos. Sintió como su pareja, subía para besarlo, y notó su propio sabor en el beso.

-¿Ves? No ha sido tan malo – Sonrió – Voy a soltarte ya.

-No – Susurró abriendo despacio los ojos.

-¿No?

-No, termina lo que empezaste.

-¿Pero que...? - Harry tardó en entender lo que le pedía – Draco, yo nunca pretendí... es decir, siempre has sido tú el que empuja.

-¿No querías ayudar a quitarme mis miedos? Pues sigue, lo estás haciendo muy bien. – Sonrió con sensualidad.

Harry dudó unos segundos, nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad. Miró a los ojos del rubio, y luego lo besó. Volvió a hacer con sus besos el recorrido que había hecho al principio, pero esta vez fue un poco más rápido, ya que el cuerpo que seguía atado, reaccionaba con rapidez a sus atenciones. Con su mano derecha consiguió endurecer de nuevo el miembro de Draco, mientras con la izquierda buscaba el bote de lubricante. Se colocó entre las piernas, y mientras su boca volvía a torturar lentamente al Slytherin introdujo un dedo en su orificio. La tensión fue tan fuerte que estuvieron a punto de cambiar de idea, pero al final, el rubio se relajó bajo las caricias y atenciones de su amante. Con el segundo y el tercer dedo, las cosas resultaron más fáciles, y enseguida estuvo preparado. Harry le levantó un poco las nalgas apoyándolas en sus muslos, para poder entrar mejor, y cuando vio el asentimiento que buscaba en los ojos grises, entró despacio. Y despacio comenzó a moverse, cerrando los ojos, dejando que su amante se acostumbrase y a la vez, comenzando a disfrutar de ese nuevo cambio. Pronto, las caderas de Draco empezaron a mostrarse exigentes en el movimiento, pero no se dejó llevar. Abrió los ojos con la plena seguridad de que él era el que ponía el ritmo en ese instante, y al contrario de lo que le pedía, mantuvo lento el ritmo un rato más, hasta que vio que Draco, cedía el control, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Sin salir del cuerpo del rubio, cambió ligeramente de posición, apoyando las manos en el colchón, de esta forma pudo dar más fuerza a las envestidas, pero, y pese a las peticiones de Draco, siguió sin acelerar. Cuando notó que su compañero, iba a llegar al orgasmo, sin haberlo masturbado desde hacía rato, solo con lo que estaba viendo, y lo que le estaba haciendo, sonrió y aceleró, aunque no logró alcanzarlo, pero a ninguno le importó el pequeño desfase.

Exhausto, se dejó caer, y las cintas desaparecieron de los miembros que ataban hasta hace unos segundos. Draco le recogió entonces entre sus brazos, disfrutando del simple hecho de tenerlo en ellos.

-Con la práctica, calcularás mejor – Dijo el rubio acariciándole en la espalda

-No creí que los espejos te iban a acelerar tanto.

-¿La verdad? Hoy ha sido el día que más he disfrutado con ellos. Vernos a través de ellos ha sido... muy excitante. – Harry levantó la cabeza que estaba apoyada en su hombro y le besó. – Y tú... has estado soberbio.

-Gracias... no ha estado mal para ser la primera vez ¿verdad?

-No, me has demostrado que eres el más Slytherin de los Gryffindor, has conseguido que yo suplicase que me hicieras tu voluntad – Harry le miró, sabía que eso era un gran piropo. – No has estado nada mal... nada mal. Ahora – Se giró para que Harry cayera suavemente en el colchón – será mejor que descansemos.

Continuará...

**Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:**

Conacha – Jajajajaja, gracias por tu comentario. Si que a veces se les ocurre cada cosa... S

Caroline Mcmanaman – Si, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias. Yo también empecé para matar el rato, y tampoco es mi única pareja, además, no solo leo slash, aunque Draco/Harry es la que más me gusta. Gracias por todo. S.

Diabolik – Si, Draco es casi perfecto, pero casi, jajajajaja. Y Severus y Sirius... ya verás como sigue. Gracias. S.

Cerdo Volador – A mí tampoco me cae muy allá, y eso que adoro a los malos, pero este... Gracias por tu comentario. S.

Tere Potter – De nada, y me alegro que tu padre haya mejorado. Gracias por seguir ahí, el saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo, me anima a seguir, y más si encima les distrae de lo cotidiano. Gracias de nuevo. S.

Murtilla – Veo que te gustó, me alegro un montón. Bueno, Harry pudo elegir casa, eso lo dice todo, además Draco le está enseñando mucho. Sev estará solito una temporada larga, pero pronto tendrá noticias. Gracias. S.


	16. El traidor 1ª parte

Empieza la acción, pero las cosas no van a salir como esperaba, se me han revelado algunos personajes, ¡qué le voy a hacer! Quería ir terminando el fic, pero se ha liado todo un poco. El capítulo es más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada, así que lo he dividido en dos partes, la segunda está aún en el horno, así que tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia.

Os voy a plantear una duda que tengo, no sé que hacer con Justin, si matarlo o simplemente hacerlo desaparecer, porque según le pase, otro personaje sufrirá las consecuencias... si se os ocurre algo, no os lo guardéis que parte de vuestro trabajo como lectores/as es aconsejar al que escribe para que tanto el estilo como la historia, vayan mejorando. (Qué filosófica estoy ¿verdad?). Por cierto, Yukina ¿dónde te has escondido últimamente?

Este capítulo va para... (Redoble de tambores)... AZALEA por lo mal que lo está pasando por Severus y compañía, tranquila que todo se irá aclarando... ¿o no? No sé. Y también para DIABOLIK, por lo mucho que expresas con pocas palabras.

Como siempre, los pensamientos entre "comillas", los sueños en _cursiva_ y lo que leen entre _"comillas y en cursiva"._ Y los comentarios donde siempre los contesto.

Los personajes no son míos......

**El traidor (1ª Parte)**

_Sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Sin sus lentes se veía claramente lo que en ese momento estaba pasando por su cabeza, y era que quería más, mucho más. Tenía su cabeza en sus manos, con los mechones de su pelo negro colándose entre sus dedos, era todo lo que podía desear, todo lo que deseaba, los labios entreabiertos del Gryffindor lo atraían como un imán. Lo trajo hacia sí y volvió a besarlo, con ansia, con profundidad, mientras notaba como su cuerpo era abrazado con suavidad por su amante. Bajó lentamente sus manos por el cuello del moreno, pero notó como algo tiraba de él y se lo arrebataba._

_Harry le miraba a los ojos, mientras otro, otro que no era él le abrazaba por detrás. Era otro, el que atacaba despiadadamente su cuello sin encontrar resistencia, pero tampoco ayuda. Otro que le acariciaba el pecho con una mano mientras la otra bajaba lentamente por su abdomen hacia la cintura de los vaqueros para después lentamente comenzar a desabrochar la cremallera y meterse..._

Draco se incorporó sudoroso en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos. Ryhar, saltó de la silla en la que descansaba y se acercó ronroneando, como intentando calmarlo, Draco entendió el mensaje y lo recogió para acariciarlo en agradecimiento. Había tardado unos segundos en darse cuenta. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama. Se había acostado pensando en que tal vez podría usar lo del trío para convencer a Justin y llevar a cabo su plan, pero, ahora, después de sentir a Harry en manos de otro... no, Harry no podía ser de otro, no soportaría verlo en las manos de Justin como en el sueño "¿Sueño...? Pesadilla". Se tumbó hacia atrás mirando al dosel verde que cubría su cama, mientras notaba que Ryhar volvía a su lugar. Sonaban las siete en algún reloj perdido, así que apenas hacía un par de horas que se había acostado, pero lo que acababa de ver en su imaginación le había espantado el sueño y el cansancio. Decidió darse una ducha, total solo era media hora antes de lo habitual.

Llegó pronto al desayuno, pero parece que todo el mundo había decidido madrugar. Draco estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre, y a su lado de pie, Severus hablaba con él. También Ron estaba ya desayunando mientras que Hermione, pensativa al lado del pelirrojo pasaba las hojas de un libro sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué la pasa? – Dijo señalándola con la barbilla mientras se sentaba en frente de sus amigos.

-Pues... ayer la hice un regalo, pero no se atreve a probarlo.

-Puedo saber qué es. Porque conociéndote...

-Está bien – Interrumpió Hermione – Lo probaré en durante las clases de la tarde, pero como me haga sentir incómoda o algo así, te vas a enterar Ron.

-Creo que lo vas a saber sin que yo te lo diga – El pelirrojo guiñó un ojo a su amigo, mientras la castaña salía muy digna del comedor, cruzándose por el camino con Ginny.

Draco se tensó un poco al ver a Justin, en la ducha había aclarado sus ideas, pero no hablaría todavía con él, buscaría la forma de quedar por la noche, durante el castigo que hoy le impondría Severus a Harry. El Hufflepuff, miró al rubio y luego al Gryffindor, pero desistió de acercarse a él porque Ginny descubrió sus intenciones y automáticamente se colgó del moreno.

La mañana pasó sin más novedades hasta después de comer en que llegó el correo. Un pájaro parecido a un águila pequeña, se posó en la mesa frente a Harry que desató el grueso mensaje que llevaba en la pata. Reconoció al instante la letra de Sirius e instintivamente miró a Severus. Esté dejó escapar un leve suspiro, al ver que el moreno le sonreía y, disimuladamente, le mostraba que dentro del sobre había dos cartas. Se levantó y tropezó a la altura de Draco que se quedó sorprendido pero que entendió todo cuando vio el sobre que había dejado caer a sus pies, y que entregó al profesor antes de salir del comedor rumbo a su habitación para recoger lo que necesitaba para la doble de pociones que tenía a continuación.

"_Querido Harry:_

_Moony y yo estamos bien, aunque el viaje hacia aquí fue más complicado de lo que esperábamos en un principio. El tiempo es muy agradable comparado con lo que dejamos allí, pero esto solo hace que os eche más de menos. Algún día podíamos venir aquí a pasar unas vacaciones._

_¿Estás cumpliendo tu promesa? Cuida de Snivellius, que me figuro estará de un humor de perros, jajajajaja, de gatos mejor dicho._

_Se cuidadoso, y obedece a tus mayores._

_Padfood._

_P.D.: Moony te envía un fuerte beso, y promete escribirte la próxima vez."_

Sabía que no podía contarle nada más, pero con saber que estaban bien, a Harry le bastaba. Así que fue directo hacia pociones, con una sonrisa en la cara. Poco antes de llegar se cruzó con Ernie, que le sonrió pícaramente, y se lamió los labios a su paso. Ignorando todo esto, entró en el aula, esperando que Snape estuviera de buen humor.

-Bien, hoy trabajaran por parejas.

-¡Estupendo! – Exclamó una sonriente Hermione dando un saltito en su sitio.

-Me alegra que le guste mi idea, señorita Granger. – Dijo con sarcasmo el profesor. – Como son impares... señor Malfoy, ayude a que Potter no produzca un cataclismo.

-Si señor. Potter ven aquí.

-¿Por qué no vienes tú, te damos miedo?

-Potter, castigado esta tarde. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor

-¿Qué? – Intentó protestar Ron

-10 puntos menos. Y como el señor Potter no vaya ahora mismo a sentarse con Malfoy...

-Vamos Harry – Hermione, aún con la sonrisa en la cara se levantó y ella misma le empujó hacia Draco y llevó sus cosas a saltitos. – No tenemos muchos más puntos para perder.

-¿Por qué está tan sonriente? – Harry miró a Draco, que también sonrió ante la ingenua pregunta.

-Mira a Ron, parece que él sabe el porqué. – Efectivamente, Ron sonreía.

-¿Tú lo sabes? – El rubio asintió, mientras comenzaba a poner el fuego y el caldero. – No me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?

-Juguemos. Yo te doy pistas, y tú esta noche me pagas una prenda por cada pista. – Harry sonrió – Tomaré tu sonrisa por un sí. Pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que pasa?

-Porque unos meses antes de que tú y yo empezáramos a salir... una chica me habló de ello.

-Entonces tiene que ver con... bueno con eso.

-¿Con? Como sigas partiendo tan fino, no vamos a terminar esta poción nunca.

-Con sexo

-Si, con sexo – Sus ojos grises brillaron – Ya me debes dos prendas.

Hermione se mostraba inquieta, aunque no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara. Daba pequeños saltitos en la silla y se levantaba con cualquier excusa. Ron sonreía cada vez más, pero Snape no les hacia caso concentrado en releer por decimonovena vez, el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

"_Maldita alimaña:_

_Que sepas, Serpiente, que eres lo que más detesto en este planeta. Que me alegro de que no estés ni a cien kilómetros de mí. Que todo lo que veo me hace agradecer el hecho de no tener que verte en mucho tiempo. Y que deseo que te ocurra todo lo peor. Estoy muy feliz de no verte por las mañanas, y de no tener que soportarte por las noches._

_Intentaré insultarte todo lo a menudo que pueda, para así recordarte que estás prisionero en ese castillo, mientras yo recorro el mundo, y veo cosas que tú jamás podrás ni imaginar._

_Tu más detestado compañero_

_P.D.: Aléjate de mi ahijado"_

Sonreía cada vez que leía la carta, Sirius estaba bien y le echaba de menos, eso era lo importante. Las palabras que eligiera para decírselo eran lo de menos, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en guerra y en cualquier momento podían interceptar el correo. Suspiró y vio como Hermione se levantaba, otra vez, de su sitio, pero no le apetecía regañar a nadie, y ya había castigado a Harry, así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

-¿Tiene que ver con alguno de los juguetes que dimos a Ron?

-Si, Harry, es uno de ellos. Lo vas a descubrir más aprisa de lo que pensaba.

-No creo, no sé para que sirven la inmensa mayoría de ellos.

-Te lo cuento, pero a cambio, este fin de semana lo pasaremos juntos en La Polvera.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que nos encerremos allí todo el fin de semana, pasar los dos días juntos... nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo solos. – "Y necesito que no sepas lo que pasa"

-Pero alguien puede echarnos de menos

-Ya pensaremos en alguna excusa. ¿Aceptas?

-Claro, todo tuyo dos días completos. – Sonrió mientras Draco aplaudía mentalmente, un problema resuelto.

-Bolas chinas – Dijo volviendo a concentrase en la poción

-¿?

-¿Recuerdas que entre los juguetes, había unas bolas metálicas?

-S

-Son las bolas chinas, se usan para hacer gimnasia con el útero, y de paso, cuando la chica se mueve, anda...

-Causan... - Una sonrisa pícara iluminó el rostro de Harry

-Exacto, un ligero estado de excitación, que no es tan fuerte como para que pierdan el control, pero que debe de ser bastante agradable. Por eso, Hermione busca cualquier excusa para ponerse de pie, dar saltitos...

-Vaya, que curioso. Por eso sonríe Ron, porque al terminar pociones, va a tener que terminar el trabajo empezado por las bolas.

-Si, supongo. Esto ya está. Dentro de unos 10 minutos hay que bajar el fuego y dentro de 10 más apagarlo.

-Y 20 minutos después, estaré cumpliendo un nuevo castigo. ¿Por qué me odia tanto? Pensé que mi relación contigo, y la suya con... le suavizarían.

-Severus no es tan influenciable. – "Si supieras que yo soy el causante de todos tus castigos esta semana... Los siento Harry, pero es por tu bien. Por el nuestro".

Mientras Harry se quedaba para cumplir su castigo, Draco se encaminaba hacia el antiguo aula de astronomía. Al llegar recordó que la última vez que había estado allí fue con su padre, confesando todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Por detrás notó como le abrazaban, y suavemente se deshizo del abrazo.

-¿Conseguiste a Potter, Justin?

-No, pero está al caer, no lo dudes. ¿Para qué querías verme?

-Tenía una sorpresa para ti. El que no debe ser nombrado me ha llamado a su presencia este fin de semana.

-Había oído rumores de que te echaba de menos, pero no pensé que tanto.

-Soy un Malfoy, no lo olvides... Bien, había pensado que era una buena oportunidad para ti, para irte enseñando lo que le gusta y lo que no.

-¿En serio? – Justin le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si, pero acabo de recibir la noticia de que tengo que ir solo, lo siento. Y siento haberte hecho venir para nada.

-Oh, vaya, de todas formas, muchas gracias... no esperaba eso de ti.

-Todo es poco para un futuro compañero. – Dijo con falsa modestia.

-Ojalá estuviera en tu lugar... como te envidio... el Gran Lord te llama...

-Pero no es posible que estés en mi lugar... - Acentuó a propósito las últimas palabras de la frase - Además, aunque hubiera un modo, es un privilegio al que no voy a renunciar ¿lo comprendes verdad?

-Claro que lo entiendo, yo haría cualquier cosa por ese privilegio.

-Es una pena que no me dejen llevarte. En fin... así es la vida. Avísame cuando Potter caiga. – Y se acercó hacia la puerta.

-Esto... ¿no podrías darme un adelanto? – Justin se acercó de nuevo al rubio. Draco lo pensó unos segundos, tenía que seguir el juego o todo se echaría a perder. Le agarró por la nuca y le besó, pero al contrario que el Hufflepuff, él no cerró los ojos, no quería concentrar sus sentidos en ese beso. – ¡Vaya! había olvidado cómo besas.

-Esto es solo el principio, el resto... tendrás que ganártelo. – Y con su peculiar sonrisa de medio lado, salió del aula.

El beso le había dejado un sabor amargo, pero lo olvidó en el instante en que vio a Ginny sentada en los escalones.

-No sé que es lo que has visto, pero no es lo que crees.

-¿Ah, no? Pues entonces explícamelo, porque no sé que más pensar del hecho de que estabas besando a Justin. – La pelirroja le miró con ojos de odio. Draco la cogió bruscamente del brazo y tiró de ella, Justin bajaba las escaleras.

-Escucha, no es nada malo, no le estoy siendo infiel a Harry – Dijo cerrando tras de sí la puerta del aula donde se habían escondido.

-No, solo estabas...

-No, por favor, créeme, Harry es lo único que me importa en este mundo. Lo que has visto... lo que estoy haciendo... es... por nosotros.

-Buen intento Malfoy, pero no veo en qué va a ayudar a Harry que te acuestes con otro.

-No, no, no me he acostado con él, y no lo haré... solo... confía en mi. Mira este fin de semana lo voy a pasar a solas con Harry, dame solo hasta el fin de semana, te prometo que yo le contaré todo y le explicaré todo. No es lo que crees, confía en mí.

-Dime entonces, de qué se trata.

-No puedo, de verdad, si pudiera decirlo ya lo sabrías. Dame solo una semana.

-Si el lunes Harry aún no sabe nada... se lo contaré yo. Pero te estaré vigilando muy de cerca Malfoy. No permitiré que le hagas daño de nuevo.

La pelirroja salió del aula dando un portazo. No le había creído, pero como buena Gryffindor, esperaría hasta el lunes como le había asegurado. "Maldita sea" pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia el aula de pociones para buscar a Harry que salía malhumorado.

-Estoy harto de sus castigos injustos

-Tranquilo, cariño, no es tan grave como parece – Sonreía intentando calmarse más a sí mismo que al propio Harry. - ¿Quieres que hagamos algo para distraerte? ¿Vamos a nuestro escondite? Te daré un masaje.

-Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado. Lo siento Draco. ¿Podemos dejarlo para esta noche?

-Claro, lo que tú quieras. – Le besó dulcemente y se separó, para ver como se iba antes de entrar él en su sala común.

Draco cumplió con su palabra, Harry cayó rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo dejando al rubio con las ganas de un poco de juego. El martes, el castigo de McGonagall, le dejó tan agotado, que se quedó dormido en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes, por lo que Ron y Sesamus se lo llevaron a Gryffindor. Así que el miércoles, por la tarde, Draco había decidido que era su último día de abstinencia, además ambos tenían la tarde libre, solo tenía que esperar a que terminase el entrenamiento y Harry sería de nuevo solo suyo.

Estaba observando los progresos del moreno en su escoba, pensando en lo que iba a hacer esa noche...

-¿Mirando la presa, Malfoy?

-Justin, que sorpresa – Dijo con desgana - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo algo que proponerte.

-Cuéntame – Dijo girándose hacia él, perdiendo de vista al moreno.

-¿Si hubiese un modo de que yo me hiciera pasar por ti...?

-¿? – Draco elevó una ceja.

-¿Me dejarías ocupar tu puesto el sábado?

-¿A cambio de qué?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tal vez... tu gratitud eterna, ya me entiendes – Torció la sonrisa indicando que lo quería a sus pies como a Crabe y a Goyle – Me hace falta gente lista como tu.

-Tienes mi lealtad si es lo que quieres.

-Está bien – Se giró de nuevo hacia el terreno de entrenamiento - ¿Cómo piensas hacerte pasar por mí?

-Esta mañana vi como el profesor Snape hacía poción multijugos, y pensé que era una buena oportunidad.

-Multijugos... muy listo. – "Severus, eres un genio. Gracias por allanarme el camino" – Y... ¿Piensas a robar a Snape?

-Ya lo he hecho – Con su mano derecha golpeó suavemente uno de sus bolsillos de su túnica. – Pero tendrás que darme unas clases para que no note mucho la diferencia ¿no crees?

-¿No habías mejorado? – "Oh, oh, creo que acabo de caer en mi propia red" Girándose de nuevo hacia Justin

-Si, pero no estoy muy seguro de algunas cosas... ¿Nos vemos después de la cena en el aula del otro día, vale? – Y sin tiempo a que Draco reaccionara, se fue hacia el castillo.

Durante la cena no pudo tragar bocado. Si no seguía el juego, Justin sospecharía y se echaría todo a perder, pero si lo hacía... "Harry, Harry, en qué lío me he metido. Solo espero que jamás te enteres de lo que voy a hacer esta noche" Miró hace Gryffindor y se topó con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban entre preocupado y divertido. A su lado, Ginny Weasley, le miraba con seriedad. La pelirroja había cumplido, pero le vigilaba con desconfianza, tendría que tomar muchas medidas de seguridad esta noche.

El cuerpo de Justin no era para nada tan apetecible como el de Harry. Su piel era más áspera y sus músculos estaban menos marcados. Aún así respondía con velocidad a sus caricias. El Hufflepuff, repetía todos y cada uno de los movimientos que Draco le enseñaba, no se le daba mal, pero era algo tosco, no sabía si eso lo podría solucionar para el sábado, pero en el fondo le daba lo mismo, tenían que descubrir el engaño, o si no todo esto no servía para nada. Aunque intentó cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Harry, como había hecho con el Lord, esta vez, su conciencia no le dejó hacer el juego, y le repetía una y otra vez "No es él, no es él. Estos no son sus besos, no son sus caricias. No es Harry".

Cuando todo terminó, se fue directo a la ducha, no quería oler a Justin. Quería estar limpio de nuevo. Se enjabonó tres veces, pero nunca le parecía estar lo suficientemente limpio, Harry lo notaría. "Harry, ¡que he hecho!" Se dejó caer por la pared hacia el pie de ducha, y bajo el agua rompió a llorar.

Le evitó el resto de semana, cosa que se vio favorecida por los castigos que tuvo que cumplir Harry, pero al final se vio atrapado, en La Polvera, en los brazos del moreno, el sábado tras la comida.

-Llevamos una semana endiablada, no hemos podido estar juntos, y cuando lo hemos estado...

-Estoy muy cansado, Harry.

-¿Draco? ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, solo que estoy cansado.

-Pero hoy es sábado, tú querías que pasásemos el fin de semana juntos... Llevas unos días evitándome.

-No, claro que no ¿por qué te iba a evitar? Vamos a pasar aquí encerrados hasta mañana, podemos tomárnoslo con tranquilidad.

-¿Tranquilidad? A ti te pasa algo, tú nunca estás tranquilo cerca de mí. – Empezó a besar su cuello, pero el rubio le alejó. - Voy a empezar a pensar que los rumores son verdad – Dijo inocentemente intentando que le dejase jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Rumores ¿qué dicen los rumores?

-Ernie me dijo que Justin y tú estabais liados. Fíjate que ton...te...ri...a ¿Draco? – El rubio había dejado de respirar.- ¿Draco? Me estás empezando a mosquear – Dijo soltándole y sentándose en la cama con gesto enfadado.

-Es una estupidez de Ernie, que no sabe como llevarte a la cama, y como Justin también te persigue, pues... ¿Por qué no dormimos un rato y luego...eh? – Dijo cambiando el tono de voz, de forma que Harry sonriera.

-Está bien. – Dijo mientras se descalzaba y se preparaba para meterse en la cama. - Pero que conste que no hemos estado juntos en toda la semana, y que Justin ha estado muy tranquilo conmigo. – Dijo quejándose con voz de niño pequeño.

Draco no dijo nada, y esperó impaciente a que se durmiera. Tenía que relajarse o lo echaría todo a perder, además ya estaba todo a punto de terminar. Mientras, Lucius se aparecía por la chimenea de Severus, y simulando no saber nada del cambio, cogió a su 'hijo' y desapareció.

Continuará...

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios.

**Murtilla - **Pues sí, escribo en slasheaven, donde también me dejaste comentario. Jajajaja, lo tuyo es vicio, jajajajaja.

**Diabolik - **Gracias, ¿y la dedicatoria, te gustó? S.

**Cerdo Volador - **Parece que soy la única a la que no le gustaba... en fin, vosotros mandáis. Como ya habrás visto, la historia se complica, yo no lo quería así, pero... Gracias por tu comentario. S.

**Conacha - **Pues sí, es cierto que no son así todas las relaciones, ni siquiera la mitad de ellas según dicen, pero soñar es gratis. Gracias por tu comentario. S.


	17. El traidor 2ª parte

Bueno, estoy de vuelta. Ya queda muy poquito para terminar, tanto, que si no calculo mal, queda un solo capítulo, a lo sumo dos… claro que… puedo… estoy pensando en que puede que tres… ¿qué os parece? ¿no será muy larga? Ya van, con el de hoy, 17 capítulos y me da la impresión de que os empezáis a aburrir, porque cada vez llegan menos comentarios… no sé.

Esta vez le dedico el capítulo a NAOKO por corregirme lo de Seamus, al que yo por error (grandísimo error) llamo Sesamus en todo el fic, sin darme cuenta. (Perdón a todos por la inmensa metedura de pata). También a TOMOE69 por perdonar que el fic no fuera por donde en principio iba a ir.

Ya sabéis que los comentarios los respondo siempre en el mismo lugar que lo que piensan va entre "comillas"….

Los personajes no son míos….

¡El espectáculo debe continuar!

**El traidor (2ª parte)**

Harry comenzó a agitarse en sueños, hasta que un pinchazo muy fuerte en su cicatriz lo despertó. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a la frente, mientras Draco le abrazaba por detrás intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Estás aquí, estás conmigo – Dijo alterado – ¡No es posible.!

-Claro que es posible. Despierta cariño, todavía estás en la pesadilla.

-No, Voldemort está contigo… - Un nuevo pinchazo le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-Oh, mierda. No contaba con esto… Harry, Harry, estoy aquí, estoy contigo… respóndeme, ¡Harry! - El rubio intentaba en vano, que no viera lo que estaba sucediendo. Esta no era la manera en la que pensaba contárselo.

Draco (Justin) miraba la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba, estaba adornada con sencillez, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la gran cama que estaba en el centro.

-Mi deseado niño – Voldemort había entrado en silencio y abrazaba a su juguete.

-Mi señor – Contestó como Draco (el original ®) le había enseñado.

-Sé que prometí traerte en verano… pero una pequeña escapada… Lo malo es que prometí a Lucius que mañana volverías a ese estúpido colegio. – Lo besó con ansiedad. – Tengo un regalo para ti, no obstante…

-¿Sí? Estoy deseando verlo… mi señor. – El Lord se extrañó de esa efusividad, pero pensó que era debida a los nervios, le notaba especialmente nervioso. Pero era tan deseable…

-Pasa Roger – El padre de Justin entró en la habitación – Recuerdas nuestro último encuentro ¿verdad? – Hablaba en su cuello, olisqueando el pelo del rubio – te prometí que la vez siguiente verías quién era.

-Señor… yo – Draco (Justin) no comprendía del todo lo que quería decir, Draco (®) no le había contado nada. – Roger se acercó y le acercó con fuerza para besarlo, en ese momento el chico lo entendió… ¡Iba a acostarse con su padre! – ¡No!, no puede ser… - Se alejó de ambos.

-¿Draco? Un momento, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿tu quien eres? – Gritó Voldemort - ¡Traed a Lucius a mi presencia, inmediatamente!

El efecto de la poción estaba pasando, Justin no había contado con eso, pero Draco sí. Su pelo y su aspecto normal empezaban a aparecer, para espanto de su padre, que no sabía que hacer, y enfado de Lord Voldemort, que empezaba a sospechar la traición.

Harry, mientras tanto, observaba la escena intentando descubrir si era un sueño o no.

Lucius entró en escena con una perfecta y estudiada imagen de contrariedad, al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, su cara de sorpresa hubiera ganado más de un premio de interpretación.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué le has hecho a Draco, maldito bastardo? – Preguntaba agarrando del cuello al chico, mientras el padre era sujetado por otros mortífagos.

-Yo no he hecho nada, fue idea suya… - Lloraba Justin – Bueno, mía…

-¡Mientes! Draco jamás haría una cosa así. – El primer cruciatus, cayó sobre el chico. – Te lo ordenó tu padre ¿verdad?

Harry observaba todo con horror y comprensión. De fondo oía la voz de Draco que le llamaba, pero no quería volver, quería enterarse de todo. Y así fue. Justin no era muy fuerte, y entre sollozos y con mucho terror, relató a los presentes todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos días. Desde la conversación en el Muro, hasta lo de la poción multijugos, pasando por el empeño del rubio de tener a Harry Potter.

-Le mataré con mis propias manos, Señor. – El tono de Lucius era de serena ira.

-Lucius, amigo. Siento lo de tu hijo. – Dijo el Señor Oscuro mirando a un abatido Lucius – Es una gran perdida. Veo que hubiera sido un gran aliado, es muy listo tu hijo.

-Ha traicionado a su sangre, sin ningún motivo. – Perdiendo a posta, un poco el control de su ira en la voz.

-¿Sin motivo, dices?, veo que no has escuchado con atención. Tu hijo me ha traicionado por mi enemigo. Se ha encaprichado de Potter…

-Señor yo… - Lucius tragaba saliva.

-No, Lucius… no. He tenido sueños… y en ellos aparecían juntos… ¡En fin!, más tarde hablaremos… llama a Severus, que venga enseguida. – Le despidió con un gesto, mientras se volvía al lloroso Hufflepuff y a su padre. – En cuanto a vosotros… Roger, tú ya no me sirves para nada, tu tapadera ha sido descubierta, y tu hijo… es ambicioso, no lo voy a negar, pero no usa el cerebro como debería. Ahora bien, y visto que tenía tantas ganas en ocupar un lugar en mí cama… - Se giró hacia los mortífagos que esperaban sus órdenes en la puerta – Llevad al chico al harén y a su padre… que parezca un accidente.

Harry tardó unos segundos en enfocar los ojos. En cuanto su respiración volvió a la normalidad, se sentó en la cama y miró a su compañero.

-¿Qué has hecho, Draco?

-Yo… no quería volver allí, y no tuve tiempo de pensar en otra cosa – Alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero Harry se apartó.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podíamos haber buscado una solución juntos.

-No quería que te involucraras en esto. Pensé que… te lo iba a contar hoy, te lo juro.

-Eres igual que los demás… - Harry empezó a demostrar la furia que sentía – Siempre ocultándome las cosas, tratándome como un títere y luego repitiendo 'Es por tu bien, Harry. Pensamos que mejor no te enterases, Harry.' – Empezó a colocarse la ropa. – Que me lo ibas a contar… ¡Ya, claro! Dime ¿y que te acostaste con Justin, también me lo ibas a contar?

-Harry, yo… no tenía otra opción… escucha… espera ¿A dónde vas? – Draco se abalanzó hacia Harry, abrazándole. – No espera… ¿no pensarás dejarme? Te juro que…

-Tu palabra no vale nada, Draco. Ya me juraste una vez… y has vuelto a hacerlo, has vuelto a traicionarme – Le apartó bruscamente.

-No, Harry, espera. Yo… - Se interpuso entre el muro de salida y el moreno – te quiero, Harry. Escúchame, escúchame por favor… sin ti no soy nada, no valgo nada… Te lo suplico, no me dejes… creí que era lo mejor para nosotros.

-Lo mejor para nosotros hubiese sido que confiases en mí, no soy una muñeca hinchable ¿sabes? – Las palabras salían tan frías como la mirada del Gryffindor – Déjame salir… por favor. No quiero estar ni un minuto más contigo.

-Te lo suplico – Draco se puso de rodillas – No me dejes. Lo hice por nosotros. – Harry notó algo atenazándole el estómago y la garganta. Aguantó las lágrimas y suavizó el tono.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que regrese Severus. Voldemort lo mandó llamar. – Abrió la pared y salió.

-Justin… ¿está bien?

-Sí, tiene lo que quería. Es bonito ver como te interesas por tu amante – Dio a los ladrillos y cerró tras él.

Draco permaneció de rodillas un buen rato. Lo que acababa de pasar no le permitía levantarse. Al final apoyó las manos y la cabeza contra la pared y lloró durante horas. Al igual que durante horas lloró Harry en los brazos de Ron y Ginny, que no sabían que decirle mientras Hermione buscaba alguna pócima para tranquilizarlo.

Por la tarde del domingo, Harry junto a Severus fueron a por Draco, que agradeció salir de su encierro, aunque fuera para hablar con Dumbledore. El rubio buscó insistentemente algún contacto con el Gryffindor, pero éste no estaba muy receptivo y a penas lo miraba, y mucho menos dejó que se acercara. Severus se sintió un poco culpable, él también había sido partidario de no contar nada a Harry, pero se había equivocado.

La gárgola dejó el paso abierto hacia la escalera giratoria. Severus pasó primero. Draco sujetó el brazo de Harry que se soltó con brusquedad.

-Dime que ya no me amas, que no tengo ninguna posibilidad. Si no, seguiré luchando por lo que teníamos.

-¿Qué teníamos? Buen sexo y mucho engaño.

-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Dime que no me amas, Harry.

Harry le miró. Sus ojos grises estaban hinchados de no dormir y llorar, y un alo morado los rodeaba. Amaba tanto aquellos ojos… No dijo nada, solo se giró y subió por la escalera. Draco sonrió suavemente y subió tras él, por primera vez en días se relajó.

Dumbledore escuchó en silencio toda la historia y contrariamente a lo que esperaban, no dijo nada. Se ahorró el sermón. Solo asintió aprobando la propuesta de Severus de que se quedase bajo la tutela del colegio para evitar que lo hicieran daño. Cuando se iban a ir, Harry pidió permiso para comentarle algo en privado.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Harry?

-Justin. Su padre pronto aparecerá muerto y él…

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada por él, pero no te preocupes, no le vamos a dejar a su suerte. ¿Algo más?

-Necesito hacer llegar un correo a Sirius… muy importante.

-El correo lechuza…

-Es muy importante.

-Está bien, dámelo y se lo haré llegar.

-Gracias Señor.

-… Harry

-¿Sí?

-Aunque sé que, en este momento, no vas a entender lo que te digo… quiero que pienses en ello. Un escritor muggle, llamado Gabriel García Marquez dijo 'Solo porque alguien no te ame como tu quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser'

Al salir, se encontró a Draco esperándolo, con él estaban los de su casa que habían sido informados por Snape, y los Gryffindor encabezados por Ron. Había un tenso silencio entre ambos grupos.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer esta tarde, Harry? – Preguntó tentativamente ya que no esperaba una respuesta agradable.

-Contigo nada. – Se dirigió hacia Ron - ¿Nos vamos? Tengo deberes que terminar antes de ver a Ernie – Draco se quedó como si le hubiesen echado una jarra de agua helada.

-Claro… esto… id vosotros delante, ahora os cojo. – Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente, se volvió hacia el rubio al que Blaise intentaba consolar.

-Mi casa ha votado. Hemos decidido que no vamos a intervenir mientras Harry decide que hace respecto a ti. Pero le defenderemos si tú o alguna de tus serpientes intenta hacerle daño.

-Nosotros también estaremos al margen – Dijo Pansy – pero apoyaremos a Draco en todo momento.

-De acuerdo entonces – Ron se dio la vuelta y aceleró el paso para coger a sus compañeros.

-Tranquilo, Draco – Dijo Blaise – Lo de Ernie es solo una chiquillada.

El problema fue que después de Erni fueron pasando por los brazos de Harry uno por uno los miembros de sexto y séptimo de las otras dos casas. Durante más de un mes, Harry llegaba de noche a La Polvera la mayoría de los días, oliendo a otros, y con marcas por el cuerpo, que el rubio distinguía con facilidad. Mientras, Draco, con el estómago en un puño, se hacía el despistado e intentaba entretenerse leyendo o comentándole cosas del día. Al principio fue duro, ya que rara vez recibía una palabra amable, pero con el tiempo, se dedicaron a hablar… nunca habían hablado tanto y se habían reído tanto estando los dos juntos. Jugaban al ajedrez, a guerras de almohadas… hasta descubrieron que en la Polvera existía una pequeña ducha disimulada en una armario. Harry solía usarla cuando llegaba por las noches antes de acostarse.

Todo iba más o menos encauzado, pero Draco no había conseguido el perdón, y el moreno no le dejaba acercase.

Hacían juntos los deberes, y luego veía como el Gryffindor se desvestía, se ponía el pijama que antes jamás había usado, y se dormía. Esperaba con ansia ese momento, ya que solo cuando Harry dormía, él podía tocarlo. Se quitaba toda la ropa y le abrazaba rogando para que todo esto acabase pronto. Cuando por las mañanas notaba que el moreno volvía en sí, se apartaba con cuidado y esperaba en el borde de la cama a que abriera los ojos, para desearle los buenos días. De vez en cuando intentaba besarle, pero siempre se encontraba con el rechazo de su compañero, así que cada vez lo intentaba menos.

Hacía unos días que había recibido la respuesta de Sirius, también por canal seguro, a su carta urgente y su extraña respuesta le tenía desconcertado.

"_Querido Harry:_

_Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, y estoy terriblemente triste por no poder estar a tu lado en estos momentos. La verdad es que hacer estupideces no es territorio Slytherin, pero cuando se ponen… son los mejores._

_Severus me contó también en una carta su versión y… bueno, me gustaría matar a Malfoy y castigar a Severus, pero creo que no voy a poder_

_Antes de que decidas sobre tu futuro con él piensa en la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué te enojó más, el secreto o la infidelidad?_

_Es culpable de caer en su propia trampa ¿no fue eso lo mismo que antes te pasó a ti con él? ¿Crees que él quería caer y serte infiel?_

_Piensa en qué es lo que quieres ver a tu lado, cuando dentro de 10 años abras los ojos. ¿Sabes con que frase se declaró tu padre a tu madre? 'Te quiero no por quien eres, sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo'_

_Sé que te he metido más dudas de las que ya tienes, pero no hagas nada hasta que no te respondas._

_Besos_

_S.B._

_P.D.:Pronto volveré, aunque Remus y yo estamos pensando en comprar una casa aquí en España para los veraneos."_

Después de un castigo de Snape, Harry entró en la habitación de un humor de perros, y se tumbó mirando al techo y maldiciendo. Había estado fregando calderos más de cuatro horas, y ni tan siquiera había cenado. Draco se ofreció a ir a las cocinas por un sándwich, pero no hizo falta, Dobby ya había llegado con una bandeja llena.

-Es muy interesante este libro sobre animagia… ¿en qué animal podría trasformarme?

-¿En rata?

-Harry, por favor… yo no tengo la culpa de que Snape te haya castigado.

-Fíjate, yo tampoco – Dijo con ironía.

-Yo creo que tu… - Decidió ignorarle para rebajar la tensión - … no sé… tal vez en un ave.

-¿Hay alguna con cuernos? – Draco suspiró. Hacía semanas que no había vuelto a discutir por ese tema.

-No sé como hacer para que… Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta. – Se levantó despacio y abrió la pared - ¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría... – Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, para controlar lo que estaba sintiendo - Nada, nada – Y salió de la habitación

Cuando regresó, Harry lo había puesto todo patas arriba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No encuentro la parte de arriba del pijama. – Dijo intentando disculparse.

-Pues… no sé… ponte otro.

-No, quería ponerme este. – Cogió la varita y empezó a colocar las cosas de nuevo en su sitio. - Draco… Tenemos que hablar… esta situación no puede seguir así más tiempo. – El rubio lo miró y tragó saliva – Tú estás sufriendo, y yo también.

-No es para tanto. Nos divertimos juntos, yo te quiero y tu… me quieres ¿no es así? Las crisis son normales en todas las parejas.

-Claro, y todas las solucionan así. Con una parte tirándose a todo lo que se mueve por venganza, y la otra cerrando los ojos esperando que pase la tempestad. – El verde de los ojos de Harry era muy oscuro.

-Tienes razón, así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. – Dijo con tono calmado, no iba a discutir bajo ningún concepto - Pero… - "Tengo tanto miedo a perderte." Se había sentado en un extremo de la cama. - ¿Qué propones?

-No sé, no sé que proponerte. No quiero dejarlo – Draco suspiró mentalmente, durante unos interminables segundos había visto un profundo precipicio delante de sus pies – En realidad no puedo dejarte. Lo he intentado, no creas. Pero no puedo. Algo me empuja a volver aquí y comprobar que me esperas. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, pero me das miedo. Nunca esperé que me traicionases de nuevo. – Dijo bajando la voz al final.

-No quería preocuparte, pero se me fue de las manos… No debí de dar por sentado qué era lo mejor para ti sin consultártelo. Tú esperaste por mí, y me sacaste del infierno en el que vivía, y yo te lo pagué… Supongo que tienes razón en temerme. Pero yo también puedo recuperar tu confianza si me dejas, puedo demostrarte que no volverá a pasar, solo pídeme lo que quieras y…

-¿Podrás olvidar lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses? – Preguntó bruscamente, cortando el discurso del rubio - Porque yo no. No puedo dejar de imaginarte en brazos de otro, y cuando esa imagen me viene a la mente… - Cerró los ojos por unos instantes - busco desesperado otros brazos donde calmarme y…no puedo imaginarme en los tuyos después de eso… ¿Cómo sabré que cuando me beses es a mí a quien besas y no ha otro? – Volvió su mirada hacia los ojos grises de su compañero.

-Porque desde que te besé por primera vez en aquel aula…, no he vuelto a besar a otro. Tu imagen era la que estaba en mi mente cuando sufrí la iniciación, no era él quien me tocaba, sino tú… No hay nadie más en mi cabeza o en mi corazón. Solo tú.

-¿Y con Justin?

-En realidad… me daba tanto asco a mi mismo que con él no pude traer tu imagen. Creo que ese día entendí como te sentiste tú con Pansy. – Harry se sentó cerca, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, recordaba exactamente como se sintió en esa ocasión – Tal vez, si empezamos despacio… No me gustaría perder lo que hemos conseguido. Hablamos más ahora que antes y me gusta. Pasamos más tiempo aquí… Además, ya no tenemos porqué escondernos, todo el colegio sabe que me he negado a ser mortífago y que tu has tenido algo que ver…

-Prométeme que irás despacio. – Dijo volviendo su cabeza hacia él

-Haré lo que me pidas, recuérdalo. Te lo prometo – Cambió de postura para acercarse, y muy despacio posó sus labios sobre los del moreno. Notó un leve temblor antes de que Harry se apartara esta vez con suavidad.

-Tienes reunión de la mafia. – Draco miró el reloj de la pared.

-Aún me queda media hora. – Ronroneo mientras empujaba hacia atrás al Gryffindor.

-No, ese reloj va mal y lo sabes. Te quedan a penas 5 minutos. – Puso las manos a modo de barrera de forma instintiva. – Me has prometido…

-Está bien, su alteza. Pero déjame darte un beso. Un solo beso y me iré. Llevó casi dos meses sin besarte.

-Está… - No pudo terminar la frase, Draco cayó sobre su boca como un sediento sobre el agua de un manantial.

El beso fue profundo y lleno de pasión. Y sin saber como, Harry sujetó la cabeza de Draco con firmeza entre sus manos, animándolo a que no terminase mientras le rodeaba con sus piernas. El rubio perdido en esas sensaciones que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba, dejaba que su cuerpo se acomodase al del moreno, mientras le acariciaba e intentaba arrancarle la única prenda que llevaba puesta, el pantalón del pijama.

En un momento de lucidez, Draco rompió el beso.

-Tengo que irme.

-No, ahora no, aún te queda tiempo.

-No tardaré mucho… - Se miró en los ojos verdes ahora nublados por el deseo - ¡Al infierno con todo! Que se esperen.- Y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre la boca de Harry.

-No, no, espera… tienes razón… tienes que irte.

-Jo, Harryyyy – dijo quejándose – un poco más y me voy.

-Nos conocemos. Como vuelvas a besarme así, perderé el poco control que me queda y no te dejaré salir ya de aquí.

-Estupendo.

-¡Draco! Cuanto antes te vayas, antes regresarás. Yo estaré aquí, y tendremos toda la noche.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo suspirando y quitándose de encima del moreno – Esto es frustrante.

-Cierto…¿Draco? ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Umm, 20, ¿por?

-No, de la semana, ¿qué día es hoy? – Una sonrisa pícara asomaba en el rostro del moreno. Draco se giró hacia el calendario de los Chudley Cannons que les había regalado Ron.

-¡Miércoles! ¡Maldito traidor! – Agarró una almohada y golpeó con ella a Harry – Me has engañado, las reuniones son los jueves… Me las vas a pagar.

Harry ágilmente se había ido al otro extremo de la habitación, riéndose. Pero la estancia era muy pequeña, así que a los pocos minutos, estaba sufriendo un ataque de cosquillas, tirado encima de la cama.

Draco le dejó calmarse, y le observada sentado encima de sus caderas. Quería saborear esos segundos, Harry volvía a ser suyo. Notó como deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa para acariciar su pecho, y al inclinar hacia atrás la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que el espejo del techo había vuelto a aparecer. Sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo, lentamente, para besar a su amante.

Continuará…

Respuestas a los comentarios: (Perdón si me olvido de alguien, tengo fallos en el correo)

**tomoe69- **A veces creo que la gente ya se ha aburrido de esta historia, pero veo que van apareciendo personas nuevas. Espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria. Gracias. S.

**Caroline Mcmanaman- **Siento que no te gustara, a mí tampoco mucho, pero no conseguí escribir otras cosas. Espero que con este capítulo, te quedes más tranquila y que sea de tu agrado. En serio que lo siento. Gracias por seguir leyéndolo. S.

**Conacha- **Si, se sentía fatal, en realidad como se sintió Harry con Pansy, pero ya sabéis que amo los finales felices. Besos S.

**Mirug – **Gracias. S.

**Tere Potter -** Creo que ya Harry no te dará tanta pena ¿verdad?. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

**Diabolik**- Nunca dudé que fueras capaz de escribir más, jajajajajaja. Me vale cualquier longitud, mientras me digais si os gusta o no lo que escribo. Gracias por tu sentido del humor. S.


	18. Mi pequeño

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón... Lo siento en el alma, pero la gripe (de nuevo) me ha tenido fuera de combate unos días, y luego tuve que recuperar las clases perdidas y los deberes… en fin, que vivo en una locura. Estoy deseando que acabe este año… XD.

Ya llegó el capítulo 18, os recuerdo que esta historia es para mayores 17 ¿vale?, en este capítulo hay VIOLENCIA, y VIOLACIÓN. Lo he suavizado todo lo que he podido sin estropearlo mucho, así que he puesto un aviso para las personas sensibles. Ya quedan 2 capítulos para terminar.

Dedicatoria para PATRICK BLACK, reciente adquisición y para ALYM, a ver si así se anima a dejarme más comentarios.

Ya sabéis que no gano nada con esto… que los personajes no son míos, etc.…

Lo que piensan van entre "comillas" y espero vuestros comentarios. ¡Ah!, las respuestas donde siempre.

Besos

S

**Mi pequeño**

Aunque cada uno seguía su vida con normalidad, ya era público que estaban juntos. No eran la típica pareja empalagosa que estaba todo el día comiéndose a besos por los pasillos, pero cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, si que Draco le hacía algún arrumaco a su pareja, que meses después seguía sonrojándose si había público cuando recibía un beso o una caricia.

Seguían comiendo con los de sus casas, jugando al quidditch, yendo a sus respectivas salas comunes y manteniendo su intimidad en la Polvera, lejos de ojos indiscretos. Algunos les miraban con envidia, otros con indiferencia, y los menos con odio. Estos últimos preocupaban especialmente a Severus, que temía de la existencia de un nuevo espía en el colegio.

Colin cruzó el retrato de la señora gorda, y se dirigió hacia Harry.

-Malfoy, que te espera fuera, me ha pedido que te diga que tenéis que ir a las mazmorras al despacho del profesor Snape. Que ya han encontrado a su perro. ¿Habla en clave, verdad?

Harry se levantó de la silla, como empujado por un resorte, y dando las gracias salió disparado de su sala común, seguido por Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Draco estaba apoyado enfrente de la señora gorda, que lo miraba con la misma desconfianza que él a ella.

-A Snape no le va a gustar tanta gente.

-Hace mucho que dejó de preocuparme lo que le gusta o no a Snape – Dijo Ginny

-Tienes la lengua muy rápida para ser Gryffindor.

-Ya, no discutan más, vamos a ver a… vamos a las mazmorras. – Dijo Harry con cierto nerviosismo - ¿Cuándo han llegado?

-Exactamente no lo sé, 15 minutos más o menos, así que mejor que ralenticemos el paso, para que le de tiempo de saludar debidamente…

-¿Así que es cierto? – Hermione se puso frente a ambos parándolos en la escalera. – Tengo una sospecha desde hace tiempo… no sé… ¿me podríais decir…?

-No, Hermione. Se lo tendrás que preguntar a los interesados. – Cortó Draco.

-¿El qué? – Preguntó un despistado pelirrojo

-Venga, vamos… estoy deseando verlos, porque ¿Remus también está, verdad Draco?

-Si, está – Dijo arrastrando las palabras. No podía evitarlo, pero el licántropo le ponía de mal humor.

Dos horas después, el despacho de Snape seguía ocupado por los Gryffindor, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry seguían charlando animadamente para disgusto del jefe de los Slytherin y su chico dorado.

-¿Es que no piensan cenar? – Refunfuñó Severus

-Pues ahora que lo dices… si que hay hambre – Exclamó Sirius ignorando la queja de su compañero - ¿Por qué no pedimos que nos suban algo desde las cocinas?

-Mi despacho no es una vulgar tasca donde se reúnen los amigotes para…

-No, cierto. Es un restaurante de lujo… - Sirius le agarró de los hombros con fuerza, obligándole a mirarlo - ¡Venga Severus! Anímate… pensé que te alegraría volver a verme vivo, pero por tu cara parece que me equivoqué.

-Eres un maldito manipulador Black

-Tengo el mejor maestro – Severus le miró entre sonriente y sonrojado, le hubiese besado ahí mismo si no fuera por tanto Gryffindor espiando a su alrededor.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró viéndose vencido.

La cena trascurrió de forma muy agradable. Además, a Remus le hizo mucha gracia ver como Severus y Draco se colocaban a su lado en la mesa, no es que no supiera el motivo, pero decidió hacerse el loco, había cosas que no se podían evitar.

-¡Al fin solos! – Exclamó Severus mientras abrazaba por detrás a su amante.

-¿Me echabas de menos? – Bromeó este abrazando los brazos que le abrazaban y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Mucho – Comenzó a besarle el cuello – muchísimo. Además, ya sabes que por aquí las cosas han estado revueltas.

-Sí, lo se – Cerrando los ojos – Pero parece que lo han arreglado.

-Tu chico se portó como un puto.

-¿Quieres que comencemos a discutir? – Dijo soltándose suave pero firmemente – El tuyo no puede presumir de ángel.

-No, pero me reconocerás que…

-Ya lo arreglaron, déjalo estar. Ahora están bien. 'El fin justifica los medios' ¿no es ese vuestro lema? – Comenzó a llenar la bañera y a quitarse la levita.

-Si, bueno, pero…

-No es tan buen lema cuando se es víctima en vez de verdugo ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón, la tienes, pero me reconocerás que no fue un comportamiento muy maduro.

-No, no lo fue – Se soltó la cinta del pelo – Pero es que tienen16 años, casi 17. Y están en un mundo que les obliga a ser más maduros que nosotros a su edad, piénsalo, éramos mucho más críos – Comenzó a quitarse las botas - ¿Me ayudas? – Pidió levantando la pierna para que Severus tirara.

-Si, supongo que sí – Dijo suspirando mientras le ayudaba con las botas – La guerra roba la infancia.

-Por eso… supongo que lo raro es que no se comporten así todo el tiempo. Gracias. – Se puso en pié y se deshizo de la camisa por la cabeza.

-¿Piensas bañarte solo?

-Oh, no… no me digas que has perdido mi calamar gigante de goma. – Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Severus asentía con cara de falso arrepentimiento haciendo reír a ambos – Yo no puedo bañarme sin mi calamar gigante. Ya mismo te metes en la bañera a sustituirlo… No, antes quítate la ropa mejor – Se quitó la ropa que le quedaba ante la hambrienta mirada del Slytherin.

-Pero ¿para qué demonios usas tú un calamar gigante? – Bromeo Severus mientras se quitaba a toda prisa la ropa para meterse en la bañera en la que Sirius empezaba a sumergirse.

-Ven y te lo muestro.

El agua estaba a la temperatura justa, y el aceite de eucalipto que Sirius le había añadido, hacía muy agradables las caricias. Severus recorría con su lengua y su boca el cuerpo de su amante, tan despacio que casi parecía una tortura, cada vez que rozaba sus pezones o su cuello le arrancaba gemidos más fuertes. Se hizo de rogar un par de veces, sabía que a Sirius no le gustaba pedir… pero le había dejado solo unos meses y eso lo iba a pagar caro. Al final cedió ante los besos y suplicas del Gryffindor y bajó despacio por su abdomen, para atrapar con la boca la erección de este. Con movimientos firmes comenzó a subir y bajar. Cada poco paraba para jugar con la lengua, haciendo que Sirius se mantuviera excitado, lo suficiente para no terminar demasiado pronto. Hasta que notó que el de los ojos grises, cambiaba de posición, obligándolo a colocarse debajo. Se colocó entre sus piernas y le elevó aprovechando el agua. Antes de que el profesor de pociones pudiera decir su nombre, había entrado ya en él suavemente, ya que el aceite había preparado ya el camino.

Sirius no era el típico amante brusco que daba grandes embestidas para atravesar a su pareja, al contrario, le gustaba entretenerse y cambiar constantemente de ritmo. Era muy paciente, y tenía un aguante envidiable, además, la postura que mantenían, propiciaba las caricias en las partes más sensibles de Severus, así que manejó en todo momento la situación lo que hizo que el momento se prolongara lo necesario para que Severus perdiera el control. Entonces, el animago se dejó ir.

Justin temblaba bajo las sábanas. Hacía rato que Voldemort se había dormido, pero el dolor no le dejaba conciliar el sueño a él también. Solo le reclamaba cuando estaba enfadado, y pagaba con él su ira, así que estaba lleno de cortes y moratones, hacía unas semanas que había perdido un ojo y unos cuantos dedos de la mano izquierda, que ahora sustituían unas prótesis. Estaba pagando un precio muy alto, además, habían matado a su padre… Volvió a llorar silenciosamente, no quería despertar a su compañero de cama y sufrir las consecuencias. Hacía unos días había visto a su antiguo profesor de pociones y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le había dado una nota de socorro, estaba tan desesperado, que si él no le ayudaba, al menos le traicionaría y le matarían. La muerte era mejor que esto. Pero el jefe Slytherin no había movido un dedo, ni a favor ni en contra y eso le había sumido en una profunda depresión, ¡cómo se le había ocurrido acudir a él que siempre fue cruel e injusto con los Hufflepuff! Y Draco… había sido listo el rubio… ¿habría conquistado ya al Gryffindor? La verdad es que deseaba que sí. Contrariamente a lo que pensaban los que le rodeaban en el harén, él no odiaba al rubio. La culpa de todo era suya, de su ambición desmedida, de no estar atento… de no ser lo suficientemente listo… no de Draco que se había limitado a jugar sus cartas.

Aguantó la respiración cuando notó que el Señor Oscuro se movía, y rezó mentalmente para que no estuviera despierto. Al rato volvió a respirar con normalidad, pero siguió sin poder dormir por el dolor de los golpes recibidos.

-¿Lo notas? – Dijo Draco distraídamente.

-Si… algo va a pasar – Harry miraba el techo Ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

-Ha durado poco la felicidad…

-Probablemente ataquen pronto.

-Si estuviesen preparando algo, lo sabríamos. Severus, mi padre… lo sabríamos.

-No necesariamente, lleva mucho preparándolo todo. Solo tiene que levantarse una mañana y dar la orden. No daría tiempo. Además, sospecha de Snape.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé. No te puedo explicar cómo, pero lo sé.

-¿Y de mi padre? ¿Desconfía de él?

-No sé todo lo que piensa, solo algunas sensaciones cuando ve a alguien, cosas sueltas. Cuando estás tú se descontrola, veo todo igual que si estuviese allí.

-Ummm. Se me ocurre una idea descabellada. ¿Se lo has dicho a Severus?

-Sí, le avisé. Aunque no me guste… Sirius me mataría.

-Hacen buena pareja ¿verdad?

-Bueno… si tú lo dices… ¿Qué idea descabellada se te había ocurrido?

-¡¿Cómo si yo lo digo?! Algún día reconocerás que hacen buena pareja – Le pegó un almohadillazo.

-Está bien, está bien. – Dijo riéndose – Aunque si me dejas elegir, Sirius es mucho más guapo.

-No, no puedes elegir. Al único que puedes mirar es a mí. Ni a Sirius, ni a Severus, ni a Remus…

-¿Remus? ¿quién dijo Remus? La verdad es que no había pensado en él, pero ahora que lo dices…

-No, no lo he dicho, no lo pienses… ¡Mírame! Solo puedes pensar en mí.

-Jajajajajaja. Solo pienso en ti, no te preocupes. – Le besó con suavidad. - ¿Me vas a contar lo de la idea descabellada?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Si, había pensado en que ya que cuando el Lord me ve, se le olvida todo, pues mientras yo le distraigo, tú lo matas. ¿Te lo imaginas, jajajajajaja?

-Ummm, sí, te vestimos con velos, y mientras te los quitas… El problema es que yo me distraería también. Jajajajajajaja

-¡Eh! – Protestó el rubio dándole de nuevo con la almohada. – Ya te vale…

-Está amaneciendo ya, o te das prisa o llegarás tarde a tu entrenamiento.

-Voy – Dijo perezosamente. – Hoy tengo un día muy complicado, así que probablemente no nos veamos hasta la noche.

-Está bien, pero mira ver si te puedes escapar cinco minutos a medio día.

-Lo intentaré.

Pero no pudo, al medio día Harry no vio a Draco aunque se quedó en el comedor hasta que le echaron. Tampoco le vio por la tarde en la biblioteca, y los de su casa no supieron tampoco donde andaba, le habían perdido la pista después del entrenamiento.

Sonaban ya las doce, y Harry esperaba inquieto sentado en la cama. Por mucho que el rubio tuviera que hacer, ya era muy tarde, y en la cena no le había visto tampoco.

"Si al menos tuviera el mapa merodeador, sabría dónde demonios te has metido", la frente le empezaba a escocer… "¡Escocer!"

Salió disparado hacia las mazmorras. Cuando llegó a las puertas del despacho del profesor Snape, la frente le iba a estallar de dolor. Severus abrió muy molesto y dispuesto a lanzar un cruciatus al que le había interrumpido, pero paró en seco cuando vió a Harry de rodillas en el suelo, agarrándose la frente y con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Potter? – Se agachó hacia él mientras Sirius se asomaba por detrás.

-Draco – Susurró – Ha… desaparecido.

Se llevó la mano a la frente mientras se intentaba incorporar. Unas manos le detuvieron y le colocaron la almohada en la que se apoyaba.

-¿Harry? Me duele un horror la cabeza, no sé con qué me he golpeado, pero…

--- Flash Back ---

El entrenamiento había sido muy divertido, más de lo esperado. El hecho de haber jugado todos los partidos oficiales, había provocado que todos se relajasen. Ahora jugaban para divertirse, no para ganar.

Al final, se había quedado recogiendo el material, y cuando llegó a las duchas se había quedado solo. En realidad lo había hecho apropósito, para disfrutar tranquilo del agua caliente. Dejó que este cayera por su cabeza y sus hombros, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía el aclarado. Luego, salió despacio envuelto en una toalla verde con el escudo de Slytherin, se inclinó para recoger uno de sus calcetines, cuando notó un golpe fuerte en su cabeza. Todo se volvió borroso. El suelo frío era todo lo que recordaba…

--- Fin del Flash Back ---

-No, Draco, no soy él. Probablemente te ande buscando.

-¡Justin! – Abrió los ojos de golpe, reconociendo al instante el sitio en el que estaba y con quién

-Tranquilo Draco, tranquilo.

-Aléjate. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-No te muevas, el golpe que te dieron sigue abierto… El Lord mandó a buscarte…

-Justin… ¿Y mi padre? – Dijo dejando que le volviera a colocar en la cama.

-Hace días que no le veo. Creo que está de misión en Alemania. El Lord planea divertirse contigo antes de que tu padre te mate por traicionarle… Así que es cierto que le traicionaste por Potter.

-Ese fue mi mayor apoyo, pero no mi único motivo… no lo entenderías.

-Te equivocas… desde que estoy aquí encerrado he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y entender. Fui un estúpido.

-… Justin… Sé que me odias y que te vas a reír por lo que te voy a decir ahora, pero… lo siento. Me enteré de lo de tu padre… en realidad, actué sin pensar en las consecuencias… no pensaba en… - Justin le puso la mano en los labios obligándole a guardar silencio. Draco notó entonces los implantes de la mano y el falso ojo, pero no dijo nada, sabía de sobra las respuestas.

-Jugaste como te habían enseñado… de todas formas ya da lo mismo, el pasado no se puede cambiar… Tranquilo, no te guardo rencor si es lo que te preocupa. Ahora… lo mejor es que descanses, te golpearon fuerte.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las doce, creo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Justin se levantó y salió unos segundos. Cuando entró no traía cara de buenas noticias.

-Tengo que prepararte. Quiere verte ahora…. – Suspiró girándose hacia la cómoda para sacar algo de ropa – Pensé que te dejaría descansar esta noche…

-Eres un ingenuo, Justin. Dame lo que sea, total lo llevaré puesto poco tiempo. – Dijo algo enojado.

-¿No te vas a resistir?

-¡Estás loco! Claro que sí, pero sería una estupidez creer que le voy a convencer, seguro que tiene algo especial preparado para la ocasión… Solo espero que Harry no lo vea.

-¿Verlo?...

-¿Eh? Ah, no claro – Dijo intentando arreglar su metedura de pata – me refería a que no se entere… ¡Maldita sea! Espero que en Hogwarts le encierren bajo siete candados porque es capaz de venir a rescatarme sin nada pensado en la cabeza.

-¿Crees que vendrá? – Preguntó ilusionado mientras le entregaba unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa de seda gris perla.

-Claro que lo hará. Estábamos planeando como sacarte de aquí… leí la nota que le diste a Snape por casualidad y… ¡Vendrá! No te preocupes, vendrá a sacarnos, pero… espero que traiga algo pensado.

Los dos chicos fueron hacia las habitaciones privadas de Voldemort perseguidos por las miradas y burlas de los mortífagos que se encontraban en el castillo. Cuando entraron, vieron que les estaba esperando, sentado en su sofá, y con una copa de brandy en la mano.

-Mi pequeño… veo que volviste a casa.

-Más bien me trajeron. – Dijo escupiendo las palabras.

-No, no, no, Draco. Así no vamos bien… Veo que Potter ha sido una mala influencia para ti. Vamos a empezar otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?... Veo que volviste a casa…

-Esta no es mi casa – Volvió a escupir, retándole.

El Lord Oscuro se levantó ágilmente y le agarró del cuello. Le miró a los ojos y chascó los dedos. Dos mortífagos entraron a la señal y agarraron de los brazos a Justin que no se había ido ya que no había recibido la orden.

-Veo que aún no lo has entendido, pequeño. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y cuando yo te lo diga. Y lo vas a hacer con una sonrisa en los labios, porque si no… a cada negativa tuya, a cada mala respuesta tuya, a tu compañero le van a quitar una pequeña parte de su cuerpo… aun le quedan dedos, un ojo, orejas…

-Lo que ordene, mi señor – Dijo Draco asustado. Sabía que la amenaza iba en serio.

--- Bueno, a partir de aquí, cuidado ---

Voldemort lo soltó, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el sofá. Cogió la copa y mientras bebía un sorbo, hizo un ademán con la mano. Draco cerró los ojos al escuchar el alarido de Justín, le habían arrancado el otro ojo.

-No sonreíste, Draco. Empecemos de nuevo – Dijo sentándose al fin – Veo pequeño que has vuelto a casa.

-Sí mi señor – Susurró suavemente, forzando la sonrisa.

-Ven aquí. Arrodíllate entre mis piernas, creo que hay algo que he echado mucho de menos.

Draco siguió sonriendo, mientras se preparaba. Respiraba profundamente para evitar las arcadas, empezó a besar el bulto que se notaba a través de la tela del pantalón. Con lentitud, comenzó a desabrochar la cremallera. Las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, y casi no podía controlarlas, cuando le agarraron del mentón para levantarle la cabeza. Cerró los ojos para recibir el beso, la lengua que ahora entraba en su boca le recordó que no estaba en posición de hacer nada, al menos por el momento… "tal vez con el regreso de Lucius… o Harry". Le soltó y le indicó que siguiera con su trabajo, cosa que hizo.

Antes de llegar al fina, empujó al rubio sobre la alfombra. Draco notó de nuevo las correas en su cuello, sus muñecas y sus tobillos, volvía a ser su juguete. Le miró con odio, cuando escuchó un crujido y de nuevo el chillido de Justin.

Sonrió instantáneamente viendo como su ropa desaparecía, y se dio la vuelta poniéndose a cuatro patas. Le agarró del pelo, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y sin aviso ni preparación, se introdujo en él.

-Es una lástima que tu padre tenga que matarte. – Susurró en su oreja - No va a ser fácil sustituirte, pequeño. No debiste traicionarme, no debiste dejarme por otro… ¿Tan bueno es? ¿Es mejor que yo? Conmigo lo podías haber tenido todo, fuiste un estúpido... Responde Draco ¿por qué él?

-Porque le amo – Sintió como los embates paraban en seco unos segundos, para volver a empezar de nuevo.

-¿Amor?... Gran estupidez, gran error… ¿Él te ama? Entonces creo que… pronto volveréis a estar juntos… solo que bajo tierra.

--- Podéis seguir desde aquí ---

Sonaron las campanadas de algún reloj lejano.

Mientras le penetraba una y otra vez, Draco dejó escapar las lágrimas que llevaba horas ocultando. Los gemidos de Justin se oían de fondo, y Harry, espectador no invitado, se abrazaba a su padrino con desesperación.

Remus corría por todo Hogwarts, hacia el despacho del director y Severus, con el corazón encogido escuchando lo que les relataba el Gryffindor, calentaba poción para dormir sin sueños para el chico, y café fuerte para los adultos. La noche iba a ser larga.

Continuará…

¿Final feliz, o triste con esperanzas?

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

**Patrick Black** – Siento la demora, ya debería estar terminada, pero la gripe me frenó en seco… en fin, que le voy a hacer. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ya que te lo dediqué. Ah, y no entiendo bien, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de estas historias? ¿el slash? En fin, para todo hay gustos… jajajajajaja. Tranquilo que queda poco. S.

**Cerdo Volador** – Tranquilo/a, gracias por dejarme el comentario, jajajaja, no hace falta que te disculpes, en todo caso yo por pedigüeña, jajajajaja. Lucius es un gran actor… mucho más de lo que os imagináis, pero adora a su hijo… y Voldie… aún tiene que pasar algo más, como ves. Gracias de nuevo. S.

**Tomoe 69** – De nada. Yo también lo hubiera botado, pero… en fin, al menos sufrió en sus carnes la desesperación de su pareja. Es una situación difícil, yo también la pasé. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

**Diabolik** – Sé que no te gusta que haga sufrir a Draco, pero… él es el favorito, así que espero que no te enfades por este capítulo. Sí, me gusta G. García Márquez, no me digas que no se notó jajajajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

**Tere Potter** - ¿Cómo anda tu papá? Espero que haya mejorado mucho. Yo llevo un año malísimo de gripes y enfermedades en la familia, estoy hasta el moño, en serio. Gracias por acordarte de mi y de mi fic. S.

**Conacha** – Dicen que dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma opinión. No es que invirtieran los papeles. Draco lo hacía por placer, y Harry por despecho, que no es lo mismo.


	19. Nunca

Hola de nuevo, estoy intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Quería haber resuelto hoy la batalla final, pero se me ha liado la cosa, me estoy dando cuenta que no tengo capacidad de resumir, en fin… supongo que no os moleste que os deje con la miel en los labios de nuevo. Jajajajajajaja. Me estoy volviendo mala.

Este capítulo, va dedicado a…. LIGH ANGEL por mantener intacta su capacidad de sorprenderse con las reacciones ajenas y a VAMPYWEASLEY porque más vale tarde que nunca, jajajaja.

Esto… ¿Sabíais que los personajes no son míos, y que no gano nada económico con esto?, jajajaja. Esto es un Disclamer ¿no?, ¿se escribe así?...

Como siempre, os dejo las respuestas a vuestros comentarios en el lugar que corresponde y… Bueno, no recuerdo que más os digo siempre, pero supongo que ya os lo sabéis de memoria ¿verdad?

Besitos. S.

**Nunca**

Harry se había levantado hacía rato, pero seguía muy atontado por los efectos de las poción. Hermione y Ron estaban con él en la habitación de la torre Gryffindor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la chica preocupada – Pareces algo mareado.

-Debe de ser la poción… creo. – Se toco instintivamente la cicatriz. - ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó apresuradamente mientras se ponía en pie y Ron hacía lo propio para impedírselo.

-Tranquilízate, nos dijeron que te quedases aquí, mientras ellos pensaban una solución. – Dijo soltándole el pelirrojo.

-Pero mientras ellos piensan, Draco…

-¡Harry! Piensa un poco. ¿De qué iba a servir que fueras a su encuentro? ¿Sabes acaso como salvarle? Si no te tranquilizas y piensas algo, lo más probables es que muráis los dos.

-Hermione tiene razón, no se puede uno presentar delante de… de… 'quien tú sabes' así por las buenas, sin un plan… sin nada… ¡maldita sea!

El Gryffindor no dijo nada. Suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse. Sus amigos tenían razón, se trataba de volver a tener a Draco entre sus brazos vivo, no muerto. Además sabía que Voldemort le esperaba, lo había visto claramente "¿Amor?... Gran estupidez, gran error… ¿Él te ama? Entonces creo que… pronto volveréis a estar juntos… solo que bajo tierra."

Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Qué sabéis vosotros? ¿Dónde está Lucius Malfoy?

-¿Lucius? ¿No está con… "El que no debe ser nombrado"?

-No, por lo visto es el encargado de matar a Draco, pero no está.

-Voldemort, Ron, se llama Voldemort. Entonces Harry – Dijo la chica volviéndose hacia él - ¿Dices que Lucius no está allí?... Ummm, creo que tenemos que investigar. ¿Ron?

-Iré para decir que Harry se ha despertado e intentaré averiguar lo que pueda. Esperad un poco.

Draco despertó, al principio le costó recordar donde estaba, pero las cadenas que le ataban a una cama se lo recordaron enseguida. Suspiró y lloró en silencio, rogando porque todo acabase pronto. Cuando se calmó, se incorporó lentamente, estaba solo, así que se vistió despacio y se acercó a la puerta, lo más lejos que podía. Abrió y vio que le guardaba un mortífago cubierto por la típica careta.

-No puedes salir

-Lo sé, estoy atado… solo… quería saber que tal estaba Justin.

-Está en la enfermería.

-¿No puedo ir a verlo?

-No tengo permiso para soltarte.

-Podrías preguntarlo… - Dijo en un susurro

-¿Y qué gano yo a cambio?

-Lo que quieras de lo que ves – Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

-No, déjalo. Tú ya estás muerto, pero a mí me quedan cosas por vivir.

-No puedo darte nada más. – "Es listo, lo tendré en cuenta"

-¿Tanto interés tienes en ver a ese chico?

-Sí.

-Está bien, preguntaré. Tápate y espera dentro quietecito. Ahora vuelvo.

El mortífago volvió al rato y soltó a Draco.

-Puedes ir a donde quieras, pero tendré que seguirte.

-Como quieras.

-Y a las doce, el gran Lord tiene una reunión. – El rubio le miró, sabía de sobra lo que eso significaba, a él le tocaba escucharla desde debajo de la mesa.

-Vale – Dijo casi en un susurro. El mortífago le miró unas milésimas de segundo con un poco de lástima, pero sabía que los traidores debían de recibir su merecido, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran.

Los dos días siguientes fueron una tortura para todos. Harry y Lucius intercambiaban correspondencia a escondidas buscando planes alternativos a los de la Orden, que se basaban en ataques masivos, buscando algo más refinado y eficaz. Draco intentaba pasar con Justin todo el tiempo que podía, contándole tonterías, hablándole de Harry, o simplemente leyéndole libros de aventuras que encontró en la biblioteca del castillo, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de James que seguía al rubio a todas partes. Draco había deducido que su cuidador era joven, de unos 25 años más o menos, que acababa de ser padre hacía poco, y que no descendía de una familia adinerada pero sí de sangre limpia, aunque le costó mucho averiguar ciertos detalles ya que James hablaba poco y medía mucho sus palabras.

Lucius estaba detenido en la frontera entre Alemania y Francia, acusado de trasporte de sustancias ilegales. Por lo visto, Voldemort, quería tener a su juguete unos días más, pero él y Harry calcularon que estaría libre en un día más. Ya lo tenían todo planeado, hasta como el Gryffindor tendría que escaparse y llegar al castillo de verano de los Goyle burlando a toda la Orden, usaría el traslator de Severus, el problema era conseguirlo. Así que decidió pedir ayuda.

Hedwing había entregado el mensaje hacía una hora, así que calculaba que Blaise y Pansy habrían reunido ya a los de su casa y les habrían leído su petición. Pronto le llegaría su respuesta, así que pacientemente, esperaba asomado a la ventana. Vio llegar a su lechuza con una nota en la pata, que desató con impaciencia.

"_A las 10.00 PM en nuestra sala común. B.Z."_

Pero… "¿Cómo demonios voy a entrar yo en su sala común?" Miró el reloj y vio que faltaban apenas 5 minutos, así que sin pensar mucho bajó corriendo hacia las mazmorras, había dejado su varita sobre la cama, no quería ofenderlos. Sabía cual era la 'puerta' desde segundo, pero no sabía como entrar sin la contraseña. Sonaron las campanadas y la entrada se abrió, dejando ver a todos los miembros de Slytherin esperando al otro lado.

-Pasa y siéntate. – Le invitó Pansy.

-Tenemos ya una decisión tomada – Le informó Crabe mientras Harry se acomodaba en una silla frente a las serpientes – Pero antes queremos cierta información.

-Preguntad, os contestaré a lo que pueda.

-¿Por qué nos pides ayuda a nosotros y no a los de tu casa?

-Porque… es difícil de explicar. Confío en ellos, creo que darían la vida por mi sin dudarlo, pero… estamos hablando de Draco y… están más de acuerdo con el director en la estrategia de rescate que yo, y supongo que me ayudarían, pero les sacarían la información con facilidad. Vosotros tenéis un código diferente, sé que no se lo contaríais ni a Snape en este caso.

-Eso nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta… - Dijo Blaise - ¿Por qué no estás de acuerdo con el viejo?

-No es que no esté de acuerdo, pero Lucius Malfoy y yo pensamos que es… sangriento y lento. Es lo que Voldemort espera. Además algunos de vuestros padres están ahora ahí… supongo que lo de la batalla no os apetezca demasiado.

-¿Lucius Malfoy sabe tus planes? – Dijo Goyle - ¿Y está de acuerdo?

-Totalmente – Dijo con firmeza.

-Nos pides que traicionemos al jefe de nuestra casa. ¿Qué nos das a cambio? – Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Blaise, no se había acordado de ese detalle tan Slytherin.

-Pues… no sé. ¿Qué queréis? Seguro que ya habéis pensado algo.

-Sí. Queremos que en cuanto traigas de vuelta a Draco, cortes con vuestra relación.

-¡¿Qué?! No podéis pedirme eso. – Dijo levantándose de golpe.

-Si que podemos, lo estamos haciendo. Tú decides, Draco muerto o vivo. – Harry se volvió a sentar mareado. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Vosotros sois sus amigos!

-Por eso mismo. Antes vivía muy tranquilo, pero desde que empezó vuestra… relación todo para él ha sido sufrimiento. Decídete ya, ¿muerto o vivo?

-Vivo. Si es lo que queréis, así será. Le dejaré en cuanto esté a salvo en Hogwarts – Dijo con tristeza.

-No hace falta – Aclaró Pansy – Hacéis muy buena pareja.

-¿Me estabais poniendo a prueba?

-Algo así. Si no entendimos mal, quieres que saquemos a Severus y a su 'dulce perro' – Esto último, Blaise lo dijo con rintintín - de sus habitaciones privadas, para mientras tanto, tú entrar a robar algo.

-Si – Harry empezó a respirar con normalidad, le habían dado un susto de muerte.

-Y luego quieres que no sepamos nada de nada.

-Ciegos, sordos y mudos.

-Esta noche… claro.

-Cuanto antes mejor. Necesito estar… lo necesito para mañana.

-Está bien, te ayudaremos, pero a cambio… queremos que nos invitéis a vuestra boda. Esto sí que es en serio.

-Eso… sí que lo haré con gusto.

-Vale pues… Si no te importa, escóndete en el aula de pociones, cerca de la puerta. El resto es cosa nuestra.

Harry salió de Slytherin y se metió en el aula. Hubiera estado más tranquilo con su capa invisible, pero Remus la requisó en cuanto sospechó que tramaba algo. Cuando a penas llevaba dos minutos esperando, unos Slytherin de primero entraron apresuradamente llamando a su tutor.

-¡Profesor Snape! ¡Profesor Snape!

-¿Qué os pasa? No son horas…

-Se ha montado una pelea en la Sala Común.

-¿Qué?

-Chicos contra chicas. Goyle está cubierto de algo azul y a Zambini no deja de sangrarle la nariz.

-Si, profesor, y Bulstrode tiene la cabeza llena de cráteres que echan pus y…

-¡Basta! – Ordenó cogiendo su abrigo y saliendo apresuradamente seguido de Sirius, trasformado en Padfood, que por nada del mundo se perdería una batalla entre Slytherin.

Sonrió ante la peculiar idea, y cuando se cerró la puerta del aula, entró en las habitaciones de Snape. No tenía ni idea de por donde buscar, solo sabía que el traslator tenía forma de "Serpiente". Nada más tocarlo notó como todo se movía.

Aterrizó en medio del salón, rodeado de mortífagos que lo miraban asombrados y un sonriente Voldemort en medio de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… 'el niño que vivió' en persona – Harry tragó saliva. No había contado con que estuviese activado las veinticuatro horas al día. Se suponía que no tenía que estar allí hasta el día siguiente. Ni tan siquiera llevaba su varita.

-¿Harry? – Draco salía de detrás del sofá.

-¡A mis habitaciones!… levadlos a los dos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos, junto con James, estaban en el recibidor privado en los aposentos del Lord Oscuro.

Draco se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Harry que lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras lo besaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Lloraba el rubio – Tú no deberías estar aquí.

-Vine por ti, no podía estar un minuto más sin tus… - Pero James tiró de las cadenas de Draco alejándolo bruscamente, justo unos segundos antes de que se apareciera el dueño de los aposentos.

-Que grata visita. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos ¿Verdad Potter? – De la nada salieron unas correas que agarraron al moreno por los tobillos, muñecas y cuello. – Veo que has crecido.

-Suéltame maldito hijo de… - El tortazo resonó en toda la habitación. Draco intentó soltarse gritando.

-No le toques, ya me tienes a mí, para tus juegos.

-Que lindo el amor, ¿verdad James?... Aquí los tienes… uno me traicionó y el otro… el otro comete la tontería de presentarse así ante mí… ¿con qué intención? Con la de salvar a su amante. – Harry se limpió la sangre del labio con la manga. - Patetico

-Sabía que me esperabas… vengo a proponerte un trato.

-¡Estás loco! No Harry. Yo ya estoy muerto. Te matará.

-¿Te vas a intercambiar por él? ¡Que detalle! Pero… se lo prometí a su padre. Lo siento.

-No. No es eso. Perdónale la vida y…

-¿Y…? No seas estúpido Potter, no estás en posición de negociar… Pero… ya que estás aquí… y antes de matarte… mañana probablemente… - Voldemort paseaba despacio a su alrededor – Voy a comprobar… quiero saber… - Le desabrochó un poco la camisa, tocándole la piel del cuello – Suave... – Se acercó a un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una botella con un líquido rojo - ¡Bebe!

-No.

-Bebe u oirás gritar a tu amorcito – Apuntó con su varita a Draco.

-¡No!, no, no le hagas nada – Había visto lo de Justin, por nada del mundo dejaría que hiciesen algo así a Draco. Bebió la poción de un trago.

Todo parecía moverse, como cambiando de aspecto. Los muebles… había dos Draco ¿dos? No solo había uno, y estaban en la Polvera, en su adorada Polvera, de nuevo juntos.

-Draco… estamos…esto es…

-Harry, cariño, esto es real, yo soy real. Bésame, bésame como solo tú sabes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿qué está pasando aquí, James? – Draco se agitaba en sus ataduras – Harry, estoy aquí ¡estoy aquí!

-Tranquilo Draco, tranquilo.

-¿Tranquilo? ¿qué le ha hecho?

-Draco amor mío – Harry abrazó a su amante y le besó en los labios, comenzando a acariciar su espalda.

-¡Harry! Él no soy yo, no soy yo. Es Voldemort. ¿Qué le ha hecho? – Lloraba.

-No puede oírte, Draco. La poción que tomó cambia su realidad. Ni tan siquiera te ve. Cree que eres tú al que abraza, está en un sueño, por así decirlo. – Le explicó James, que le abrazó dulcemente para consolarlo.

-No, no, no, no… ¡Harry! Él no soy yo. No soy yo – Se derrumbó en los brazos de su guardián que lo acunó el resto de la noche.

Mientras, Harry seguía en su sueño, en la Polvera, y Voldemort intentaba averiguar qué es lo que había retenido a su juguete en otros brazos.

-Te he echado tanto de menos – Decía mientras le comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa y le besaba el cuello - ¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo?

-Eso no importa, ahora estoy contigo – Le sorprendió la voz con la que le ronroneaba, el cariño con el que lo tocaba, la entrega en sus ojos. Nunca había tenido una experiencia así.

-¿Me harás el amor? ¿Seremos uno otra vez? – Volvía a besarlo con suavidad, en la parte baja del cuello, cerca de la clavícula, acariciando con su lengua toda la zona.

-Si, claro. Toda la noche. – Empezaba a estremecerse, las manos de Harry le habían quitado la camisa y se posicionaban encima de los pezones.

-Sabes diferente… has estado con otro – Dijo apartándose, pero los fuertes brazos de Voldemort no lo dejaron alejarse.

-No, no es eso… es que… - "Maldita sea, me está volviendo loco y aún no ha empezado" – Cambié de gel. Cogí el de… Goyle.

-Ah – Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, y sus manos volvieron a sus pezones – pues vuelve al tuyo, me gusta más.

-Haré lo que me pidas, pero no vuelvas a parar en toda la noche.

Harry sonrió en lo que creía eran los labios de su amado. Lentamente empujó a Voldemort hacia la cama, y cuando estuvo tumbado, atacó con su lengua los pezones. Les acariciaba y los mordisqueaba con suavidad, mientras le empezaba a desnudar a él.

El cuerpo del Gryffindor le sorprendió más de lo que esperaba, no solo por su aspecto, sino por su tacto, era fino y terriblemente sensible, reaccionaba con facilidad a las caricias que le proporcionaba, y lo agradecía. Era intoxicante y adictivo tener ese cuerpo entre sus brazos. Y lo mejor era ver como el dueño lo entregaba sin reservas, con los ojos oscurecidos por el placer. Por unos instantes soñó que era a él a quien se entregaba, pero llamaba al rubio constantemente, era al pequeño de los Malfoy a quien hacía el amor, no a él. Harry comenzó a acariciar con su lengua la punta de la erección de Draco (Voldemort) y notó como su amante empezaba a relajarse en sus brazos, hasta el momento le había notado tenso, pero ya había conseguido relajarlo. Poco a poco la introdujo en su boca, con pequeños movimientos de la lengua, y al final de la garganta, arrancando gritos de placer. Cuando notó que estaba ya a punto, se apartó y comenzó a besar el abdomen y el pecho, para llegar a la boca del Slytherin.

-¿No me vas a preparar hoy, o es que quieres que cambiemos los papeles?

-No, no. Claro, estaba… disfrutando.

-Luego me cuentas que te pasa hoy, te noto raro – Le besó largamente. Voldemort hizo aparecer un bote de vaselina. Él nunca preparaba a nadie ¿para qué?

-Harry, cariño… - Dijo mostrándole el bote.

-Ah no, por ahí no paso. Quedamos que el que entra es el que prepara… Si cojo la vaselina, tú te darás la vuelta.

Draco sonrió en el hombro de James que se había girado hacia la pared. Este le miró, hacía rato que el rubio no lloraba dejándose consolar.

Voldemort giró sobre sí mismo para ponerse encima del moreno. Le besó con ansias y se quitó, dejando que se colocase a cuatro patas. Entonces, con toda la suavidad que pudo, comenzó a preparar al chico. Cuando estuvo suficientemente dilatado, retiró los dedos y entró. Comenzó por empujar con fuerza, como era su costumbre, pero Harry se quejó y le obligó a bajar el ritmo. Poco a poco él empezó a dirigir, exigiendo más con el ritmo de sus caderas, Voldemort se dejó llevar perdiendo por completo el control de la situación. Había tenido innumerables experiencia sexuales pero nunca con una entrega como esta, nunca nadie le había dicho como quería y como no. Comprendía la traición de Draco, él mismo se estaba traicionando en ese preciso momento.

Harry le cogió una mano y la llevó a su olvidad erección. Voldemort lo comprendió y comenzó a moverla al ritmo de sus embates. Al poco rato, el chico se iba en su mano, y él lo hacía segundos después.

-Te echaba tanto de menos – Susurró Harry mientras se quedaba dormido.

Voldemort quedó boca arriba en la cama, mirando al techo y pensando. "Tal vez, sirva con que le arrebate su magia, y no haga falta matarlo… claro que no siempre podré ser Draco… ¡Pero ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?! Mañana por la mediodía lo ejecutaré como tiene que ser". Se incorporó de golpe. Observó a James que abrazaba a Draco que lo miraba con odio a través de sus ojos grises.

-Le has enseñado bien, Draco. Lastima que mañana a esta hora ya no esté vivo. James, sal fuera a hacer la guardia.

No recibió ninguna respuesta., se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Por la mañana, James soltó a Draco, que se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el moreno. Le despertó con besos y lágrimas.

-Harry, Harry. No debías de haber venido. Siento tanto todo esto…

-No es culpa tuya, Draco. ¿Sabes? Anoche soñé que estábamos de nuevo juntos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Dijo callándole con un beso.

-Tenéis que vestiros. He recibido órdenes de que os despidáis de Justin. – Dijo James desde la puerta – Tu padre está a punto de llegar Draco, y a tu novio a penas le quedan un par de horas.

-Déjanos estar juntos, James, déjanos despedirnos. Por favor. – Draco había cogido el punto a su guardián, y sabía que no se resistiría.

-Está bien, os traeré a Justin aquí… tenéis… una media hora, tal vez menos. – Dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Tranquilo Draco… eres Draco ¿verdad? Lo de anoche… el de anoche…

-Tenemos poco tiempo, Harry, no lo pienses…

-Te equivocas… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – Dijo besándole con profundidad

-Harry…

-No hables… ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

Draco se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó. Ambos se quedaron así disfrutando del tiempo que les quedaba de espera. Harry pensó que era el momento de contar a Draco lo de su plan, pero bruscamente la puerta se abrió y ambos se sobresaltaron.

-Jamás pensé ver algo tan vergonzoso en alguien de mi propia sangre. ¡Nunca!

Un furioso Lucius había entrado sin llamar, seguido por un sonriente Voldemort.

Continuará…

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

**gabyKinomoto – **Bueno, no pensaba dejar a Voldemort tocar a Harry, pero… No es exactamente el tenerlo a su merced, pero… en fin, que espero que te guste. Por cierto, al Lord parece que le ha gustado más Harry que Draco ¿no?. Gracias S.

**Cerdo Volador – **Gracias nia, jajajajaja. Es que ya he metido la pata alguna vez, así que ahora procuro no dar por sentado nada. En el próximo… Lucius… ¿Cuándo actuó, con Voldemort o con Draco? Jajajajaja. S.

**Angel-de-Luz – **Espero que te guste el capítulo dedicado. A mí también me gusta, aunque a veces alguno de ellos se subleva contra la autora y hacen cosas un poco raras. En fin, lo mejor es lograr sorprenderos, jajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario. S.

**Diabolik – **Sabía que me regañarías… lo siento… pero lo exigía el argumento. Lo voy a salvar, por supuesto, y adoro el personaje de Draco en serio. No te enfades ¿vale? Espera a que termine el fic para enviarme el howler. Besos. S

**tomoe69 – **No voy a hacer una masacre, jajajajajaja. Si es cierto que Justin no lo merecía, pero tampoco Draco ni Harry… en fin… que decirte. Y de Lucius, se sabrá si es bueno o malo en el próximo capítulo.


	20. La bella muerte

Todo tiene su fin… ¿verdad? Bueno, pues esta historia también. Me da mucha pena haberla acabado, tanto que el final entre Draco y Harry lo he reescrito un millón de veces, pero no me ha gustado ninguna, supongo que porque en el fondo no quería escribirlo. Espero que no sea muy pasteloso y haberlo estropeado en el último momento.

Esta vez no dedico el capítulo a nadie en concreto, porque sería injusto para todos/as los que lo habéis seguido. Así que va para la gente maravillosa que me ha animado durante toda la historia, y no solo a seguir escribiendo. También para aquellos que sois vagos para los comentarios, pero que seguíais la historia con interés. Y animaros a que continuéis dando apoyo a todo el que escriba, porque es muy importante vuestra labor de críticos, al menos para mí lo ha sido.

Os recuerdo que las respuestas a vuestros comentarios están donde siempre. Os prometo que contestaré las nuevas en un par de semanas.

Espero haberos sacado de vuestra monotonía diaria y que os haya servido para olvidar lo malo que os rodee. Si os he arrancado una sonrisa, lágrima o un suspiro me doy por pagada.

Hasta pronto

Serendipity

Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con ello….

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Jamás pensé ver algo tan vergonzoso en alguien de mi propia sangre. ¡Nunca! _

_Un furioso Lucius había entrado sin llamar, seguido por un sonriente Voldemort._

**La Bella Muerte**

Draco y Harry se sobresaltaron ante la interrupción.

-¡Padre!

-No te atrevas a llamarme así, jamás. ¿entiendes? – Lucius se acercó a la cama donde ambos jóvenes estaban y lo abofeteó fuertemente. Harry se quedó de piedra ante la imagen.

-Suéltalo – Gritó el moreno que al reaccionar se lanzó sobre Lucius, el cual en ese momento tiraba a Draco a suelo agarrándole del brazo.

-Oh, que tierno… - Dijo con sorna – Tu novio te defiende, Draco.

-Padre – Gimió ya en el suelo

-Te he dicho que no me llames así.- Le levantó agarrándole del cuello y le pegó contra la pared – Nunca más… se acabó… Eres la vergüenza de la familia… Has deshonrado el apellido Malfoy.

Harry estaba también en el suelo, dos mortífagos le habían agarrado en la cama, sacándolo con brusquedad y reteniéndole tumbado sobre las baldosas, sangraba copiosamente por el labio debido al golpe que se dio contra el mármol al caer. Vio de reojo como James entraba con Justin, pero se iban hacia una esquina. Y como el Lord se sentaba en la cama disfrutando del espectáculo. Algo no estaba saliendo como debería.

-Acostarte con un… un mestizo… con el mayor enemigo de los nuestros. Traicionar tu sangre por… por… por un calentón.

-No fue un calentón – Susurró a duras penas.

-¿No?... ¡Ah! Claro… fue por amor ¿verdad? – Lucius soltó la presión de su mano permitiendo que Draco tragara. Este le miró con una pena inmensa.

-Creí en ti, padre… - Sollozó.

-¿En mí? ¿Acaso no me conoces, Draco? ¿Acaso creíste que iba a dejar esta traición sin castigo? Eres tan patético como él – Señaló a Harry que definitivamente empezaba a hacerse una imagen bastante exacta de la situación.

-¡Cerdo traidor! – Escupió el Gryffindor

-Eres grande Lucius, muy grande – Exclamó con regocijo Voldemort – Lograste que confiase en ti.

-Os lo dije mi señor. Es tan estúpido que se creyó todo lo que le dije.

-¡Maldito…! – Otro golpe silenció a Harry

-¿Sabías que cuando desapareciste… tu novio recurrió a mí? – Dijo volviendo la mirada a su hijo, que hacía rato que no controlaba las lágrimas – El muy… traerle hacia aquí fue más fácil que engañar a un niño. – Sonrió con satisfacción

-Serás debidamente recompensado, Lucius.

-Oh, mi señor. Con que me permita ser yo el que los ejecute, me daré por pagado.

-Ummmm, tal vez, lo pensaré durante la comida. No quiero que te manches de sangre. Jajajajaja. Por supuesto que sí, tú los ejecutarás, será un gran espectáculo.

-Muy romántico, los dos amantes muertos juntos por amor… - Dijo uno de los mortífagos que sujetaban a Harry contra el suelo.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba el detalle… ¿Ves esto Draco? ¿lo reconoces? – Draco asintió con la cabeza - Es el anillo de desposada de tu madre, de tu abuela, tu bisabuela… ¿lo ves?... ¿Qué pretendías, Draco? ¿Qué lo llevase puesto él? Un traidor a los suyos, un defensor de los muggles y sangre-sucia… - Apretaba el anillo contra la cara del chico - Pues pónselo… ¡Pónselo, te digo! - Draco no se movió, no tenía fuerzas y el dolor le había ganado la partida - ¿No? ¿No se lo quieres poner?... Entonces lo haré yo.

Bruscamente cogió la mano de Harry. Tiró de él hasta ponerlo de pie, durante unos segundos le miró a los ojos, y tras liberarlo de los mortífagos que lo retenían, le puso el anillo en el dedo. La serpiente que representaba se enroscó adaptándose al tamaño del dedo de Harry, y cuando estaba bien colocada, sus ojos verdes emitieron un leve destello que se apagó con rapidez. Draco lo vio entre lágrimas, se dio la orden de calmarse, mientras observaba como el moreno comenzaba a girar nerviosamente el anillo en su dedo. Se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó.

El Gryffindor le miró a los ojos, y lo besó con pasión. El rubio se sorprendió de esta reacción, pero pensó que era debido a los nervios, respondió al beso abrazándolo más fuerte. Notó como su padre tiraba de él.

-No, Lucius, déjalos – El aludido miró con sorpresa a su jefe.

-Salid de aquí ¡Todos! ¡Ahora! – Miraba a los chicos, que aún no se habían separado de su abrazo, con un brillo extraño en los ojos – James, espera fuera con Lucius… Deja ese desecho en la esquina, luego lo recoges… Átalo por si acaso.- refiriéndose a Justin

-Sí señor - dijeron a la vez los cuatro mortífagos empezando a cumplir las órdenes.

Cuando quedaron a solas Voldemort daba vueltas cerca de los chicos, mirando la escena despacio. Draco le seguía con la vista en silencio, podía leer en la perversa mente del Lord lo que estaba planeando. Mientras, Harry, apoyado en el hombro del rubio, respiraba lentamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Tengo una oferta que haceros. – Dijo al fin.

-No – Contestó el rubio.

-Déjalo hablar – Susurró Harry ante el asombro de su compañero.

-Chico listo… Bien, si ahora os portáis bien… y – Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Harry – hacéis lo que yo os pida…

-Nunca maldita serpiente – Harry se abrazó más fuerte con la mano izquierda y puso su mano derecha contra el pecho del rubio.

-Nunca digas nunca – Contestó el Lord mirándole retadoramente y sin apartar su mano de Harry – Como os decía… Si sois buenos chicos… intercederé ante Lucius para que uno de los dos no muera. – Justin escuchaba todo en silencio desde su esquina. Estaba atado, y por más que pensaba en una salida no se le ocurría nada.

-Prefiero morir que volver a estar en tus brazos o verle a él– Notaba que Harry escribía en su pecho "sígueme", pero no entendía qué quería.

-Pero yo no quiero que mueras, amor mío. – El moreno le obligó a mirarle a él

-Harry, no. No quiero seguir sin ti…

-Draco, por favor… por una vez… - Dijo silenciándole con una mano en sus labios – Confía en mí. – En ese momento el rubio vio en los ojos de Harry que tenía algo en la cabeza.

-Lo que tu quieras… - Volvió a besarlo con profundidad.

Lord Voldemort sonrió. Tenía ante sus ojos una de las escenas más eróticas que había visto nunca, y en pocos segundos formaría parte de ella. Se quitó la casaca negra que llevaba puesta, y empezando a desabrocharse la camisa separó a los dos chicos. Harry dejó que le besara, mientras enseñaba a Draco, que estaba detrás de Voldemort, de nuevo el anillo de su madre. En ese instante el rubio lo comprendió todo.

Fuera de al habitación, Lucius esperaba apoyado contra la puerta. James le miraba desde la pared de enfrente en silencio.

Hizo aparecer una pluma y un papel y se puso a escribir lo que parecía una carta. Después lacre, una llama… Lucius le observaba con curiosidad, jamás había visto la cara del ahora guardián de su hijo. Era una nueva adquisición y no tenía rango para andar descubierto por los dominios del Lord Oscuro. También apareció una caja pequeña de madera en la que depositó el sobre y un colgante que llevaba, que a la distancia que estaba el rubio parecía un escudo. Susurró un hechizo y aparecieron unas letras grabadas sobre la tapa de la caja. Con un cordón la ató y la lacró igual que había hecho con el sobre. Entonces la hizo desaparecer.

Draco se acercó por detrás, con una suavidad digna de un Slytherin y muchos años de práctica en el sutil arte del carterismo, quitó al Lord su varita, mientras lo distraía besándole el cuello y acariciándole con la mano libre. Nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo así, pero "a grandes males… medidas desesperadas" pensó. Voldemort creía estar en la gloria, rodeado de los brazos de los dos jóvenes, cuando Harry susurró algo que no quiso atender cerca de su mano y luego… Vio como ambos se separaban y le miraban… algo frío estaba moviéndose detrás de su cuello. Notó un pinchazo. Llevó sus manos atrás para liberarse de ese dolor, pero ese algo había crecido y empezaba a recorrer su cuello, por más que lo intentaba no agarraba lo que fuese que le habían puesto.

-Si Lucius no me lo explicó mal, corrígeme Draco si me equivoco… este anillo es conocido como "La bella muerte"

-Exacto – Dijo el rubio – Bella, porque las parejas, portadoras todas ellas de este anillo, de los Malfoy suelen cumplir ese requisito. Mi madre y mi abuela eran mujeres muy hermosas, y sus antecesoras, a juzgar por sus retratos también. Y bueno… de Harry no hace falta que te cuente… Y como ya te habrás dado cuenta… es lo último que el condenado ve antes de morir.

El Lord seguía luchando por quitarse lo que tenía arrastrándose por el cuello, cada vez le costaba más moverse y se sentía más cansado. Miró a su varita, ahora en manos de Draco y con un último esfuerzo se abalanzó hacia el rubio con intención de quitársela, pero este se apartó a tiempo y chocó contra la puerta.

De repente escucharon un golpe sordo al otro lado de la puerta, algo golpeaba contra ella e intentaba abrirla. James fue a abrirla, pero Lucius le frenó sujetándole fuertemente el brazo.

-Entiendo – Dijo el mortífago quitándose la capucha.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Yo también tengo hijos, Malfoy, y también he amado – Contestó mirándole a los ojos.

Quedó tendido en el suelo, boca arriba, no se podía mover. El veneno de la serpiente, que ahora se había apropiado de su cuello y comenzaba a apretar, había hecho ya su efecto. Segundos después, el gran y todopoderoso Lord Voldemort, aquel cuyo nombre no debía ser nombrado… yacía muerto en el suelo. Asfixiado.

Al no escuchar nada, Lucius abrió la puerta.

Draco liberaba a Justin de sus ataduras y le tranquilizaba mientras Harry recogía algo parecido a un hilo dorado del cuello del difunto Lord, que al instante se enrolló en su dedo y quedó fijo tras brillar brevemente.

-¡Padre!

-Draco, hijo… - Se abrazaron con fuerza

-Creí que me habías traicionado.

-Yo también - dijo Harry mirando a James.

-Tenemos que irnos, luego os lo explico, pero o lo hacía así o no se lo creería, es… era muy listo. Harry coge a Justin. James…

-Yo… no puedo ir… Saben donde vive mi familia…

-James, lo solucionaremos – Dijo Draco soltando a su padre y acercándose a él.

-No, no… toma – Hizo aparecer de nuevo la caja de madera y se la dio – ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Sé que tienes buen corazón, te he visto.

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Si esto acaba mal, y yo termino en Azkaban… llévale esto a mi mujer y a mi hijo. En la tapa puse su dirección. Diles que… no los olvidaré y que siempre estaré con ellos… que les quiero.

-James… esto no es necesario… puedes venirte con nosotros…

-No, Draco, no puede, él tiene razón… las represalias…- Dijo Harry abrazando al rubio – Haremos lo que podamos para no tener que cumplir tu encargo, James.

-Gracias – Dijo el castaño mirando a ambos – Realmente os queréis… se os nota.

-No hay más tiempo – Apremió Lucius sacando un traslator de su capa – Vámonos… Draco, usa la varita del Lord para paralizar a James. Harry, agarra fuertemente a Justin y vámonos.

15 minutos después dos mortífagos encontraron a James inconsciente tendido en el suelo con su varita en la mano, como si hubiese luchado. A su lado el cadáver de Voldemort.

Había pasado más de un año. La fiesta de graduación estaba siendo todo un éxito y el jardín se encontraba repleto de gente.

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione y Blaise hacían planes para su nuevo hogar. Habían alquilado todos juntos una casita cerca del campus donde iban a estudiar y trabajar, ya que querían un poco de independencia antes de retomar las obligaciones familiares, ósea, ni un duro de papa hasta graduarse. La idea fue de Sirius, y los chicos la acogieron con entusiasmo, si los merodeadores habían disfrutado de esa experiencia, ellos también lo harían. Al año siguiente, y si la relación entre Blaise y Ginny seguía fortaleciéndose, ella se uniría al grupo.

Justin había llegado a Hogwarts esta misma mañana y ahora estaba con los Hufflepuff, sentado y contándoles como era el centro en el que estaba estudiando. Le habían conseguido implantar unos dedos que gracias a unos hechizos, tenían un poco de sensibilidad. Con ellos y la mano izquierda, había aprendido a leer en braille (como los ciegos muggles) y estaba terminando sus estudios, aunque con retraso respecto a sus compañeros. Luego, quería dedicarse a la enseñanza.

James y su esposa se habían tenido que ir pronto, solo habían conseguido niñera por unas horas, y tenían que regresar. Además, él estaba en libertad vigilada, así que no podía salir muchas horas de casa sin que los aurores del ministerio se presentaran montando escándalo. Como la mayoría de mortífagos, no tardó en entregarse a las autoridades, y como Harry había prometido, Draco y él hicieron todo lo que pudieron por ayudarle. Por su parte, Lucius, Severus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus y Albus se dedicaron a ayudar a los padres de los chicos de Hogwarts que fueron detenidos con una suerte diferente según los casos, pero buena en su mayoría, así que casi todos los graduados tenían a sus padres presentes ese día en el colegio.

Lucius y Severus, saboreaban un vino, sentados tranquilamente en una mesa, mientras espiaban sin mucha discreción a Sirius y Remus.

-Buen vino. ¿De dónde es?

-España

-¿Qué pasó con los vinos franceses que tenías?

-Cambiaron mis gustos

-¿Y eso?

-Es… una historia un poco complicada de contar… tal vez en otro momento.

-Claro… Tiene algo ¿verdad? – Dijo mirando al moreno

-¿El vino? O sí, sí, está bueno. – Contestó sin apartar la vista de su pareja y su amigo

-No, el vino no, él.

-¿Quién? ¿El licántropo?- Intentó hacerse el sorprendido pero le salió mal.

-Sí, sé que a Draco y a ti os pone nerviosos, y ahora que me fijo…

-Lucius, ¿no estarás pensando…?

-Oh venga… ¿Te escandalizarías?

-No pero…

-Con un buen traje tiene que verse aún mejor – Dijo cerrando un poco los ojos como tomando medida al castaño – y el hecho de que sea licántropo… es lo de menos, un trastorno una vez al mes, pero en las mujeres también pasa, bueno no en todas pero… Además, dejó su última relación hace unos meses ¿verdad?

-8 meses, sí. Desde entonces le veo demasiado a menudo.

-Así que está libre… ¿Por qué no le invitas a pasar el verano con todos nosotros?

-Eso ya lo ha hecho Sirius… Olvídalo, es hetero…

-Si, bueno… yo lo creía de mí hasta hace… unos 15 minutos… - Sonrió tomando otro sorbo de vino. Severus guardó silencio, mientras analizaba la información que le acababan de dar.

-Bien, supongo que por intentarlo… aunque no creo que tengas éxito, pero… - Se encogió de hombros.

-Un Malfoy nunca fracasa. Mira a mi hijo… Por cierto ¿dónde está? Hace tan solo unos segundos estaba allí – Dijo señalando el lugar.

Harry empujaba a Draco sobre la mesa… El antiguo aula de astronomía estaba mucho más polvoriento que la última vez que lo habían visitado, hacía más de un año.

-Ahora vas a ser un obediente chico malo. – Dijo sonriendo mientras se subía a su lado.

-Harry, es de día, todo el mundo está ahí abajo… nos van a pillar.

-Eso hace las cosas más interesantes. ¿No te apetece? – Ronroneo en su oreja comenzando a mordisquearle el lóbulo.

-Sabes que sí, pero este no es el sitio… más… discreto – Suspiraba sabiendo que por nada del mundo su pareja iba a ceder - ¿Por qué no vamos a la Polvera? Allí es más seguro… - Harry se sentó a horcajadas encima del rubio y le comenzó a besar el cuello.

-Porque… aquí… estuvimos juntos… por primera vez… y creo que deberíamos… despedirnos de este lugar… como merece…

-Con tanto polvo se me está ensuciando mi túnica nueva.

-¡Al diablo con ella! – Harry dejó de besarle y le miró desde arriba – Decide Draco Malfoy… o tu túnica o un buen polvo conmigo.

-Pues…

-¡Draco! – Harry hizo un puchero intentando mostrar disgusto.

El Slytherin estiró los brazos agarrándole del cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo. Mientras se besaban, la música de la fiesta de los jardines, les llegaba claramente a través de los ventanales. Dejó que el moreno le desabrochara la túnica, regando de besos su pecho. Hacía tanto calor que sólo llevaba debajo unos finos pantalones de lino, que ahora, a parte de arrugados, no frenaban su excitación. Harry tampoco iba mucho más vestido, así que los roces eran mucho más sugerentes. Se quitó la túnica y dejó que sus erecciones se rozaran. Cuando Draco cerró los ojos y dejó reposar sus brazos sobre la mesa, tragando saliva y disfrutando del momento, el moreno se le quedó observando con atención.

-Draco

-¿Um?

-Tal vez lo que vamos a hacer no sea una buena idea – El rubio abrió los ojos para encontrarle a unos milímetros de su nariz – Me refiero a lo de compartir casa… trabajar, estudiar…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora? A mí me parece una buena idea.

-Podríamos meternos en una enorme cama con forma de corazón, y no parar de hacer el amor hasta el siglo que viene. Bueno sí, pararíamos para comer y dormir de cuando en cuando…

-¿Por qué con forma de corazón?

-¿Por qué no?- Ambos sonrieron antes de volver a besarse. Draco le abrazó y giró quedando esta vez él encima.

Miró el anillo de Harry, la serpiente parecía dormir con tranquilidad enroscada en el dedo. Luego miró al moreno que le observaba con curiosidad. Habían prometido esperar a acabar sus estudios para formar una familia, pero no consiguieron quitar el anillo del dedo del moreno. Para calmar el enfado de Lucius que no se esperaba el funcionamiento del hechizo de unión así por las buenas, Sirius, después de mucho discutir con Severus, había dado a Draco el de los Potter que tenía la forma de una espada y que también se adaptó al dedo de su nuevo dueño sin ceremonia alguna. Así que había mucha gente que los consideraba ya casados.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos, cuando Harry le sopló en la oreja. Al mirarlo elevó una ceja de forma interrogativa y sonriendo de nuevo los dos a la vez, se besaron largamente, hasta que el rubio decidió que ya era hora de acabar el prólogo y comenzar a leer el libro.

Ya habían descubierto hacía tiempo, que si lo que uno hacía con la lengua, el otro lo imitaba con las manos ninguno de los dos se quedaba 'frío'. Así que mientras Draco mordisqueaba y lamía los pezones de Harry, este se los pellizcaba con los dedos. El juego era divertido, solo había que seguir los movimientos del otro.

Se entretuvieron bastante rato, recorriendo cada poro del otro, lamiendo cada rincón, hasta que Draco tomó de nuevo la iniciativa, y con su lengua y su boca empezó a jugar con la erección de Harry. A diferencia de otras veces, dejó que la lengua hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo, mientras el moreno gemía con fuerza y le agarraba la cabeza pidiendo más y más. Pero cuando el rubio se preparaba para que su amante terminara, este le frenó en seco.

-Contigo.

-Harry, ahora voy yo pero… - El Gryffindor negó con la cabeza

-Contigo.

-La primera vez que lo hicimos, también me pediste esto. – El rubio sonrió y se colocó encima. - ¿Estás seguro?

-Sabes que sí. Contigo. – Dijo besándole.

Mientras las lenguas de ambos se peleaban por llevar el control, Harry, con algo de dificultad, sacó un botecito de vaselina del bolsillo de su túnica, que hacía rato yacía en el suelo. Dejó que Draco le preparara, lo que ya no tardaba mucho en hacer y que eligiera la postura. El rubio le puso de espaldas, pero en vez de abrir las piernas de Harry, no lo hizo, obteniendo así mucho más roce por parte de ambos. Iba más despacio por la estrechez, pero tanto Harry como él experimentaban unas fuertes sensaciones con la novedad introducida, tanto, que no duraron el tiempo que estaban acostumbrados, ya que pronto el rubio tuvo un fuerte orgasmo que no pudo, ni quiso controlar.

Mientras descansaba y normalizaba su respiración, acercó el bote a Harry, que aún no había terminado. Sonrió ya que sabía que Draco tenía algo en mente porque jamás le dejaba a medias.

Vistos los resultados, decidió imitar la postura. Le costó un poco más, ya que él estaba menos acostumbrado a ser el que empujaba, pero pronto reconoció que su chico había hecho un gran descubrimiento, para el que no había que ser acróbata como en otras ocasiones.

Descansaba plácidamente en los brazos del Slytherin, cuando ambos escucharon a una voz que decía con claridad desde el jardín:

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi hijo y Harry?

-¿Alguna vez, tu padre, nos dejará de vigilar?

-Cuando Nevil aprenda a hacer pociones.

-Me lo figuraba – Sonrió.

FIN

Os he escrito una pequeña dedicatoria y agradecimiento al principio del capítulo, espero que la leáis.

Y dejadme una crítica final, creo que el fic lo merece.

Respuestas a los comentarios

**Conacha** – Bueno, creo que tus dudas ya estarán resueltas, sí, Harry no pensaba muy claro cuando lo del traslator… supongo que eran los nervios. Gracias por tu fidelidad. S.

**Diabolik** – Te aseguro que Draco me encanta, es tan… cosmopolita… Además, aguanta más que Harry, pero yo creo que también es porque realmente es más fuerte. Espero que este final te guste. Gracias por todo. S.

**Cerdo Volador** – Gracias, gracias, gracias… Espero que te haya gustado también el final. Besos. S.


	21. Respuestas a vuestros comentarios

Hola de nuevo. Bueno, esto es solo para contestar a vuestros comentarios como prometí. No hay capítulo nuevo. Pero si queréis leer lo último que he escrito se titula "El llavero de plata" y es una mini- historia que he escrito para el concurso navideño de la Orden Draconiana de la que soy miembro (también lo soy de la Siriusana). Tenéis el enlace en mi perfil.

**Conacha –** A ver, el anillo Malfoy es una serpiente de oro enroscada. Cuando su dueña (en este caso dueño) está en peligro, puede despertar a la serpiente, que inocula veneno en su víctima para paralizarlo, y luego se enrosca en su cuello hasta asfixiarlo. Lo llaman la bella muerte porque los Malfoy valoran esta cualidad en sus parejas, y todas ellas han sido reconocidas como bellas, y como es lo último que ve la víctima pues… Espero haber aclarado tu duda, si no, me escribes de nuevo e intento aclararte más. Muchas gracias por haber estado ahí capítulo a capítulo y haberme dado tu opinión sobre lo que escribía. Nos leemos. S.

**Tomoe69 – **Espero que aprobases tu examen. Lo importante es que lo leyeras y continuaras, aunque reconozco que me gustan los reviews… Veo que Lucius fue mejor actor de lo que yo esperaba… genial, así resultó más interesante el final. Bueno, muchas gracias a ti por todo, y espero que sigas leyendo las cosas que publico y me sigas dando tu sincera opinión. S.

**Cerdo Volador – **Gracias. Sí, Lucius interpretó muy bien su papel… Y tranquilo, que aunque es cierto que un Malfoy nunca falla, también es cierto que Remus no es tonto, si termina con Lucius, éste se lo habrá tenido que currar mucho. Gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero seguir leyéndolos en futuras historias. S.

**Pupi-Chan – **Sí, a mí también me pasa a veces, así que tengo distribuidas las historias para no repetirme al leerlas. No importa donde la leas o dejes el comentario, lo importante es que estés ahí, no veas lo que deprime que nadie te diga nada. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en otro fic. Besos. S

**Oromea-Malfoy – **Guau, eso es una crítica en pocas palabras… Sí es cierto que tengo problemas con los cambios de escena y la precisión… admito sugerencias para solucionar estos fallos. Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad. S.

**Caroline Mcmanaman – **Gracias, tranquila que Lucius les dejará tranquilos porque tendrá otras cosas en qué pensar, además es solo al principio, como todos. Espero que nos veamos pronto en otro fic, arriba puse el título de mi última creación, ya me contarás. Gracias de nuevo. S.

**IGNIMAR-HP - **¿Te inspiré? Eso es estupendo, espero que lo publiques pronto, quiero leerlo. Avísame, me hace mucha ilusión. Prometo dejarte reviews diciéndote mi sincera opinión sobre lo que me parece. Espero que leas mi nueva historia y que nos veamos o en tus fics o en los míos. Gracias. S.

**Diabolik – **Jajajajajaja. Gracias ¿a caso dudaste que iba a hacer feliz a Draco? Para mí Draco está en constante aprendizaje, es un personaje muy complejo, por eso es mi protagonista y es al que le pasan las cosas. Es mi favorito. Me alegra saber que vuelves a confiar en mis fics, jajajajajaja. Espero que sigas leyendo mis historias y me sigas dejando tu sincerísima opinión. Gracias de nuevo. S.

**Sarasa-yuki – **Si, son muy importantes vuestras opiniones, y te animo a que sigas dejándolas en todos los fics que leas. Hay autores/as de todas clases, pero en general vuestros comentarios son nuestro sueldo y aliciente, y sin ellos no mejoraríamos en esta difícil tarea de escribir, así que ánimo. Gracias por haber seguido la historia y dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo cada semana (más o menos). Y si, a lo mejor salió un poco precipitado el final… intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir. S.

**Slyther88 – **Jajajajaja, muchas gracias. Ya tengo uno nuevo publicado, os doy el título arriba, y es del concurso de la Orden Draconiana. Cuéntame si te gustó. S.

Creo que ya están todos… espero veros en futuras historias, por ahora está la de El llavero de plata, pero estoy empezando una más larga, paciencia. Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por vuestro tiempo y vuestros comentarios. Espero seguir contando con vuestras opiniones y vuestros ánimos. Hasta pronto.

Serendipity

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


End file.
